What's Right and Wrong
by sassybutt32
Summary: When Draco's grade in Transfiguration start to suffer, McGonagall assigns him a tutor. With no interest in her tutoring abilities, he is instead rather interested in her. He doesn't quite understand it, but she's different from most. She's someone he wouldn't mind befriending. Only, he'd rather be caught dead than be seen hanging out with a Ravenclaw. Draco/OC
1. His Tutor

**I not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter One: His Tutor**

Along the shoreline of a large, crystal blue lake sat a medium size gray cottage. Dozens of shrubs and rose bushes aligned the walkway and around the house. White shutters blended in with the gray bricks and dark green vines wrapped up and around the house at all corners.

A broken, red brick fence sat on the grass by the dirt road with the numbers 2792 screwed in next to the cobblestone pathway leading up to the front door. Scattered children's toys covered the front lawn along with a few dandelions.

Standing on the pathway looking up at the house, was someone who never thought they'd be there.

He took in a breath, glanced over his shoulder to check if anyone was watching. Of course, the house was in the middle of nowhere. He highly doubted any one was watching him. His father was at work when he left home and his mother wasn't the type to send someone to watch him to make sure he stayed out of trouble.

He walked up to the wooden door and knocked three times, waiting patently for someone to answer.

He had no idea why he was doing this. She was his tutor at Hogwarts. He didn't understand why he wanted to visit her over the summer break.

The year before, Professor McGonagall explained to him that he needed help in Transfiguration and she recommended a tutor. He protested when he thought she'd get Hermione Granger to tutor him but McGonagall knew better than to pair those two up. Instead, she asked a Ravenclaw girl, someone Draco never even noticed before, to tutor him.

She was scared of him, at least he thought she was. She stuttered a lot and stared at her feet when ever she was talked to directly. She made it clear she didn't believe he'd take tutoring seriously and McGonagall had a feeling he wouldn't either. So, she gave the girl the power to decide weather Slytherin would be docked points depending on if he'd show up or take it seriously.

She didn't actually get to dock them, she'd write down everything that happened and give it to McGonagall who would then dock the points. He wasn't going to be rewarded for going to tutoring, but he would hurt the Slytherins if he decided not to go or not to take her lessons seriously. Not to mention McGonagall writing his parents about his failure to bring up his grade in Transfiguration.

Tutoring was always boring for him. The Ravenclaw girl, whose name he hadn't taken the time to learn, stuttered too much and made him read sections of the books and answer questions she'd thought up the whole time.

He did recall, though, one particular conversation with her, the time he did actually learn her name.

She was staring out the window of the library, while he scratched down a few answers to her questions. The light from the setting sun caught her sparkling earrings and flashed in his eyes. He scowled and scrunched his nose up in annoyance, "Can you not shine your earrings in my eyes?" he said annoyed.

She quickly jumped and stared at him, before reaching up and touching her earrings. "S-Sorry," She muttered, pulling at her hair tie and letting her light brown hair fall down her shoulders, covering her ears.

He turned back down towards the parchment, resting his head in his hand as he wrote.

The girl stared down at her lap as she waited for him to be done. Finally, he dropped his quill and shoved the parchment in her direction across the table. He watched her as she studied his answers, shaking her head at some questions and grinning a little at the others.

She took her quill and her bright red ink and began circling a few questions, writing numbers down next to them, giving him the pages on which the right answers were located in their transfiguration book.

He didn't hide his groan when she circled over five. He didn't feel like trying to do his work assigned by professors and the work she was going to make him do by their next tutoring session in two days.

"Filthy mud blood," he muttered bitterly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. The girl glanced up at him, quirking an eyebrow at his comment.

She finished her circling and handed the paper back to him, placing a cap on her small jar of ink.

"Oh," She said suddenly, looking at him. He looked at her, waiting to hear her say she heard his comment or call him something else in return.

"I'm not a muggle-born." she said simply, placing her ink and quill in her bag and grabbing her three books on transfiguration. He stared at her, "Half blood?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Pure blood, as far as I'm told." said simply, clutching her books close to her chest. He raised an eyebrow, "You're a pure blood? My father's never heard of your family."

She half smiled, shrugging her shoulders, "My family isn't really known for anything. There is no reason for your father to know who my family is. We stay on the down low, Draco."

He raised his eyebrow. "I didn't know we were on a first name basis." He muttered, not able to think of a better come back.

She gave him a look, "We're not. We aren't on any name basis, actually, since you don't know my name at all."

He gulped; he figured she'd catch on after being called "girl" and "you" so many times, but not so quick. "Well I can't find the time to remember someone's name with you making me learn all this extra stuff every other day."

"Well if you paid more attention in Transfiguration than perhaps you wouldn't need me to make you learn this extra stuff every other day." She shot back calmly. He was surprised how far she'd gotten in this conversation without stuttering.

He sighed, "Fine, what's your name?" he asked her.

A small smile appeared on her lips, "Delilah Carter. Hopefully you can remember it next time." she said, before turning on her heal and walking out of the library.

For some reason, Draco found himself enjoying his tutoring sessions after that. He liked knowing the person tutoring him was a pure-blood and, from what he could tell, in no way a blood traitor. Of course, he never saw her outside of his Transfiguration class and tutoring in the library. No matter how hard he looked from the Slytherin table at lunch and dinner, he never saw her at the Ravenclaw table. He had no other classes with her and didn't know if she spent her time with mud bloods or half bloods. Although, what he could tell during their one class together, she didn't talk much at all.

Sometimes, if he was lucky and nice enough, she'd answer questions he'd ask her non related to Transfiguration. He was curious to know why her family wasn't know by his father if they were pure bloods and why she agreed to tutor him at all.

She'd give short answers that never fully answered his questions, always leaving him wanting more. He hated that. He wanted to know now and she never fully let him know.

On the last day of their tutoring he asked her what she'd planned for her summer holiday. She shrugged, "I plan on staying home most of the time."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "From what I've gathered, your home sounds rather boring. How are you going to stay entertained?" he asked.

She chuckled and shook her head, "I think my home is fun, thanks. Perhaps you should stop by for yourself and I'll prove it to you."

He gave her a look before laughing, "Like I'd be caught at your home."

She shrugged, "Well, if you do happen to change your mind, my family loves having people over. Here," she wrote down the address to her home on a ripped piece of parchment, "Just in case you change your mind." She smiled.

She glanced up at the clock and began gathering her things, "Time's up, Draco. Have a good holiday." She called over her shoulder, quickly leaving the library.

Draco watched her go, then stared down at the piece of parchment in his hand. She had curly handwriting and had written it in blue ink.

He had half a mind to crumple the piece of parchment up and toss it on the floor, but without a second thought he quickly pocketed it before anyone could see what it was and left just as quickly as she did.

With half the summer holiday gone, spent alone and bored at Malfoy Manor he finally gave in and decided to search his room for that piece of parchment.

Once he found it, it was almost midday. His father had long been at work and would not return until seven that night, at the least. He found his mother in the study and explained to her that he was going off to a friend's home and wouldn't be back until about six. When she offered to bring him he quickly told her no, saying he'd get an elf to apparate him there.

He explained to the elf, whose name he didn't take the time to learn, to return to their destination at six that night to bring him home and no later than six.

Once arriving there he waited outside the house by the brick fence for almost thirty minutes, wondering if anyone was home. He saw no one in the windows and the house looked almost abandoned. Had she given him a fake address as a laugh?

Finally, he decided to walk up the cobblestone pathway and knock on the large wooden door.

After a few minutes a young woman, with blonde hair and wearing a blue and white polka dot dress answered the door. She stomach was heavily swollen and it was completely obvious she was far along in her pregnancy. She had flour on her face and hands and smiled at Draco warmly. "Hello," She said. "May I help you?"

Draco paused for a moment. Was this Delilah's mother? He didn't know if she had a sister. "I-I'm here to see Delilah." He said, wondering if he had the right home.

She nodded, "She's in the back. Come in, I'll take you to her." She said happily, stepping aside to let him in.

He felt uncharacteristically nervous standing in her house. The walls were painted a bright yellow color with every inch covered in photographs of family members and family events. Their was a large sitting area; all the couches and chaired matched each other, and a large fireplace for traveling by Floo Powder was against the far wall.

He followed the woman through the room and past an old wooden staircase towards a large kitchen and dining room. Two small children, about three and six, were sitting on the counter stirring bowls filled with dough. The woman smiled and waved at the two children, "Mummy will be right back. Don't move." She said happily, opening the back door with a stain glass window and leading Draco outside.

They walked across a brick patio and the woman pointed down the hill towards the lake, right where three large boulders sat along the shoreline of the lake. On top of the smallest rock was the figure of a girl.

"There she is. I'm sure you can handle yourself from here." She said happily, pointing in the direction of her. Draco nodded and began walking down the hill as the woman returned back inside.

He tried his best to keep from stepping on scattered toys and small areas of mud, making his way to her.

As he got closer he heard her mumbling to herself, her nose deep in an old looking book. "Carter? Ey, Carter!" Draco hollered once he reached the edge of the shore. He didn't dare get close to the damp dirt and sand. He had no intention of getting his nice dress pants and shoes dirty.

Delilah jumped up and glanced down to see Draco staring up at her, his hand hovering over his brow line to mask his eyes from the sun. She grinned, tucking her book under her arm and sliding down the rock and splashing her feet in the water.

"I didn't think you'd ever come." She said happily, walking towards him.

He shrugged, "I got bored." he stated simply. She gave him a look before he noticed the tattered book under her arm. "What are you reading?" he asked curiously. She raised an eyebrow confused before remembering the book she had been reading. She grabbed it and held it close to her chest, "Jane Eyre. It's a first edition. They're quite expensive in the muggle world but an ancestor of mine had a love for muggle books and bought it as soon as it was published."

"I didn't ask for a back story on the book." Draco muttered, walking away from her along the shoreline.

Delilah huffed and followed him. "You don't have to be rude, you know."

He chuckled, "You obviously don't know me that well then, huh?" he asked.

She shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know a lot more about you than you think."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He asked. She nodded. "Tell me what you know then." he demanded. It didn't sound like a demand to her, but it was a demand nonetheless.

She shrugged, "Your name is Draco Malfoy, you prefer calling people by their last name instead of their first. You are the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You are from a Pure-Blood family that believes in blood purity. You only have Pure-Blood, Slytherin friends and have a large hatred of muggle borns, Harry Potter and the Weasley family." she said casually.

He shrugged, "Everyone knows that, though."

She shrugged, "I guess. Seeing as I know so much about you, what do you know about me?" She asked curiously. He paused, scrunching up his face as he thought. "Uh, you're in Ravenclaw, you're a pure-blood, your name is Delilah Carter, uh, you live on a lake, uh," He paused again. "You live with a pregnant woman and two small children."

She laughed, "I don't actually."

He raised an eyebrow, "Than who are those people in your house?"

"My sister-in-law and my niece and nephew. They come over about every day while my brother is at work. They keep me company while my parents are at work and my sister is at school." she explained.

Draco nodded, "You have a brother and sister?" he asked. She nodded, grinning, "My brother is twenty-seven and works at St. Mungo's as a Healer. My sister wants to further her education, she's twenty."

Draco nodded, "Quite an age difference." Delilah shrugged, "Just fourteen years between my brother and I. Just seven years with my sister. I don't think it's that large."

Draco shrugged, "Uh, you have brown hair,"

"Anyone who can see color knows that." She laughed. Draco glared at her, "Fine, I don't know much about you then what you've already said."

She shrugged, "You know, if you're interested, you could spend more time with me and find out?" she asked, grinning.

He gave her a look, "Like I'd come back here just to spend time with some Ravenclaw."

She shrugged, "Fine, I guess I'll have to show you what I do for fun today."

She dropped her book and fell back onto the grass, stretching her arms over her head and staring at the sky. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing?" he muttered.

"For fun I like to watch the clouds. You're welcome to join me." she waved to the open area next to her. Draco just stared at her. She sighed, "What's wrong? Scared of dirt?"

He laughed, "Why in the world would I want to lay down in the dirt? These clothes are expensive, if you couldn't tell? They aren't like your tatty rags you call clothes."

She half smiled, staring down at her green plaid shirt, white tank top and blue jean shorts. She looked back up at him, "You're, what, thirteen? You should start acting like a teenager, Draco."

He tried to hide his surprise. He had just openly insulted her and she wasn't even trying to argue about it?

She shrugged, pushing herself back up off the ground, "Fine. You don't wanna lay down. How about we just talk, and I'll show you around our property?"

Draco paused for a moment, before finally shrugging in response and walking ahead of her.

Throughout the day, Delilah happily showed Draco her family's land, including an old tree house the boys in her family constructed with magic for her and her older sister. Draco wasn't too impressed with the shabby wooden house in the trees so Delilah moved on. She brought him back up to her house and showed him her bedroom. The walls were covered in paintings and abstract looking art. Draco tried hard to hide how impressed he was at her paintings.

The only area of her room that wasn't covered in canvases was the five book shelves on the wall covered in thick looking books and knick knacks.

"So, you either paint, read, spend time in a dirty old tree house, or watch the clouds? Sounds boring." Draco commented, shrugging. Delilah shook her head, "I sometimes go swimming too. My dad and brother used magic to clean up the lake; its probably the only crystal blue lake in all of England."

Draco didn't look impressed. Delilah gave him a smile, leaning against the wall by the window.

"You know, if you weren't enjoying yourself, you could have left." she told him.

"The house elf I told to come get me won't be here until six." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"My sister-in-law could easily apparate you home. Knowing you, you would have asked if she could if you really weren't enjoying yourself." She shot back.

He gave her a look, before picking up one of the knick knacks off her shelf. "What is this?" he asked her. "A snow globe." She said simply. She took it from him and held it upside down. After a moment she flipped it right side up, causing the white pieces of "snow" fall on top of the of The Eifel Tower.

Draco still didn't look impressed and kept asking her what different things in her room were until he saw a little house elf apparate in the front of the house through her bedroom window.

"Time to go." He said simply. Delilah followed him out of the room, "I'll walk you out." She called to him.

"It was a pleasure having you here, Draco." Her sister-in-law called from the kitchen. Draco didn't bother to reply; he just swung the door open and walked out, leaving Delilah watching from the doorway.

"I expect you won't be returning?" She called, smiling.

Draco didn't reply. He simply took hold of the elf and the two of them apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

That night at dinner, Draco sat at a dinner table meant for fifty plus, while only three people sat. His father was at the head of the table while his mother sat across from him.

"How was your day, Draco?" His mother asked quietly. Draco stared up at her from his plate and shrugged, "Boring." he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She replied. Mr. Malfoy nodded, "You know, I talked to Crabbe today. Perhaps his son can come over tomorrow."

Draco shook his head, "Actually, I have other plans, father."

His father gave him a look, "Oh?" he said. "With whom?"

"My friend I went to see today." he said simply.

His mother raised an eyebrow, "But I thought you said it was boring."

Draco nodded, "Yes, well, I never said I didn't like it."

* * *

**A/N:**

**it took me great courage to post my Draco/oc story on here.**

**I hope you like it. **

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue :) **

**bye! **


	2. Swimming

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Swimming**

Draco found himself standing outside the wooden door again and knocked three times, examining every crack within the wood until the door was swung open.

This time was different from the day before. Instead of the pregnant woman, an older man with rectangular spectacles stood before him, a tobacco pipe held between his lips and the Daily Prophet tucked under his arms. He almost seemed to be glaring at Draco, but it was hard to tell through the smoke coming from the pipe.

"May I help you?" he asked, taking hold of the pipe to speak. Draco scrunched up his nose at the smell of the tobacco and gave the man an odd look, "Uh, Delilah here?" he asked, lightly coughing into his hand, hoping the old man would get the hit about the smoke.

He didn't appear to, but simply stepped aside and nodded his head towards the back of the house, "Backyard." He grunted. Draco nodded and quickly stepped inside and passed him, coughing again as he walked through the puff of smoke.

Once he was in the kitchen he saw the pregnant woman and her two children, along with an older woman with dark hair that was graying. They smiled at him and he nodded, before swinging open the back door and making his way down the large yard towards the lake.

He looked up at the large rocks but he didn't see the form of his tutor. He raised an eyebrow._ Where was she?_

"Maybe she's at that dirty old tree house." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck. Right before he turned towards the forest he heard a splash out in the lake. He walked towards the edge of the wake of the water, careful not to get his shoes dirty from the damp sand. Just out in the center of the lake, something was floating.

"Ey, Carter!" He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. The figure in the water jumped and splashed down under the water. Draco's eyes widened and he stiffened a little until he saw her figure jump back from under the water, pushing her hair back and swimming towards the beach.

Once she got close enough to see who had called her she smiled, pushing herself up on the ground she could feel under the water, taking large steps against the pressure until she reached Draco.

"I didn't think you'd come back." She said happily, twisting some of the water out of her hair. Draco shrugged, "I got bored." He muttered, studying Delilah. She was wearing a blue and white polka dot bikini top and short shorts. He didn't think anything of it, but it was the least amount of clothing he'd ever seen a girl wear before, besides his mother when they went on family outings to the lake.

Delilah glanced behind her at the lake, "Well, I wasn't really expecting you and I don't have anything planned to do today besides swim. Would you care to join me?" she asked happily.

Draco shook his head, "I didn't bring my swim trunks."

She shrugged, "Boxers should be just fine."

Draco gapped at her and was about to go off when she laughed and shook her head, "I'm kidding, Draco. Perhaps my father could apparate you home and you could grab yours?" She asked.

Draco shook his head, "I don't want to."

Delilah sighed, "I could lend you my brother's old swim trunks?"

"That's disgusting!" Draco gawked. She sighed, turning back towards the water, "Then I don't know what to tell you. I'm not changing my plans just because you're here uninvited."

"You said I could come to your house." Draco said matter-of-factly. "I never said how many times. Maybe I just meant yesterday." She called, wading into the lake water.

Draco gave her a look, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched her walk into the water.

He walked back up the grass until he found a dry spot and sat down, looking out at the water as Delilah ducked her head under the water and floated on the top of it.

After a while he rested his head in his hand and sighed, kicking dirt up with his shoes.

"I'm bored!" he shouted out towards the water. Delilah held up her arm and made the OK sign with her hands, not moving from her position on the water.

Draco sighed, standing up and walked back towards the wake. "Come here Carter!" he shouted. Delilah looked up at him before swimming back towards the beach, "Do you want to say goodbye?" She asked, chuckling. He shook his head, "I'll go swimming, but I don't want to go home or wear your brother's swim trunks."

"So you'll wear your boxers?" Delilah asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco shook his head, "Of course not. You have to figure out what I can wear."

Delilah gave him a look, "Can I just make you shorts?" she asked. Draco raised an eyebrow, "You can make me shorts?" he asked curiously. She nodded, pulling him along up the grass towards her patio. "Wait here!" She said happily, disappearing inside her house while she left Draco waiting outside the door.

She returned moments later, her hands behind her back, and a grin plastered on her face. "Promise you won't be mad, since you were the one who said I had to figure out what you could wear."

He rolled his eyes, "I promise." He muttered half-heartedly. Delilah grinned and knelt down in front of his knees. Before he could even ask her what she was doing, she grabbed the loose fabric just above his knees and cut it with rather large scissors.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He yelled, jumping back and glaring at her. She chuckled, "Well, if you won't wear someone else's swim shorts and you won't go get your own I had to cut your pants. It was the only choice."

Draco glared at her, "I demand you fix my pants right now!"

Delilah shook her head, "How about I finish what I started and when we're done swimming my mum reattaches your pants, like I never cut them to begin with?" She asked.

"No!" Draco hissed. Delilah rolled her eyes, "You only say no because it wasn't your idea."

Draco crossed his arms and huffed, while Delilah stayed kneeling on the ground with the scissors, smiling at him. After a few moments Draco gave her a pointed look, "Well?" he asked, annoyed. She shrugged, "Well what?"

"Fix my pants!" he shouted. Delilah shook her head, "I can't do magic outside of Hogwarts, you know that Draco. Besides, I told you I'm only going to finish what I started."

Draco glared at her while she just tapped the metal scissors against the concrete patio. Draco finally sighed, dropping his arms to the side, "Fine!" he groaned angrily.

Delilah grinned and walked over to him, kneeling down and cutting off the fabric. Finally, once both pieces of fabric were off his legs, she tapped his shoes, "I'm sure you don't want to get those wet." She placed the scissors and fabric on the patio table before walking down towards the water. Draco quickly removed his shoes and socks, along with his white shirt and under shirt before following Delilah.

She happily ran into the water and once the water was up to her knees she looked back at Draco. He was standing at the edge of the wake, eyeing the water curiously. "What now?" She asked, exasperated. "It's chilly out today. Isn't this water freezing?" he asked. Delilah grinned, "My dad put a spell on it to keep it warm all the time. We could swim in the middle of winter if we liked to." She explained, moving farther out into the water.

Draco still didn't look too convinced, but slowly took a few steps into the water until it was just above his ankles.

"It's warm, right?" Delilah called happily, already waist deep in the water. Draco didn't answer her, since she knew his answer already and simply walked faster into the water. "I can't believe how clear it is." He muttered, examining his feet though the clear water.

"I told you yesterday why the water is so clear." She called over her shoulder before dunking her head under the water and swimming farther out in the lake.

He rolled his eyes and then dove into the water, swimming up to her. She stopped and looked back, "I didn't know you could swim so well." She called over the sound of splashing water. He stopped just next to her, shaking the water out of his hair. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Same goes for you." She shot back, grinning. He gave her a look and she pointed to the other side of the lake, "I'll race you."

He grinned, "You're on!"

The two of them quickly dove down under the water and took off to the opposite side of the lake. Every time Delilah lifted her head for air, you could hear her laughter and even Draco was smiling under the water as he passed her.

Once the two of them could touch the ground again they simply began sprinting towards the shore, Delilah kicking water at him as she tried to run ahead of him.

"I won!" Draco shouted happily, finally jumping out of the water and onto the muddy earth. Delilah groaned and kicked water up at him. He laughed, "Who's a sore loser?" He mocked, crossing his arms across his chest. She gawked at him and stuck out her tongue. "Not very lady like." He said matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'll race you back." She said happily, running into the water.

"Hey!" he shouted, running into the water. "You got a head start!" he shouted, diving into the water after her. He swam up under the water and grabbed her ankle, tugging her back. She jumped up to get a breath of air and screamed, "Draco Malfoy!"

Draco swam up a few feet away to get air, and laughed, wiping water away from his face. "You started it!" he shot back, swimming back towards the shore.

The two of them walked up towards the grass and collapsed down, Draco panting, "You swim that much every day?" he asked, staring across the large lake. Delilah nodded, "It's the best workout in my eyes."

"Why do you need to work out?" he asked curiously. She grinned, "I like food and painting too much go running. Swimming is a better option, especially since I have the whole lake to myself."

"You sound lazy when I'm not around."

She rolled her eyes, "I bet you can be just as lazy."

He laughed, "Please! When you're a Malfoy there is always something to do; you don't have time to be lazy."

"Then why are you here?" She shot back, half smiling. He paused, before glaring out at the lake. Delilah chuckled and stood up, walking towards her house. "Are we done swimming?" He called. She shrugged, "If you want to, go ahead. I'm going to get some lemonade."

"Oh, perfect. Get me one too." He called over his shoulder. He heard her footsteps stop and he glanced behind him, confused. She was staring at him, her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

He shrugged, "What?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, "You want one, come with me. I am not one of your house elves, Draco."

He groaned, standing up and walking behind her. "Your family could use one. It must get so tiring walking back and forth from your lake to your house just to get a drink."

She shrugged, "Well, a little walking never killed anyone, Draco. You could stand to fetch your own drink once in a while."

He gave her a look, "That's ridiculous." He muttered under his breath as they finally reached her door.

* * *

Draco sat in his room later that night, reading a leather covered book with a crack in its spine when he felt his stomach moan. He blushed slightly at the sound and was about to shout something before he paused. Shaking his head, he snapped the book closed and walked out of his room.

Turning down a few hallways and walking down a back staircase he found his way into the kitchen, which held quite a few house elves.

One came rushing up to him, "Master Malfoy! How may Twinkle help you?" a female house elf asked. Draco glanced around the room, "Get me some snacks or something." He muttered, feeling slightly out of place in his own kitchen. Of course, he had never stepped foot in his kitchen before this day. The house elf nodded and scurried off, before quickly returning with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. He quickly grabbed the plate and left, almost bumping in with his mother in the process.

She stared at him, slightly surprised. "D-Draco, what in the world are you doing?" She asked. Draco glanced down at the plate, "Getting a snack?" he questioned, slightly confused since his mother could see what he was doing.

She nodded, "I can see that, but why did you go into the kitchen to get it?"

He shrugged, staring down at his feet, "Walking to get something never really killed anyone."

He glanced back up at her and she was still staring at him curiously. He shrugged, getting slightly annoyed. "There's a first time for everything!" he groaned, walking passed her.

She watched him go, "Yes," She muttered, "I suppose there is."

He hurried up the steps, his face scrunched up in anger, "I am never doing that again." He growled under his breath as he entered his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:**

**sorry it took so long. My laptop crashed and I had to wait to get a new one. :/ **

**anyway, tell me what you think. I think I'm starting their 3rd year after this chapter.**

**I don't know yet. hah. Anyways, thanks for reading! Bye! :) **


	3. Friends?

**I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Delilah Carter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Friends?**

Delilah sat patiently in the library, staring intently into her large Transfigurations text book and writing down different questions for the session that would happen in a few minutes. So far, the year had gone interestingly well for Delilah. She had seen her first Dementor on the train, although it wasn't a pleasant experience, but she was quite shocked they had come to Hogwarts.

She wasn't as involved in the hype about the man Sirius Black who had escaped from Azkaban, because she didn't really believe he'd come to Hogwarts at all. What would a murderer want with a bunch of students; unless he wanted Dumbledore or another professor?

Other than all the hype with Black, her year had gone well. She was getting high marks in her classes, but still behind Hermione Granger, who was probably the smartest in their year. Her roommates were becoming a little friendlier towards her and she had made a new friend who was a year under her. Of course, she found it ironic the quiet girl who stuttered in public situations was friends with the school oddball. Two equally strange girls becoming friends was probably a little amusing to most people. Of course, she didn't think most people knew who she was but she certainly believed everyone knew who Luna was. The other students even called her Loony.

Delilah shook her head; she had made a friend. That was all that mattered in her eyes. She thought for a moment; was Draco her friend? They had spent time together other the summer; of course, she spent most of the time coming up with games for them to play to keep him entertained since he always complained he was bored almost every minute. Maybe she should ask Draco if they are friends. She didn't want to make an assumption and freak him out, seeing as she's done that to other people in the past. But, knowing Draco, he'd probably make a joke about it or tease her. She shook her head; he wasn't a friend. He was her student she was tutoring.

She heard a few people laughing obnoxiously and Delilah craned her neck to see who these loud people were.

Sure enough, Draco, along with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson came walking up to the table she was sitting at. Pansy was hanging on Draco's every word while Crabbe and Goyle laughed at something he had said. Draco had his hand in a cast and sling around his neck, which caused Delilah to roll her eyes. She was there that day and knew it was his own bloody fault he got hurt seeing as he didn't approach Buckbeak the correct way. Not to mention he was only scratched by Buckbeak, but that didn't stop him from saying his arm was broken completely. Because of his current "_condition_" he had requested a few weeks to "_heal_" and not go to tutoring which McGonagall agreed to, sadly.

Once they reached the table, Delilah realized his friends had no intention of leaving. She sighed, "You aren't allowed any friends with you during tutoring hour, Draco." She said simply.

Draco shook his head; "I need them to help me write!" he shot back.

_You need three people?_ Delilah questioned in her head. "I can write for you. These tutoring sessions are private." She said simply.

Draco gave her a look, "I don't like your handwriting. It's too curly."

Delilah rolled her eyes, "It won't be turned into McGonagall, Draco. I'm the one grading it."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Oh, come off, uh," She paused, leaning towards the table, "What's your name?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed while Draco stiffened a chuckle. She looked towards them, "Is she new? I've never seen her before."

Delilah rolled her eyes, "If you three don't leave now, I-I'm afraid McGonagall will be d-deducting points from Slytherin house tomorrow morning." She said matter-of-factly, her cheeks flushing slightly from her stutter. Pansy glared at her before Draco sighed, "I'll see you all back in the common room." He muttered angrily, pulling out the chair across from Delilah and taking a seat. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy glared at Delilah before skulking off towards the door.

Draco leaned back in his chair, waiting for Delilah to start talking. She kept her eyes on him, staring him down. He grew uncomfortable under her intense gaze, only he wouldn't let her know that. He simply huffed and sent her a chilling glare, "Are we going to get started or not? I have better things to do, you know."

She rolled her eyes, flipping a few pages over in the books and glanced up at Draco. "Tell me, what is the incantation to turn a frog into a dining plate?"

Draco pondered this for a moment, before quickly shrugging his shoulders. Delilah sighed, "What is the proper wand movement to transform an animal into a water goblet?"

Draco bit his lip as he thought this over, "You point your wand at it?" he questioned. Delilah sighed again, shaking her head. Draco groaned, "I won't know anything from one of your advanced books!"

She leaned back in her chair, holding up the book for him to see, "it's actually the book we're supposed to have for this year, Draco. Besides, those two questions you should have known since we learned that stuff last year. Those questions were from a review chapter." She explained.

Draco groaned, "Well, all the pain from my arm is causing me not to think straight. Can't we call it a night?"

"You've been here no less than five minutes." Delilah pointed out tiredly. Draco shrugged, "My arm's been bothering me all day."

"Knowing you, if it really had been, you would have gone to the infirmary to be waited on hand and foot by Madam Pomfrey." She shot back.

"Don't act like you know everything, Carter." Draco spat. Delilah rolled her eyes, "If you don't quit arguing with me I'll just refuse to tutor you again and you'll fail Transfiguration for the year causing you to retake the year's class next year."

Draco glared at her, quietly agreeing and waiting for her to move on. Delilah smiled in satisfaction and pushed the book across the table. "Turn to page thirty-seven and read until thirty-nine. Once you are done I'd like you to answer these questions," She slid a piece of parchment across the table, "and then I'll correct your mistakes, if any, and you'll study them for the makeup exam I'll give you on Wednesday."

He groaned slightly, resting his head in his good hand and began reading. Delilah leaned back in her chair and kept her eyes on him. _He'd definitely say we aren't friends_. She thought glumly as she clenched her teeth together.

* * *

Later that night at dinner, Delilah ate while she listened to Luna go on about one of her lessons which Luna thought was wrong. Delilah was grateful to have someone talk to her during dinner but she never enjoyed eating in the Great Hall. She hated places with lots of people, which was why she sat in her own cart on the train to Hogwarts every year and spent most of her time in the Ravenclaw common room or an empty corner of the library.

"I wish there was some pudding." Luna said absentmindedly. Delilah shrugged, "Maybe there will be when desert is brought out." She wouldn't know. She never stuck around for desert. She'd always finish her dinner quickly and return to the common room. She always had a sweet tooth, but she just couldn't stand crowded places like the Great Hall. Thankfully, now that she was friends with Luna, she'd always bring a cupcake or pudding cup to Delilah later in the night.

As Delilah finished up her chicken she absentmindedly glanced to the table in front of her, which happened to be the Slytherin table. She easily found Draco, who was telling Pansy and a few others something, no doubt the story of how he was _"attacked"_ by Buckbeak. Something caught her eye, however, when his friends all began laughing. While they were preoccupied laughing at his joke, he seemed to be looking around the Great Hall, to be more specific, the Ravenclaw table.

Delilah found this curious, but thought nothing of it once Draco got back to speaking with his friends. "I'll see you upstairs, Luna." Delilah told her, smiling. Luna nodded, waving goodbye as Delilah stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

As she made it to the staircases, she wondered what she'd do in the Common Room until it was time for her fellow classmates to come back. She could always read until then, or maybe the Portrait will give her a very hard riddle and she'll have to wait until the other students come back. Although, she had a feeling she'd be able to figure it out. She could always check over her homework?

She shook her head at this, and finally settled on starting the makeup exam for Draco for Wednesday. He had gotten nine out of her fifteen questions wrong, which baffled her since he had just read everything the questions were about. Hopefully, he'd read the pages she assigned to him so he wouldn't fail her test.

She giggled lightly. She sounded like a teacher. She never planned on being a teacher but she certainly could do the job if she had to now. She laughed at this, and shook her head. She already loses her patients with Draco at times; she could never handle being a teacher.

She walked up the long spiral staircase until she reached the entrance to the Common Room.

Once she was in front of the door with the golden knocker, she waited for the riddle.

"What is the unique characteristic of the following words: coughing, thirsty, defiant." She was told. She thought for a few moments, actually thinking she might need to wait until one of the upperclassmen came up from dinner.

She snapped her fingers happily and grinned up at the golden knocker, "They all have three consecutive letters in them."

The door swung open and Delilah happily walked in, making her way towards the entrance to the Girls Dormitory.

* * *

Draco glanced around the Ravenclaw table one last time before he knew everyone would be leaving. No matter how hard he looked, he could never find Carter. It wasn't like he cared where she was, he just wanted to know whether his tutor was associating with half-bloods or mud bloods.

"Something the matter, Draco?" Pansy asked concerned. Draco barely glanced at her, shaking his head as he tore his eyes away from the table. He didn't want his friends to believe he was actually looking for his _"horrid"_ tutor. From what he'd told them, he hates her with a passion. Of course, it was a lie but he would never tell them the truth. He couldn't imagine what they'd do if they found out he was slightly close to a Ravenclaw girl.

He internally shuttered at the idea. He couldn't even imagine what his parents might think. Although, his mother might be fine with it since she is a Pure-Blood, but his father might not approve of him spending time with such a _"relaxed"_ pure-blood family.

He shook his head. No, keeping their acquaintance-ship a secret was the best idea.

Smiling to himself, he got up with the rest of the Slytherin table and made his way out of the Great Hall, happily letting Pansy fawn over his broken arm once more.

* * *

**A/N:**

**sorry the chapter is so short. I didn't really know what to write. **

**The early year school chapters (this chapter and the one after this, and possibly the 4th year school chapters) won't be that long. They'll only just show you the development of their friendship and whatnot ;) **

**a lot of the action will happen probably the summer of their 5th year or 4th year. We will see. (because I know what happens beginning, middle and end, but I'm still working out how to get there. hah.) **

**so, please tell me what you tihnk :) and I happily await your reviews! **

**I'll update asap! Thanks guys! :***


	4. Worst Fear

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Worst Fear**

Delilah sat patiently in the library, waiting for Draco to show up for their last session of the year.

This past year hadn't gone as smoothly for tutoring as it had the year before. She didn't know it was possible, but Draco did appear to be cockier than before, not to mention she believed he enjoyed smart mouthing her during tutoring.

She thought of earlier that day, when Draco had come to her seeing if they could skip tutoring, seeing as it is a few weeks until they get to go home. Delilah refused and he seemed angry with her for it. She didn't doubt he'd probably give her a hard time once he got here, he might even bring along his mindless followers so she'll get nervous and stutter. He had figured out early that past year she only stutters when she's around two or more people she's not comfortable with. He liked to use that as his advantage.

She checked the time again, and noticed he was late. She sighed, before shrugging off the idea of having McGonagall dock Slytherin points. They only had a few weeks left, she figured she would do him a favor and not let McGonagall know about it.

She heard someone snicker and she quickly glanced around the library, a curious look on her face. She heard a few more snickers and she grabbed her wand, standing up from her chair.

She didn't know who was there, but she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen.

Just as she was about to sit down, a small book came falling right beside her and she screamed, jumping away towards the table. She clutched her chest and glanced up towards the ceiling to see what was happening.

Nothing was there, and she felt slightly foolish for thinking it. The book most likely fell off the shelf and she was just being paranoid.

Picking up the book and placing it back on the nearest shelf, she returned to her seat and waited patiently for Draco.

Earlier in the year, Professor Lupin had the third years face a Boggart, Delilah had, much to her dismay, revealed to the class her deepest fear, which was being crushed to death by an array of heavy objects, mostly large rocks. She was happy no one really knew who she was, because no one really paid attention to her Boggart hovering above her in the form of crumbling rocks and witnessed her changing it into falling gumdrops.

But, for some reason, she believed someone in that class full of people noticed her fear, because just as the thought entered her mind another book fell from above her, this time directly over the table in front of her. She jumped back, nearly tipping the chair back. No way could the book have fallen from a shelf there and Peeves the Poltergeist didn't even know who she was so she doubted he was behind all this.

She quickly stood up, and as soon as she did another book fell from above her and landed on her right foot. She bit her lip, trying to push the idea of the books getting closer to her head out of her mind.

She heard more snickers and glared around the area, before realizing what was happening. She had Draco and his friends in her DADA class, and she had upset Draco by not calling off their tutoring for the night so he was getting back at her by using her worst fear to torment her.

She huffed, gathering her bag and books and quickly hurrying out of the library, quickening her pace as she heard a few books falling behind her as she ran.

Just as she ran out of the library she bumped into something and fell back, dropping her things as she fell.

"Watch where you're going, Carter!" Draco hissed, as he brushed himself off. She glared at him, quickly gathering her things. He gave her a curious look as she moved around quickly to grab her books and scattered quills that had fallen from her bag.

"What are you doing? What about the lesson?" He asked curiously. She glared at him, her heart still racing from the many falling books. "Like you don't know, Malfoy!" She nearly screamed, jumping up from the ground.

His eyes widened somewhat, surprised that she had actually called him by his last name instead of his first. Why in the world was she so upset? What could happen in the library that could cause her to be so upset, and apparently with him?

She quickly shoved past him, hurrying out of the corridor and most likely heading towards Ravenclaw tower. Draco was quite curious to know what had happened with her, and decided to check the library.

Just as he turned towards the doors, Madam Pince ushered Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy out of the library, an absolute vile look of disgust on her face as she did so. The three Slytherins kept snickering and glancing at each other. Once Madam Pince returned through the library doors, the three of them busted out laughing.

"Shows that stuttering twit right, eh?" Pansy laughed, clutching her side. Crabbe and Goyle both nodded happily, "What right does she think she has, bossing around Draco? He's more of a wizard than she could ever be!" Goyle choked out.

Draco gave them a confused look, but quickly realized they had done something to Delilah, seeing as they often referred to her as the _"stuttering twit". _"What did you do?" He demanded.

"Remember when we had to face that ole' boggart in DADA?" Crabbe asked. Draco nodded, and he continued. "Well, when the girl said you couldn't skip your lesson Pansy reminded us about how she has a fear of falling rocks or objects over her head, so we scared her out of the library!" he laughed, clutching his side.

Draco tried hard not to gawk at them. Sure, it was positively evil of them and he would have happily done it to any other person, but he felt quite upset they had been _that_ cruel to her. He really wanted to snap at them for what they had done, but he couldn't defend a Ravenclaw girl, especially one he had let his friends talk badly about all year.

"Come on, Draco; let's get back to common room." Pansy said, lightly touching his arm. He took a step back, trying hard to think of an excuse as to why he didn't want to go with them. Not being able to think of any reason, he nodded and led the way back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Delilah sat in the almost empty compartment, staring out at the countryside while Luna sat across from her, reading her Quibbler upside-down. They hadn't really talked at all, but they both silently enjoyed having some company on the long train ride home.

The compartment door slid open and Delilah looked towards the door to see Draco, giving Luna a curious look. Luna didn't bother looking up from her magazine to know it was Draco.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Delilah asked, narrowing her eyes. He gave her a look, before turning to Luna. "Leave. I need to talk to her privately."

"You could say please." Delilah muttered, keeping her eyes on him. Draco ignored her, while Luna quirked an eyebrow at him. She turned to look at Delilah, "Would you be alright if I left?" She asked. Delilah sighed, nodding, "I can handle myself with or without a wand."

Luna nodded, tucking her Quibbler under her arm and exiting the compartment while Draco pulled the curtain over the door's window down so no one could look in. He took Luna's seat across from Delilah, while she kept an icy glare on him.

"What?" She snapped, crossing her arms. He raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I've ever seen you this angry before."

"I've never had a reason to be this angry with you before." She retorted.

"Merlin, for a Ravenclaw you are being really daft!" He argued. She gawked at him as he continued. "Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy dropped those books on your head, not me!"

"Yes, but I'm sure you gave them the idea because I wouldn't call off our lesson. Goodness, you are such a git. Do you really hate our lessons? I make them as easy as possible for you and you still get your friends to use my worst fear against me! And I refuse to tutor you ever again!"

"I never told them to do that! Pansy came up with that bloody idea by herself and Crabbe and Goyle went along with it because they thought I'd approve of missing a lesson." He explained.

"I bet you did approve." She muttered angrily, looking at the window. He paused for a moment, "For your information, I didn't." He finally said, leaning back in his seat.

She gave him a curious look, quirking an eyebrow at him. "You didn't approve of missing our lesson?" she asked curiously.

He felt a knot form in his throat and was quite surprised that he didn't know how to respond to her question. Finally, he was able to manage, "Well, you said so yourself! You make the lessons rather easy."

"But you always do badly on the questions I give you." She said matter-of-factly. Draco paused for a moment, before sighing, "Look, I don't dislike the time I get to spend with you during lessons, because I could never be seen spending time with a nobody Ravenclaw out of my own free will." He slowly explained, looking around the compartment.

Delilah stared at him wide-eyed, the edges of her lips turning up in a smile. "Wait," She said, a hint of glee in her voice, "Are you saying you actually like spending time with me?"

He felt his cheeks heat up slightly and he quickly stood up and walked towards the door, making sure she didn't see his face. "I don't think I need to repeat myself, Carter." He muttered. She smiled before he glanced over his shoulder. "Are you," he paused before completely turning around to face her. "Are you really not going to continue with our lessons next year?"

She gave him a sweet smile and shook her head, "No, I'll keep tutoring you Draco."

He felt himself smile; glad to know she was using his first name again. He quickly shook off his smile and straightened up, looking down towards his feet, "Well, then I guess we're done here." He said, reaching for the handle to the sliding door.

"Draco!" Delilah called. He glanced over his shoulder. "You're welcome to come to my house again over the holiday. My family and I enjoy having you." She said a half smile on her face.

He shrugged, "I doubt I will. Malfoys are _very_ busy people." He said matter-of-factly before turning, opening the door and quickly walking out.

Delilah smiled, knowing fully well she'd be seeing his face at some point that summer.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked it. Like i said before, the school chapters in the early part of their friendship will only be about two chapters long. as they get older their will be more chapters of them at school and more chapters of them during the summer. **

**I don't know if anyone else in the HP world had the same boggart as Delilah, but i just really believed she'd fear being crushed by rocks. I didn't want it to be Voldemort like most character's boggart took the form of, and i really think her fear will be used again later in the story. **

**I'm trying my best at keeping Draco as "in-character" as possible when he's around other people. It's quite hard, and I'm sure it will be later in the story when he starts getting feelings and whatnot. I hope I don't get hate for it. **

**anyways, I hope to hear what you all liked and disliked about this chapter :) Please review! Thanks guys! Have a great day and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	5. Baby Sit

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Baby Sit**

Delilah sat in her living room, nose deep in a book while her niece and nephew sat on the floor playing with wooden blocks.

A knock came from the door and Delilah quickly read the rest of her page before gently placing her book down and heading towards the door. She smiled in surprise when she saw Draco standing before her, arms crossed and a bored look on his face.

"I figured you wouldn't show up here for another few weeks." She said matter-of-factly. Draco shrugged, "Father surprised mother with a trip to our vacation home for their anniversary, and I didn't want to go since they'd be romancing each other." He grimaced slightly before walking past Delilah and into her house.

"I'm babysitting today, Draco." Delilah called after him, shutting the door. Draco gave a look towards the children before looking back at Delilah. "Well, it's naptime now." He said.

Delilah rolled her eyes, "They're too old for naptime, Draco. The only one who is currently napping is my baby niece, who's upstairs."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Draco asked. Delilah shrugged, "You could read with me? Or we could play with them." She said, nodding towards the two children. Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine. What do you have to read?"

Delilah rolled her eyes and pointed towards the bookshelf on the other side of the room. After a few moments, he settled for a leather covered book with gold writing across the spine and cover, before taking a seat on the couch across from Delilah.

They read in silence for a few minutes, while her niece and nephew played on the floor. Draco normally read a lot when he was at home, but he normally did it in his room or in his own private study, he'd never really done it around other people. He felt slightly tense sitting there, and he wondered if they were watching him read. He certainly didn't read for fun at Hogwarts, he was always with Crabbe and Goyle, spending his time criticizing the teaching staff or mud bloods.

After a few pages of not really taking in the words, he glanced up and saw Delilah staring at him. He gave her a look, "What?" he asked.

She grinned, snapping her book closed. "Nothing, you just seem rather tense."

"I don't like when people watch me when I read."

"But you didn't know I was watching you until you looked up." She made clear. Draco sighed, "I'm not used to reading around people."

She half smiled, before reopening her book, "Don't worry, they're too young to be able to make you feel uncomfortable." She said, nodding towards the children. "And I wouldn't do anything while you read, so there is nothing to worry about." She shrugged.

Draco paused for a moment as Delilah went back to her book. Finally, he looked back at the book and continued reading, this time not tensing up.

After about twenty minutes a loud screaming cry came from the second floor and Delilah sighed, while Draco dropped his book and covered his ears. "What-?" he began before Delilah interrupted him, "My niece is probably awake."

"Probably?" He questioned surprised. She shrugged, "She could be having a bad dream."

Another cry was heard and Draco looked up at the ceiling. Delilah tucked her book away under one of the couch cushions and walked towards the stairs. Draco didn't want to follow her, but he felt the two children staring at him and he didn't feel like handling them. So, he placed his book on the coffee table and rushed up the stairs after Delilah.

She walked towards her bedroom and he followed her in, covering his ears as he did so. He didn't know why she wasn't covering her ears. The scream was almost as bad as a mermaid's voice above water.

Delilah bent down over a playpen and picked up a chubby baby with curly blonde hair and tear stained cheeks. She cooed the baby, and bounced her back and forth until the crying stopped. Draco finally took his hands away from his ears and watched her.

"Draco, meet my niece Matilda." Delilah said, taking Matilda's hand and waving it in Draco's direction. "Matilda?" he questioned. Delilah rolled her eyes, "Don't start questioning names when your name is Draco."

He glared at her but once she started walking towards him with the baby he quickly stepped back, almost stumbling backwards. "W-What are you doing?" he stuttered. Delilah laughed, "What's wrong? Afraid of babies?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, "Of course not!"

"Then you wouldn't mind holding her?" She asked. Draco's eyes widened and he laughed mockingly, "Why on Earth would I hold her?" he asked.

"Because she doesn't have a dirty diaper and she's due for a bottle. I can't leave her with her siblings because they tend to get jealous and her brother is just discovering his magical abilities and when he gets jealous bad things happen to the person he's jealous of." She said, nodding towards Matilda. "Just last week he turned her skin blue. We've learned to not let them play together."

Draco gave her a look, "Can't you hold her when you make her bottle?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Not really. Please, Draco, it'll only take a few minutes." She asked, her eyes pleading with him. He grimaced, eyeing the baby uncomfortably. "No." he finally said, taking another step back. Delilah sighed, "Will you at least watch her while I make her bottle? I'll put her on the floor."

Draco thought this over, before finally nodding. Delilah grinned happily, "Thank you so much, Draco. It'll only take a few minutes, I promise." She said happily, placing the baby on the floor and walking out of the room. Draco leaned against the doorway, looking out towards the stairs to keep an eye out for Delilah when she returned and glancing at the baby to make sure nothing had happened. From what he could tell, the baby was just sitting on the floor staring at him.

He crossed his arms, leaning his head against the doorway as he watched for her shadow against the wall by the stairs.

After a moment, he felt a strong tug on his pant leg and he looked down to see the little girl pulling on his pants, looking up at him while she sucked on her free hand.

Draco quickly pulled his leg away and waved his hands towards the room, "Shoo. Go back over there." He said, pointing towards the center of the room. Matilda gave him a curious look before pulling on his other leg.

He gulped, jumping out of the doorway and into the hall. "Go back in the room!" he ordered, pointing behind her. Her bottom lip started to quiver and within seconds small, whimpering cries started emanating from the infant. Draco's eyes widened and he frantically looked towards the stairs and then up the hall, hoping some type of help would show up. Nothing did, and he quickly fell to his knees in front of the baby, "Shh, shh, don't cry Matilda!" he whispered panic-stricken.

Her face began turning red and her cries got louder with every breath. "Shh, quiet! Quiet right now, Matilda!" Draco hissed, glaring at her and stealing glances at the stairs every moment.

Matilda reached her arms out towards Draco, her cries getting dangerously close to the same volume it was that caused Draco to cover his ears. He groaned, and grabbed her under the arms, lifting himself and her up in the arm.

He held her arm's length away and quickly walked into the room. Her cries immediately lessened and she began kicking her legs back and forth and waving her arms towards him. He raised an eyebrow at her and began lowering her down to the ground.

Once her feet touched the foot she began to cry again and Draco shot back up, almost causing Matilda to fly up out of his arms.

She continued whimpering and waving her arms towards him. He gulped, and slowly shook his head. "No! This is as good as you'll get." He muttered.

She began hitting his arms and pulling at his hands that should could manage to reach with her short arms.

After pulling at his fingers she nearly slipped out of his grasp and fell towards the floor, until Draco wrapped his arms around her and slid his body under hers, just in case he needed to catch her.

He fell to the floor, kicking over the playpen and a pile of Delilah's books that were stacked behind the playpen. Matilda was clutched close to his chest and giggling while Draco was glaring at her. "You think that's funny?" he asked incredulously.

Matilda continued to giggle. A cough was heard from the doorway and Draco jumped, spinning around on the floor to see Delilah leaning against the doorway with a bottle in her hands.

"I went as fast as I could when I heard her crying but I didn't think you'd knock over everything to get her to stop." She said matter-of-factly. Draco shot up off the ground and quickly passed Matilda to her, walking across the room and taking a seat on her bed.

Delilah rolled her eyes and adjusted the baby in her arms, beginning to feed her the bottle.

* * *

Delilah was lounged across the couch downstairs, while Draco sat across from her reading his book. Her sister-in-law had long since returned to pick up her children and they were both alone.

"Thank you for watching Tilly while I made that bottle." Delilah finally said, looking over at him. Draco glared at her, "I am never doing that again." He said sternly.

Delilah smiled, sitting up on the couch. "It was very nice of you. Especially since you were willing to fall to the floor just to make sure she didn't fall and get the full impact."

"Shut it." He muttered, sinking deeper into his seat. Delilah smiled, "You put up this whole mean, 'I'm so full of myself' attitude, but you actually really care about people; and you care if someone gets hurt on your watch."

He groaned, "She's a baby, Carter. You'd need to be some evil, heartless creature to not worry about them on your watch. Besides, if she got hurt on my watch I'm sure your brother would want to have a talk with my father and I don't want him to know where I've been going." He explained, shrugging.

Delilah raised an eyebrow, "Your father doesn't know you come here?"

Draco shook his head, laughing slightly. "Of course not. You might be able to decorate your house decently, but my father would rather have me spending time with children of his friends, who live in much larger homes with servants."

Delilah raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't seem right. Your father doesn't let you spend time with people who don't flaunt their money and would rather do for themselves than have someone else do it for them?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, "I think it's perfectly fine that my father sees it that way."

"Then why are you here?" She asked curiously. Draco shrugged, "I got bored, and I can only handle my friends for so long. They can be incredibly stupid at times."

Delilah gave him a half-smile, "You don't get bored of me?"

He shrugged, "You always have something to do. It's hard to get bored sometimes."

"But all you're doing is reading. You could easily do that at home." She pointed out. Draco shrugged, "The house elf isn't going to be here for another thirty minutes and you said before you were tired after watching those kids all day. Considering yourself lucky I was being considerate and letting you rest while I read."

Delilah laughed, rolling her eyes and leaning back down on the couch. "You're really something, Draco. _Really_ something." She chuckled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked the chapter guys :) **

**I thought it was cute. I liked the idea of Draco handling children. I have this headcanon that he's really really awkward with kids because he can't really yell at them or be mean to them because they'll just scream and cry until an adult comes and then he'll get in trouble for making them cry. hah. **

**To all my American readers, Happy 4th of July :) and to everyone outside of America, congrats on not living where fireworks are going off super late causing my dogs to bark annoyingly (I have such a headache..)**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think :) maybe even some requests on what you'd like to see in future chapters! I might use some! Who knows :) **

**Okay, guys, bye! Hope to hear from you! **


	6. Malfoy Manor

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Malfoy Manor**

Draco hurried through his home, loosening the buttons on the cuffs around his half buttoned white shirt.

He and Delilah had come up with plans for the summer so he wouldn't surprise her on a dozen different days. They had planned to spend the day swimming today and he had spent all morning trying to figure out what he wanted to wear.

He didn't quite understand why he was concerned about which of his swim trunks he wanted to wear. He normally always wore the first one he saw in his wardrobe. After a while of thought, he had decided on a pair of light green swim trunks and a white tank top, while he through on a pair of his black pants over his trunks and a white, long sleeve button down shirt.

He made his way towards the main study, where he knew his mother would be and knocked. After a moment he heard his mother call, "Come in."

He walked in casually, but quickly straightened up when he saw his father standing in the room across from his mother, looking out the window.

His mother looked at him sweetly, a smile on her face, "What is it, Draco?" she asked, placing her book on the coffee table. Draco kept his eyes on his father, who had turned to look at him. Draco tried to find the words. He had never told his father he was going to Delilah's, because he had always gone on days his father was at the Ministry. He always thought his father would ask for names and where exactly they lived, what her father did for a living, and other questions. His mother, however, always trusted him when he said he'd be at a friend's and he always returned home before supper.

He bit the inside of his cheek, staring down at the ground before looking back at his mother. "I just wanted to let you know I'm about to leave for my friend's home."

"What friend?" Lucius asked curiously, stepping forward. Draco paused, "Uh, I don't think you'd know her, father."

"Her?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Narcissa bolted up, "A girl? All this time you've been spending your day at a girl's home?" she asked, her eyes wide. Draco mentally slapped himself. Why did he say her? Why couldn't he have just said _"he"_ and then his father might have stopped asking questions! Now his mother was going to ask the questions!

"Who is this girl, Draco?" Narcissa asked, stepping up to him and walking him towards the center of the room. "Is she in Slytherin as well?" she asked, keeping her eyes on him. Draco tried his best not to gulp. He couldn't lie; knowing his father he'd check to see if he knew her parents and then find out what her house really is. He mentally shook his head; no, they didn't hate based on houses. They hated people based on blood status.

"No, she's in Ravenclaw." Draco finally managed.

Narcissa nodded slightly, but still made a small face of discomfort. Lucius stepped forward, "Her name, Draco?" he asked.

"Uh, her name is Delilah Carter. You probably don't know her family, father. Her parents don't work for the ministry." Draco quickly explained. His father made a face of disapproval and Draco immediately thought his father thought she wasn't a pure-blood.

"Carter, Carter," Lucius muttered as he tapped his chin in thought. He looked up at Draco, "Do they own Carter & Gail's Dressing Boutique?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco gave his father a shocked expression, "I-I don't really know. I've never actually learned what her parents do. I just know they have money."

"A Boutique? How _quaint._ Perhaps we should stop by there one of these days, Draco." Narcissa smiled, looking towards her son. Draco shrugged, hoping it would also shrug off his mother's grip on him. It didn't. "Perhaps mother, but I should get going. I don't want to keep her waiting."

"I'll come with you, Draco." Lucius said, waving towards him. Narcissa nodded, "I would very much enjoy meeting this girl you've been spending so much time with."

Draco's eyes widened. He had no idea how his parents would react from her old, cottage looking home. His parents enjoyed big, lavish things. He had a feeling they would not approve of her home at all.

"No!" he quickly said. Both his parents looked surprised. "No?" Lucius questioned, giving his son a look. Draco racked his mind for the words. "How about I just bring her here for the day?" he spurted out, not realizing what he just said.

Narcissa grinned while Lucius shrugged, "That works, too. She can stay for dinner."

Narcissa nodded, and Draco could see a little plan playing in her head. His mother would always be loving and kind towards family, but she always acted superior towards other people. He was quite nervous at the idea of Delilah actually being in the same room as his mother, let alone his father.

"Alright, I will be right back then." Draco finally said, quickly walking towards the door. He hurried out of the room and quickly set out to find the house elf who always took him to her house. The elf was waiting in their designated spot, right in front of the front doors.

"Once we get there you are to wait for me. She's coming here today." Draco made clear, pointing his finger at the elf. The elf quickly nodded, and Draco took hold of the elf's dirty rag he used for clothing and they apparated to the front of Delilah's home. "Wait!" Draco hissed at the elf, before hurrying up the pathway and knocking on the door.

Delilah's sister-in-law answered. "Hello, Draco. She's upstairs." She said sweetly. Draco nodded, walking past her and quickly up the stairs. He knocked on her bedroom door and she answered, wearing jean shorts and a sky blue bikini top. "Ready to swim?" she asked happily.

He shook his head, averting his eyes from her bare skin. "Change of plans. My parents want you to come over for dinner."

Delilah's eyes widened, before she grinned, "What if I said no?"

Draco quickly met her eyes, glaring. She laughed and nodded her head, "I'll go change. Wait a moment." She said, quickly closing the door.

Draco leaned against the wall across from her door, and after five minutes she emerged wearing a flowy salmon color top that wrapped around the neck and revealed her shoulders and a white skirt, skin colored tights and brown oxfords. Her hair was tied back in a French braid while her long bangs hung around her face. Draco could detect a touch of makeup on her eyes and cheeks, but decided it was probably what she always wore, and he just hadn't noticed.

"Is this alright for your parents?" She asked, looking down at herself. Draco nodded, "Fine, let's go." He said, taking hold of her forearm and leading her downstairs. It wasn't really a firm grip, or tight, just light enough for her to know to follow him.

"I've been invited to Draco's for dinner. Would you mind telling mum and dad?" Delilah called towards the kitchen where she knew her sister-in-law would be. "Alright! Have fun, Di!" she called as Delilah closed the front door behind her and Draco.

She smiled when she saw the house elf standing by her front gate. "Hello, what's your name?" She asked sweetly, kneeling down towards the elf. Draco's eyes widened and he quickly lifted her up and looked her sternly in the eyes, "Do not, I repeat, _do not_ do that to the elves at my house. No matter if my parents are in the room or not. A portrait will be and they will tell. Do not associate with the elves at all." He said seriously.

Delilah gave him a look, before sighing and nodding, "Alright, fine."

Draco took hold Delilah's arm and he took hold of the elf's rags and the three of them apparated back to Malfoy manor.

Delilah stared in awe around the dimly lit entrance way of the house, while the portraits studied her quietly. In the dimly lit home, she stood out rather brightly. The elf scurried off up a flight of stairs while Draco took hold of her arm and led her towards the stairs as well, only turning up towards another flight of stairs and into a large hallway.

The curtains were dawn back from the windows, causing the bright color of the carpet to light up. He led her down the hallway and stopped in front of double doors. He turned towards her, a serious expression on his face, "My parents value blood purity and wealth. They will think lowly of you if you do not either. In fact, they will even deem you as a blood-traitor. If you value our friendship at all, you will value it in there eye's as well."

Delilah stared at him surprised, "I-I'm, uh, w-we're friends?" She stuttered. Draco gapped, averting his eyes and looking towards the window, "Well, why else would we spend so much time together in the summer?" he asked, trying to blow off the question.

Delilah smiled, "I value our friendship enough to do what I have to so we can stay friends." She said sincerely. Draco looked towards her and gave her a very genuine smile, before knocking on the door. He waited for a moment, before his mother called "Come in!" from the other side.

Draco opened the door, releasing his grip on Delilah's arm. "Mother, father, I'd like you to meet Delilah Carter." He said, nodding towards Delilah as she stepped passed him towards his parents, who were seated in their leather chairs next to each other.

Delilah smiled at them, "It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy."

Lucius and Narcissa both stood up and Delilah extended her hand to both of them. Lucius shook her hand, "Lucius Malfoy, Miss Carter."

"Feel free to call me Delilah, Sir." She said simply. Lucius half-smiled, taking back his hand. Delilah turned to Narcissa, who also took her hand and shook it with both of hers, "Well, it is certainly nice to finally meet the person Draco has been spending so much time with. Narcissa Malfoy, it's lovely to meet you Delilah."

"It's lovely to meet you as well, Mrs. Malfoy." She replied sweetly. "Please, sit." Narcissa said, waving to the leather seat across from hers. Delilah obeyed, while Draco took the seat next to hers and across from his father.

"So, Miss Carter, what do your parents do for a living?" Lucius asked, lacing his hands together.

"Well, my parents own their own clothing store in Appleby. My mother and a few other people who work there make the clothes and my father handles all the money and expenses."

"Carter & Gail's Dressing Boutique?" Narcissa asked, smiling. Delilah nodded, "That's the one; but how did you know? Their shop isn't very well known."

"Your father comes into the Ministry every now and then. Is he trying to expand his store?" Lucius asked curiously. Delilah shrugged, "I haven't the foggiest. They don't talk work with me often. I haven't really got any interest in that stuff anyway."

"What are you interested in?" Narcissa asked, staring down her nose. Delilah shrugged, "Career wise? I don't quite know yet. I'll have to see once the time comes, I suppose. As for hobbies, I enjoy painting and reading." She explained shrugging.

Narcissa stiffly nodded before clearing her throat lightly and giving Delilah a smile, "So, how did your friendship with our son form?" she asked.

"I'm his Transfiguration tutor." Delilah said bluntly before Draco could stop her. He closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair slightly as Lucius gave him son a look. "A tutor?" he asked, keeping his eyes on him.

Delilah nodded, but quickly caught on to what was happening. "It was the strangest thing, actually. In the middle of our second year he approached me, saying he wants to improve his grades in the class. I've been tutoring him every other day for an hour during the year since. He's quite the hard worker, your son." Delilah explained kindly.

Narcissa smiled at Draco while Lucius gave Delilah a skeptical look. "Who are your other friends, Miss Carter?" Lucius asked.

Delilah fidgeted with her hands for a moment. "Um, Luna Lovegood."

There was a long silence while Lucius and Narcissa stared at her, waiting for more. Draco simply leaned back in his seat, staring blankly at the floor, trying to ignore the pang of pity that ran though him.

"That's all? This Luna girl and our son?" Narcissa asked curiously. Delilah nodded, "People don't tend to speak to me. I stutter a lot when I'm nervous so most people find me strange because of it. Most of the time at school I'm reading and no one remembers who I am. I'm used to it, I suppose." She explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Draco stood up, "If you excuse us, mother, father; I'd like to show Delilah around the manor."

Lucius said nothing, while Narcissa nodded, "of course, Draco." She said slowly. Draco gently took hold of Delilah's forearm and pushed her ahead of him. He placed his hand on the center of her back and led her out of the room and farther down the hall.

"What was that for, Draco?" Delilah asked once they turned into another hallway. "I just didn't see the point in you answering pointless questions." He muttered under his breath, pulling her into his bedroom. Delilah stared up at his ceiling in awe, while Draco simply walked across the large room and towards his small sitting area.

"What?" he asked annoyed, taking a seat in a large leather chair. Delilah waved towards the ceiling, "The craftsmanship on your ceiling is amazing! Look at those beautiful arches in the corner! And how you're ceiling volts upward! It's like a circus tent, sort of. But it's so beautiful!" she explained in amazement, spinning as she walked in the direction of Draco, her head still facing upward towards the ceiling.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I suppose. I've never thought much of it."

"Your house must be hundreds of years old!" Delilah muttered, slowly taking a seat in the chair next to Draco's. He shrugged, "One of my ancestors built it after acquiring the land. I can't remember his name. I believe it started with an A, though. Anyway, he built it and it's been in our family ever since. Every Malfoy has lived here at some point in their lives."

Delilah nodded, finally staring down at the floor and crossing her legs. She kept her eyes on the floor while Draco studied her. He cleared his throat, "Something the matter?" he asked.

She quickly shook her head, "I just, I don't really know what to do. I've never really been over to a friend's house before."

Draco shrugged, "Well, we have a library." He muttered. Delilah leaned back in her chair, "What do you do when you're by yourself?"

Draco thought over the question, pursing his lips as he thought. "I read, explore the hallways even though I know this house like the back of my hand. Sometimes I go relax in the garden with a cup of tea,"

"That's all you do around here?" Delilah asked curiously. Draco nodded, "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, his voice slightly threatening.

Delilah giggled, shaking her head, "No, it's perfectly fine. How about we go explore? You can show me around this place."

Draco shrugged, standing up. "Fine. Come on." He said, nodding his head towards the door. Delilah happily stood up and followed him out of the room.

Draco showed her to his own private study, and the family's Astronomy Room, the entrance to a place on the roof where people could sit or be alone, and he gave her a tour of the garden in the backyard and the front yard. Delilah was mostly in awe of the large fountain.

They were still roaming around the garden into the early evening when an House Elf ran up to them, bowed and said, "Master Malfoy, Miss Carter, dinner is prepared and ready to be served in the dining room."

Draco nodded, turning towards the front door, while Delilah stayed behind and gave the house elf a little smile, "Thank you." She whispered, before running to catch up to Draco.

He led her up a set of stairs to large double doors and they walked inside, revealing the family's dining room. It held a long table under a large crystal chandelier and a large marble mantelpiece with a glided mirror above it. Draco held out a chair for Delilah, and took the seat next to her. His father sat at the head of the table and his mother sat across from him.

Their dinner appeared in front of them, a bowl of beef stew for each of them, a basket of biscuits placed at in the middle of them, and a tall glass of wine for Lucius and Narcissa while Draco and Delilah were given something like a sparkling water.

They ate mostly in silence, which bothered Delilah. She felt uncomfortable about it, since she was always used to chatter from her parents and sister during dinner time. She loved having conversations and learning what everyone had done for the day, laughing at corny jokes her mother and sister would say and making faces when her father would talk about money and boring information about their store. Sitting amongst the Malfoys eating dinner she felt like she needed to start a conversation but she also felt it wouldn't be right if this was the norm of the Malfoy family.

Once Draco and Delilah finished their bowls Draco turned to his father. "May we be excused? Delilah should be returning home soon."

Lucius wiped his mouth with his napkin, giving Draco a look, "So soon?" He asked, turning towards Delilah. She was at a slight loss of words, so Draco spoke for her. "It's been a long day, hasn't it, Delilah?" he asked, turning to look at her. He gave her a look, telling her to agree and she quickly nodded her head. "Uh, Y-Yes it has."

Lucius gave them a look while Narcissa spoke up, "Very well. You two may be excused."

Draco stood up, as did Delilah. "Thank you for having me. Your home is very lovely." Delilah said, before Draco took hold of her arm and quickly led her out of the room. He pulled her along up a set of stairs and towards a hallway they hadn't explored. The two of them walked into a rather large and old fashion looking kitchen with over a dozen house elves cleaning and putting away left overs.

Draco scanned the room until he saw the familiar elf that would always bring him to Delilah's home and he grabbed him by the rags, pulling him out of the kitchen. "It's time to take Carter home." Draco told him. The elf nodded, shaking slightly, and the three of them apparated onto the dirt road outside of Delilah's house.

Delilah blinked a few times, shaking her head before turning to Draco. "Thank you for having me."

"You're never coming to my house again." He hissed, placing his hand on the center of her back and leading her to her doorway. Delilah raised an eyebrow, "Wha-Why?" she stuttered, trying to get him to stop walking. "My father doesn't approve of you at all." Draco sighed frustratingly. Delilah raised an eyebrow, "How do you know? We barely spoke."

"You didn't see the looks he was giving you throughout dinner? Or the way he looked at you when he met you?" Draco asked incredulously. Delilah paused, thinking back. She shook her head, "I wasn't really paying attention to your father during dinner. And when we met I just thought that was his face."

Draco glared at her for a moment before sighing, "You aren't coming over again, and I probably won't be coming back again the rest of summer. I might be able to come by again next summer, but not as much as before. Merlin, I knew all this was a horrid idea!" Draco groaned, grabbing his hair and looking up towards the sky.

"Hey!" Delilah chided, grabbing his hands and pulling him back to look at her. "I had a fantastic time today. Of course, dinner was uncomfortably quiet, but it was fantastic. I enjoyed getting to meet your parents, even if your father doesn't approve of me. You approve of me, that's what matters right?" Delilah asked, taking her hands back and giving him a small smile.

Draco felt his cheeks heat up slightly and he quickly looked towards her front door, coughing into his hand to clear his throat. "I suppose that's right."

"And we can always write if your father won't you come by anymore. Letters are just as lovely as spending time together, because you can really pour yourself into letters." Delilah said matter-of-factly as she grabbed the handle of her door. Draco nodded, turning to leave.

"Goodbye Draco. See you at school." Delilah called. Draco stopped, turning towards her and half smiled, "See you at school, Carter."

Delilah grinned, walking into her house as Draco continued his walk towards the dirt road.

* * *

**A/N:**

**sorry it's been a while. I'm still getting used to living with small children and my sister. not to mention she likes to make me help her with her kids . plus my friend's birthday was yesterday so I couldn't write yesterday.**

**I've had a hard time with this chapter because I suck at writing Draco's parents. But I always knew she'd meet his parents early on in the story. Right around now is when the feelings are starting to come into play and since Draco still won't let anyone know he's friends with her at school so imagine how he feels when he starts developing his feelings for her the next couple chapters. Espcially since the next few chapters at during GoF and there is the Yule Ball and stuff. Mhmm. hah.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think guys :) I'd love to know. I'll try to update soon! Bye!**


	7. Death

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Death**

Delilah followed the rest of the Ravenclaw students into the Great Hall. Luna stood to her right, keeping close to her and waving to Ginny Weasley when she passed them. The year had begun with Professor Dumbledore announcing that the Triwizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts this year. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be coming to the school for the competition but you had to be seventeen to enter.

Delilah didn't mind, she had no interest in seeing three teenagers compete in deadly competitions for eternal glory and a thousand galleons anyway.

As she was walking past the doors of the Great Hall someone bumped into her shoulder. She looked at the person who had and half smiled. Draco and his friends were walking quickly past them but as soon as Draco bumped her he looked back at her and gave her look that didn't say _"watch it"_ but a friendlier _"hello"_ then what Draco was capable to muster for anyone outside of Slytherin.

Luna had noticed this but decided not to ask anything, and the two Ravenclaws made their way to an empty spot at their table. The Goblet of Fire stood at the center of the room and everyone was staring at it in awe as Dumbledore waited for everyone to be seated.

Delilah clapped half-heartedly as Dumbledore called out the names. Finally Cedric Diggory was called and Delilah believed that would be it and she could go back to the Common Room.

Just as she was about to stand, something was happening with the Goblet. It shot out a bright ray of fire and a lone piece of paper floated out and into Dumbledore's hands. Delilah was completely dumbfounded. One, the Triwizard Tournament was just that. _Only_ three wizards can compete in it. Two, she didn't know what to believe when Dumbledore began screaming Harry Potter's name.

Students began calling out things like how he had cheated, his age, and things like that. They were quickly dismissed back to their common rooms while Dumbledore, McGonagall, the other two headmasters from the other school and the Minister of Magic spoke with Harry and the other Triwizard contenders.

Delilah followed quickly behind Luna as the crowd of students piled out of the Great Hall, all talking about Harry Potter. She caught sight of Draco ahead of them and saw he was chuckling about something. Seeing as she knew for a fact he hated Harry Potter, and the Triwizard Tournament was known to hold some deadly challenges, Delilah guessed he was laughing about the possibility of Harry Potter dying.

She wondered if he was only saying that because he hated him, or if he actually did wish something so horrible like death onto a person.

* * *

Delilah sat in the library, running the quill against her nose as she waited for Draco to arrive. She had a few books laid out around the table and a few sets of parchment with questions scrawled across them for Draco.

She heard some footsteps from behind her and just as she turned her head Draco walked past her and took the seat across from her, placing a few books down on the table.

Delilah raised an eyebrow, "You actually brought books?" she asked curiously. He shook his head, "Well, they aren't for tutoring exactly." He muttered, staring at the bookshelf behind Delilah's head.

She raised an eyebrow and he pushed the books across the table towards her. "They're from my personal study. Just a few books I don't read and I thought you'd enjoy." He muttered.

"I'm giving them to you to make up for completely ditching you over the summer holiday." He added quickly, a slight pink color appearing on his cheeks.

Delilah half smiled, picking up the books and flipping through the pages of the three books he gave her before placing them on the floor beside her chair. She looked back up at Draco, who was _"busy"_ flipping through the pages of one of the books laid out on the table.

"Would you like to get started?" she asked. "How did the rest of your holiday go?" Draco asked, ignoring her question. She half smiled, leaning back in her chair. "It was fine. Nothing extraordinary happened. You?" she asked.

"Father and I attended the Quidditch World Cup; we sat with the Minister of Magic." Draco said proudly.

Delilah rolled her eyes, "Impressive." She muttered sarcastically. Draco gave her a look, "Liar." He hissed.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he continued. "You're not impressed at all, are you?" he asked curiously.

Delilah shook her head, "No actually. Going to a Quidditch game and sitting with the Minister of Magic doesn't seem all that fantastic to me."

"How so? He's the _Minister of Magic_." Draco said astonished. Delilah chuckled and shrugged, "Big things like that don't impress me, Draco. So I hope you weren't trying to impress me with that."

He gawked at her and laughed, leaning back in his chair, "Like I would want to impress you!"

Delilah chuckled, and slid the piece of parchment across the table in front of Draco, "Fine. If you aren't trying to impress me then you should probably get to work on this practice quiz I wrote up for you."

He groaned and pulled out his quill, while Delilah handed him a small jar of ink.

After a few moments, Draco spoke up. "So what do you think of the champions?" he muttered as he scratched out an answer. Delilah shrugged, "I feel like they're all complete idiots for entering a tournament that could kill them."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "oh really?"

She nodded, "They're seventeen years old! And Harry Potter is only fourteen! They all have their whole lives ahead of them."

Draco shrugged, "Well, no one's died in years, I don't think. And besides, if Potter dies, it's not that big of a deal."

Delilah sighed, "You really wish for him to die? You do understand the concept of death don't you?" she asked curiously. Draco gawked at her, "Of course I understand it! What do you think I am a complete buffoon?" he asked offended.

Delilah shook her head, "I don't think you're a buffoon, Draco. I think you don't realize that death affects everyone. Just because Harry's parents are dead doesn't mean other people won't be horribly upset if he dies." She explained.

"Pfft, the only people who would care if Potter died are that Mud blood and the Weasel family." Draco snorted.

Delilah raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm sure that isn't true, Draco. A lot of people care about Harry. Just like a lot of people care about you and would be sad if you died."

"Name all the people that care about Potter." Draco demanded. Delilah shrugged, "I'm not friends with Harry so I wouldn't really know."

"You wouldn't care if he died?" Draco asked smugly. Delilah shrugged, "I'm sure it would be upsetting, even for me. Death is very traumatic, Draco. It can affect everyone, even people who they aren't close with. I'm sure if anyone dies in this tournament I'll be upset."

"It wouldn't affect me." Draco scoffed, pushing his test aside and dropping his quill. Delilah gave him a look, "You wouldn't miss the person you fight with? Not even a little bit?" she asked.

Draco gave her a disbelieving look, "Of course not!"

Delilah shrugged, "Get back to work, Draco. Otherwise you'll have to finish it tonight."

He glared at her, pulling the parchment back in front of him and returned to his work with a pout.

Delilah sighed, leaning her head on her hand as she watched Draco. She wondered if it would take an actual death for Draco to see how many people were hurt by it.

* * *

The next day in the Great Hall, Delilah sat quietly as she ate her oatmeal and read that day's Daily Prophet.

Luna sat next to her, as always, and was reading her own copy of the Quibbler as she absentmindedly buttered her toast.

Delilah's morning classes had gone well, but she had a feeling Draco was still bitter from the night before in the library. She didn't let it bother her too much. She knew it was just Draco's personality to be angry with her if the conversation didn't go his way.

She was almost done with her oatmeal when she felt someone tap her shoulders.

She turned around and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley sanding behind her, looking slightly nervous. She knew Justin from her Potions class and the two had even been in a group together on a few occasions, but she didn't really know why he'd be approaching her in the middle of the Great Hall. She wasn't even sure if he remembered her name, truthfully.

"Hello, Delilah. I, I was just," he scratched behind his ear and turned to look at the Hufflepuff table on the other side of the room. Delilah saw him catch the eye of Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan. They were nodding towards him and Hannah was waving at him to move forward.

Justin quickly turned around and stared at Delilah for a few moments before staring at his shoes and muttered, "C-Could I borrow the notes for Potions? Mine aren't very good."

Delilah gave him a curious look before nodding and pulling open her bag and pulling out a few pieces of parchment. She handed them to him and he nodded, "I-I'll return them tonight at dinner, if that's alright."

Delilah nodded, "it's fine." She was about to turn back to her oatmeal when Justin spoke up again. "Uh, actually Delilah!" he started.

She turned back to him and he sighed, "Would you be interested in going with me to Hogsmeade the first time we go this year?" he asked, a blush creeping up to his ears.

Delilah quirked an eyebrow at him, "Like a date?" She asked curiously. He nodded, "It is a date." He made clear. Delilah thought it over for a moment. She normally didn't go to Hogsmeade, even though her parents always signed the permission slips. But she did like the idea of having her first date at a place her father wouldn't be able to meet the guy.

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head, "I'd love to, Justin."

He grinned from ear to ear, "Fantastic! We'll meet in the courtyard before the first trip, yes?" he asked.

She nodded and he couldn't stop grinning. They said their goodbyes and he quickly made his way back to the Hufflepuff table.

Delilah turned back and gave Luna a bashful smile. Luna smiled back but then gave her a serious look, "I think you have more than one admirer though."

Delilah quirked her eyebrow at her. "What do you mean, Luna?" she asked curiously. Luna nodded towards the table across from them, "I noticed Draco Malfoy was watching you ever since Justin came over. He had a curious look on his face; I haven't seen it before, but it might have been jealousy."

Delilah's eyes widened and she looked towards the Slytherin table. Sure enough, Draco's eyes were glued to her and he seemed to be glaring in her direction. Delilah couldn't tell if it was jealousy in his eyes, to her it looked much more like anger than any other emotion.

* * *

**A/N:**

**so, so, so, so, soooooo sorry. I have been so sick it's unreal. I know you're thinking I could still type while I was sick, but I couldn't. I had really bad Pink Eye in both eyes and Bronchitis. My parent's don't have insurance for me (i think only my mom has it for herself) so they refused to take me to a doctor for like a week and a half. Finally when it got to the point I couldn't even open my eyes I was taken to a doctor. (i seriously thought I was going to go blind or something. I was so scared.) and I thought it was just Pink Eye. After I went to the doctor I found out I had Bronchitis. Blahhh.**

**I've been getting over it the past few days so I've finally been able to write. Yay :) **

**I hope you liked this. Tell me what you think of the Justin/Delilah/Draco thing. I wonder how Draco feels about her going on a date with, in his words, a "M*d blood" :( **

**the reason I'm throwing Justin in here is because I wanted to. so hah. I don't really have a reason. It could have been anyone really, but Justin came to mind first. so we'll see how this goes :) **

**Anyways, tell me what you think guys! I've missed hearing from you! Bye! see you soon! **


	8. Jealousy

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Jealousy**

Delilah sat in their usual table in the library, tapping her foot nervously. She hadn't spoken to Draco since their last session and was curious to see if he'd talk to her like normal after witnessing Justin ask her on a date.

Like clockwork, Draco walked up from behind her and took a seat across from her. A scowl was glued to his face. "Shall we get started?" She asked as calmly as possible. He grunted and grabbed one of the text books, pulling it open and reading a random page.

Delilah quirked an eyebrow at him, and quietly handed him a piece of parchment. "The number of the page you have to read over is at the top." She murmured. He snatched up the paper and began flipping through the pages.

Delilah fidgeted in her seat, twiddling her thumbs under the table. A nervous feeling was coming over her and boiling in the pit of her stomach. "Are you okay, Draco?"

"Shut up." He hissed.

Her eyes widened somewhat and she stared down at the table, "I don't really understand why you're upset, Draco."

"Don't you understand the meaning of _'shut up'_?" He hissed again, glaring at her. She glared back at him, "I do, but I won't. Why in the world are you acting like this? Is it because of what I said about Harry Potter?"

"No, it's not! I've been over that!"

"Then what is it?" She asked, crossing her arms. "You accepted a date with a mud blood!" he hissed. Delilah gawked at him, "Are you jealous?" she asked. He glared, "Of course not! You're deeming yourself a blood traitor going out with him!"

Delilah rolled her eyes, "Blood doesn't matter to me, Draco. The only time you actually know if they're pure-blood or not is if they say they are. Anyone could be muggle born unless they can show you some sort of family tree, honestly."

"If my father knew you were going on a date with a mud blood I probably won't need you as a tutor anymore." He said smugly, half smiling. Delilah quirked an eyebrow "Is that supposed to scare me? You're father doesn't need to know about my personal life, and unless you don't want to fail Transfiguration you won't tell him either."

He glared at her, "Don't go on that date with him." He hissed. "I won't cancel our date just because he's muggle born! Honestly, Draco! This is _my_ life; you have no reason to interfere with it!" She nearly shouted, standing up. She shoved a piece of parchment across the table at him and grabbed her bag, "Homework for you. You better have that done by our next session. For tonight, I'm calling it off early." She hissed, sending him a glare before turning on her heals and leaving the library.

* * *

Delilah stood in the center of the courtyard, her hands stuffed in her tan pea coat and half her face buried in her Ravenclaw scarf. It was a chilly morning, and Delilah wondered if it might snow from the cold.

After a few moments she saw Draco and his friends walk by, Draco sending her a cold glare as they met eyes.

She rolled her eyes, staring intently down at the cobble stones. She wasn't going to let Draco ruin her first date. After a few more moments of waiting someone tapped her shoulder. Justin stood before her, wearing jeans and a dark brown sweater with a Hufflepuff scarf draped around his shoulders.

"Ready to go?" Justin asked, his cheeks slightly flushed. Delilah wondered if it was just because of the cold or because of her, but she brushed off the thought and the two of them began walking towards the path to Hogsmeade.

"Where would you like to go first?" He asked after a few moments. She shrugged, "I don't really know. I've never been to Hogsmeade before."

Justin raised an eyebrow, "You're parents never signed the permission slips?" Delilah shook her head, "No they did. I just never felt like going. But I'm glad I'm going with someone on my first trip. It won't be boring." She smiled. Justin chuckled, "I'd be worried if a date was boring."

Delilah nodded, smiling and they continued on their way. Justin had decided to tell Delilah about his life before Hogwarts, and the schools he attended. She found his stories interesting, but almost struggled to get a story in herself. She knew Justin was talkative, but she didn't think this much.

Once they made it into the town, Justin showed her to Honeydukes, and offered to buy a box of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans for them to share. She looked away as she crinkled her nose in discomfort, but said she wouldn't mind if he bought them anyway. She had a feeling he wouldn't notice her not taking any or spitting them out since he took up the opportunity to tell her information and fun facts about Hogsmeade shops.

They found a few benches near Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Delilah had politely declined going into the shop, since she knew it was where couples went on dates and worried it would be overly romantic inside. They both sat next to each other on the bench, Justin eating the beans and Delilah thanking him for bringing her here for their date.

"It's no problem, Delilah. When you go to Hogwarts, it is rather hard to think of date ideas." He chuckled. Delilah nodded, "I bet. Madam Puddifoot must make a fortune on all the couples."

"Are you sure you don't want to go in and get some tea? I heard it's very good. My friend Hannah told me it would be the perfect place for our date." He asked, glancing at the shop.

Delilah shook her head, "Uh, no it's fine. I'm sure it's crowded in there what with two other schools being here this year, you can only imagine the amount of couples and dates."

Justin chuckled, "Yeah. Ernie had his eye on a girl from Beauxbatons ever since they got here. I have no doubt he's in there with her as we speak."

Delilah chuckled, "Well, I bet he's having fun."

"I hope you're having fun." He smiled at her, a slight blush creeping up to his cheeks. Delilah nodded, "I've been having lots of fun. It's great knowing all about these shops. I definitely can't learn that stuff at Hogwarts."

Justin laughed but Delilah wasn't trying to be funny. "Sorry, I was just nervous. I didn't really know what to say, so I just started spurting useless facts about these shops. It must have been boring." He apologized, chuckling slightly.

Delilah shook her head, "Uh, no, like I said it's great knowing about all these shops. I'm enjoying myself."

Justin grinned, "Fantastic! Where should we go next?" he asked curiously, looking up and down the street. Delilah checked her watch and noticed the street wasn't as full with students as it was when they sat down. "How about we call it a day, Justin? It's getting late and I'm worn out." She explained.

Justin frowned slightly but quickly nodded, "If it's alright with you, could I walk you back to your common room?" he asked as the two of them walked down the street. Delilah nodded, "That's fine."

Just as they were about to past Zonko's Joke Shop she heard an all too familiar voice and laughs of their fellow Slytherins.

"Well look at this! The Mud Blood is on a date with the stuttering twit." Pansy Parkinson laughed as two of her friends, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis cackled in the background. Delilah spotted Draco and his cronies standing a few feet behind them. Crabbe and Goyle were chuckling and pointing while Draco kept his glare on Justin.

"Let's go, Justin." Delilah murmured, linking her arm with his and pulling him up the path. He glared at Pansy but continued on with Delilah.

"I can't believe you can stand to tutor him when he calls you those horrible names." Justin said, outraged a few moments later.

Delilah shook her head, "He's never called me a stuttering twit. His friends do."

"You shouldn't tolerate it! You should tell Professor Flitwick!"

"Do you tell Professor Sprout when people call you _that_ name?" Delilah asked curiously. Justin paused for a moment, "Well, no. But I don't tolerate it, either."

Delilah shrugged, "It's easy to ignore those names for me. Especially since I know I _do_ stutter in certain situations."

"What kind of situations are those?" Justin asked curiously. Delilah shrugged, "Talking to someone who makes me uncomfortable, speaking in front of a large crowd of people, when I'm nervous about something." She explained casually.

Justin grinned, "Well, I'm glad you haven't stuttered around me. That means I don't make you uncomfortable or nervous."

Delilah nodded, "There isn't any reason for me to be, is there?" she asked. Justin shook his head and they quickly finished up their walk back to Hogwarts. Delilah led Justin up a few corridors until they made it to the fifth floor. She turned to him and smiled, "My common room is right up there. You don't need to walk me up."

Justin frowned, "Oh, well, alright." He said glumly. Delilah leaned over and gave him a hug, "Thank you very much for today. It was lovely." She told him happily. She pulled away and he grinned at her, "I had a very fun time. Perhaps we can do it again on our next Hogsmeade trip?" he asked hopefully.

Delilah paused, feeling something grip her stomach. "Uh, we'll have to see when the time comes. But if I am free that day, I'd love to." She told him after a moment.

She hadn't realized how close the two of them had been standing until she heard someone shout from down the hall.

"Fletchley!" Draco shouted angrily as he stomped down the hall towards them. Delilah noticed how close they were and stepped back, keeping her eyes on Draco. Justin glared at him as he stopped in front of the two of them.

"Bugger off. I need to speak with Carter."

"I believe I was speaking to her first, Malfoy." Justin said through gritted teeth. Draco glared and Delilah noticed his right hand slowly reaching for his wand. She quickly grabbed Justin's arm and smiled at him, "Don't worry Justin. I'm sure he just has a Transfiguration question for me. I'll see you at in Potions, alright?"

Justin paused, glancing between Delilah and Draco, before nodding and kissed Delilah on the cheek. He turned on his heal and walked down the hall, bumping shoulders with Draco as he past him.

Draco's face grew hot with anger and he pulled out his wand and spun around. Delilah quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand back, stomping on his foot in the process.

He dropped his wand and lifted up his foot, gripping it with both hands as he leaned against the wall. "What was that for?!" he hissed. "You were going to jinx Justin, weren't you? I had to stop you!" she paused for a moment, "Why were you going to jinx him? Do you really hate the idea of a pure-blood and a muggle born dating? I don't see you acting this way with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Draco's face turned a deep shade of red, but he tried brushing it off with a cold glare in Delilah's direction, "Don't think I'm showing you special treatment or anything! Besides, Weasley's a blood-traitor!"

"Because he spends time with muggle borns? I do too, Draco! Why aren't you deeming me a blood-traitor, huh?" she asked. Draco paused, his face softening slightly before it quickly turned angry again, "Because you're desperate for friends! You'd hang out with anyone if it meant you weren't completely alone!"

Delilah gawked at me, "Oh, I'm desperate for friends? At least I don't act like a complete git at school with the rest of the Slytherins and then turn into this nice guy during the summer holidays!"

Draco sent her another glare, "I am not a git!"

Delilah laughed, "Maybe in the eyes of your other Slytherin friends you aren't, but to all the other students you certainly are, Draco! And for your information, I am not desperate for friends! I am perfectly happy having only you and Luna as friends. But not the you that goes running around trying to jinx the guy I went on a date with! If you're jealous just say so, but if it's solely because of blood status I refuse to let you interfere with my personal life!" She nearly shouted.

Draco took a step closer to her, staring her down, "I am not jealous of you going on a date with a Mud Blood!"

"Are you sure? Because the way your acting says otherwise!" Delilah shot back.

Draco gritted his teeth together, and shoved past her, picking up his wand and walking down the corridor. "Our next tutoring session is canceled!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Delilah glared at his back, "Fine!" she shouted, turning on her heal and running up the spiral staircase to the common room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**here I am! :D I hope you liked it! I kept getting angry because I didn't want to write Justin or Draco out of character. So I was spazzing writing this whole chapter. haha. **

**I'm thinking the next chapter will have hints of the Yule Ball ;D muahaha. I'm excited for the Yule Ball and that will happen within the next chapter or two. so be excited! :D **

**Please tell me what you think! I'm excited to know c: bye!**


	9. A Dress

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Dress**

Delilah had spent the last three weeks of McGonagall's class avoiding her eyes. She and Draco had been wordlessly canceling their tutoring time since her date with Justin, but she couldn't just cancel the sessions because they were fighting; McGonagall wouldn't allow that. So she's been sending McGonagall false reports about how the sessions should be going. She worried if McGonagall had figured out if she hadn't been tutoring him, seeing as Draco was probably doing miserably.

As the class was being dismissed Delilah noticed someone clinging on to someone's arm up ahead. Pansy Parkinson was making goo-goo eyes at Draco as she linked their arms together, while Draco didn't seem too bothered by it as he talked to Crabbe and Goyle.

Delilah felt a knot form in her throat but tried to shake it off as she hurried past them and down the hall towards her Potions class.

Halfway down the steps to the Dungeons she felt someone place their arm around her shoulder. Justin stood next to her, his footsteps falling in sync with hers, while Ernie and Hannah walked ahead of them giggling.

"Hey, Delilah!" he said happily, smiling down at her. She returned the smile, just not as big as his. "Hello Justin." She said quieter than she expected. The lump in her throat hadn't gone away and she tried clearing her throat but it sounded even louder down there.

"I've wanted to ask you about something," he started, looking in another direction with a bashful smile on his lips. Delilah was too busy trying to think of ways to clear her throat quietly and wasn't fully paying attention to what Justin had begun saying.

They all stood patiently outside the door to the classroom and after a few minutes of Justin babbling, the door swung open and Professor Snape stood to the side as all the students filed in. Delilah stood at the table with Justin on her right and Hannah and Ernie on her left.

Today was a rather easy day for her in Potions. They were split into groups of two and one had to make a sleeping draught while the other had to find a potion that would be strong enough to wake someone under a sleeping draught up.

Justin had asked if he could brew the second potion, which left Delilah with the simple job of making the Sleeping Draught. Delilah couldn't help but glance over at Justin's cauldron every few moments, making sure everything was going alright. She'd worked with him plenty of times before in Potions that year and he normally either did average or ruined the potion completely. Normally when that happened, Snape would fail both of them.

"Justin, would you like some-" Delilah tried, but Justin quickly shook his head, sending her a grin, "its fine. I know what I'm doing."

Delilah gave him a curious look, before turning back to her cauldron. The class was nearly over and Delilah poured her potion in a flask, while she waited on Justin. "What did you brew?" She asked, staring at the yellowish liquid. Justin scrunched up his nose as he leaned over the cauldron to scoop up some for his flask.

"Dragon Dung Fertilizer." Justin said, his face turning a slight blue color as he held his breath. Delilah nearly dropped her flask once she heard that. Her mouth fell open slightly as she tried to find her words. "What made you want to make that?" she asked quietly.

Justin grinned as he capped the flask. "Well, Professor Snape told us to make something to wake them up. To me, if someone put this under my nose I'd wake up from anything." He chuckled. Delilah clenched her teeth and the two of them walked up to Professor Snape together. He snatched them up from them and the two of them hurried out of the room and up the stairs out of the dungeons.

"Let's hope we get good marks." Delilah mumbled as the sunlight hit her face from the windows.

Justin nodded, "I'm sure we will! We make a fantastic team for potion making."

Delilah chuckled, staring off outside the window, not bothering to make a reply. "Say, Delilah," Justin started as they stopped in a corridor. This was where they would go their separate ways but it seemed something was bothering Justin.

"Did Professor Flitwick talk to the Ravenclaws yet?" he asked nervously. Delilah nodding, remembering the lecture he gave about the Yule Ball coming up on Christmas Eve. She knew her parents knew about it, and they'd make her stay at Hogwarts for Christmas for the dance.

Justin grinned, "Fantastic! How about you and I go together? It can count as our second date." He said happily. Delilah thought it over for a moment, and, surprisingly, the thought of Draco and Pansy entered her head.

She rubbed her temples for a moment, before giving Justin a smile, "I'd love to go to the ball with you, Justin. Thank you for asking." She said before turning on her heal and walking down the corridor.

* * *

Draco glared at the scene playing out before him, ignoring the words of Pansy as she continued to cling to his arm. He had watched from a distance, but saw it; Justin asking Delilah to the Yule Ball. He gulped and then yanked his arm out of Pansy's grasp. She looked at him surprised, and then a sad look stretched onto her face. "Are you alright, Draco?" She asked as sweetly as she could, which wasn't much.

Draco ignored her, turning his glare to his feet. He felt like he could punch something. He gripped his wand and saw no sign of Flitch. Without any warning, he caught sight of Justin at the end of the hall and pointed his wand. "Jelly-Legs Jinx!" he nearly shouted and Justin immediately fell to the floor. Pansy laughed amusingly as students gathered around Justin but Draco had already taken off down the corridor.

Pansy was quickly on his heal, still laughing, "That was hilarious, Draco! Stupid Mud-Blood didn't see it coming!" she managed through her laughter.

Draco stopped a few feet outside his classroom door and then turned to Pansy. "Go to the Yule Ball with me." He demanded, staring down his nose. Pansy grinned from ear to ear, "Oh, Draco! I thought you'd never ask! Of course!" she said happily. "We'll be the most attractive couple at the ball!" she said happily, linking arms with him and pulling him into class.

He hid his grimace and ignored the knot growing in his stomach as he sat down in Charms.

* * *

"You're going to the Yule Ball with Justin?" Luna asked curiously at dinner that night. Delilah nodded, trying her best not to look up. She knew if she did, she'd get a perfect view of Draco and the last person she wanted to see was Draco. She felt she'd be too disgusted to eat dinner if she did.

"I thought you'd go with Draco." Luna shrugged. Delilah gawked at her, "Malfoy? You're kidding me, Luna."

Luna shook her head, "You might have been infested with wrackspurts, but I'm almost positive you fancied him more than Justin." She explained casually. Delilah shushed her and leaned in, "Don't say that out loud, Luna! People might think that's true!" she whispered.

Luna quirked an eyebrow at her, "It isn't?" she asked. Delilah shook her head, "Far from it, Luna. I don't even know if we're still friends; but if he decided to cut off all ties, as of now I am fine with it." She whispered, but felt another knot form in her throat.

Luna gave her a curious look, before slowly nodding and returning to her dinner. Delilah turned back to hers, but felt eyes on her. She knew she'd regret it, but she looked up anyway. Draco was staring at her. His face looked angry, but she knew he wasn't glaring. He was most likely just in a mad mood, and was also staring at her. She looked back blankly and then saw his eyes turn to something behind her, sending them a glare.

She gave him a curious look and then turned around. She could see, just past the Gryffindor table, that Justin was looking at her smiling. She waved and turned back to see Draco. Now he was glaring at her. She glared back and he turned to Pansy, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

The knot grew in her throat again and she stared back down at her food. She knew she'd regret looking up.

* * *

"What a lovely color. I prefer yellow myself." Luna said, sitting on Delilah's bed as she pulled out the dress her mother sent her that morning. She noticed the large high heeled shoes at the bottom of the box and inwardly cringed. She had written her mother saying specifically to send her black flats with the ribbons, not her sister's five inch heals with the peep toe.

She dropped the dress on Luna's lap while she tore through the wrappings and jewelry. She pulled out the heals and dropped to her knees, gawking at the shoes. "I can't walk in these!" she said sadly.

Luna stared at the shoes curiously, "Are those not the ones you asked for?"

Delilah shook her head, "No! I can't walk in heals. At least not five inch ones. What was she thinking sending me these?" She muttered sadly. Luna glanced into the box and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Your mother left a note." She said casually.

Delilah jumped up and took it, scanning over the words.

_Delilah_

_I know you asked for those hideous black flats with the silk ribbons but they didn't match the dress at all! You can't wear flats to a Ball, sweetheart. You need to wear some type of heal and I couldn't find any that matched your dress. So, I borrowed the shortest heal your sister has. You two are the same size, right? It'll work out find. Just remember to walk straight with your shoulders back! Practice if you need to! Love you! Hope to hear for you soon. –Mother_

Delilah groaned, putting the note back in the box and staring at the shoes. "I guess I'll need to practice. I certainly don't know a spell to make them comfortable all night." She muttered.

Luna nodded, "But at least she sent the right dress, right?" She said, holding up the dress. Delilah smiled, taking the dress in her hands. It was a floor length dress, a sky blue color. It was flowy, reminding her of dresses the Greek Goddesses would wear. It was halter style top, with a black lace overlay and a black sash around the waist. Her parents made it for her the year before, for her sister's engagement party, only they called off the engagement just before summer had started. She chuckled at the memory, but was happy she finally had an occasion to wear the dress.

Delilah nodded, pressing the dress against her and looking down on it. The bottom touched the floor by about three inches and she sighed. She knew she had to wear those heals if she didn't want to get the hem dirty. She sighed again; she had to wear the shoes regardless. All she had under her bed were her school shoes, a pair of oxfords, gray flats and fluffy house shoes.

"I bet Draco will get even more jealous when he sees you in this." Luna said, picking up the lacy overlay on the dress. Delilah gave her a look, "He won't get jealous, Luna. He's not interested in a _'blood-traitor'_ like me anyhow. Why do you think I stopped tutoring him?" she asked.

Luna quirked an eyebrow, "You stopped?" she asked. Delilah nodded, "Well, we haven't been meeting for a month and a half, and I feel bad lying to McGonagall, so I went to her office this morning and told her I couldn't tutor him anymore."

Luna stared at her for a moment, before nodding, "I wonder how Draco will handle it."

Delilah chuckled, "He'll probably be glad he doesn't have to be tutored by a_ 'blood-traitor'_ anymore. Besides, I'm sure Pansy is good in Transfiguration. She could teach him."

Luna gave her a curious look, "Is that what you want? For Pansy to take your place?" she asked. Delilah gave Luna a strange look, "It's not that big of a deal, Luna. It's just tutoring, and since he's going to the Yule Ball with her, maybe it's better his girlfriend tutor him." She shrugged, tucking the dress back into the box.

Delilah check her wrist watch, "Want to head down for dinner?" she asked. Luna nodded and the two of them quickly walked out of the dorm, down a set of stairs, through the half empty common room and out the door.

Delilah led the way until someone rudely grabbed her arm from behind one of the statues.

"Ow, let go!" she nearly screamed. Luna pulled out her wand until Draco let go of Delilah, a worried expression on his face. Delilah gripped the spot on her arm; while Draco quickly realized the face he was making and looked in another direction. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Delilah asked.

Draco looked behind her at Luna. Luna gave a look at Delilah and Delilah nodded her head, "I'm fine. I'll catch up." She said.

Luna nodded and skipped down the hall.

Once the two of them were alone, Draco looked back at her. "Does your arm hurt?" he asked, slightly concerned. Delilah gawked at him, "Is that all? Because I'd like to go to dinner."

Draco gave her a stern look, clenching his teeth. "You told McGonagall you wouldn't tutor me anymore." He muttered. Delilah nodded, "You don't want to be taught by a _blood-traitor_, I thought. Besides, you stopped coming to the library for it."

"Only the first three times after _that!"_ he hissed. Delilah laughed, "Right, like I'm supposed to believe you showed up to the library for our tutoring sessions the month and half." She said sarcastically. Draco gave her a serious look and she felt a pang of guilt hit her. She had stopped going to the library those nights after the first three missed sessions because she believed he didn't want to come. He had never told her he wanted her to keep tutoring him. She could picture him walking to their usual table and waiting for a few minutes before getting up and leaving every other day.

She shook off the guilty feeling and glared at him, "Well, I already told McGonagall I can't do it anymore."

"Well tell her you can. I can't fail! Not with the O.W.L's coming up next year. My father will murder me." Draco hissed.

Delilah quirked an eyebrow, "Have Pansy teach you."

"If I even think of going into the library with just her all she'll want to do is snog me. You've seen how she clings to me!" he argued back.

Delilah groaned, "I refuse Draco. Besides, I'd rather be spending my nights with my boyfriend in the library, or something. I don't have any more time for you."

Draco's eyes widened at the mention of _'boyfriend'_. "I thought you were only going to the Yule Ball together." He muttered under his breath.

Delilah felt her cheeks flushed. He was not her boyfriend. One date they had gone on! And the Yule Ball counted as their second. That didn't mean they were a couple. She had no idea where it came from, it just slipped out.

"We are going to the Yule Ball together." She made clear, crossing her arms. Draco clenched his teeth, "I didn't know you two fancied each other so much to become a couple." He muttered.

Delilah nodded, "Well, our lives are none of your business, Draco. Just like yours and Pansy's is none of mine." She said finally, turning on her heal and walking down to the Great Hall, leaving Draco there with an angry expression on his face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**time to go kill myself for not being able to write Draco jealous.**

**But seriously I suck. I've been wanting and wanting to write him jealous but I just can't do it. What is wrong with me?! I mean, he jinxed Justin and whatnot and sent some glares, but I just can't picture him getting so jealous now, since he isn't even admitting to himself about his feelings for her. But I promise, cross my heart, the Yule Ball will be worth reading! I swear! **

**Well, tell me what you guys think! Again, sorry this chapter sucks major dragon dung. ugh. **

**Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from you!**


	10. The Yule Ball

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Yule Ball**

Delilah sat on the floor of the girl's lavatory, hugging herself and curling up into her fluffy robe. Her hair was soaking wet and hanging freely down the sides of her face. She felt unbelievably nervous and didn't feel like turning the corner to where the mirrors are, no doubt her roommates were all huddled around it preforming spells on each other's hair and makeup.

She sighed, pushing herself against the wall and moving upwards, turning the corner and walking out of the lavatory. She walked up a few set of stairs and found her way into her room, where Luna sat cross legged on her bed with a spell book open.

"What took you so long?" Luna asked as she looked up from the book. Delilah shook her head, trying to shake the nervousness. She dressed under her robe and as she slid on her dress she managed to shrug off the robe and walk towards Luna, who zipped up the back of her dress.

"I've been looking up spells for your hair and makeup." Luna told her, turning back to the book. Delilah shook her head, "Just my hair, thanks. I can handle my makeup."

Luna nodded, standing up on her knees on the bed while Delilah pulled on the bracelets and choker. Luna dried off Delilah's hair and began casting a few spells, causing it to curl all around her head. Delilah grinned as she touched her now curly hair. "Thank you, Luna." She said happily, walking to the empty box on top of her trunk that once held her dress. She pulled out a blue and black flower-like clip and pulled all her hair to her left side, clipping it all back.

She looked towards Luna and she nodded, "Would you like to borrow my Dirigible Plum earrings? My dad says they increase the wisdom of the wearer, which could come in handy since our classmates might act rather odd tonight."

Delilah laughed, shaking her head, "I have no doubt about that, but I'll stick to my own earrings, thanks."

Luna shrugged, falling back onto the bed and digging through a small makeup bag. Delilah managed to get her earrings in the first try without a mirror and grabbed her wristwatch off the nightstand to check the time.

"Bloody hell!" she nearly screamed, dropping the watch and grabbing the makeup bag. She ran towards the door, and Luna noticed the bottom of Delilah's dress was trailing along the floor. "Delilah, you're dress-!" she started, but then heard a loud thump from the hall. She jumped off the bed and hurried out the door to see Delilah pulling at her dress as she got up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked, hurrying over. Delilah nodded, "Dress isn't ripped, and hair didn't fall out. I'm perfectly fine." She said hurriedly, pulling her dress up until it revealed her knees and hurrying down the stairs towards the lavatory.

Luna followed, and stood patiently as Delilah hurriedly applied a light touch of eye makeup and blush.

After Delilah was finished, the two hurried out of the lavatory, up the stairs and back towards Delilah's room.

"Where was everyone?" Luna asked as they walked back into the room. "Probably already in the Great Hall! Poor Justin, he's probably waiting downstairs all by himself!" Delilah groaned, stepped into the black high heels and tying the ribbons to the side.

Luna checked the box and pulled out a camera, "Your mum wants pictures, you know?" she said. Delilah groaned, "I'm not going to make you come with me all the way down to the Great Hall to take our picture."

"I don't have to." Luna said, putting the camera in front of her eye. Delilah put on a quick smile, placing her arms behind her back as Luna snapped the picture.

After a moment Luna put the camera down and Delilah hugged her, "Thank you for all your help. I promise I'll repay you by doing your hair at the next event."

Luna gave her a dreamy smile and expression, "That sounds lovely. You should hurry before Justin grows impatient."

Delilah nodded and hurried out of the room. She past a few younger Ravenclaws lounging in the common room, some of the younger girls sighing sadly as she past, probably still upset they couldn't go.

She walked out the door and down the long spiral staircase, and was completely surprised to see Justin waiting at the bottom of them.

He gawked at her, his mouth wide open and a bright blush forming on his cheeks. "You look amazing." He said happily. Delilah smiled, looking over his black dress robes. "You look handsome. I'm sorry I made you wait."

He shook his head, and extended his right arm. "Shall we?" he asked, a sly grin on his lips. Delilah smiled, linking their arms together and nodding.

* * *

Draco leaned against a far wall, staring out at the dance floor. Pansy stood next to him, leaning from one foot to the other. They had finished the first dance that the four champions danced to, and now the band was in full swing and all the students piled onto the dance floor.

Pansy turned to Draco as if to ask him something, but saw the scowl on his face and decided against it.

After a few moments, Crabbe and Goyle emerged from the dance floor, laughing and smiling. Draco glared, "Where have you two been?" he barked.

The two of them looked shocked. "T-The dance floor; d-dancing," Crabbe stuttered nervously. "And why would you want to do that?" Draco asked.

"It's a dance, Draco." Goyle managed. Draco glared at them, "Honestly, why would you want to go dance anyway? Everyone is so close over there, who knows who you could have touched. It's disgusting."

Crabbe and Goyle both shared a look before glumly leaning against the wall next to Draco.

Pansy sighed dramatically and turned to look at Draco, "I'm thirsty."

He gave her a look, "What do you want me to do about it?"

Pansy shrugged, "You could go get us some drinks."

He rolled his eyes and looked towards Crabbe and Goyle. "Go get us some drinks!" he ordered.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded, hurrying across the room to the large table of food.

Draco turned his attention back to the dance floor, and immediately felt his blood boil. Justin and Delilah stumbled out of the large crowd of students, laughing and holding onto each other.

Delilah laughed, brushing some stray pieces of hair out of her face, "That was so much fun!"

Justin nodded, the two of them walking towards the table of food. "Who knew Seamus and Lavender could dance so well." He laughed. Delilah nodded; clearing her throat as she finally realized how hungry she was. She didn't even notice Crabbe and Goyle staring at her and Justin as they walked to the end of the table.

"Would you like something to drink?" Justin asked, looking towards a punch bowl filled with pumpkin juice. Delilah shook her head, "I'm just going to get something to eat."

Justin nodded, and walked to the other side of the table to get two plates and a mug. Crabbe and Goyle both watched him, and shared mischievous grins. They both drew out their wands, trying hard to stiffen their chuckles.

Just as Justin grabbed a cupcake Crabbe whispered something and swished his wand. Justin hadn't noticed, but the icing on his cupcake had turned from white to pink. Crabbe and Goyle both grinned, and were just about to do the same to Delilah's.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco hissed, marching over to them. They both put their wands away and looked towards Draco. "What is taking so long with our drinks?" he asked annoyed.

"Sorry Draco." Crabbe said, picking up the two mugs and following Draco back to the other side of the room. Goyle followed just as quickly, leaving the two alone at the table. Delilah glanced over her shoulder and watched Draco leave, before sighing and returning to picking out sweets.

"Ready?" Justin asked. Delilah nodded, grabbing three more Christmas cookies and following Justin to a table in the back corner. "I hope you're having fun." Justin said sweetly, as Delilah bit into a cupcake. She blushed, wiping away any traces of icing on her face with her napkin, and nodded. "It's been fantastic. I never knew I could have so much fun just dancing."

Justin laughed, "Do you not dance?"

She shook her head, "No, I mean, I do dance. I just didn't think I'd have so much fun dancing with so many other people."

Justin grinned, picking up his cupcake. "I'm glad. This is turning out to be the best second date." He pulled back the paper and took a large bite, before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Delilah nodded, catching someone's eye from across the room. She looked past Justin and saw Draco staring at her, a calm expression on his face. Delilah gave him a half smile, and looked back down at the table.

Justin coughed, and heaved over, dropping the cupcake on his plate. Delilah gave him a concerned look and gripped his shoulder, "Are you alright, Justin?"

He shook his head and stood up, covering his mouth and running out of the Great Hall. Delilah followed him, and stared in shock as he puked in front of the staircase. Professor Sprout hurried over, cleaned up the vomit with her wand and helped Justin up, "You should get to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Fitch-Fletchley. Come on, I'll escort you."

Delilah hurried over, "Professor it's alright, I'll do it."

Professor Sprout shook her head, "Nonsense, go back and enjoy yourself Miss Carter."

Justin gave her a sad look, "S-Sorry Delilah," he mumbled, covering his mouth again. Delilah shook her head, "It can't be helped. Feel better, Justin." She called as Professor Sprout led him up the stairs and away from the ball.

Delilah sighed, turning around and dragging her heels as she walked back into the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco pulled his arm away from Pansy for the millionth time that night.

"Draco," Pansy whined, "Want to go find some mistletoe?"

Draco scrunched up his face in disgust, "Let's not."

Pansy glared at him, swatting him in the arm. Draco gawked at her, an angry look in his eyes, "What was that for?!"

"You barely danced with me all night, Draco! You won't even kiss me! Why'd you even ask me to this ball if you aren't enjoying yourself?!" she nearly screamed.

Draco shrugged, "I didn't want to come alone."

Pansy huffed, and stormed past him and out of the Great Hall. Draco watched her go, before looking around the Great Hall for Crabbe and Goyle. He spotted them on the dance floor, dancing with a few Slytherin girls. He glared, before turning and storming out of the Great Hall as well.

As Draco walked past the open doors leading out to the courtyard he spotted something. A white light from a wand was coming from outside. He watched it curiously, before bolting after it, trying his best not to attract the attention of Snape, who was talking to Igor Karkaroff.

He followed behind the light as they walked down a dirt pathway towards the Black Lake.

He noticed from the light that the person was girl, wearing a long dress that was trailing in the dirt, holding a pair of high heels in her right hand.

He recognized the color of the dress, and hair color in the dark, and decided to risk it. "Carter?" he called.

Delilah spun around, and gave Draco a curious look, "Why are you following me?" She asked. He gave her a look, "Why are you walking around barefoot towards the Black Lake? You could get in some serious trouble if Snape catches you."

Delilah shrugged, "I just wanted to get away from all the noise, and if I went back to my common room all the underclassmen would swarm me with questions. Are you going to rat me out? Or perhaps ferret is more appropriate." She smiled.

Draco glared at her, before glancing back towards the castle. "I won't go running to Snape, but you should consider putting out that light before Snape see's it."

Delilah nodded, "Nox." She muttered, and the light disappeared. "Is that all?" She asked. Draco shrugged, trying his best to see her through the darkness. "Yup."

She nodded, "Good. Have a good night, Draco." She turned around and continued walking towards the lake. Draco followed, causing Delilah to look back at him. "Are you following me?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Delilah smiled and the two continued on towards the lake.

They walked over to a few trees right next to the lake, and Draco stood next to her as she leaned against the tree. "Did you have fun at the dance?" Draco asked after a moment, avoiding her eyes. Delilah shrugged, "Justin got sick pretty early on, but his friends let me sit with them and dance with them so I didn't have to leave early. Did you?"

Draco shrugged, "I thought it was boring."

"Did you dance?" she asked. Draco shrugged, "I danced the first dance with Pansy but she gets too…_close_, you know?" he asked. Delilah giggled and nodded, "She doesn't hide her feelings, does she?"

Draco shook his head, chuckling, "No, she doesn't."

"So did you just stand by the wall the whole night?" Delilah asked curiously. Draco nodded, causing Delilah to laugh. He quickly shushed her, and looked back up at the Castle to see any lit up wands coming their way.

Delilah smiled at him and tapped his shoulder, "I'm sorry I stopped showing up for tutoring."

He stayed quiet for a moment, "Well, I was being a git."

"Oh, you're admitting it?" She grinned. "Shut up." He groaned, crossing his arms. Delilah giggled, "I'll go speak with McGonagall about tutoring you again, if you'd like."

Draco paused, staring up at the castle.

"Is that a yes?" Delilah asked. He grunted in response, and Delilah smiled. "Want to dance?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What?" he asked.

She shrugged, dropping her shoes, "You didn't dance much at the ball, so dance with me now. Or can you not dance?" she teased. Draco rolled his eyes, taking hold of her hand, "I can dance circles around you, Carter."

He pulled her up to him, placing on hand on the small of her back and holding her hand in his other. Delilah tucked her wand in her hair and placed her right hand on his shoulder and the two of them began waltzing.

They spun in circles around the lake; Draco making sure every spot they stepped in was solid and dry so Delilah wouldn't step in mud.

Draco could get a clearer look at her face every time she faced the lake, and noticed her eyes looked different and her cheeks were pinker. "Are you wearing makeup?" he asked.

She nodded, "It is a special occasion, you know?"

He nodded, "I like it, but you look more you without it."

Delilah felt her stomach flip for some odd reason and she looked down at her feet. After a few more minutes Delilah finally pulled away from Draco. "It's getting late. We should head back up before Hagrid see's us or Snape catches us." She said, picking up her shoes and heading towards the path. Draco followed her, trailing on next to her.

"Did you like the dance?" Draco asked after a moment. Delilah nodded, pulling her wand out of her hair, "It was lovely. I'm glad we danced, Draco."

He half-smiled, bumping shoulders with her. She grinned and bumped him back. They snuck down corridor and past the stairs leading down to the Great Hall. They caught Snape at the other end of the courtyard, pulling a couple out of a carriage. They both stiffened a laugh as they saw Snape lecture the two of them and they ran down the corridor and up a set of stairs until they were sure Snape couldn't see them.

"Ah!" Delilah sighed, "My dress and feet are filthy." She muttered sadly. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it to the rim of her dress and feet, "Scourgify." He muttered and the dirt quickly disappeared.

She smiled, "Thank you." She said nicely. Draco walked her up the stairs until they reached the spiral staircase leading up to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Delilah turned to Draco, "You didn't need to walk me all the way up here."

He shrugged, "I didn't mind."

Delilah smiled and leaned over, planting a light kiss on Draco's cheek. "Goodnight Draco." She smiled, turning around and hurrying up the staircase.

Draco stood there for a moment, a strange tugging feeling in his stomach and a sudden urge to smile uncontrollably, but he tried his best to brush off the feeling and hurried back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**thank you all for your lovely reviews :) **

**And I hope you liked it! I've been wanting to write about the Yule Ball since I started this story because that's when things start to get really good! **

**Tell me what you think, okay? and I hope all of you who have started school are enjoying it, and for all of those starting school next week (like me...) will enjoy it! and to those who don't start school until after Labor Day...lucky...**

**haha, well anyways I can't wait to know what you think! bye! **


	11. Blood Status

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Blood Status**

Delilah sat in a stall of the Girls Lavatory, her head buried in her knees and her shoulders shaking. Cedric's memorial feast was currently taking place but she couldn't find the nerve to show up. She was never close to him, but she had danced with him, Cho Chang, Hannah and Ernie at the Yule Ball, and he was rather nice to her then.

It wasn't just his death that was bothering her. It was Harry Potter and Dumbledore's announcement that Voldemort had returned and that was why Cedric was murdered. Her stomach felt full and she heaved forward, leaning towards the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach.

An unimaginable fear washed over her, and she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She wanted to just surrender right there, if Voldemort was going to be killing innocent students. How in the world was she supposed to defend herself? What had Professor Moody taught her? Lockhart was a fool, and Quirrell hadn't been too great either. Lupin was fantastic, but he left at the end of third year so she hadn't learned too many defensive spells. Would the new DADA professor be able to prepare them?

She could only hope.

Leaning against the wall of the stall she pushed herself up and waited for a few more moments to regain strength in her knees. After a few moments, she walked out of the stall, washed out her mouth and hands and slowly made her way out of the lavatory.

Students were now filling the halls, heading back to their common rooms. Delilah made a sharp left and hurried down the corridors until she found her way to the spiral staircase and up to the Ravenclaw common room.

Luna was waiting for her in her room. Delilah smiled when she saw Luna holding a goblet with pudding inside it with a spoon in her other hand. "Thank you." Delilah muttered, taking the cup and spoon as she sat on her bed. Luna nodded, before skipping out of her room towards her own.

* * *

Delilah walked in a daze towards Hogsmeade station, pulling her trunk behind her and gripping the strap of her backpack as she walked. She was trailing behind the students, but didn't seem to care she'd be the last one on the train and end up sitting with people she didn't know. She felt so strange since the Final Task; she couldn't find any type of motivation.

She saw out of the corner of her eye someone falling in step with her.

Draco tucked his hands into his pockets and waited for her to say something. After noticing the blank expression on her face he leaned in closer to her, "Are you alright, Carter?"

She shrugged, rubbing her face with her hand, "I don't know. I'm worried."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "About what?" he asked. Delilah shook her head, "You-Know-Who…he's back and I don't even know what I'd do if I was face to face with him or a Death Eater."

Draco scoffed, "If you were on his side, you wouldn't have to worry about him."

Delilah felt her stomach clench, "I could never be on his side, Draco!" she nearly screamed, before covering her mouth and staring down at her feet. Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. After a moment she looked at him, "You're on his side, then?" she asked quietly.

Draco gave her a look, "I don't see why I shouldn't."

Delilah felt her stomach clench again and she gulped, before quickening her pace. Draco hurried alongside her, "Don't get mad at me, Carter."

"I'm not mad at you!" she muttered, shaking her head quickly. Draco quirked his eyebrow, "Are you sure you're alright?" he whispered to her.

Delilah stopped dead in her tracks. Draco stood in front of her, staring down at her curiously. She took in a breath, and looked up at him, "Sometime this summer, come to my house please. It's about something important."

Draco gave her a curious look, before slowly nodding, "Uh, sure."

She nodded, and without another word, hurried past him and into Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

Draco stood outside Delilah's house three weeks later, waiting patiently for the door to open.

Her sister-in-law, who's name Draco learned was Amanda, answered the door and smiled. "Thank goodness you're here, Draco. Delilah has been so depressed since that poor boy Cedric died." She said, waving him into the house. Draco hurried inside and Amanda waved towards the stairs, "She's in her room."

Draco nodded, walking up the stairs two at a time and turning down the hall. He knocked on her door and he heard a muffled sound from inside. Figuring it was her telling him to come in, he pushed the door open and looked inside.

Delilah was sitting at her desk, tapping a black pencil against a piece of paper. "I'm not hungry, Manny." Delilah mumbled, resting her head in her right hand.

"Good, 'cause I haven't got any food." Draco said, closing the door behind him. Delilah jumped up, nearly knocking over her chair and began fixing her clothes hurriedly. Draco tried to stiffen his laugh at how silly she looked trying to fix herself, but he thought she looked rather cute. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing pajama shorts and a large gray t-shirt.

"Why'd it take you so long to show up?" Delilah asked, tugging at her shorts. Draco shrugged, thinking of a way to avoid the question. "Lots of things at home happening." He explained quickly. He knew he couldn't tell her about how his father's friends, Death Eaters, were dropping by to discuss multiple things about what had happened the previous school year.

Delilah nodded, fiddling with her thumbs. "A-About what I-I wanted to t-tell you," She stuttered, her cheeks flushing slightly. Draco quirked an eyebrow at her, "Why are you stuttered?" he asked. He knew she stuttered only when she was nervous or when someone was making her uncomfortable, but he had no idea which one it was.

Delilah took in a shaky breath and walked past him, taking hold of his hand as she did so, "Come with me." She mumbled, leading him out of her room, down the stairs and into the backyard.

She led him down to the large set of rocks by the water and climbed up to the tallest one. Draco followed her, trying not to slip and fall.

Once he was safely on the top rock with her, she let out a sigh and began fiddling with her thumbs again. "Draco, I want to tell you something, but I want you to hear me out before you say anything." She started, avoiding his eyes. He nodded, slightly confused with what was happening.

She took in another breath, "I told Justin I didn't think of him the same way he thought of me after the Yule Ball."

Draco didn't try to hide his grin, and Delilah continued. "I did so, because I fancy _you_ Draco. A lot, actually."

Draco's stomach suddenly became empty and he felt a lump in his throat form. He didn't understand why he said this, but it came out anyway. "But…we're so different. Why would you fancy me?"

Delilah smiled, "We're not that different. We both love reading, we don't have many friends that see the real us, we care about our families, our favorite fruit is apples, and other things I'm sure you haven't noticed." She grinned. Draco grinned back, and Delilah continued.

"The thing is though, I would love to know if you fancy me as well, but I'm scared you won't after…this." She muttered. Draco quirked an eyebrow at her, and she sighed, "You see, my family isn't as pure as yours."

Delilah began to play with her thumbs, and she stared down at her knees with a nervous look on her face, "M-My sister-in-law, Amanda, s-she's a, well, sh-she is a," She paused, trying to control her stutter, "She's muggle-born, and my sister goes to a muggle university and is in a relationship with a muggle boy."

Delilah quickly turned to look at Draco, "I want you to know something else, though. I love my family very much, and I don't care if they're muggle-born, or dating a muggle, or whatever. But I just feel so nervous that even if you do fancy me, you'll still hate me because of something completely natural and normal within my family. So, if you could just give me some form of closure before you call my family blood traitors and leave, that would mean a lot."

Draco stayed quiet for a moment, before sliding down the rock and walking towards the water. Delilah felt a large lump form in her throat and she rested her head in her knees.

After a few moments, she felt something warm cover her body and she shot up, soaking wet, and staring around wildly for the culprit.

Draco stood ankle deep in the water, his pants and sleeves rolled up and a half smile on his lips. Delilah slid down and walked towards him, a confused look on her face.

"I don't understand." She muttered.

Draco shrugged, "Well, you see, when I fancy someone, I fancy someone. I don't normally let anything get in the way of that. I'd do anything to make sure I got what I wanted, you see? I'd even look past technicalities in your family's blood status if it meant I got what I wanted."

A smile slowly started to form on her lips, "Am I no longer a person? I am just a thing you want?" she asked, giggling. Draco shrugged again, avoiding her eyes, "Oh, you're a person. You just also happen to be a person I want."

Delilah rolled her eyes and stood up on her tip-toes, kissing Draco on the cheek. His cheeks heated up furiously and when he looked down at her she was already bending over and throwing water in his face.

Delilah grinned at him, while a pout formed on his soaking wet face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**short but sweet, right? I hope..**

**Either Draco is in character or out of character I don't know..you decide...**

**we are entering OotP territoryyyy and I am sooooo excited! 1) because it is one of my favorite HP books/films and two, IT'S ONE BOOK AWAY FROM HALF BLOOD PRINCE, WHICH MEANS SOME SERIOUS PROBLEMSSSS (HINT HINT HINTTTTTT)**

**so now you kinda understand why she was so worried at the beginning. Her family might be pure bloods, but her sister-in-law is muggle-born and her sister is foolin' around with a muggle...if Voldy is really back she's worried her family would be the first to go...**

**anyways, the next chapter will probably be fluff, I haven't decided yet. most likely, it shall be fluff. c: who doesn't like fluff? and besides, i feel like no matter how fluffy it is, Draco will be awkward with it...(i just picture Draco awkward with love and whatnot while he's young. aha)**

**anyways, tell me what you think! I love hearing from you! bye! **


	12. Tree House

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Tree House**

Draco sat in his study, tapping his foot nervously as he tried to focus on his book. A few days prior, he had received an owl post from Delilah asking if he would hold off on visiting her for the next few weeks. He couldn't stop rereading the letter, and wondered why she had asked. When he wrote her back he hadn't received a response, but he had a feeling if he just showed up it wouldn't be appreciated.

He felt extremely bored since he had gotten her letter. He had spent more time than ever before at her home, spending time with her, but the last week and half had been torture for him. He didn't want his parents knowing about their relationship yet, and he felt they'd realize if he was around them too often, so he only ever saw them at meals.

He heard voices pass by his door, and remembered his father had company over for the day.

He placed his book down on the table in front of him and sighed boredly. Delilah could hold a grudge, if he showed up at her doorstep she might be upset but she seems to tolerate him a lot more when she's mad at him since their relationship started.

He grinned, and jumped from his chair, out the door and off to find his mother.

She was sitting outside, drinking tea and looking out at their garden. Draco stood in front of his mother, waiting for a moment, before she spoke first. "You may go."

Draco looked at her curiously, "How'd you know what I was going to ask?"

She gave him a small smile, "Isn't that where you're always going?"

Draco ignored the feeling of a blush creeping up to his cheeks. "Be back earlier, though. We have company over for dinner tonight." His mother added quickly. Draco nodded, and hurried off inside to find the house elf.

* * *

Draco studied the house, and nothing seemed to be wrong from the outside. Toys were scattered across the front lawn, and a few chairs were set up by the window, but other than that everything seemed perfectly normal.

He glanced up at Delilah's bedroom window before walking towards the door and knocking. Her nephew opened it, staring at Draco curiously.

"Is Delilah here?" he asked him, peering inside. He nodded, and waved for him to come in. "Lilah!" Her nephew shouted, but no answer came. Draco nodded towards the boy, "I'll find her myself." He said, before heading up the stairs. He knocked on her bedroom door loudly, before stepping in.

Not only was her room empty, it was also messier than normal. Her bed wasn't made and paintbrushes were scattered across the floor, and a few shelves had broken and littered the books in a messy pile.

Draco felt concerned and hurried back downstairs, through the kitchen where he was greeted by Amanda, and out the back door towards the lake.

Sadly, she wasn't swimming or sitting on the rock formation. He grew more worried and rubbed his face as he thought. These were her usual spots when he'd come over, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Draco!"

He spun around, and Amanda stood with Matilda by the house, pointing towards the forest, "Did you try the tree house?" she shouted. He looked at the forest and ran towards it. He vaguely remembered the path she'd shown him from all those years ago, and after ten minutes of looking through the trees and breaking branches, he saw the clearing and a thick tree carved out at the top to hold a large tree house. Steps were carved into the tree leading up to the small door.

He followed it up, and saw through a small window the girl he'd been looking for, her back turned to him, and her head down. He pushed open the small door and crawled in, causing Delilah to look up and smile.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

Draco gave her a look, sliding over so he was sitting next to her, "You're letter said a few weeks."

"But I never gave you an explanation why. I thought you'd show up immediately." She said shrugging, turning back to the small canvas she was painting on. "Well, you getting angry at me would be a pain, so I left you alone this long."

She smiled, "I'm surprised."

"Why did you want me to stay away?" he asked curiously. She bit her lip, a small blush creeping up to her cheeks, "N-Nothing," she muttered. Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" He asked curiously. She nodded quickly, the blush leading up to her ears. Draco smiled, but his eyes quickly noticed something unusual.

Tucked under the top park of her hair, was something pink. Without asking, he lifted his hand and brushed back her hair, revealing the entire bottom layer of it bright pink. She nearly shrieked and jumped back, brushing her hair down. Draco stared at her shocked, "Your hair is pink." He muttered surprised.

She nodded her face now completely red. "My nephew, I made him mad a few weeks ago and he got so angry at me all my hair turned pink. My parents tried to fix it, but it's been going away in patches." She muttered glumly, twisting her long hair in her hands.

Draco tried hard not to laugh, but it was in vain. He busted out laughing, holding his side. "Y-Your hair is pink!" he laughed out, leaning against the wall of the tree house. Delilah glared at him, "Glad to see you understand!" she shouted over his laughter.

Draco continued to laugh, and Delilah glared at him, her arms crossed. After a few moments she grabbed an acorn and tossed it at him, landing square on his head. His laughing stopped, and he looked at her. Her glare subsided, and she smiled at him. "It looks hideous, doesn't it?" she asked.

He shook his head, waving her to come closer. She crawled up to him until she was sitting directly in front of him and he took hold of her hair, running his fingers through the pink patches. He gave her a smile, "Well, for one, your hair is so long now you can barely tell unless you brush it back or wear it up. You still look the same to me."

She smiled, turning around and grabbing her canvas, paint brush and paints. "Do you mind if I finish this?" she asked. He shook his head, and she settled in the spot beside him, their arms brushing against each other as she continued her painting. Draco looked it over, and quirked an eyebrow, "You're painting a tree?" he asked.

She nodded, painting small leaves falling off the branches. "It's for Matilda's bedroom. Manny says she'll enchant it so the leaves continue to blow in the wind."

"Why would a toddler want a tree in their bedroom?" Draco asked. Delilah laughed, "It doesn't matter what the picture is, Tilly just loves enchanted pictures."

Draco thought for a moment, before turning to look at her, "Does everyone in your family have silly nicknames?" he asked. Delilah chuckled, "They aren't silly, and it's fun."

"What are they?" he asked, pulling the paintbrush out of her hand and taking hold of it. Delilah sighed, placing the canvas on the floor and turning to him, thinking.

"Well, my mum calls my dad Tony, which she got from Clarkston, and my dad calls my mum Kenny, short for Kendall. My brother and sister's names are Oliver and Mirielle, and we call them Olly and Ella. Amanda is obviously Manny, and Matilda is Tilly, my nephew is Kingston, who we call His Highness and my niece is Ryleigh, and we call her Rye bread." Delilah giggled, "They're all silly, yes, but it's fun."

"And your nickname is Lilah?" He asked, curiously. Delilah giggled again, shrugging, "It depends. I'm Dede to Matilda, Little Lilah to my dad and Lilah to everyone else in my family."

"Should I call you Lilah?" Draco asked, grinning. She shook her head, "I'm still getting used to you calling me by my first name." she laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't always call you Carter."

She shook her head, "That's true you didn't. You called me Delilah when I met your parents last year. That's about it."

He ignored her, and put the paintbrush back into her hands, "Hurry up, I'm getting bored."

Delilah rolled her eyes and went back to her painting.

* * *

"Do your parents know about us?" Draco asked later that day, following Delilah around the dirt path in the forest. Delilah nodded, "They figured it out when I stopped moping around last month. Do yours?" she asked curiously.

Draco avoided her eyes, "Well, father has been busy recently and mother has been, uh," he paused. Delilah gave him a small smile and nodded, "I understand, its fine."

Draco looked back at her, but she was already hurrying along the path. Draco caught up to her, taking hold of her hand. Her cheeks flushed, and Draco ignored the jolt of electricity he felt when he grabbed her hand.

They walked in silence for a few moments, before Delilah pulled her hand back and spun around. "Race you back to the house." She called over her shoulder, running past him. He grinned and followed her.

Whenever Draco would run up beside her, she'd shove up against him to push him back, and whenever Draco fell behind he would reach out and try to pull her back. They kept laughing, and the two of them collapsed on the grass just a few feet away from the backyard patio.

Delilah was lying a few feet closer to the patio, and she cheered happily, trying to catch her breath. "I-I win!" she panted, sitting up. Draco pushed himself up, fanning himself with his hand, "That's because I let you." He breathed out heavily. Delilah grinned, "I'll take any win."

Draco smiled, and moved closer to her until they were inches apart. Just as he leaned forward he felt something crash against him, laughing, and he fell back.

Matilda was hugging him, and Delilah started laughing as he tried to get the toddler off of him. She pulled Matilda into her lap, and brushed some of her long, curly blond hair out of her eyes. "Why'd you tackle Draco?" She asked curiously.

"Cooties!" Matilda managed to say, and Delilah turned around to see Kingston and Ryleigh giggling in the doorway. She glared, before turning to look at Draco. His arms were crossed and he was avoiding her eyes, a bright blush on his cheeks.

Delilah smiled, and made Matilda stand up, "Go find your mummy."

"Mummy!" Matilda squealed, running up to the backdoor. Once Delilah was certain the youngsters had gone, she scooted closer to Draco and nudged him with her shoulder, "Sorry 'bout that. Tilly will do anything you tell her to do. I think she just likes to please people."

Draco stayed quiet, his cheeks still red and his face scrunched into a pout. Delilah smiled, uncrossing Draco's arm and pulling his right hand into hers. "Don't tell me a two year old embarrassed you, Draco." She teased.

Draco looked at her, a stern look in his eyes. Delilah gave him a curious look, and within a second Draco had leaned over and kissed her. His lips glided against hers, and his free hand reached up to cup her face.

After a few moments, Draco pulled away and a small smile appeared on his lips. It was Delilah's turn to blush, and she stared down at her lap. "I-I d-didn't expect t-that," She stuttered nervously.

Draco grinned cockily, "You're stuttering." He pointed out. Delilah looked at him, "Very well spotted." She said just as cockily. Draco leaned back in and kissed her once more, Delilah kissing him back. She rested her hands on his shoulders while he wrapped on hand around her waist and used the other to cup her face.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, falling in sync with each other as they kissed.

As they pulled apart, Delilah studied his face, gliding her fingers down his cheek. "You know what?" she mumbled to him.

"Hm?" Draco hummed, keeping his eyes on her lips, a growing desire to kiss her again. Delilah leaned in slightly, before pushing against him and standing up, walking towards the house; "I'm starving!" she called happily.

Draco sat there, dumbstruck, before scurrying upward and trailing behind her, "Tease!" he called, a pout on his lips.

Delilah grinned at him, turning to look at him before opening the door. "It's not like we don't have the rest of the summer to snog, Draco." She said matter-of-factly. And, with a large grin on her face, she leaned over and pecked his lips before turning and hurrying inside. Draco smiled, following her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Was it fluffy? did you enjoy it? I hope so! **

**I was home sick today so I decided to spend it writing! I'd love to know what you all think! and I'm really excited to get to work on the next chapter because it's my favorite boooooook~~~! Order of The Phoenix! Yay! Everyone in my school thought I was insane for tabbing the book, but I'm not! I'm glad I tabbed it, now I can find all the Draco stuff easy c: **

**Anyways, tell me what you think! I love hearing from all of you! Sorry I don't reply a lot, though! Just know I read every single one and they all make me smile (: bye guys! Can't wait to hear from you! **


	13. The Hog's Head

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Hog's Head**

"Delilah," A female voice whispered to her in the library. Delilah spun around, her arms full of books, and saw Hermione Granger walking up to her.

She had sat next to Hermione once, in their Ancient Runes class their third year, but didn't think she'd remember her name two years later.

Hermione leaned in close, "I was just wondering what you thought of Umbridge's teaching?" She asked in a hushed voice, looking around anxiously. Delilah gave her a curious look, before sighing, "She's horrid. I'll never pass my O.W.L.s if I don't learn these spells properly."

Hermione grinned, "You can keep a secret, right?"

Delilah nodded, having perfect experience of it since her and Draco's relationship was currently unknown. Hermione smiled, "The first Hogsmeade trip is next weekend. Do you think you'd be interested in learning how to defend yourself against V-Voldemort and Death Eaters?"

Delilah tensed at the name, but nodded eagerly. She'd been worried over this since Cedric's death, and if Hermione was giving her an opportunity to actually learn defensive spells, she wouldn't pass it up.

Hermione grinned again, "Be at the Hogs Head at noon, alright? We'll be having a meeting to see if anyone would like to sign up."

"Alright." Delilah nodded a large smile on her face. "Uh, can my friend Luna come?"

Hermione nodded, before turning on her heel and walking away from her. Delilah couldn't stop smiling, and, dropping her books on the nearest table, hurried out of the library to find Luna.

* * *

"Would you like to spend the day with me on Saturday?" Draco asked in a hushed voice the Thursday before the first Hogsmeade visit.

Delilah smiled as she looked over his paper, "You mean, would you like to meet in a private, secluded place where no one can find us?"

Draco avoided her eyes, staring out the window at the setting sun. She gave him a smile before shaking her head, "I have other plans, I'm sorry."

Draco gave her a look, "With whom? Fletchley?" he asked, a small growl in his voice as he said the name. Delilah laughed and shook her head, "Luna. I don't want to break our plans. Maybe we can meet during our next visit."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her, "What are you going to do?"

Delilah shrugged, "We're probably going to walk around, talk, and maybe even buy some candy at Honeydukes. What does it matter to you?" She asked, grinning.

Draco blushed slightly, and leaned back in his chair, "I-It doesn't! I can't be curious about what you're doing?"

Delilah smiled, "You can, I'm just teasing you."

He smiled, and without realizing it, stood up and leaned over the table to kiss her. Just before their lips touched, footsteps were heard and Draco jumped back, tripping over the chair and collided with the giant book shelf behind him. His and Delilah's faces were bright red, and they both avoided Madam Pince's eyes as she walked passed them, a curious look on her face.

Once she was gone, Draco slowly began fixing his chair and taking his seat, also avoiding Delilah's eyes. After a moment, she began to laugh, "I can't believe you did that!"

Draco gave her a look, "Did what?!" he asked.

She leaned in, "Tried to kiss me." She whispered with a smile on her face. "We are at Hogwarts. That's pretty risky Mr. Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, _sorry_! I'm so used to doing it willy-nilly over the summer, it just happened."

She smiled, checked over her shoulder, and kissed the tip of her finger. She reached across the table and touched Draco's lips, before pulling her hand back quickly.

He half smiled, "Not that same." He muttered.

She shrugged, "That's as good as it'll get." She said, a little sadly. "This is why you should ditch Loony and spend Saturday with me." He said smugly.

Delilah rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to his paper.

* * *

Delilah was surprised how well she lost Draco that Saturday. She had a feeling he was keeping his eye on her and Luna, but thankfully, Crabbe and Goyle had pulled him into Zonko's and she and Luna were able to run to the Hog's Head at noon without notice.

They caught up with Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, and the four of them walked inside together. Delilah admitted she sometimes slips up with cleaning, but she couldn't help feel like the inside of the Hog's Head was disgusting. It was dark, and the characters sitting amongst the bar and tables seemed scary to her. She crossed her arms, staring around the dark pub nervously as Luna led the way to a long group of tables and mismatched chairs. A little over twenty other students were scattered around the table, all from either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

Fred Weasley, or perhaps it was George, went to the bar and spoke with the shocked looking barman, "Could we have…twenty-six butterbeers, please?" he asked. The barman grunted irritably, but began passing out a number of dusty looking butterbeers from under the counter.

Fred began handing them out, "Cheers," he said happily, before looking serious, "Cough up, everyone; I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"

Delilah smiled, and pulled out six sickles, handing them to Fred as he gave her her butterbeer. Once they all settled at the table, Hermione began speaking, giving a semi-long speech about why they were here and how You-Know-Who had returned so they needed to defend themselves.

Zacharias Smith began speaking up, asking questions, causing Harry to speak up, telling them if they didn't believe him about You-Know-Who being back they could leave. As no one did, and Zacharias still asking questions about how Cedric Diggory died, Harry seemed to grow angry. He immediately said he wouldn't be sharing anything about Cedric and said again if that's why they were here to leave. No one did, and Hermione continued.

"So, so…like I was saying," she started, her voice sounding high-pitched, "if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to – "

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?" Susan Bones from Hufflepuff asked. A few of the students murmured interestedly at this, and Harry slowly nodded. "Yeah," he said, slightly defensive.

"A corporeal Patronus?" she asked. Harry gave her a curious look, "Er – you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked, ignoring her question. Susan smiled, "She's my auntie, I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So – is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?" she asked again curiously.

Harry nodded, "Yes."

"Blimey Harry!" said Lee Jordan, who Delilah recognized as the boy who did the Quidditch commentary, "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around, she said you got enough attention as it was." Said Fred Weasley, grinning at Harry. "She's not wrong." Mumbled Harry, causing a few people to laugh. "And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" Terry Boot demanded. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"

"Er – yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry. Justin, who was sitting next to Delilah, whistled; the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks and a few of the girls muttered "wow" under their breaths. "And in our first year," Neville Longbottom piped up, "He saved that Sorcerous Stone –"

"Sorcerer's," Hermione corrected.

Neville nodded, "Yes, that, from You-know-Who!"

"And that's not to mention all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year – getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…" Cho Chang added, smiling.

Harry shook his head, looking around the table, "Look, I…I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but…I had a lot of help with that stuff…"

"Not with the dragon!" Michael Corner said at once.

"Yeah, well – " Harry started, looking a little nervous.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors during the summer." Susan Bones said. Harry shook his head, "No, no, okay I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is –"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of these things?" Zacharias asked. Delilah rolled her eyes, and ignored the conversation that followed between him and the Weasley's, focusing her attention at the wooden table and the words on her butterbeer bottle.

After a few moments and a threat from one of the Weasley twins, Hermione butted in and Delilah looked back up again. "The point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?" she asked. When everyone seemed to be in agreement, she continued. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week –"

"Wait, we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice." Angelina Johnson spoke up. "No, nor with ours." Cho added. "Nor ours," Said Zacharias Smith.

Hermione nodded, and after Ernie piped up with a speech about how this seemed more important than their O.W.L.s and wondered why the Ministry had made Umbridge their DADA teacher, Hermione piped in with her explanation.

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts is that she's got some…some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Delilah tried not to laugh at the outrageous idea, while Luna piped in in her usual dreamy voice. "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

Delilah turned to look at Luna confused, before realization hit her and she sighed. Harry looked completely thrown off, and his focus moved to Luna, "What?" he asked.

Luna nodded, "Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," she said solemnly. "No, he hasn't," Hermione snapped, looking slightly annoyed.

"Yes, he has." Luna said.

"What are heliopaths?" Neville asked blankly. Luna's eyes grew wide as she began to explain, a smile on her face, "They're spirits of fire, great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of –"

"They don't exist, Neville." Hermione butted in. Delilah gulped, knowing fully well she was upsetting Luna. "Oh yes they do!" Luna said angrily. "Where's the _proof_ of that?" Hermione snapped.

"There are plenty of eyewitness accounts, just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you –"

"Ahem!" Delilah coughed, nudging Luna with her shoulder and looking around the table, nervously. "C-Can we get b-back on topic?" she muttered quietly, not feeling well with everyone's eyes on her.

"Yes, we should." Hermione said at once.

After everyone agreed on once a week, Hermione said she'd let everyone know when they found a suitable place to practice. She handed around a piece of parchment and told everyone not to go around telling people what they were doing. They all signed their names, and everyone quickly left the pub and walked back through Hogsmeade.

Luna walked briskly next to Delilah, staring up at the sky. "I'm excited about this." Luna said in her dreamy voice, causing Delilah to grin. "You don't look it." She said, trying not to laugh. Luna always did seem to have the same dreamy expression, except when she was angry, which wasn't too often. The outburst in the pub was the third time she'd seen Luna get angry in their four years of friendship.

Delilah looked between a few of the shops and saw there was a small path towards the Shrieking Shack. What also caught her eye was Draco looking at her as he emerged from Honeyduke's and walking in between the shops towards the path. Delilah bit her lip, before turning to Luna. "Are you heading back to the school?" she asked.

Luna nodded, and Delilah looked back at the path, "W-Would it be alright if I stayed behind f-for a bit? I'll catch up with you later." She asked nervously. Luna quirked an eyebrow at her, noticing her stutter, before shrugging her shoulders, "That's fine." She said.

Delilah nodded and hurried back down to the path and towards the trees. She looked around to make sure no one was there, and began whispering, "Draco? Draco, where are you?"

She hurried along the path, looking behind the trees and farther down the clearing.

She had a feeling she was halfway to the Shrieking Shack when she was about to give up and head back to the school. Just as she checked behind one last tree, someone grabbed her waist and she let out a loud shriek before turning around to see a laughing Draco.

She swatted his arm and he grinned, "That was fun."

She glared, crossing her arms, "To you!"

He smiled at her, leaning against the tree, "How was your day with Loony?"

"Luna," Delilah corrected, "It was fun. We wandered around Hogsmeade."

"I didn't see you." Draco shot back. Delilah gave him a look, taking a few steps in front of him, "It's a rather large village, and I can say I didn't see you either."

Draco gave her a look, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him, locking their lips together. Delilah smiled as he kissed her, lacing her fingers together behind his neck.

"I can't believe," Draco breathed out between kisses, "I've had to wait until now to do this."

Delilah smiled again, pulling her lips away from his and looking him in the eye, "What if someone catches us?" she asked, grinning. He shook his head, "Everyone was already clearing out to go back to school. I had to tell Crabbe and Goyle about a huge desert platter being served in the Great Hall before dinner to get them to leave, though. Idiots." He explained, rolling his eyes.

Delilah smiled, "Even though I'd prefer you being okay with us being public, it's rather fun being secretive as well."

"We won't always be a secret." Draco said seriously, moving his hand up to caress her cheek. "It's just very complicated with, well, with what's happening now. I don't know how my parents will react really, I don't want them to be cruel to you in any way, and – "

Delilah kissed him, pulled away and smiled, "I understand, Draco. Like I said, it's fun being secretive. And when the day comes where you'll be able to kiss me like this in front of your friends, it'll be even more fun. Until then, can we just enjoy this before we have to go back?" she asked.

Draco gave her a small smile, nodded, and leaned back in to kiss her.

* * *

**A/N**

**awwhh I added some cute stuff. **

**Again, sooooo glad I tabbed OotP. I would have taken me forever to find the chapter. (Not really, the chapter was called _In The Hog's Head_...soo..haha. but for future chapters, I'm glad I tabbed it ;D) **

**I hope I didn't take too long to update. Like I said before, y'alls reviews make me so happy :) I always grin like crazy when I see them in my inbox! I can't believe the story has so many reviews for only 12 chapters (13 as of now). I am just so grateful guys. You all rock! **

**So, tell me what you think, and even what you predict will happen! Lot's of stuff happens in OotP (well..lots of stuff happens in all the books..) so who knows what I'm gonna throw at you ;) **

**Tell me what you think! I love hearing from you! Bye! I'll update soon! :)**


	14. Galleon

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Galleon**

Delilah moved down a corridor with Luna, walking boredly towards their common room before dinner.

Up ahead, she spotted Harry Potter talking to Fred and George Weasley, looking very serious and whispering, before Harry took off in the other direction. Delilah quirked an eyebrow and hurried up to them, Luna following behind her.

"E-Excuse M-Me!" Delilah managed, barely audible as she made her way behind the twins. One barely glanced over his shoulder before realizing she was following behind them. "Uh, yeah?" he asked, his twin turning around with him.

"Y-You were t-talking to Harry P-Potter," Delilah started, suddenly feeling a wave of nervousness hit her and regretting her decision to ask. They nodded, then one of them snapped their fingers, "Oh, yeah! You were at the meeting, weren't you? I remember because you sat next to her." He nodded towards Luna.

The other twin nodded, "Oh, right! Well, if Harry and Ron haven't told you, we have a meeting tonight. Eight o'clock on the seventh floor opposite the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry."

Delilah and Luna nodded, "Thank you, uh," Delilah started, staring between the twins. "Fred," The one who had explained where they were meeting said. "George," said the one who had remembered her.

She nodded again; having a feeling she might not remember which was which. Fred and George left, and Luna and Delilah turned down a different corridor towards their common room.

* * *

Delilah and Luna hurried up the stairs to the seventh floor, while Delilah kept thinking back to the rooms that were up there. "I don't remember a room being opposite that tapestry though," She breathed out as her and Luna hurried down the corridor.

After they spotted the tapestry they saw Justin, Ernie and Hannah standing outside a large door. Harry stood by the doorway, waving them in. Delilah and Luna were the last of them to show up, and they found seats in the back on two fluffy cushions.

It got quiet, and Harry stood before them all, a nervous expression on his face. "Well, this is the place we've found for practices, and you've – er – obviously found it okay – "

"It's fantastic!" Cho Chang said amazed, staring around the large room with the many book shelves, grand fireplace and dozens of different instruments like Sneakoscopes and Secrecy Sensors. Several people whispered their agreements to the person next to them.

"It's bizarre," said one of the twins, frowning as he looked around, "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then…" he explained.

"Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean Thomas asked looking at the instruments on the back shelves. "Dark Detectors," Harry said quickly, walking between the large groups of people to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…" Harry stared into it for a moment, before placing it back on the shelf and turning to look back at them all. "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and – er – " he looked at something behind Delilah, "What, Hermione?" he asked.

Delilah turned to look at Hermione, who was lowering her hand and a thick book was placed in her lap, "I think we ought to elect a leader," she said matter-of-factly.

"Harry's the leader," Cho said at once, giving Hermione a look that said she was mad. "Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," She shot back, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So – everyone who thinks Harry should be our leader?"

Everyone's hands shot up and Harry was completely red in the face.

"Er – right, thanks," Harry started, "And – _what_, Hermione?" he asked, sounding slightly exasperated. Hermione's hand was still in the air, and she was smiling, "I also think we should have a name."

"The Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina said, grinning. "The Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred suggested, chuckling. "I meant more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside of meetings." Hermione spoke up.

"The Defense Association? D.A. for short?" Cho suggested. Ginny shrugged, "D.A. is good, only how about it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's who the Ministry's afraid of, isn't it?" she asked, smiling.

A few people nodded their agreement, including Delilah and Luna. "All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione asked in a somewhat bossy tone. Hands shot up, and she counted. "That's a majority – motion passed!" she said happily. She pulled out the piece of paper they had all signed and wrote "_Dumbledore's Army_" across the top, pinning it to the wall.

After that, Harry continued on and explained that the first spell he was going to teach them was called _Expelliarmus_, a Disarming Charm. They had even learned it was the spell Harry used against You-Know-Who last June that saved his life.

They split up into pairs, and Delilah and Luna walked to the other side of the room, standing by one of the books shelves, across one another. Luna went first, "_Expelliarmus_." She said flicking her wand in Delilah's direction and causing it to jump out of her hands. Delilah grinned, "That's was good." She said, picking up her wand and pointing it towards Luna. "_Expelliarmus_!" Delilah called, flicking her wand and the wand flew up into the air, over Delilah's head and towards the center of the room. Delilah stared at it dumbstruck, before turning to Luna. She was smiling at her, and Delilah began laughing.

"I didn't know she laughed…" Delilah heard someone whisper and she looked over her shoulder to see Angelina and Alicia looking at her. They quickly looked away, looking slightly embarrassed, before Angelina spoke up, "Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you in anyway…it's just every time I see you, you're always so serious and blank…I mean…" She trailed off, looking nervously at Alicia for help.

Delilah smiled, shrugging her shoulders, "it's okay. I'm sure a lot of people think that." She told her, surprised that she didn't stutter as she explained. Luna retrieved her wand, and nodded at Delilah, noticing it as well. "Very good, Delilah." She said as she passed her.

Delilah grinned, before turning back to face Luna and continuing their practice.

* * *

Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room, lazily writing an essay for his Potions class and barely listening to Crabbe and Goyle as they talked.

"Potter and Weasley had it coming! Going after Draco like that!" Crabbe said seriously, bringing up the incident on the Quidditch field that had happened the week before. Draco smirked, "Both the Weasels are off the team now, including Potter." He added, looking up at them.

Crabbe and Goyle both nodded, grinning. "But, you know what I thought was funny?" Goyle asked. Draco chuckled, _Goyle thinking_…he thought.

"That Stuttering Twit that tutors Draco was talking to those twin Weasels." He said, chuckling. Draco looked up at this, a curious expression on his face. "What was she doing talking to them?" he hissed.

Goyle shrugged, "I saw one of them, don't know which, hand her something. They looked like galleons." He laughed again, looking at Crabbe, "I wonder what acts he's paying her for!" he winked, and Crabbe cackled. Draco glared at them, "Shut up!" he nearly yelled.

Crabbe and Goyle both stopped abruptly and looked at Draco shocked, "W-What?" Crabbe muttered. "W-We're joking, Draco." Goyle managed. Crabbe smiled, shrugging, "B-but, it would be funny, Draco. What in the world could that Stuttering Twit do worth any money?" He joked.

"I said shut up!" Draco nearly shouted again, sending them icy glares. They both looked at him nervously, while Draco took in a deep breath through his nostrils. He knew he had to calm down; otherwise they'd figure it out. If it had been anyone other than Crabbe and Goyle, they would have already been able to guess. He was lucky his friends were idiots.

"You're conversation is distracting me! If you must talk, leave!" he hissed, turning back to his parchment angrily. Crabbe and Goyle both exchanged confused looks, before leaning back against the couch quietly.

* * *

Delilah sat in her dorm room, crossed legged as she brushed out her wet hair that was now past her shoulder blades. A golden galleon sat in front of her, and she kept her eyes on it with an angry look on her face.

Luna walked in, wearing a yellow button down long sleeve night shirt and yellow pants. She noticed the look on Delilah's face and looked towards the galleon, "What are you doing?" she asked after a moment.

"I don't know what to do with it. Fred or George, I don't know which one, told me the coin will heat up when they send out messages for when the meetings are, but I doubt I'll feel it when it's in my pocket." Delilah explained, setting her brush aside and picking up the galleon.

Luna took a seat on the bed, taking the galleon out of her hand and studying it. "You could make it into a necklace like mine?" she suggested, pulling a blue string from under her night shirt, revealing the golden galleon tied at the end of it.

Delilah made a face, shaking her head, "I don't like wearing a necklace when we also have to wear a tie with our uniform. It's always felt odd."

Luna pondered this, then took Delilah's arm and pulled it close, turning her wrist up and placing the galleon on top of it, "A bracelet?"

Delilah thought this over, before grinning, "That's fantastic. I just don't know how to make a bracelet out of a galleon."

Luna smiled, "I can do it tomorrow after classes are done."

Delilah beamed, "Thank you so much Luna!"

She shrugged, tucking Delilah's galleon into her pocket, "It's no problem. We should get to bed, though. It's getting late." She said glancing at the wined up clock Delilah kept on her bedside table. Delilah nodded, the two of them saying their goodnights as Luna exited the room and Delilah climbed under her covers.

* * *

Draco stalked down the corridors, his teeth clenched as he passed by the other students. His mood had been increasingly bad since Crabbe and Goyle's comment the night before. He had to believe them when they said she was talking to the Weasley twins, since it was practically impossible to mix them up with anyone else in the school. But why on Earth were they giving her galleons? He had no idea why they would do that. Was she tutoring them too? Why would she? They're two years ahead of them…she's smart but she can't be tutoring upperclassmen.

He turned the corridor and stopped dead in his tracks. Just up ahead, Delilah was speaking, and standing very closely, to Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. After a moment they said their goodbyes and just when she turned Angelina Johnson stopped her and asked her something. After another moment, Angelina left and Delilah continued on down the corridor.

Draco glared, and hurried after her.

She turned a corridor, heading towards the stairs, when Draco took hold of her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Delilah gave him a curious look, taking her arm back as Draco shut the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously, noticing the angry look on his face. "Why were you talking to Fletchley and MacMillan? And to the Gryffindor captain Johnson?" He asked seriously. Delilah gave him a curious look, before realizing what he meant. "I can't talk to my classmates?" she asked innocently.

"Johnson's two years older. You have a seventh year class?" he asked in a nonbelieving tone. Delilah gulped, looking past him at the door, "She was a-asking i-if I'd, I'd," She paused, thinking hard for something. "If I'd seen H-Harry Potter; Something about Quidditch."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her, "Quidditch?" he asked. Delilah nodded quickly. "Potter was banned from the Quidditch team." He told her. Delilah's eyes widened and she quickly shrugged her shoulders, "M-Maybe she needs help picking a replacement for him? I heard he was a r-rather good Seeker." She explained nervously.

"Why are you stuttering?" he asked her, taking a step closer. Delilah hurried past him towards the door, "I'm nervous I'll b-be late for my n-next class. I'll see you later, Draco." She said, pulling at the handle of the door. Draco pulled her back, pushing up against the door so she couldn't get away.

"Why were you talking to the Weasley twins the other day? Crabbe and Goyle say they saw them give you some galleons." Draco asked her at once.

Delilah paused, before looking at him confused. "W-wait," She muttered. "Why are you so concerned about who I talk to in my free time?" she asked. He shrugged, "I'd like to know what you're doing. We _are_ in a relationship, aren't we?" he asked.

Delilah nodded, "We are, but that doesn't give you the right to know what I'm doing and who I'm talking to."

"What do you know? This is your first relationship!" Draco said matter-of-factly. Delilah rolled her eyes, "It's your first relationship too, Draco. And I have my older brother and sister to know what's normal for a relationship."

Draco scoffed, "Not all relationships can be the same, obviously."

"Yes, but I don't think it's alright for you to know who I am talking to at all times. We both have our own lives, especially since we aren't a couple around everyone else."

"So you're just going to act like your single and talk to other guys all the time?" he shot back. Delilah gawked at him, "Of course not! I act like I normally do, I don't flirt and I treat everyone the same. If you can't trust me, maybe this relationship won't even be able to make it to being public." She said matter-of-factly.

Draco's eyes widened and then his face became angry; "Of course I trust you!" he shot back hotly. "It's them I don't trust. You can be easily manipulated!"

Delilah glared at him, "Well, I'm glad I have you to tell me that. If you hadn't, I might have snogged every guy who uttered a single word to me." She spat out, pushing open the door with all her might and hurrying out.

Draco quickly followed her out, before stopping in his tracks as the bell sounded throughout the school. He groaned having a feeling McGonagall wouldn't take any excuses when he showed up to her class late.

* * *

**A/N:**

**yeah, this chapter jumps around a lot. Sorry! I just had so many ideas but none of them were long enough for one chapter each. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! and all the ones before! they made me smile :) **

**It might be over a week until I update. My school's preformance of Julius Ceaser is the 20th - 22nd, so starting Monday I will be staying at school until 9 o'clock (blahhh). Please stick with me and be patient! I promise once Sunday rolls around next week I'll try my best to sit down and write the next chapter! I might even be able to write it tonight or tomorrow and be able to post it after rehearsal this week! **

**Anyway, thanks again for all the amazing reviews and I really hope to hear from you about this one! I love hearing from you :) see you all soon! bye! **


	15. Quibbler

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Quibbler**

Delilah and Draco were on less than speaking terms since their argument in Late October. The only time they ever spoke now was during their lessons in the library every other day.

It was always tense and awkward and quiet, but neither of them felt like trying to fix anything at the current moment. However, on their last session before they had to leave for the Winter Holidays, Delilah was running late.

She hurried down the rows of books until she found Draco sitting at their usual table, staring out the window at the snow coming down, and a small, wrapped present placed in front of her chair. She stared at him, and he turned to her, grinning. She blushed, and happily taking her seat across from him. Before she even told him what page to turn to in their books, she pulled a small box out of her pocket and placed it on his book.

He went to give her a look, but before he could, she was already instructing him on what to do on what page.

* * *

Everything seemed to be back to normal, or as normal as it could get at Hogwarts that year, once the holidays were over. Umbridge was still being a menace, and Delilah always found herself rolling her eyes and finishing all her work in that class within the first twenty minutes. She even wished she'd be able to get away with skipping the class and trying to get Professor Flitwick to count her D.A meetings as her DADA class.

Once it was February, it was announced the next Hogsmeade weekend would take place on February 14th, Valentine's Day. Delilah smiled as she saw most people asking others on dates, and girls getting excited, but she knew she'd be spending the day walking around with Luna and perhaps meeting up with Draco somewhere hidden to talk or snog, or perhaps both.

But the day before the weekend, Luna walked up to her in the common room, "I have to meet someone at midday tomorrow, Delilah."

She looked at her sadly, waving for her to sit next to her in the secluded corner of their common room. "Why? We always spend Hogsmeade trips together."

"Well, Hermione needs me to meet with her in the Three Broomsticks. She is conducting an interview and she'd like the interview to be placed in my father's magazine."

"With whom?" she asked curiously. "Harry Potter. She says a reporter will be there, and she said I should be there too."

Delilah sighed, slouching in her seat. Luna gave her a look, "But now you'll have more time to spend with Draco. It's your first Valentine's Day together."

Delilah blushed furiously and gawked at her. "W-What?!" she hissed, completely surprised.

Luna shrugged, "I at first thought your head was just filled with Wrackspurts but you couldn't have been infested with them for nearly half a year. It's easy to tell when someone is in love, but since you weren't dating Justin I assumed you were secretly seeing Draco."

Delilah covered her face; sure her whole body was completely red now. "Does everyone know?"

Luna shook her head, "I suppose not. I'm your only friend, remember?" she said, half giggling. Delilah peaked out of her hands, "None of the D.A count?"

Luna shrugged, "They do, but they don't know you well enough to know you are in a secret relationship, do they? Besides, if the Weasley Twins knew Draco Malfoy was in a relationship with a Ravenclaw, I'm sure they and Peeves would already have spread it around the school."

Delilah half smiled, and finally took in the information of actually making a few friends within the D.A. Ginny Weasley had been one of the first, since she was already good friends with Luna. Hannah, Ernie and Justin were automatically added to her list since she'd known them since the year before, and she half counted the Weasley twins; she still couldn't remember which was which, but they did make her laugh and they often asked her about how her parents started their business.

Delilah had even grown fond of Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all very nice and she thought Harry was quite the fantastic teacher. The four of them only talked during D.A meetings, but she had no reason not to count them as friends.

She smiled, before remembering what Luna had said.

"Promise not to tell?" She asked, almost pleading. Luna gave her a curious look, "Well, it isn't my news to tell."

Delilah grinned, "Thank you, but I can't really spend the day with him, Lune." She whispered.

Luna gave her a confused look, "I'm sure you can find a way. But if you can't, I'm sure Hermione won't mind if you join us in the Three Broomsticks. It should be fun."

Delilah chuckled, nodding her head, before standing up and heading to her room.

* * *

The next day was quite breezy, and Delilah pulled down her gray ski cap so it covered the tops of her ears as snow started to lightly cover the path to Hogsmeade.

She had her money bag with her today, and felt the need to buy as much chocolate and gummy candy in Honeydukes to make it through the day. She heard students muttering this morning about how the weather was supposed to get rough later, and she doubted she'd be able to meet Draco, seeing as the only private places they could ever find were outside by the trees.

She was surprised at how open Honeydukes was that day, but quickly realized most people would be at Madam Puddifoot's. She spotted Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas getting candy, and a few Hufflepuff girls as well, but other than that, the shop wasn't too crowded.

She bought a bag full of Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate Skeletons, a few plain rectangle bars of chocolate and Cauldron Cakes before leaving the shop. She stared around the street for a bit, noticing the increase of wind.

Just as she was about to turn and walk to the Three Broomsticks, something flew in front of her. A small post owl, looking horribly cold, with a piece of parchment tied to his leg, landed in front of her. She reached forward and untied the parchment, before the owl took off.

She unrolled the parchment, and felt herself smiling widely as she recognized the handwriting immediately.

_Delilah, _

_Meet me at the Shrieking Shack. _

_-Draco_

She stuffed the parchment deep within her coat pocket and turned, running up the street. She knew the two of them were mad to stay outside when the weather would only get worse, but she didn't care at that current moment.

She decided to take a detour through the trees to avoid the harsh wind as much as possible.

As she got closer, she spotted someone standing within the trees in front of the wire link fence around the Shrieking Shack. She nearly fell into him as she rushed to a stop, ankle deep in snow by now.

He smiled at her, helping her stand up straight. "I'm glad you got my owl."

She grinned, "It certainly surprised me, but I wasn't about to let you be alone on Valentine's day." She said, pulling a Chocolate Frog from her bag, "Here," she said, handing it to him.

He took it, and pulled something out of his pocket, his cheeks pinker than normal in the cold. "Here," he muttered, looking away bashfully. Delilah took the small box that had a sky blue ribbon tied around it. She untied it, lifted the lid of the box, and grinned. Inside was a silver chain with different sized blue stones dangling from it.

She couldn't stop smiling, while Draco began to speak. "I knew you didn't like necklaces, so I got you a bracelet. If you don't like it, well, too bad because I can't bring it back,"

"No, no, I love it." She said happily, pocketing the box and pulling out the bracelet. Draco flushed as she tried to put on the bracelet herself, before he finally gave in and helped her wrap it around her left wrist. He noticed something curious as he did it. She was wearing another bracelet, barely tucked under her jacket sleeve. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before.

"What's that?" he asked as she took her wrist back. She gave him a curious look, before realizing what he was talking about and rolled up her sleeve, "A friendship bracelet Luna made." She said simply, before quickly rolling her sleeve back down again, making sure he didn't notice the golden galleon tied around it facing her.

"Are you enjoying Valentine's day?" She asked, grinning. He shrugged, "Not exactly how I thought my first '_romantic'_ Valentine's Day would go, but oh well." He said, crossing his arms and rubbing his hands against his arms for warmth. Delilah nodded, zipping up her jacket and tugging her sleeves down to cover her hands, "I kind of wish there was a way into the Shrieking Shack now. I reckon it's a lot warmer in there."

Draco laughed, glancing nervously at the supposedly haunted house. She smiled at the slightly scared expression on his face, and stepped closer, intertwining her arms with his crossed ones, "I'm only joking. I could never step into that house." She grinned, leaning in and kissing him.

He kissed back, untangling their arms and pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms tight around her waist.

"You know," Delilah whispered, pulling away from him, "I've lost the feeling in my feet." She said sadly, looking down at their snow covered feet. Draco laughed, and picked her up, moving the two of them deeper into the trees. She held onto him tightly until he finally put her down.

"Next Valentine's Day I expect dinner or something." Delilah said playfully. "Even if we are _public _this time next year, we're stuck eating at our respected tables at dinner, no matter the day." Draco said matter-of-factly.

She sighed, "After Hogwarts, you owe me a dinner." She shot back. He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

The two of them walked throughout the trees, hugging each other close as they walked to keep warm, and talked about different things. Delilah made sure to leave out the D.A. but did make it known of her dislike towards Umbridge. Draco shrugged, saying he thought she was the best teacher Hogwarts had had. Delilah rolled her eyes at this, only because Umbridge seemed to favor the Slytherins.

By two, the two of them started heading back towards Hogsmeade, where they had one last kiss behind Honeydukes, and split up.

As Delilah walked towards the Three Broomsticks happily, Luna walked out.

"Hello!" Delilah called, running up to her. Luna smiled, "Hello, sorry, we've just finished."

Delilah shook her head, "I wanted to see if you'd like to walk back up to the castle together?"

Luna nodded, and the two of them made their way through the snow and wind. "Did the interview go well?" she asked. Luna nodded, "I'll be sending it to Dad once we get back. It should be out within the next month or so, depending on how busy he is."

"Mind asking your dad to send me a copy? I'll give you the money for it."

Luna nodded, and Delilah smiled, "I've always wanted to check out your dad's magazine and it's just a bonus that Harry's interview will be in it." She explained happily. "I wonder what he talked about."

Luna shrugged, her dreamy expression staring up at the gray sky, "You'll see once you read it," She mumbled.

* * *

Delilah was surprised the day dozens upon dozens of owls flew to the Gryffindor table in front of Harry, giving him letter after letter of fan mail. She grinned as he and his friends all tore them open, tossing the bad ones and keeping the good ones. The only down side was when Professor Umbridge came strolling towards them and confiscated the issue of _The Quibbler_ Luna's father had sent Harry.

She had to tuck the copy Luna's father had sent her under the table quickly before she took it up too, and decided to hide it up in her room and read it that night before bed, so not to get caught.

By noon, _The Quibbler_ had been banned from the school, but at the same time, every student seemed to be buzzing about the interview all the same. Delilah made sure to tune them all out, because she didn't want the whole interview to be spoiled for her.

After dinner Delilah hurried up the steps with Luna to their common room, beating every other Ravenclaw back, and the two of them hurried up to Delilah's room where she stashed _The Quibbler _under her mattress before her first class.

Luna sat at the end of the bed as Delilah read the article in her head, her eyes wide as she read all about Harry's experience with You-Know-Who. She finally reached the question about if anyone was in the Grave Yard with them, to which Harry replied yes, and was even able to name all of the Death Eaters that were there.

As Delilah read off the list, she suddenly felt her heart stop and her stomach drop. Her palms felt clammy and her throat suddenly became dry as she slowly closed the magazine. Luna gave her a solemn look, reaching over and taking her hand.

"Delilah," Luna started quietly.

But Delilah didn't hear her. She simply stared down at her bed, her mouth hanging open slightly, as she processed what she had just read. "His father is a Death Eater."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked it! **

**I'm finally home from Preformance night #2! Our Friday night show went very well, and the cast and crew went out to iHop (like we always do!) which was extremely fun! Tomorrow is our last show, so I'm excited. Then auditions for "A Christmas Carol" and I hope, HOPE, I get one of the Ghost parts (i would prefer Ghost of Christmas Present) because, ya know, it's my senior year and I'd like one good part before I graduate :) **

**I just hope I am not getting sick! my nose is super stuffy. Hopefully it's just alergies since the seasons are changing to Fall. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Do you think Delilah is gonna confront Draco about this? Will Draco deny it? Will he be mad she believes Harry? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? **

**I'd dying to know guys :) Tell me what you think, okay? I love hearing from you! Bye!**


	16. Patronus

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Patronus**

She didn't think she could cry over the information she had learned the day before. The last time she had really cried was when Cedric had died, and she had barely known him. For some reason, she couldn't cry over the horrible information of finding out the boy she cared for the most was related to a Death Eater.

She didn't feel like she could cry, she just felt nervous, shaken. Her body couldn't stop trembling and it was almost like she couldn't turn off her stutter, no matter who she was talking to. She was in a permanent state of the emotions you feel before you cry, without actually moving on to the tears.

She ignored everyone the next day, deciding it would be pointless to try to speak when she would only be able to stutter nervously and shake.

After her last class, she avoiding meeting up with Luna and ran up the stairwell to the seventh floor, walked in front of the wall three times, thinking of the room they practice in. After a moment, a large door appeared in front of her and she hurried inside, dropping her bag by the door and hurrying to the center of the room.

She stared around and finally noticed the large figure in the back of the room, the dummy they would use to practice on. She pulled it forward and drew her wand, staring at it with determination.

The dummy raised its fake arm with one of the Weasley twins fake wands attached at the end of it.

"_Expelliarmus_!" She boomed, flicking her wand. The fake one flew out of the dummy's hand and the dummy flew backwards, crashing into the wall by the large fireplace. She set the dummy and fake wand back up again, and returned to her position, continuing on with the spell for the next several minutes.

As it was nearing five, someone had walked into the room without Delilah noticing. She hadn't even realized she was no longer alone until the person took a seat on a large cushion in the corner.

She jumped back, clutching her wand tightly as she felt the shaking return.

Harry smiled at her, rolling his wand between his figures as he watched her. "It's alright, go on. You were doing exceptionally well." He told her nicely.

Delilah gulped, before turning to look at the door.

"Don't leave just because I'm here. I didn't mean to disturb you." Harry said hurryingly, standing up and walking towards her. Delilah stared down at her feet nervously, before building up the courage to speak.

"I-Is it t-true?" She muttered, her hands shaking so badly she felt she'd drop her wand. Harry gave her a curious look, "Are you alright? Here, sit down." He said seriously, taking her shoulders and leading her to the cushion.

"Is what true?" he asked as she slowly sat down. "T-The inter-v-view; a-about t-the D-Death E-Eaters…"

Harry gave her a curious look, "Uh, yeah it is."

Delilah closed her eyes tightly, taking in deep breathes. "A-and y-you're positive a-about Mr. M-Malfoy?" She asked.

Harry gawked at her, "Of course. I saw him in the Graveyard. Honestly, no one is really surprised Malfoy's father is a Death Eater; you can only expect it from _his_ family. Do you not believe me?" he asked seriously.

Delilah shook her head, "I-I believe you. T-That's what I'm u-upset a-about."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her, "You…you're Malfoy's tutor, right? Is that why you're upset? You're scared to tutor a Death Eater's son?"

Delilah gulped, pretending not to hear his question.

Harry awkwardly patted her knee, staring around the room nervously, "Look, if you ever feel scared, just send us a message on the coin. We'll all come running. We're all friends here in the D.A, more or less. If anything, I'll know to come. You shouldn't have to face Malfoy alone, even if he is a ruddy git with spells."

Delilah forced a smile, pretending to chuckle as she looked at Harry. He grinned at her, "You're alright now?" he asked.

Delilah nodded, trying her best to convince herself, before pushing up and standing. Harry walked her to the door, "We have a meeting tomorrow night, alright? You're the first to know besides Ron and Hermione." Harry chuckled.

Delilah nodded, opening the door and peeking out to make sure no one was there. "Thanks Harry."

He shook his head, closing the door behind her as she left, "No problem."

* * *

Delilah nervously fiddled with her sweater as she tried her best to guide her way down below in the dungeons. She had never once walked with Draco back to his common room, but all she knew was that it was in the Dungeons. She hadn't realized how many different tunnels there were throughout the dungeons though.

After about twenty minutes she heard footsteps coming her way and she froze.

"Hey, you!" a male voice shouted annoyed. She quickly turned around, staring at the boy nervously as he approached her. She didn't recognize him, but she had a feeling she was an upperclassmen. He had spikey black hair and a snarl on his face as he looked her over.

"What are you doing down here?" he hissed, glaring at her. She gulped, "D-Draco Malfoy. I-I need to s-speak with D-Draco M-Malfoy. I-I'm his t-tutor." She managed.

He gave her a suspicious look before nodding behind her. "I'll get him. You wait here." He ordered, turning on his heal and walking away.

"T-Thank you." She muttered, ringing her hands as she paced back and forth, waiting for Draco.

It was almost ten minutes later when hurried footsteps came down the corridor and Draco stopped abruptly in front of her. "H-hey is everything okay?" he asked in a hushed voice, looking over his shoulder.

Delilah paused, staring nervously down at her feet as she tried to find her words. Her shoulders tensed and she knew the last thing she wanted was to upset him, even if she was asking him about the truth.

Draco noticed how tense she was and he glanced back over his shoulder again, before tilting her head up to look at him, "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Your d-dad…" she started, feeling an overwhelming desire to vomit.

Draco's eyes widened before they turned into an icy glare, "Don't tell me you believe Potter!" he hissed, stepping back.

Delilah took in a deep breath, "Well, w-why would H-Harry lie about something s-so serious?" She asked. "I j-just want to k-know, Draco." She told him quickly, the nervousness ebbing away slightly. "Death Eater or n-no Death Eater, it won't change how I l-look at you." She explained, taking a step closer.

Draco kept his glare, but took hold of her hand. It was icy cold and shaking, and he had just noticed how pale she looked. He had a feeling she was at her peak of nervousness. He glanced down at his feet, before pulling her so close their chests were touching.

He leaned down and pushed back her hair, nearly touching his lips to her ear, "Potter can go to hell for ratting out my father and his friends. Don't talk to him, _ever_." He whispered, before letting her go and turning back down the corridor.

Delilah's face was a deep red, and she waited until she could no longer hear Draco's footsteps to finally leave the dungeons.

* * *

March leading into April had been quite the bore. By mid-April, they had finally begun working on Patronuses. Delilah enjoyed this spell, even if producing it would be difficult under attack of a Dementor.

Delilah and Luna stood by Cho and Lavender. Lavender had managed to conjure a smoky white mist, but that was about as far as she could get. Cho managed to conjure a sawn Patronus that was gliding around the room.

Luna's was able to produce a hare, which bounced around her in happy circles. Delilah continued to think happy thoughts patiently, not coming up with a good enough one.

"Just think of Draco?" Luna whispered as her Patronus bounced off the wall behind Delilah's head.

Delilah shrugged, "But we have a lot of happy memories. I don't know which is strong enough."

Luna shrugged, "All of them?"

Delilah gave her a look, before closing her eyes and focusing intently. She smiled lightly as images of Draco entered her head of them spending time together over the summer and on Hogsmeade weekends.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" she said, and a great bright mist shot out from her wand and circled around her. A white dove flew high above her, soaring around the lit candles against the wall and interlacing its way between the other members of the D.A.

Delilah grinned happily as she watched the bird soar, and felt like she could almost laugh at how happy she was.

Just as the dove swooped down beside her, something popped into her head. An image of Draco, he looked angry, he was yelling. He was yelling at her. Her Patronus quickly vanished and she felt a frown form on her face.

"What happened?" Luna asked, walking over. "You Patronus was lovely."

Delilah sighed, "I thought of how Draco would react when he found out I was a part of the D.A. He told me to stay away from Harry. I just feel so guilty lying to him, when he's been so honest with me."

Luna gave her a sympathetic look before the two of them noticed something.

Most of the people in the room had fallen silent and Harry was kneeling down talking to something wearing eight hats.

"Harry Potter, sir…" the house elf squeaked trembling, "Harry Potter, sir…Dobby has come to warn you… but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"

Delilah and Luna took a few steps closer to see what was happening. The house elf quickly ran head first into a wall, banging his head against it as hard as he could. Harry quickly grabbed the elf and pulled him away from the wall, "What's happened, Dobby?" he asked seriously.

"Harry Potter…she…she…" the elf quickly hit himself in the face with his free hand. Harry grabbed it away, "Who's '_she'_, Dobby?" he asked quickly. The elf mouthed something to Harry, and he looked horrified. "Umbridge?" he asked.

Dobby nodded, and tried hard to bang his head on Harry's knee. Harry held him back, "What about her? Dobby – she hasn't found out about this – about us – about the D.A.?" he asked quickly.

Delilah's eyes widened at the mere thought. Her wand dropped and clanked against the floor as she felt her whole body go numb. She hoped to Merlin she hadn't found out.

The elf's face was struck with such fear; they could all tell what the answer was. Dobby tried to kick himself in the face while Harry continued asking questions.

"Is she coming?" he asked quietly. Dobby let out a great howl, hitting his bare feet hard against the floor, "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry straightened up and looked around the room, at every one of their horror struck faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone began running towards the door, pushing and shoving them out as fast as they could.

Delilah and Luna turned quickly down a corridor, before something struck her. "My wand!" she nearly screamed, skidding to a halt. Luna turned to look at her, before Delilah waved her on, "Go on! I'll catch up!" she said, turning around and hurrying back to the Room of Requirement.

She bumped into multiple members of the D.A. as she ran through the door, passing Ron and Hermione as they waited for Harry, who was talking to Dobby quickly. She grabbed her wand just as Harry began walking away from Dobby. "And I forbid you to hurt yourself!" he called over his shoulder, waving Delilah ahead of him. Hermione and Ron had bolted out of the room just before them, and Harry and Delilah both turned down the corridor.

"You need to keep going straight, Delilah! It'll be better if we separate." Harry told her quickly as he began to turn right down another corridor. Just as he did, he suddenly tripped face first against the floor.

"Harry!" Delilah called worryingly, skidding to a halt and running back over to him.

"Trip Jinx, Potter!" Draco laughed from behind them. Delilah turned and the two met each other's eyes. His eyes widened as Delilah stared between Harry and Draco.

"Delilah, run!" Harry ordered. Delilah gave one last look at Draco, before turning and hurrying down the corridor.

"Hey, Professor – PROFESSOR! I've got one!" she heard Draco shout. Delilah clenched her teeth tightly, ignoring the pain in her lungs and feet as she ran faster.

* * *

She had managed to escape, and found Luna and Cho, along with a few of the Ravenclaw boys apart of the D.A, waiting in the Common Room. Luna hugged her as she walked in, and they all quickly went up to their rooms, trying their best to calm down as they got ready for bed.

"He saw me, Lune. He saw me." Delilah kept repeating, buttoning up her night shirt. Luna gave her a sad look, "Well, he said he found one, didn't he? So he obviously won't report seeing you. If he cares about you at all, he won't."

Delilah nodded, "I know, it's just…I don't know how to face him."

"You'll have to sooner or later." She said matter-of-factly. Delilah nodded, falling back against her bed.

* * *

Delilah sat quietly in the library, waiting at their usual table, her ears listening closely for the sound of footsteps approaching her.

She heard something, but it was more of a woman's step, with the high clank of a heel than of a man's. Delilah hurried around in her chair and saw Umbridge standing before her, with Pansy Parkinson standing behind her smugly.

"Miss Carter?" Umbridge said is a falsely sweet tone. Delilah nodded, before Umbridge waved her forward. "Come with me."

Delilah stood up, gathering her things and followed Umbridge and Pansy out of the library. Just as they walked through the doors, Draco was walking towards them, and his eyes nearly fell from their sockets as he saw her with Umbridge and Pansy.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." Umbridge said quickly as she passed him. Draco and Delilah met eyes as they passed each other. He looked at her confused as she searched his expression for some sign as to why she was being taken.

He followed behind them from a distance, and waited outside as the three of them walked into Umbridge's office in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Umbridge led the two of them into her office, and motioned for the two of them to sit down. Umbridge took a seat behind her desk, pouring two cups a tea from her tea tray.

"Now, Miss Parkinson, you informed me you saw Miss Carter running from the seventh floor last night, correct?" Umbridge asked sweetly. Pansy nodded vigorously, "It was definitely her, ma'am. I can recognize any face from a mile away."

Delilah tried hard not to roll her eyes; the first time she had ever spoken to her she claimed to never have seen her before.

Umbridge smiled at her, "That will be all, thank you."

Pansy nodded, standing up and walking out of the door, making sure to bump roughly into Delilah's chair.

Once the door was closed behind her, Umbridge gave her a stern look, her lips pressed tightly together in what appeared to be a smile. "Would you care to tell me why you were seen running from the seventh floor last night?" she asked.

Delilah clenched her teeth, taking in a deep breath. She couldn't stutter. If she stuttered she'd give herself away.

"Tea?" Umbridge asked suddenly. Delilah gave her a curious look, as Umbridge placed a cup of tea in front of her. "N-No thank you." Delilah managed.

Umbridge scoffed, "Nonsense. Sugar?" She asked, picking up a small spoon with a mountain of sugar on top of it. Delilah shook her head again, "N-No."

Umbridge gave her a look, before dropping the spoon back in its bowl.

Delilah fidgeted in her seat, "Well, I was taking a stroll last night, and I heard some commotion and I didn't want to be caught with some hooligan, so I took off back to my common room." She explained quickly, cheering internally that her stutter was nowhere to be found.

Umbridge gave her a look, before inching the tea cup closer to her, "Are you certain you don't want any tea, dear? Or would you prefer pumpkin juice?" she asked.

Delilah shook her head, wanting to get out of the office as soon as possible. "N-No, ma'am. I'm fine."

Umbridge looked slightly frustrated, and was about to say something else when a loud bang came rapping on the door.

Filch ran in, looking worn out as he must have ran all the way there, "M-Ma'am! Peeves' is knocking over the statues in a west corridor! He won't let up for no one!"

Umbridge's face went red with anger and stood up, hurrying towards the door. She looked back at Delilah as she reached the doorway, and sighed irritably, "Return to your dormitory, Miss Carter."

Delilah quickly stood up, gathering her things as she hurried passed Umbridge and Filch and out of the classroom towards her Common Room. Umbridge and Filch ran the other way, and once Delilah turned the corridor, Draco grabbed her and pulled her back against the wall, peaking behind the corner to make sure they'd gone.

"What did she do? What did Pansy say?" Draco asked quickly, turning to her. Delilah stared at him shocked for a moment, before realizing what he was asking. "Uh, P-Pansy told Umbridge she saw me last night running from the seventh floor. Umbridge asked me if I'd like some tea and why I was running from the seventh floor."

Draco nodded turning and looking past the corner. "Uh, they went to stop Peeves," she started.

"I know!" Draco hissed, turning back to her. "I went and told Peeves those statues were just polished. Naturally he couldn't resist messing them up. When Filch heard the crashing I knew he'd go straight to Umbridge."

Delilah gawked at him, "That was very clever."

He shrugged, before his face grew stern and he looked her straight in the eye. "Why were you running with Potter last night?" he asked seriously.

Delilah gulped, before sighing, "I'm sorry I never told you, but Umbridge is just such a horrid teacher, I wasn't learning anything! But, Harry – he's a _fantastic_ teacher! I've learned so much. I just couldn't tell you. I knew you'd go to Snape or Umbridge and I didn't want to mess it up. But believe me when I say I felt so guilty lying to you when you've been so honest with me." She explained quickly.

Draco looked very upset; his head was turned down to the floor, but his eyes were fixed on her, and his shoulders were tense.

"He ratted out my own father; I told you to stay away from him, and you still -!"

"I know he basically ruined your family's name, but I couldn't just stop going because he spoke the truth to warn people! And just because you told me not to go near him, doesn't mean I won't! I am my own person, Draco." She said sternly.

Draco huffed, avoiding her gaze, "Delilah," he muttered.

Delilah sighed, crossing her arms. "Draco, you have the right to be mad at me,"

"I'm not mad," he muttered, his eyes glued to the floor.

Delilah quirked an eyebrow at him, "What?" she asked.

He tensed up once again, his hands clenched in tight fists they were shaking. "I don't like that you ran away from me." He whispered.

Delilah raised her eyebrow again, and he continued. "Last night; when I jinxed Potter and you stood across from me. The look on your face – you looked so scared; like I was going to hurt you or something. And then you just ran, the kind of run you only do when you're trying to get away. It was like you thought I'd hurt you. I don't _ever_ want to see you run from me like that again." He explained, his voice slightly shaken.

Delilah's eyes widened, before she stepped closer, "Is that an order?" she whispered. He shook his head, "More of a plea."

She smiled, before wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I promise I won't." she whispered into his ear, and he hugged her back, resting his head in the crease against her neck and shoulder. For a few moments, they stayed there in the corridor, taken away by the pure safety they felt in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:**

**i threw in some cute stuff at the end because I felt really bad it took forever to update. I just wanted a few days to rest after the play I guess. but now I'm in the middle of getting ready for my next audition XD**

**Also, i would just like to say I am very proud of my friend Ronnie, who has been an avid reader and reviewer of this story since day 1! Why am I proud, you ask? Because she finally made a FF account! no more anon reviews from her :) although I love all reviews just the same. but now I don't have to constantly post on her FB the new chapters :P haha**

**Anyway, I realized as I was proofing that Umbridge had the list of everyone in the D.A., which is how she knew it was called Dumbledore's Army...since I was skimming that part of the book, lets just say Umbridge talked to all the members on that list for information...(and if she did, awesome! and sad because i totally missed that part of the chapters after it..)**

**Now, I shall leave you all to review! so please do! I love hearing from you! bye! **


	17. Break Out

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Break Out**

Delilah hurried out of the Great Hall, and towards the Hospital Wing. She saw Harry scream and fall to the floor during the examination, and she saw Ron and Hermione run out of the Great Hall once the bell rang. She didn't know exactly where they'd gone, but she decided the Hospital Wing would be the best bet.

"Delilah!"

She skidded to a stop and saw Ginny and Luna running up to her, both looking concerned. "Have you see Harry, Ron or Hermione?" Delilah asked them. They both shook their heads and Delilah sighed.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. Delilah explained, and Ginny's face grew horribly worried as Luna stared at the floor deep in thought.

"Why not we walk back towards the Gryffindor common room? We can wait outside to see if they go back there." Ginny purposed. The two of them nodded and they hurried in the opposite direction.

Halfway there, they passed a corridor of empty classrooms when something caused them to jump.

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN – "

The three of them shared a look before running down the corridor and listening closely to see which classroom it was coming from.

"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST – "

They hurried into the classroom in front of them and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing together in the center of the classroom.

"Hi," Ginny said uncertainly, "We recognized Harry's voice – what are you yelling about?" She asked.

"Never you mind," Harry said roughly. Ginny raised her eyebrows, an offended look on her face. "There's no need to take that tone with me," She said coolly, "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well, you can't," He said shortly.

"You're being rather rude, you know," Luna said serenely. Delilah stood behind the two of them, taken aback at how angry Harry seemed. She'd never seen him so frustrated, she had a feeling he wanted them to leave. Harry swore, turning around frustratingly.

"Wait," Hermione said suddenly, nodding her head and looking between the group of them and Harry, "Wait, Harry, they _can_ help." She said. Ron and Harry both looked at her as she continued. "Listen, Harry, we need to establish whether Sirius really has left headquarters – "

"I've told you, I saw – "

"Harry, I'm begging you, please!" Hermione said desperately. "Please let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London – if we find out he's not there then I swear I won't try and stop you, I'll come, I'll d-do whatever it takes to try and save him – "

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" Harry shouted, "We haven't got time to waste – "

"But if this is a trick of V-Voldemort's – Harry, we've got to check, we've got to – "

"How?" Harry Demanded. "How're we going to check?"

"We'll use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him, we'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny, Luna and Delilah."

Delilah's eyes widened as she and Luna shared a confused look. Ginny, looking slightly confused herself, nodded quickly, "Yeah, we'll do it!" Luna quirked her head at them, "When you say 'Sirius,' are you talking about Stubby Boardman?"

Everyone ignored her question, and Delilah's brain went into overdrive as she tried to think of any Sirius they'd be talking about.

"If you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you, otherwise I'm going to the department of mysteries right now – "

"The Department of Mysteries?" Luna asked, looking surprised. Delilah stepped forward, "How on Earth are you going to get there?"

The two of them were ignored, as Hermione continued, starting to pace. "Right…well… One of us has to go and find Umbridge, and – and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her – I don't know – that Peeves is up to something awful as usual…"

"I'll do it," Ron said at once, "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way,"

Hermione nodded, "Now we need to keep students away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherin's bound to go and tip her off…"

"Luna, Delilah and I can stand at either ends of the corridor." Ginny said promptly, "And we'll tell people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garroting Gas." Hermione looked surprised at Ginny's lie, before Ginny shrugged in response. "Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."

Delilah stuck close to Ginny and Luna as the group of them hurried out of the classroom, the five of them headed for Umbridge's corridor and Harry heading towards the Gryffindor Common room to get his invisibility cloak. She didn't even want to know how he managed to have that, but figured him being Harry Potter he must have dozens of rare magical items.

They waited until Harry came back for them to start. They were given their jobs, Ron running down the corridor to find Umbridge, while Ginny, Luna and Delilah walked up and down the corridor, yelling at students to hurry along.

Before Delilah knew it, she saw the door to Umbridge's classroom open and close without anyone going inside, and she knew they'd made it. She just had to make sure no students walked this way now.

After nearly three minutes something caught Delilah off guard and she fell. Her and Luna were grabbed roughly by the collar and pulled up, gags being wrapped around their mouths. She looked around fearfully and saw, to her surprise, Neville coming up to them with his wand raised at someone behind her. As the person turned her around she saw Neville had tried to disarm the Slytherin who was gagging Ginny.

Crabbe locked Neville in a tight stranglehold and the Inquisitorial Squad lead them, and Ron who was also gagged, into Umbridge's office. Neville, Ron and Ginny were trying their best to put up a fight, while Luna and Delilah stayed quiet. Luna was calm, while Delilah was panicking, her eyes darting back and forth as she tried to get a look at the person who had her. She hoped it wasn't Pansy, but hoped even more it wasn't Draco.

They were brought up the stairs into her office and saw Umbridge there, glaring at Harry as he leaned against her desk. Hermione was pinned against the wall by Millicent Bulstrode and Draco was leaning against the window sill, tossing Harry's wand into the air.

"Got 'em all," Warrington said, shoving Ron roughly into the room. "That one," he said, pointing at Neville, "Tried to stop me taking her," he said, pointing at Ginny. Ginny was preoccupied trying to kick the large Slytherin girl holding her in the shin. Delilah felt her insides twist as she deduced the only member of the Squad left to be holding her was none other than Pansy.

"Looks as though Hogwarts will become a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?" Umbridge said sweetly, staring between Ginny and Ron. Draco laughed, glaring at the two of them.

She noticed as he looked among them, that he completely avoided her.

Delilah kept her eyes on him, ignoring the conversation going on between Harry and Umbridge. She didn't feel the need to know, and wanted some reassurance that Draco wasn't as angry as she thought he'd be.

After a few minutes, Draco was sent to go find Professor Snape and she was stuck in the room. Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione tried their hardest to break free from their captures, while Luna stared boredly out the window. Delilah simply stood their tiredly, feeling the sudden worry of being expelled wash over her. She felt shaky and even sleepy as she worried over the thought of her wand being snapped and never being able to use magic again.

Draco returned with Snape. Apparently, Umbridge wanted a bottle of Veritaserum to use on Harry, but he was out and another batch wouldn't be ready for a month.

Delilah gulped, the uneasy feeling of what was happening coming over her. Draco quietly walked over to her and Pansy and grabbed Delilah's other forearm, "I'll take over. Go help Millicent with Granger." He whispered.

Pansy hesitated before letting go of Delilah and walking to the other side of the room. Draco held onto Delilah's arm as gently as he could with his right hand as he pushed her and himself back so they could lean against the wall. He looked her over, making sure she didn't look so uneasy, before turning his attention back to what was happening before him.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," Umbridge said quietly.

"No!" Hermione shrieked, "That's illegal!"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." Umbridge said, pointing her wand at different parts of Harry's body, "He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same…"

Harry gapped at her, "It was _you_? _You_ sent the dementors after me?"

"Somebody had to act!" Umbridge nearly shrieked, "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow – discrediting you – but I was the only one who actually _did_ something about it…"

Umbridge raised her wand, her voice in a low whisper as she began to say the curse.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "No – Harry – Harry, tell her!"

"No way!" Harry shouted back. "We'll have to tell her anyway, Harry…what's the point…?" She shot back, crying weakly into the back of Millicent's robes.

Everyone's eyes shot onto her and Delilah listened closely as she explained about a "weapon" of Dumbledore's he was going to use against the Ministry they were hiding in the Forbidden Forest. After some persuading, Umbridge, Hermione and Harry left the office and headed towards the forest, leaving the rest of them behind.

Delilah slowly began feeling more awake, realizing that whatever Hermione had planned would get them out of all this sooner or later.

Anytime Delilah would turn to look at the door, Draco would tighten his grip slightly on her arm and she'd look at him, and he'd shake his head in the smallest possible way, obviously saying _'No, I will not let you go.'_

After a few moments, something happened so quickly Delilah could barely keep up. Somehow, Ron had punched Warrington in the face and took his wand back. He disarmed the others, and they all took their wands back, including Hermione and Harry's. Neville shot an Impediment Jinx at Warrington and Crabbe, while Ginny shot Draco with a Bat-Bogey Hex.

They all hurried towards the door, before Delilah stopped; "Go ahead!" she said quickly.

Luna and the rest all turned to look at her. She closed the door behind her ignoring the angered and frightened voices of the Inquisitorial Squad. "I'm not too good with combat, and someone needs to be here to explain what really happened to the other professors. Go on, I'll be fine." She explained at once.

They all hesitated, before turning and hurrying out of the classroom. She peaked back inside, and saw Draco, flinging his arms in the air as giant bogeys with wings attacked him repeatedly. He looked at her, his face a mixture of anger and surprise, as she mouthed the words, _'I'll be right back'_ to him.

She closed the door and hurried out, running towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick, who Delilah had run into on her way to the Hospital Wing, all ran back to the office to help the Slytherins.

Madam Pomfrey made a few gurneys appear for the small group of Slytherin's who were passed out, and Professor Flitwick managed to put an end to the bogeys that were attacking Draco. Even though he wasn't physically injured, Madam Pomfrey still had him come along with her and the others to the hospital wing.

"It was Potter and the rest of his lot! They did it!" Draco said angrily to Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey as they walked down the corridor.

Delilah sighed, and Professor Flitwick looked up at her, "Is that true, Miss Carter?" he asked. She paused, before shaking her head, "Not exactly sir."

"Well, care to explain?" he asked nicely. Delilah looked at Draco, who was glaring at nothing in the opposite direction.

"Well, you see, Harry needed to talk to someone. I think it was a life or death situation so he went to use Professor Umbridge's fire. Ron Weasley went to distract Professor Umbridge; while Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and I made sure no one came by her office, while Hermione Granger and Harry went into her office. The Inquisitorial Squad came along and gagged us, bringing us into Umbridge's office who had already gotten to Harry and Hermione. Neville Longbottom was taken too because he tried to stop them from capturing us. Umbridge thought we were trying to contact Dumbledore, but we weren't. She didn't believe us so she tried to use Professor Snape's Veritaserum, but he was all out. So she decided to use the Cruciatus Curse," She paused, noticing the shocked looks on Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey's faces.

"But Hermione stopped her by saying they had a 'weapon' in the Forbidden Forest and Umbridge took Hermione and Harry to show her. Then we were able to break free of the Inquisitorial squad and they all left to help Harry and Hermione while I decided to stay behind." She explained, nearly running out of breath.

As they turned to enter the double doors, Professor Flitwick stopped Delilah and pulled her aside. "Now, Miss Carter, you need to make sure you don't repeat that story."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and he continued. "Madam Pomfrey and I will handle this information, but you mustn't repeat it to the other students. Leave it to us." He smiled. Delilah nodded; having full faith her head of house would be able to handle this.

The two of them entered through the Double Doors. Professor Flitwick went to speak with Madam Pomfrey while Delilah walked along the aisles of beds until she found Draco leaning against the last one, staring out the windows.

He had a pout on his face and his arms were crossed, obviously not to thrilled about what had happened. Delilah leaned against the bed next to him, and nudged him with her shoulder.

"I had to tell the truth. It wasn't all Harry, you know that." She whispered to him. He remained quiet as Delilah played with the hem of her sweater.

After a few more minutes, Delilah nudged him again, "Are you mad?"

He looked at her, "Why didn't you go with them?" he asked. She shrugged, "I told you I wouldn't run away from you, didn't I?"

He stared at her, wide eyed, before turning his attention to the floor. "I didn't think you'd remember."

She smiled, "Well, it didn't happen that long ago. Besides, I have a good memory. It would probably take a Memory Charm for me to forget something."

A small smile appeared on his lips, before he turned to look at her, "It might be dangerous to always stand by me," he whispered, a serious look on his face.

Delilah shrugged, "I might not do very well in combat, but I can certainly defend myself. I could last standing by you against anyone."

"Even You-Know-Who?" he asked, placing his hands on the bed as he leaned against it. Delilah pursed her lips together in thought, staring out the windows. She reached down and put her hand over his, and smiled, "I'd probably die, but yes, even You-Know-Who."

His eyes widened, a slightly scared expression on his face, before he looked away and interlaced their hands. "You're mental." He mumbled.

She giggled, squeezing his hand, "I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

Before Draco could reply, Madam Pomfrey came over, "I'm sorry Miss Carter, but I'd like to look over Mr. Malfoy alone."

Delilah nodded, taking her hand back and leaving the Hospital Wing.

* * *

The Minister of Magic finally confirmed it after Harry and company's trip to the ministry. Apparently, Fudge saw You-Know-Who at the Ministry and now Harry and Dumbledore were on the cover of the Daily Prophet.

All the Death Eaters Harry had named in The Quibbler were taken to Azkaban, causing a few Slytherin's to be quite upset with Harry.

Delilah hadn't been able to speak to Draco since their moment in the hospital wing, since he seemed to be sticking close to Crabbe and Goyle the last few weeks.

On the last day, Delilah took hold of her trunk and heaved on her backpack, walking back towards the Hogsmeade train station.

On her way there, she felt a small smile appear on her lips when she saw someone waiting against a tree.

She stopped, kneeling down to tie her shoe as everyone else walked passed her.

Once they were alone, she stood up and hurried over to Draco. "Are you alright?" She asked him concernedly. "I am so, so sorry about your father, Draco."

He crossed his arms, looking out at the empty path. "It's all Potter's fault for ratting him out."

Delilah gave him a sad look, "You know you're welcome at my house all summer if you need to get away. I'm sure my parents won't mind. You and your mother can even come for dinner one night."

He shook his head, "No, I can't. I might not be able to even come see you this summer."

Delilah felt a lump form in her throat as an overwhelming wave of sadness came over her. "Oh, well," She paused, "We can always write to each other, right?" she asked hopefully.

He looked at her, and shrugged, "If I can, yes."

"What do you mean _'if you can'_?" she asked. He shook his head, "It's nothing to worry yourself about. We should get on the train." He said, beginning to walk away.

Delilah grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back to look at her. Once she could look him in the eye, she gave him a serious look, "You would tell me if something was wrong, though, right?" She asked.

Draco hesitated, staring down between them before glancing over his shoulder. No one was in sight, and the Hogsmeade train station blocked any view from the windows that could see them. He turned back to Delilah and kissed her.

They stumbled back against the tree he was leaning against before, the kiss as gentle and as passionate as it could be at the same time. Draco pulled away, hugging her close to him and taking in her scent, and how she seemed to fit perfectly against him.

Delilah hugged him back, "Draco?" She whispered concern still in her voice. He pulled away, and rested his forehead against hers in almost a tired like way, "If I tell you too much, I'm afraid you won't be able to handle it. I'll tell you if something's wrong if something _is_ wrong, alright?" he whispered.

Delilah sighed, nodding her head. He nodded as well, before turning and walking towards the station, Delilah walking a few paces behind.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! :D**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Next up in a few summer chapters but pleaseeeeeee bare with me if it takes a while to update because I do not have the Half Blood Prince book and I'd like to go off the book for facts instead of the movie or some online website that could be wrong. So I bare with me :) **

**Anyways, please review! I love hearing from you all! your messages make me smile! ALSO, sorry i havent been able to reply to your reviews. I didnt have that much time with the play, and now I'm getting ready for auditions this week! but I PROMISE, if you ask me a question in a review I will reply to you when I have the time! and if I haven't before, I am so sorry. But, starting now, I will try my hardest! :) **

**So, review! I love hearing for you and I am so excited that we're moving on to Half Blood Prince!**

**Bye!**


	18. His Letter

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: His Letter**

Delilah sat at her desk, her window open wide, staring at it boredly. A knock came from the door, and Amanda walked in, Matilda following close behind her.

"Lilah? Want to come on a trip with the kids and me? I'm taking them to a muggle event. I think you'll like it." Amanda said hopefully.

Delilah shook her head, "I'm waiting for an owl."

Amanda walked up to her, leaning on her desk, "An owl from Draco?" She asked. Delilah nodded, "He hasn't written all holiday. I'm worried."

Amanda gave her a concerned look, "Lilah, you know I'm not one to judge, but he comes from a family of Death Eaters, his father was sent to Azkaban, You-Know-Who is at large,"

"Manny, I don't want you to finish that sentence." Delilah mumbled, resting her head on the desk. Amanda sighed, "What do you think is keeping him from writing?" she asked.

Delilah shrugged, "I think he's just very upset about his father."

Amanda patted her back, "I'm glad you don't think the worst. You sure you don't want to come with us?"

Delilah nodded, "I don't mind waiting. I can read or paint while I wait."

Amanda kissed the top of her head, "You're a very dedicated girlfriend."

Delilah smiled, "And you're a very caring sister."

Amanda grinned, "I'm glad. I never had any practice before I married Olly. We'll see you tomorrow, Lilah." She said, walking towards the door and waving Matilda away from the pile of books in the corner.

Matilda hurried after her, before spinning around and waving towards Delilah's back, "Bye Dede!"

Delilah sighed, closing her eyes and trying hard not to picture Draco moping all by himself in his huge home.

She stood up, grabbing a pair of shoes off the floor and her wand, running out her bedroom and down the stairs. "Manny, wait!"

Amanda stood in the living room, fixing the buttons on Kingston's shirt. "Can I come with you?" Delilah asked, slipping her shoes on.

Amanda grinned, "Fantastic! Come here, take my hand." She said, waving her over. Kingston took hold of Ryleigh's hand, while Delilah swiped Matilda into her arms and took hold of Amanda's hand.

Within a moment, her stomach felt like it was being pulled down and up at the same time, and her head was spinning rapidly. By the time she felt an acid like sensation rise into her throat her feet touched solid ground and they were standing in an alley.

Delilah might have been able to hold in her vomit, but Matilda wasn't so lucky. Delilah screamed and nearly fell as it slid down her shirt and Amanda groaned. "So sorry, Lilah! I should have held her! _Scourgify_!" she said hurriedly, pulling out and pointing her wand at Delilah's shirt.

She put Matilda down and Amanda began tending to her as Delilah, Kingston and Ryleigh walked out of the alley and stared in awe at what was in front of them.

Just across the busy street, stood a giant metal contraption of nearly fifty feet fall. It was silver and blue and almost looked like a train track hung in the air by thin rods. Within a moment, six two person carts flew across the railing, the occupants screaming and throwing their arms in the air.

Delilah's eyes widened, "Manny! Quick! Those muggles are in trouble! Use your wand!"

Amanda laughed, walking up to the group of them, "Nonsense. They're having fun. This is an amusement park. Kingston and Ryleigh's been to tons, but this is Matilda's first time since she's finally tall enough for the kiddy rides."

"Amusement park?" Delilah questioned. Amanda nodded, waving the group along across the street once no cars were coming their way. "It's a park full of thrill rides, big scary ones for adults or peoples your height, and small ones for children. Feel free to walk around and go on a few of the big rides, I'll hold your wand for you." She explained, walking up to the ticket booth.

"I can't have my wand?" Delilah questioned, shocked. A small child, about the age of eight, turned to look at her with a questioning look on his face. "Isn't it a little early to talk about Halloween costumes?" he asked. His mother shushed him and pulled him forward, and Delilah glared.

Amanda laughed, and slid a few pounds under the opening of the ticket booth. Kingston and Ryleigh gave the ticket person their wrist and she put a golden bracelet around them. Amanda lifted Matilda up so she could get her bracelet and, slowly, Delilah handed over her wrist to receive a slightly larger, adult bracelet.

The group of them hurried inside, and Kingston and Ryleigh took Matilda by the hands and lead her to the children section of the park, their first ride a caterpillar shaped cart rolling up and down mini ramps of under fake bridges.

"I wonder how all these muggles are so calm…" Delilah mumbled, staring around at all the dozens of groups of families. Amanda shrugged, "Well, Death Eaters have been targeting mostly London. We're in Whitehaven. It's about 5 and a half hours north of London."

"Why here?" Delilah asked, staring wide eyed at a Whack-A-Mole game. "I grew up here, so I want my kids to know more about my roots." Amanda explained.

Delilah nodded, "Do they get to see your parents often?" she asked. Amanda shook her head, "Not anymore. My father was promoted so he and mum left for California in March. They write all the time, though."

"And your dad…he does…" Delilah started, wracking her brain for the answer. She wished she talked with Amanda about her family more, because she always did seem to forget things when it came to her sister-in-law's muggle life.

"Marketing." Amanda finished, giggling. Delilah nodded, "Do they know about the war?" She asked. Amanda shook her head, "They don't need to know. They're muggles and if they know too much it could be dangerous."

Delilah nodded, "Amanda…do you…think that maybe…"

"Is this about Draco?" She asked, waving sweetly to the children as the caterpillar cart passed. Delilah nodded, "How do you think he's handling this? His father being in prison and everyone knowing about his father being a Death Eater, I mean."

Amanda shrugged, "I'm not the one who's known for as long as you. We'd only exchange a number of words when he'd visit. But, I have a feeling once you two see each other again you'll be able to help him out of any rut or bad mood he's been in all summer." She grinned.

Delilah smiled, "I hope so. I'm glad you're here and not Ella. She's my sister and I love her to no end, but she isn't good at cheering me up and giving me advice. You're much better at that."

Amanda grinned ear to ear, "Fantastic! I was worried I would be horrible at it once the kids are older! I'm glad I know I have nothing to worry about." She laughed. Delilah grinned, "Although, I have a feeling you'll also be an embarrassing mum too." She laughed, causing Amanda to shove her playfully as the children finally exited the ride.

* * *

Draco sat at his desk, a dark feathered quill in his right hand and a piece of parchment in front of him; the only words on it read _'Dear Delilah,'_

He hesitated before lowering his arm, dipping his quill in his jar of ink, and beginning to write.

_'I don't know how I've managed this long without writing you. Things have been fine. Mother has been spending time with family to help get her mind off of father and I've been,'_

Draco groaned, tossing the quill aside, crumpling the parchment and throwing it across the room. He gripped his hair in fists and closed his eyes tightly. He'd been sitting there all morning, he had written over fifty letters. All of them either were brutally honest about what was happening to him and his family the last month and a half, and the others vague and filled with _'I miss you's'. _

None felt right to him; he wanted to let her know what she'd be getting into with him as of now, but felt she'd completely reject him if she knew he was officially one of the Dark Lord's now.

He knew being a Death Eater wasn't something to be ashamed of. It was a very high honor to receive the Dark Mark and to be chosen for a mission. He knew what he had to do, and he was thrilled to do so since he was the youngest Death Eater accepted amongst them.

Being a Death Eater, making his father proud, was something extremely important to him. But, he couldn't shake the feeling of losing Delilah because of the mark on his left forearm. He hated the feeling of seeing her with Justin their fifth year and he didn't want to even picture Delilah choosing someone else, or even dying because she wasn't protected when the Dark Lord gained control of everything.

He gulped his eyes wide as he pictured it. He shook his head, trying his best to get the image out of it.

Finally, realizing a letter to her would be better than no letter at all; he grabbed another piece of parchment and began writing.

'_Dear Delilah,_

_I hope you're well. I'm sorry I haven't written you. To be completely honest, my mother and I have been busy handling the repercussions of what happened to my father and my mother's sister has come to stay with us. She's been rather busy teaching me how to be a proper wizard, unlike the teachers at Hogwarts. I'm sure you're rolling your eyes, but it'll come in useful in the future I'm sure. I hope you and your family has been safe this past month and half. Mother's already told me of a few attacks and I haven't heard your name at all, but I still want to make sure you're okay. _

_I have a request of you though. Remember our third year, when I brought Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy to our session and said I needed them to write for me since I didn't like your curly handwriting. I was lying. I love it very much, and if you could make your reply a long one with extra curly writing, I'd like that. But only write once and send it early in the morning if you can. I don't want to risk my aunt or mother seeing the owl and wishing to read the letter, especially my aunt. I don't know if I'll reply, but I'm sure we'll talk enough when our tutoring starts again, if we aren't busy at all.'_

Draco hesitated, wondering if he should have just written _'I'_ instead of _'we'_. He shook his head, realizing if he wrote _'I'_ she'd know something was going to happen. He continued writing.

'_I hope now that your family knows about my father, they don't disapprove of our relationship. The last thing I'd like is if your family was at odds with you. I don't want you to be unhappy because of that. I should wrap this up, so please remember to write a long letter and to send it early in the morning. Also, try to only go to Diagon Alley and other wizard populated areas in daylight hours when plenty of other wizards are there. Don't let your parents run the shop alone and have your brother or parents with your sister-in-law if she plans to go out. It's odd I'm saying it, but Mr. Ollivander from the Wand Shop was already taken, and a muggle bridge in London has already been destroyed. I want to make sure your family isn't affected by all this, so do me the favor of listening to me. I miss you Delilah, and I'll see you September 1__st__. _

_Love, Draco'_

He dropped his quill, rolled up the parchment and tying it with a piece of green string, before attaching it to the owl's leg outside his widow. "Bring it to Delilah." He ordered the owl. The owl cooed in response, and quickly flew off west of his home.

As he closed the window, he saw the faded red link peak out from under his sleeve and he stared at it for a moment, before turning and leaving the study.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! It's been pretty long. I'm sorry. and this chapter was not a filler! It had meaning, you just won't know why until later on.**

**I'm glad I was able to post this today. I still haven't been able to get ahold of a copy of Half Blood Prince (stupid walmart...and I forgot to ask my friend to borrow her copy yesterday..). I also finished up my SAT test this morning. Oh my gosh I was freaking out. At least I had a friend in my testing room, and our friend Ronnie was right down the hall so we all talked afterwards. The school was freakin' HUGE and FANCY. oh my gosh, we were all freaking out at how nice it was compared to our school. A girl in my testing room even told me she'd taken her PSATs at my school a year or two ago and she said it was so...blahhh compared to the school we were at today and her high school. I had to agree. THEY HAD DESKS WITH CHAIRS THAT WEREN'T ATTACHED. AND WATER VENDING MACHINES IN THE HALL. AND THEIR MAIN STAIRCASE IS LIKE THE STAIRCASE FROM THE MOVIE ANASTAISA. AND THEY HAD FANCY CAMERAS AND WHEN I DROVE UP TO THE SCHOOL I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT IT WAS SO OUTRAGOUSLY HUGE CHURCH. NO. IT WAS A HIGH SCHOOL.**

**anyway, enough of my freaking out at how nice this school was. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think :) i can't wait to hear from you guys! Bye! **


	19. Changes

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Changes**

After being searched upon arrival at Hogwarts, Delilah noticed all the Auror's standing guard around the school and the path up to the school.

Delilah had tried many times to catch Draco's attention in the Great Hall, but he was engrossed in a story he was telling to his fellow Slytherin's and barely even looked in her direction the whole night.

She found it rather surprising that Professor Slughorn had taken over as Potions master while Professor Snape was given the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. But, nevertheless, the start of her year had gone as normal as they had before.

The only thing that had genuinely surprised her, and caused her to become rather upset was McGonagall approaching her on the first day of lessons saying that Draco did not require tutoring anymore. His grades had been well enough the last four years that she believed he would be able to manage on his own the next two years.

And the most shocking part was Draco agreed he no longer needed to meet with her. She had given him a curious look, but he refused to make eye contact with her, and when she tried to speak with him outside McGonagall's classroom, he shrugged her off and hurried into the opposite corridor.

On every Saturday morning, however, Delilah would wake up earlier than her roommates and went to the Owlery. She'd write a letter to Draco, asking him if he was alright and if he needed to, she'd be in an empty classroom at the end of the fifth floor corridor. She'd use a school owl to send him the letter and she'd catch glimpses of him every Saturday at breakfast to see him read the letter.

He'd look in her direction and give her a small smile, but then shake his head and turn back to his food.

As it edged closer to November, a Hogsmeade weekend was in store. Delilah and Luna pulled on their winter coats, taking note of the snow falling outside the windows.

They hurried down the stairs, Delilah pulling on a blue ski cap, gloves and Ravenclaw scarf while Luna pulled a set of furry pink earmuffs out of her coat pocket.

"Are you meeting with Draco somewhere?" Luna asked as they walked.

Delilah shook her head, "He's been avoiding me. I don't really know what's wrong, but we haven't talked face to face since McGonagall pulled us aside the first day to tell me I didn't have to tutor him anymore. And we didn't really talk much then either. Hopefully I can corner him somewhere in the village and get some answers." She said, chuckling slightly at the last part.

Luna smiled dreamily, "That sounds positively delightful. I hope it works."

Delilah nodded, tightening her scarf around her neck, "It better. I'm tired of wondering if this is his way of breaking up with me."

They hurried through the snow into Hogsmeade Village. They eased their way through the shops, picking up random objects or new types of candy, but never buying anything. Delilah kept her eyes open as she went through each shop, trying to find Draco.

After nearly an hour of walking and browsing, she and Luna migrated back to Honeydukes and she bumped into Neville and Seamus.

"We're just coming from The Three Broomsticks. It's pretty crowded." Neville said, holding the door open for Delilah and Luna. Luna stepped in, but Delilah stood back, giving him a look, "Was Draco Malfoy there?" she asked.

Neville and Seamus gave her a confused look, before nodding their heads, "I think I saw him sittin' in the back." Seamus said. "What cha want with him?" he asked.

Delilah shrugged, "Uh, I'm his tutor, remember? I need to talk to him about our next session. I'll be back, Luna!" she called over her shoulder, hurrying off down the street. She could have sworn she heard Neville say, "I thought she wasn't tutoring him anymore." But she shrugged it off and hurried inside.

Neville was right. The place was packed. She squeezed passed multiple groups of people, keeping an eye out for Draco's white blonde hair.

Just as she made it to an open area by the counter, someone turned to her and grinned happily.

"Aha! Miss Cater! Fancy seeing you here." Professor Slughorn said, holding up his pint of butterbeer. Delilah nodded, trying hard to smile at him while keeping an eye out for Draco. "Uh, hello Professor Slughorn, well it is a Hogsmeade weekend and all," She trailed off. She had never been too afraid of teachers before, even Professor Snape, but she had always preferred not staying in Professor's Slughorn's presents for too long. The reason was, ever since her first class with him, he had been trying to persuade her to join his "Slug Club".

He nodded, "Yes, yes, I've been meaning to tell you – you've left class so quickly I can barely get a word in with you! – I'm hosting a little get together in my office this Tuesday night and I hoped you'll be able to attend."

Delilah gulped, glancing over Slughorn's shoulder. She slowly nodded her head, realizing there was no other option but to say yes when he's standing right in front of you.

Slughorn beamed, "Marvelous! I can't- Oh!" just then, he looked past Delilah at a table farther into the room, "If you excuse me, Miss Carter." He said, hurrying past her. When Delilah turned to see where he was going, she chuckled. Of course he'd make a B line towards Harry when he came in.

She turned back around and continued her walk through the pub, looking for Draco. As she approached the loo, she saw a girl from Dumbledore's Army, Katie Bell, emerged holding a wrapped parcel. But what confused her was, after a moment, Draco emerged as well, moving quickly back to a table in the corner.

Delilah quirked an eyebrow, and quickly made her way to him.

He was sitting alone, a full pint of butterbeer in front of him, but he wasn't paying attention to anything else except Katie, who was making her way towards the door.

Delilah approached him, and waved a hand in front of him to get his attention. He blinked, and then looked at her, a glare on his face. When he finally registered it was Delilah, he gave her a small smile. "Hello." He said.

She smiled, "Can we talk? Or would you prefer somewhere quiet?"

Draco glanced around, before nodding his head. Delilah took the seat next to him, shrugged off her coat and scarf.

"Would you like a drink?" Draco muttered, glancing near the bar. Delilah shook her head, "I just want to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" he asked. She gawked at him, "I recall you telling me you enjoy our tutoring sessions, because we barely talk otherwise. How is it you could simply call them off just like that?" She asked. She leaned in slightly, dropping her voice to a whisper, "If this is how you break up with someone, it's rather cruel and dragged out. Just say it."

He gave her a surprised look, before shaking his head, "That isn't why. I would never do that."

Delilah felt herself blush slightly, as did Draco, but she quickly shook it off, "I've just been busy."

"Spending time in the loo with Katie Bell?" Delilah asked.

Draco's eyes widened, "N-No!"

"That was the girl's loo."

Draco clenched his teeth, taking a swing of his butterbeer. "It isn't as you think. _Believe me_; I just needed to speak to her in private."

Delilah gave him a look, before sighing, "I believe you. Katie hates you, so I doubt anything could happen, and I doubt you could even do that." She chuckled. Draco half smiled, "Don't think I don't want to talk to you, because I do. I've just been…busy."

Delilah gave him a look, before he stood up, "I'm going to head back to the school."

"You don't want to stay and talk? You're finally not busy."

Draco paused, and looked around the pub again, before nodding. "Trust me, I am. I need to see if something worked." He looked back at her, "But, if everything goes as planned, I might just meet with you if you send me another request."

She grinned, while Draco hurried out of the pub.

* * *

"Did you hear about what happened to Katie Bell?"

"She's in the Hospital Wing!"

"A Hufflepuff third year saw Hagrid carrying her with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger following them."

"Is she dead?!"

"I wonder how it happened!"

Delilah glanced nervously up and down the table, listening to the gossip that followed. It was a buzz all around the Great Hall, it seemed every table was talking about, even the Slytherin table.

Delilah, however, wished they'd all stop.

"Are you alright, Delilah? You look pale." Luna asked, giving her a concerned look. Delilah nodded, ignoring the image of Draco walking out of the loo after Katie that kept flashing in her head.

She looked up towards the Slytherin table, and noticed a missing person.

"Uh, Luna," Delilah started, pushing her plate away, "I think I'll head back to the common room. I've lost my appetite."

Luna gave her a look, before nodding her head. Delilah hurried out of the Great Hall with one place in mind as to where Draco might be. But halfway to dungeons, she realized he might not even be in his Common Room, and she still had no idea where exactly in the dungeons his common room was.

She turned on her heel and hurried in the opposite direction, trying her hardest to think of where Draco could possibly be.

As she walked down a first floor corridor, she heard hushed speaking.

She paused, listening closely. It was coming farther down the hall, and one voice was a male while the other female. The male voice was talking very fast and sounded very upset, while the female voice sounded very understanding. She heard a bang and the female voice piped up again.

The male voice spoke once more, and then she saw someone emerge from the bathroom at the end of the corridor. She recognized it as Draco and hurried after him.

"Draco! Draco, are you okay?" she called.

He turned to look at her. His hair was disheveled and his Slytherin tie was undone and hung lazily around his collar.

"D-Delilah," He muttered. She nodded, "Are you alright? I've been looking for you. The whole Great Hall is abuzz with what happened to Katie Bell,"

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" he shot back hotly. Her eyes widened, "I-I wasn't going to say that." She told him.

He shook his head, and hurried passed her, "I need to go." He said hurriedly.

Delilah stood there, dumbstruck, as Draco hurried out of the corridor. After a moment, she looked around confused. Her eyes landed on the door Draco had come out of and saw it was a girl's lavatory.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Why is he lolling around girl's lavatories lately?" she wondered aloud. She walked inside, glancing around nervously.

It looked abandoned in her eyes, and it seemed to be gathering dust and cobwebs.

"Who's there?!" A girl's voice demanded. Delilah jumped, hurrying into the lavatory, "Uh, h-hello?" She called. She glanced around the room, seeing that no one was there. Was she hearing things?

"Who're you?" The voice came again. Delilah looked up and saw the ghost of a young girl hovering above one of the stalls.

She quickly realized which ghost it was, and gulped, "Uh, I was just, um,"

"Were you the one talking to Draco?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "I heard a girl's voice. You made him upset again just as I finished calming him down."

Delilah stared at her, shocked, before a concerned look fell upon her face, "I-wait, why does he need a ghost's help at calming down? He used to be able to tell me anything."

"What? Am I not good enough to help someone?!" Myrtle screeched. Delilah jumped, "I-I'm so s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to o-offend y-you!"

"Get out!" She screamed, diving into the stall. There was a loud splash and the sound of her wails echoing through the room.

Delilah hurried out of the bathroom, and ran down the corridor, her heart pounding in her throat.

* * *

"Besides her getting cross with you, your first interaction with Moaning Myrtle went rather well." Luna said briskly in the Ravenclaw common room.

Delilah shrugged, "I'm still curious about Draco. He seemed rather upset, even after Myrtle calmed him down. He wasn't all 'clean cut' like he normally is. His hair was messy, his tie was undone. And when I mentioned Katie he got all defensive." Delilah groaned, "I wish I was still tutoring him so I could ask him."

"Well, didn't you tell me he said if everything goes as planned he'll be able to meet with you? You could ask him then." Luna said simply. Delilah shook her head, "Judging by how he was acting, I feel like whatever he planned didn't work."

Luna paused for a moment, "Delilah, do you think, perhaps, Draco was the one who,"

Delilah shook her head, "No. I refuse to even wrap my mind around it. Draco has done a lot of things, but to curse another student so horribly they were near death? He isn't capable of it. I know him. He can't have done it."

Luna smiled, "You have so much faith and trust in him."

Delilah nodded, "Of course. How's one supposed to be in a relationship if they don't have full trust in the other?"

She shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I've never been in one."

Delilah and Luna both shared a small laugh before silently agreeing to head up to bed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So sorry it's been a while! I have good news and bad news though. Good news, my sister's wedding (which was Sunday) was fantastic! we all looked beautiful, and it brought tears to my eyes. Bad news? I got sick on Saturday. Like, extremely, disgustingly sick. It was terrible. My mom has 5 kids, and 4 grandkids, and even she was disgusted at how sick I was. It was terrible. Thankfully, I was able to chug down some medicine Sunday morning and stay awake during the reception. I just wish I hadn't forgotten my camera :( I wanted pictures...oh well. **

**Now, I shall continue to say sorry for not updating for so long! I'm so, so sorry. and I'll admit it, I believe this chapter is my most half assed chapter, It really could have been better, but the next chapter WILL be a lot better! I promise! **

**Anyways, tell me what you think of this. What do you think will happen? I'm curious to know. Thanks for reading guys! I'll update in a few days :)**


	20. Slughorn's Party

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Slughorn's Party**

Delilah sat patiently in Transfiguration, glancing around every few moments at the other student's progress. She had finished early, catching on to the lesson rather quickly.

Once the bell rang the students hurried out of the room, all excited that the Holidays were starting soon.

As Delilah packed up her things, Professor McGonagall approached her, a serious look on her face. Delilah stopped what she was doing quickly, and McGonagall spoke, "I feel like a fool for believing Mr. Malfoy would be able to handle the responsibility of doing his homework on his own. He hasn't handed in two assignments and he's been serving detention but I feel it won't do any good." She said a tone of worry in her voice.

Delilah couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, "A-are you saying, Professor, you'd like me to tutor Draco again?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "He wasn't too happy about it, but I care about his grades more than if he misses out on his personal life, and when you tutored him his grades were superb. If you wouldn't mind, I told him it would start tomorrow night after dinner."

Delilah beamed, nodding happily, "Of course, Professor! I'll go find and tell him to meet me in the library tomorrow evening. Have a good day!" she said happily, throwing her bag over her shoulder and hurrying out of the classroom.

She collided with someone as she turned the corner, and fell flat on her back as the person she bumped into stood tall.

"Watch where you're going, Stuttering-twit!" Goyle hissed, glaring at her. Crabbe rounded on her, seizing her by the robes and lifting her to her feet, "Better apologize!" he barked, waving her in front of them. Crabbe was so huge compared to her, she felt like some rag doll under his grip.

Her eyes darted everywhere between the two large boys, looking desperately for Draco. She knew if he was there, he'd make them let her go. Only, she couldn't see him at all. He was nowhere to be seen.

She opened her mouth to apologize, but nothing came out. All her words were stuck in her throat and she knew if she tried any harder to speak she'd stutter, and she didn't need them to ridicule her any more than they already were.

"I said apologize!" Goyle barked once more, pulling out his wand.

Delilah tried to reach for her own in her pocket, but remembered she had shoved all her things, including her wand, into her bag in her excitement back in class. She closed her eyes tight, struggling to find the words when suddenly, Crabbe's grip disappeared and she fell back to the floor.

Two thud's fell next to Delilah and when she opened her eyes, she saw Crabbe and Goyle a few ways past her, lying flat on the floor with their legs locked together and their wands nowhere to be seen.

Before she could even gather who saved her, two people ran up to her, grabbed her by the underarms and pulled her to her feet, leading her down the hallway in a run.

They made it to a corridor by the Great Hall before finally letting up, both of them letting go of her and looking out over their shoulders.

"We're asking for it, jinxing them with Snape so close!" Ron breathed out heavily.

Harry shook his head, "Well, if he had caught them, he'd blame Delilah, probably even give her a detention or something."

"Delilah?" Ron questioned, before glancing at her, "I always forget your name, sorry." He said quickly, his ears turning red slightly. Delilah shook her head, an overwhelming sensation of gratitude washing over her, "N-No it's fine! T-Thank you both, v-very much!"

Harry turned to her, shaking his head, "No need to thank us. We were all DA members' right? We're there to help each other when they need it."

Delilah beamed, nodding her head, but before she could leave, Harry stopped her. "Actually, Delilah, are you going to Slughorn's Christmas party?" he asked. Delilah nodded. Harry smiled, "Brilliant! Would you like to go with me? As friends, of course." He added quickly.

Delilah's eyes widened, before she slowly shook her head, "I-I'm sorry Harry, I was actually going to ask someone else," she trailed off, staring down at the ground.

His mouth made an _O_, and he quickly nodded, "Oh, alright. Well, I'll see you around then."

She nodded, "Thank you both again for saving me."

Ron and Harry both shook their heads, before letting Delilah leave.

She didn't have enough time to go find Draco and get to her Charms class, so she decided to tell him after dinner that night instead.

* * *

Delilah sat in the library the next day, a transfiguration book open in front of her and two pages of parchment covered in questions in front of her. She had two quills and two ink jars in case Draco had forgotten to bring his and was sitting at their normal table, patiently waiting for his arrival.

It was nearly half past eight when footsteps were finally heard coming towards the table. She glanced over her shoulder, but only saw Madam Pince walking by, collecting books left on the tables.

She sighed, resting her head in her hands. She thought back to the day before when she told Draco about what McGonagall had said. She could tell he wasn't too happy about it.

"_I'm busy tomorrow night!" Draco had hissed to her in the Entrance hall. Delilah shrugged, "McGonagall didn't care. The old rules apply again, and if you don't show up your house will suffer and she might even write your mother. Besides, you know my sessions don't last very long." She said a slightly offended tone in her voice._

_His face screwed up in anger and he stalked away with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him. _

She sighed again, letting her head fall against the table and continued waiting. When the clock had reached nine, Madam Pince went around letting everyone know the library was closing.

She ignored the pang of sadness that washed over her as she realized Draco really wasn't coming; he had stood her up; something that had never happened in the past unless they had had a row.

She packed up her things and returned to her common room, a downtrodden expression on her face.

As she entered the common room, she saw Luna sitting at a table doing her homework and decided to join her.

"How was tutoring?" Luna asked, not looking up from her book. Delilah shook her head, "He never showed." She mumbled sadly, resting her head in her hands. Luna glanced up at her, before turning back down to her homework, "Well, there is something up in your room that might make you feel better. Your mother sent it."

Delilah groaned, "It's just my dress for Slughorn's Christmas party. I was going to ask Draco to it after our session but seeing as he ditched me and the party is tomorrow night, I doubt I'll have time to do it."

Luna looked up at her curiously, "Would Draco even say yes to that? It's a public school event. You'd be openly saying you're a couple to everyone there."

Delilah shrugged, "Well, we've been together a year and a half now. I reckon it's about time other people besides you and my family know."

Luna nodded, "That's true. Staying a secret any longer would be a little extreme."

Delilah nodded, "I'm going to head up to bed. Night Luna." She said, taking her bag and heading towards the stairs.

* * *

The next evening, Delilah waited until the last minute to ready herself for the event. Luna, however, was so excited to be able to attend got ready at three in the afternoon and sat with Delilah in the common room until it was time to go.

Delilah's mother had sent her a red, strapless dress that ruffled around her thighs, ending just above her knees. It was simple, which Delilah liked the most. She topped it off by wearing a golden locket her brother had bought her and a pair of black flats with small bows at the end of them.

"I'll just leave my hair down," Delilah mumbled as she and Luna hurried down the corridors to where Luna was meeting Harry.

"I'll go on so you and Harry can enter together." She told Luna as they reached the decorated corridor with dozens of streamers hanging down. Luna nodded, and Delilah continued down until she reached Slughorn's room.

As she entered the room, she was extremely shocked at how huge it was. She had a feeling the office was usually so huge, and it was probably a trick with magic, but it was still quite amazing. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a tent. The room was rather crowded, and bathed in the red light casted by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling, where real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. A few older warlocks were covered in a cloud of smoke from their pipe in the corner, while a number of house-elves were navigating their way through the forest of knees with little silver trays of food.

Delilah turned and made her way to a corner of the room, getting comfortable in a very tall chair as everyone socialized. As soon as Harry had come, he and Luna were swooped into the party, Slughorn introducing him to many of the famous wizards and witches at the party, along with the vampire.

As the students mingled with each other and some of the other famous wizards, and Harry and Luna standing by Professor Slughorn and Snape, Delilah was one of the first to notice someone barging into the room, dragging in someone else as they did so.

It was Filch, wheezing and keeping a tight grip on Draco's left ear as he pulled him up to Slughorn.

"I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party, and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?" Filch asked.

Delilah stood up and hurried over to the scene, catching Draco's eye as he did so. His eyes snapped back to Filch and Slughorn and he groaned, "All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily, "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" Filch said, even though his face had a look a pure glee on it, "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

Slughorn waved his hand, getting Filch's attention, "That's all right, Argus, that's all right. It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco." He said, causing a look of horrible unhappiness to come over Filch's face. But, Delilah noticed, that Draco looked as equally unhappy about being allowed to stay as well.

As Filch turned and walked away, Draco composed himself, straightening his black jacket and walking over towards Slughorn, thanking him for his generosity.

Slughorn waved his thanks away, "It's nothing, it's nothing. I did know your grandfather, after all…."

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," Draco said very quickly. Delilah tried to catch his attention, but he was still speaking with Slughorn. "He said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known…" Draco continued.

As Delilah got closer to him, at this point standing next to Harry as she did so, she saw how bad he looked. He had dark bags under his eyes and his white blond hair had hints of gray at some points. Her eyes grew wide with concern and she quickly reached out her hand to tap his shoulder but Snape had cut her off, his voice cutting through Draco and Slughorn's conversation.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," he said, staring him down.

"Oh, now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccupping, "It's Christmas, don't be too hard – "

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly, "Follow me, Draco." He said, walking past him to the door. Draco turned and made eyes with Delilah again, and her worried expression didn't leave her face as he walked out with Snape.

Delilah hurried towards the door, realizing the only time she'd be able to speak to Draco before they left for the holidays was after Snape was done punishing him.

She closed the door behind her, but was quickly surprised to hear it open and close again when she was at the end of the corridor, but saw no one there. She shrugged it off, and was about to turn the corridor when she heard Snape's voice.

She leaned against the door frame; her ear pressed lightly against the door and listened, waiting until she needed to move and not be caught by Snape.

"You cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled – "

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?" Draco's voice interrupted Snape's. "I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it." Snape said.

Delilah quirked an eyebrow; what in the world could they be talking about?

"Who suspects me?" Draco asked angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about – don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work – I can stop you!"

Delilah covered her mouth with her hand. They were talking about what happened to Katie Bell. But what did Draco think Snape was doing? And how could he stop Snape? Was he threatening a teacher?

There was a pause, before Snape said so quietly that Delilah was surprised she heard him, "Ah…Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

Delilah's eyes widened. Bellatrix? Did he mean Bellatrix Lestrange? She thought hard again, and then remembered the letter Draco has sent her over the summer. He had said his aunt was there, and she was teaching him something the teachers at Hogwarts couldn't. He couldn't have been talking about _this_. How was he even related to Bellatrix Lestrange?

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from _him_; I just don't want _you_ butting in!" Draco shot back.

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco – "

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" Draco jeered.

There was another pause. "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

Delilah couldn't believe how rudely Draco was talking to Snape, his own Head of House.

"Listen to me," Snape shot back, so lowly Delilah had to press her ears hard against the door to hear. She felt like someone beside her was doing the same, but felt ridiculous to think that, seeing as she was alone in the corridor.

"I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco – "

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought I would!" Draco shot back hotly.

"What is your plan?" Snape asked.

"It's none of your business!" Draco snapped.

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you – "

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!" Draco shot back.

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes – " Snape started, but Draco interrupted him, "I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!" he said loudly.

"Keep your voice down!" Snape spat. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres – "

"What does it matter?" Draco asked hotly, "Defense Against the Dark Arts – it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts – "

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" Snape said, "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle – "

"They're not the only ones; I've got other people on my side, better people!" Draco interrupted once more. Delilah scrunched up her face in concern. Who in the world did he have? What was he talking about?

"Then why not confide in me, and I can – " Snape started.

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!" Draco nearly shouted. There was another pause, before Snape said quietly, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but – "

Delilah had barely begun to comprehend what Snape was saying when heavy footsteps approached the door. She nearly stumbled on her own feet as she ran and turned down the corner, hiding from Draco as he swung the door open and took off in the opposite direction. Delilah peaked her head out to see which direction he turned, and hid once more as Snape emerged from the classroom and returned to Slughorn's party.

After a moment she collected herself, and then took off back down the corridor, passed Slughorn's open door and turned down the corridor, only to find Draco beating his fists against the stone wall by a staircase.

Delilah ran up to him, gripping his wrists, "Draco, stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

He yanked his hands back, stumbling up the stairs as he registered who she was for a moment. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked after a moment.

"I wanted to talk to you. I followed you," Delilah started while Draco huffed, hurrying down the steps and shoving past her, walking towards the window. "There's nothing to talk about!" he said angrily.

Delilah paused for a moment, staring at his back, before stepping forward, "Something is wrong with you, Draco. You look like you're very sick. Please, let me help you."

"There isn't anything you can do!" he spat at her, leaning against the window sill.

Delilah gulped, knowing fully well that what she was about to say might cause him to be angry with her, but she needed to say it. She walked up next to him, looking over his profile and taking in the bags under his eyes and the spots of gray in his hair once more before speaking, "Someone is making you do something, I know. And whatever it is, it's causing you to become _sick_. You look awful, and I'm worried. Please don't keep pushing me away and let me help."

"I don't need any help and no one is _making_ me do anything!" he said clearly, avoiding her eyes.

"Why won't you look at me?" She asked, exasperated. She reached over to cup his face but he pushed her hand away. He pushed away from the window sill and turned his back to her. She felt a pang of sadness wash over her and she suddenly felt the need to sit down.

She leaned against the wall and fell to the steps; staring at Draco with her eyes wide and her mouth open slightly.

After a moment, Draco spoke up, "I think we should stop this." He mumbled.

She gulped, "S-Stop?" She asked. Draco's hands were balled into fists at his side, and his shoulders were shaking, "This! _Us_! We need to stop it. Some things have become more important and I don't need," he paused, before slowly turning to look at her. He seemed to be trying to contort his face into looking angry, but she could tell by his eyes he was truly upset with himself. "I don't need a s-stuttering twit hanging over me every minute of the day!" he nearly shouted, his voice cracking.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she gripped the stone steps. She saw he was on the verge of tears himself; he almost appeared to be edging towards a complete breakdown. She opened her mouth to speak but he had already turned down the hallway, taking off in almost a sprint to get away from her. She stayed there, sitting against the stone steps as she cried until Luna had found her a half hour later.

* * *

Draco pulled at the collar of his shirt, his whole body shaking as he found his way to the empty loo and collapsed against the sink.

He felt like he was burning up, and his whole body felt as if it was about to break down. He couldn't believe what he had just done, what he had just _said_!

He pulled his jacket off and threw it to the floor, wet, salty tears falling from the tip of his nose and chin. His shoulders and hands were shaking as he gripped the sink. He wanted to break something, hit something with his hands; do something to distract him from what he had just done.

How could he have been so cruel to her? She might have simply left him alone even if he had just broken up with her. He didn't need to call her that name his friends had been calling her since she started tutoring him. He was so cold to her. He had been cold to her all year. But he had to. He couldn't stand being near her since they had talked in Hogsmeade. He hadn't completely understood why until recently, but he still hated the fact all the same.

She was so nice, such a good person. She cared about him even though she knew about his family and how cruel he was to others. She was smart and knew what the right things to do in life were. She didn't deserve any cruelty and that's what he'd give her as long as they were together. He was a Death Eater; if they were together, she'd be brought into all of that Dark Magic because of him. Or worse, her family would be torn apart because of him, and she'd be broken. She'd loose her loved ones and she'd become this horrible empty shell. He didn't want to sit back and watch someone who deserved so much better turn into that because he was selfish and wanted her to himself.

He let out a choked sob, curling up over the sink. He wished she was there. He wished he could tell her everything. Tell her about the task the Dark Lord had given him, and tell her how he was scared he wouldn't be able to do it. How the only reason he did give Katie Bell the cursed necklace was because he lost faith in his plan. But the necklace had failed too, and that only caused him more stress. He wished she was here. But he couldn't burden her with it. He couldn't tell her everything and have her become scared of him, or risk telling Dumbledore. But, knowing her, she'd probably convince him Dumbledore could help him and save him from this task. She'd want to help protect him. But he knew he didn't need saving. This was his job; this was what he was signing up for when he joined the Dark Lord. He would be deemed a coward and only embarrass his family more if he gave up and asked Dumbledore for help.

He turned on the water and cleaned his face, trying his best to take deep, controlling breathes to stop from crying.

After a moment, he looked at himself in the mirror and barely recognized the reflection. He looked so different than he did in September.

He took in a deep breath. _This is for the best_, he told himself. _You're doing this for her own good._

After another breath, he grabbed his jacket and left the loo, heading back to his common room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**nice, long chapter. Well...longer than they have normally been. **

**I don't know what it is about this story, but I just love writing it. In fact, in English class yesterday we had to write a story about a time someone or something inspired us and I asked if it needed to be about us, if I could write from a boy's point of view, and since my name is Taylor I could be a boy or a girl in my writing, it just had to sound true and real. So, I wrote a "muggle" version of Draco and Delilah that was only a page long, saying that Delilah inspired Draco to be better. haha. (I couldn't think of anything and I was brainstorming for this chapter at the time. haha)**

**Now...this chapter! UGH. do you hate me? I'm thinking you might. haha. **

**I loved writing this chapter. But i forgot how many chapters I had so at first I wrote it as "chapter twenty-one." lol But now I'm even more excited for the next few chapters! You're all in for a treat! Sooo, tell me what you think in a nice little review :) I love hearing from you! Okay, bye!**


	21. The Map

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: The Map**

January leading into February was a dull one. Delilah had become quieter than normal once she got back, and even refused to confide in Luna what was on her mind.

Her sister and Amanda had reassured her that one break up wasn't the end of the world over the holidays, and she was sure of that. She had enough common sense to know the world wasn't going to end because she and Draco weren't together anymore, or on speaking terms, but she was still upset over something.

There was something wrong with him, and she was still concerned what it was. He was sometimes able to play off the worried look in his eyes when he was speaking with a few of his Slytherin friends, but there were numerous times when she'd catch him looking deep in thought with a look of worry in his eyes, or talking quickly and hushed with Crabbe or Goyle.

The bags still hadn't disappeared from his eyes, in fact, they seemed to be getting darker, and he seemed to carry an aura of distress about him. Delilah had even wondered if it would work to go to Madam Pomfrey for help, but she quickly realized if Draco wouldn't tell her what was wrong, why would he tell Madam Pomfrey?

One day, while she and Luna were studying alone in the Ravenclaw common room, it hit Delilah so hard she nearly threw her Potions book across the empty couch.

"I've got it!" she said happily.

Luna, who was sitting in a blue, cushy air chair next to her, glanced up at her curiously. "Got what?"

Delilah placed her book next to her and turned to look at Luna, a large grin on her face, "I just remembered, last year in D.A. Harry showed us the map he has of the school. Well," she paused, looking at Luna to see if she had caught on. She realized after a moment she hadn't, and quickly continued, "I could ask Harry to borrow it and see if Draco is okay; if he isn't doing anything bad, of course. This way Draco doesn't have to tell me, since he won't even speak to me, and I find out if he's okay or not."

Luna stared at her for a moment, before shrugging, "Are you sure that's okay?"

Delilah gave her a curious look, "What do you mean?"

Luna rested her head in her hands, "Well, it's been about three months since you two have broken up. Perhaps maybe you should stop worrying about Draco. What he does now is his business, isn't it? Besides, he might look like that because of how infested Hogwarts is with nargles; they'd have taken half is belongings by now, probably. Of course he'd seem stressed after that."

Delilah sighed, a pout forming on her face. She had no romantic intentions with this plan. All she wanted to do was make sure Draco was okay. She'd wanted to make sure of that since the beginning of the year. For all she was concerned, what happened with Draco was her business now, since she's been trying to help him for months.

Deciding trying to convince Luna she had no romantic intentions was hopeless, she said goodnight and headed up to bed.

* * *

Delilah hurried around the castle, nearly out of breath, trying her best to find Harry. She knew she needed to ask him somewhere private. She had a hunch that having a map that told you where every single person in the school was were against the rules.

Finally, after heading up the stairs to the third floor, she spotted Harry walking a ways ahead of her with Ron, both talking.

She ran as quickly as she could, clutching the strap of her book bag as she did. "Harry!" She called, hurrying to a stop behind him. Harry and Ron turned around and Harry gave her a small smile, "Hello Delilah. Is there a problem?" he asked.

Delilah paused, placing a hand on her chest as she caught her breath. Finally she waved him towards an empty classroom to their left. Harry and Ron hesitated, but followed her inside regardless.

She closed the door behind them and struggled to find the words. After a moment, she turned to Ron, "I actually need to speak to Harry, um, p-privately." She said nervously, hoping she didn't upset him.

Ron paused for a moment, before slowly nodding, "I'll just meet you up in the common room, then." He said, quickly leaving the room.

Once Ron had left, Harry stared at Delilah expectedly, while she continued to try and find the words. Finally, she could manage it. "Could I, m-maybe, b-borrow your m-map?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Uh, do you mind me asking why?"

She paused, but realized it was no use lying any more. "I worried about what Draco is doing." She mumbled her voice very quiet.

Harry's eyes widened, "Malfoy? Are you worried about what he's doing?"

She gulped, twiddling her thumbs together nervously, "I-I've been worried about him since the year started and he c-couldn't tell me. A-And I overheard him speaking to Professor Snape a-about s-something…"

"At Slughorn's party." Harry added, staring at her knowingly. Her eyes widened, "H-How did you,"

"I had my invisibility cloak. I wanted to know what was going on, so I followed them out. I was standing right next to you when they were talking in that classroom. But, you're just his tutor. Why are you so concerned about his well-being?"

"Why were you listening to his conversation?" Delilah asked curiously.

"I'm not concerned for his well-being, believe me. I'm curious about what he's been up to. Could you answer my question, please?"

Delilah hesitated, before sighing, "We were in a relationship since the end of 4th year. I just want to make sure he's alright."

Harry's eyes widened so much Delilah thought they'd fall out of his head. He was fumbling with his words as he stared at her, but Delilah kept her serious face, keeping her eyes on Harry. She thought he'd laugh and refuse to believe her, or be repulsed that she had dated him at all. But, instead, he shook off the shock and asked her,

"Were?"

Delilah gulped, nodding her head, "I went to talk to him after he walked out on Professor Snape. I told him I wanted to help him, and that I could tell he was sick but he broke up with me."

Harry thought this over for a minute, before nodding his head, "Alright."

Delilah quirked an eyebrow at him. "Alright?"

Harry nodded, "You can borrow the map on one condition."

Delilah grinned, "Anything, Harry, anything!"

"As soon as you find Malfoy, and figure out what he's doing that's making him so sick, you need to tell me so I can see for myself."

Delilah paused for a moment, and then shook her head, "You want to get him in trouble, don't you?" she asked, her voice quiet. He sighed, "I have very good reason to believe he's doing something that could be dangerous. I just want to know what it is."

She paused, but ultimately nodded. "All right, it's a deal."

"Just send me a message on the D.A. coin you got last year, alright?"

Delilah nodded, trying hard to remember what she had done with her coin. He grinned, "Fantastic. Follow me and I'll get you the map."

"Thank you so much, Harry!" she said happily, following him out of the room.

She followed him to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, but she held her hands over her ears as Harry gave the portrait the password and he disappeared inside. After a few moments, he returned, holding the old piece of parchment.

"Have it back to me tomorrow night, alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Just tap it with you wand and say _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_ when you want to use it and _'Mischief Managed'_ when you're done." He explained to her. She nodded, placing it into her bag.

"Remember; send me a message on the coin if you find out what's wrong with him." Harry reminded her urgently. She nodded, before hurrying off to the stairway leading to the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

The curtains were drawn around her four poster bed, her wand lit over the map as she looked at all the names wandering around the castle. She felt odd knowing where every single person in the school was at all times. She didn't understand how Harry could manage it without the strange feeling of stalking all of them. She already felt strange enough keeping an eye on Draco; she couldn't imagine just looking at the map for fun.

Her eyes were mostly on the Slytherin common room, where Draco's name stood still, along with Crabbe and Goyle.

She fell against her pillow, checking her wrist watch. It was nearly nine o'clock and she knew soon they wouldn't even be able to leave their common room.

She sighed, realizing that this was all just a waste. As she sat back up to grab the map, she saw Draco and his friends footsteps had disappeared. She scanned the map, and saw they were moving out of their common room and into the dungeons. She threw back her curtains, grabbed her D.A. coin and ran out of her room, down the stairs and out of the common room.

She stood in front of the door, watching their footsteps and looking around the map to make sure the coast was clear for her. After a moment, she hurried down the stairs and ran as quickly as she could to the corridor Draco was walking towards.

She reached the stairs when she realized they were coming from the other side. Hiding behind a statue, she watched their footsteps until they were on the next floor, before hurrying up after them. As she followed them, she recognized the route they were taking after a while, and instead of following their footsteps, she scanned the map for teachers as she continued the route by heart.

Once she made it to the seventh floor, she ducked behind a suit of armor and watched as Crabbe and Goyle took up posts by each entrance to a difference corridor while Draco paced in front of the stone wall and within a moment, a large door appeared and Draco hurried inside, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to stand watch.

Delilah hurried to look at the map, and sure enough, Draco's footprints were gone but Crabbe and Goyle's were still there. She quickly realized that the Room of Requirement didn't show up on the map.

She waited a moment, a realized if she tried to go back to her common room they would see her and either attack, or tell Draco they saw her hiding behind the suit of armor. She gulped, and wondered if she'd send a message to Harry, he'd bring his invisibility cloak and she could sneak out of there that way. No, of course he wouldn't come. He wouldn't know when someone was coming and he had a higher risk of getting caught, even if he did have his cloak. Who knows who he'd bump into as he turned a corner?

She mentally cursed, trying her best to get comfortable against the wall as she tried to think of a spell to get her by.

After about ten minutes of waiting, she slowly kneeled down to the floor and looked at Crabbe, who was watching the corridor she was standing in. She pulled her wand out and slowly pointed it towards him.

"_Petrificus totalus_." She whispered and Crabbe's arms and legs locked together, and fell forward onto the floor. He made a rather loud _thump_ and she quickly jumped up and ran towards the stairs. Not even seconds after she has cursed Crabbe did she hear Goyle's voice shout at her and his spell bounce off the stone wall next to her as she passed.

She ran down the stairs, her wand clutched in her left hand and the map in the other. She flung it open as she made it half way down the stairs and saw Goyle's footprints by the wall, and seconds later Draco's reappeared. They must have known the counter-curse because Crabbe was quickly running down the corridor along with Goyle and Draco, in the same direction as her.

She gulped, running faster down the stairs, checking the map to make sure Filch, or any of the teachers or Aurors were coming their way. She thanked Merlin the corridor leading to the staircase towards Ravenclaw tower was empty and she quickly bolted in that direction, trying her hardest to make sure Draco and his friends didn't catch her.

She ran up the steps two at a time and collapsed right there in front of the door to her common room. It had asked her to solve a riddle, but she was too busy catching her breath and calming her heart to answer straight away.

After a few minutes she caught enough breath to choke out an answer and the door flew open. She hurried inside, clutching her chest as she did. She knew she was in a little shape since she swam her lake every summer, but she had no idea she'd get winded so easily by running across the school like that.

She stumbled into the common room, earning a few curious looks from her fellow house mates, and slowly made her way up the stairs. She quickly began loathing the stairs now that she was out of breath from all the running. She decided going to tell Luna what happened was too tiring, and instead went straight to her room and collapsed against her bed.

* * *

Delilah and Luna walked along the corridors, out of their uniforms and enjoying their Saturday morning. Delilah had Harry's map tucked in her pants pocket and she was keeping her eye out for said boy so she could return it.

She felt a knot in her stomach as she realized what she was going to have to tell him. She didn't want to tell him Draco was spending his time in the Room of Requirement, but maybe Harry already knew that. Maybe he actually thought nothing of it and wanted something more than that. Who knows what he was doing in the Room of Requirement. He could be studying since she had stopped being his tutor right after they returned from the holidays.

She and Luna made their way into the Great Hall to look for Harry; perhaps he had gotten there early for lunch.

Sure enough, he was sitting at the table with Hermione, while Ron was nowhere to be seen.

As they approached, Luna spoke first, "Where's Ron?"

Harry looked up at them and whispered, "He's been avoiding Lavender. I suspect he's in the library."

Luna nodded while Delilah pulled the old piece of parchment out of her pocket and handed it to Harry. "Thank you very much." She told him, a small smile on her lips.

Harry nodded, tucking the parchment into his own pocket, "Did you find anything out?" he asked.

Delilah paused, quickly thinking over if what she had seen was worth telling at all. Finally, she shook her head and shrugged, "He was in his common room all night."

Harry sighed, staring down into his plate. "All right. Well, thanks for saying so, Delilah."

She nodded, before turning on hear heel and heading towards the doors. Luna quickly followed her, a curious look on her face, "Why didn't you tell him? Did you forget momentarily?"

Delilah shook her head, "He was just in the Room of Requirement. That isn't really a big deal, is it? Harry doesn't need to know about that."

Just as they walked out of the Great Hall, she spotted Draco walking down the corridor alone. Delilah stopped, keeping her eyes on him to see if he'd look. He glanced at her, but quickly glued his vision to the floor, hurrying past her.

"Hello Draco." She called, turning around to face his back. He paused right outside the Great Hall, as if contemplating if he should say anything.

Sadly, within a moment he continued on his walk into the Great Hall without a word. Delilah sighed, parting ways with Luna and making her way to the courtyard.

* * *

Draco lay in his dormitory, the curtains around his four poster drawn and the sounds of his roommates' snores loud in his ears. His heart was pounding in his ears and he was grinding his teeth as he thought over what was happening.

The cabinet still wasn't working. It was taking too long to repair and the year was almost over. The plan he was so sure would work was failing and he had no idea what to do. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he returned home at the end of the year, his mission failed and the Dark Lord waiting for him.

He felt his heart in his throat as the idea came to mind and he shot up in bed, gripping his hair in his hands. What was he going to do?

He needed to calm down. He hurried out of bed towards his trunk and began rummaging in it. He dug to the very bottom and pulled two pieces of parchment out of a small box and returned to his bed, pulling the curtains closed as he did.

"_Lumos_," He muttered, holding his wand above the parchment as he lay down in bed. He didn't need to read the letter; he knew it by heart at this point. He simply looked it over, studying the curly handwriting. He knew she would be able to calm him down but seeing how he was trying his hardest not to speak to her, her letters would have to do.

But even if he was trying not to speak to her, it didn't mean he didn't keep an eye on her. She seemed quieter now, even barely speaking to Luna when he'd seen them together in the Great Hall. A few times he'd see her saying hello to Ginny Weasley or Granger, but other than that she was quiet.

He put the first piece of parchment down and began looking over the second; going over the sixth birthday party her family had thrown for her over the summer. He wished he would have been able to attend. The way she explained it sounded so much fun; a swimming competition, scavenger hunt through the woods behind her house, and she tried mead from Madam Rosmerta's for the first time. She wrote that it was quite fantastic, but that she still prefers Butterbeer.

He smiled, before something hit him. Madam Rosmerta's Mead…someone had mentioned that to him before. He knew it.

That was it. It was years ago, but he recalled seeing Dumbledore in The Tree Broomsticks on one of their Hogsmeade weekends, drinking some of Madam Rosmerta's Mead, he even told her it was his favorite when she had served him.

That what he could do; his original plan wasn't working the way he had planned it, so he could poison a bottle of Mead! But how would he get the Mead, poison it and give it to Dumbledore?

He remembered how he had slipped the necklace to Katie. He had gone into the loo after seeing Madam Rosmerta go in after Katie Bell. He put Rosmerta under the _imperious curse_ and hid in a stall as Rosmerta gave Katie the necklace. He kept in contact with Rosmerta with an enchanted coin in case he needed any more help from her, but thought he wouldn't since December. He realized he'd need to use her again. He'd tell her to poison a bottle of Dumbledore's favorite, and to pass it along to a Professor, telling them that it was a _'late Christmas present to Dumbledore from her.' _It could work, it could really work.

He rummaged in his bedside table, and found the coin, pointing his wand at it and sending a message to Rosmerta.

He really felt like this would work. That he'd really be able to kill him now and he wouldn't have to worry any more. He wouldn't worry Delilah or his mother any more. Everything would be okay.

He lay back down in bed, making sure the curtains around his bed were closed and looked back at the letter. He wished he could have gotten her a birthday present now that the idea of presents were in his head. The only present he'd ever gotten her was a Christmas present the year before along with a bracelet on Valentine's Day. He'd never gotten her a birthday present before.

He hoped once all this was over and he succeed in his mission, he'd be able to give her something for her birthday. Although he highly doubted she'd accept it. She'd probably detest him with all her heart after she finds out he had killed Dumbledore and is a Death Eater. Maybe he could give it to her in secret, use a new owl she didn't recognize. He sighed, resting his hand and the letter on his chest as he closed his eyes, drifting off into a restless night's sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**so sorry it took me a while. I was busy all week and when I finished the chapter last night (2 a.m.) my internet wouldn't load. I waited until this morning and it turns out the internet was shut off completely -.- I had to spend 106 dollars to turn it back on since my parents were broke :( now I only have about 50 dollars left and I need to buy stuff for my theatre project and buy wigs for mine and my friend's possible play. **

**But I do hope you like this chapter. I'm already working on the next one. I've figured this story is gonna have maaaybe 28 chapters. If not 28 than maybe 30. But don't hold me to it. It might be more or less. We'll see. haha.**

**Tell me what you think about this one guys :) And what you think will happen in the next chapter! if you know you're HP, you could figure out what happens after Draco gets Rosmerta to poison the mead and (cough cough) chapter 24 (cough cough). anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ay. enough hints. Review please! I love hearing from you guys! Until next time! :)**


	22. Sectumsempra

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: Sectumsempra**

Delilah sat in her common room boredly, staring down at her Charms homework. She had just finished her classes for the day and was getting her homework out of the way before dinner. She understood it, and knew she'd be done with it by now if she felt like actually writing down how she had managed to change her bottle of vinegar into red wine. She just felt rather bored and wasn't interested in opening another jar of ink.

She sighed, stuffing her papers, quill and empty jar of ink into her bag. She tucked said bag under the table and left the common room, deciding to take a stroll around the castle before dinner.

As she walked along a sixth floor corridor, she heard something that caught her attention. Farther down the corridor, she heard the sad sounds of someone crying. She hurried down the corridor, listening closely to each door as she passed to see which one it was coming from.

* * *

Draco pushed open the door to the Room of Requirement violently. His eyes were burning and his head pounding. It _still_ wasn't working. It was May and it still wasn't working properly. He had a month and a half until the term was over and he still hadn't succeeded. His vest almost seemed to push down against his chest and he ripped it off over his head as he entered a sixth floor lavatory.

He tossed the vest lazily onto the ground, and gripped the sink with both hands as he felt the overwhelming fear of _him_ creep over him. He choked out a sob and the tears poured down his face, his shoulders shaking as he wept.

Before he knew it, a ghostly presence appeared over the stalls, and she gazed at him worriedly. "What's happened?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head violently, "G-Go away!" he choked out desperately, not feeling up to talking to the ghost. "Please tell me. I could help. I could haunt whoever was mean to you." She said, a small and wicked smile on her lips. Draco wasn't able to form the words to tell her no one was being mean to him, he was sobbing so much. He hated this horrible feeling. He didn't want to be killed and he didn't want to be a failure and disappoint his father and family name even more.

He choked out another sob as the lavatory door slowly moved open and someone stepped inside.

He reached for his wand when he froze at the sound of her voice. "Draco! Are you okay?" Delilah asked, her voice dripping with concern as she ran up to him. Moaning Myrtle glared at Delilah, "Go away, dumb girl! I was trying to help him!" she hissed.

Delilah looked up at Myrtle, before looking at Draco, who was breathing in large chunks of air and closing his eyes tightly, trying to control himself from crying.

"I-its okay, Draco," Delilah whispered, wondering if he'd care if she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," Myrtle said from the stall. Delilah looked up at her. "Don't," she said again, looking at Delilah until her eyes moved to Draco. "Tell me what's wrong…I can help you…" Myrtle said to Draco in a soothing voice.

Delilah looked at him, and Draco shook his head roughly. "No one can help me," he said, his whole body shaking. "I can't do it…I can't…It won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…"

Delilah's eyes widened with shock, just as she was about to ask him who, he gasped and took in a shaky breath, tears still streaming down his face. He looked up into the cracked mirror and he wheeled around, drawing his wand. Delilah looked and saw Harry standing by the door, but before she could say a word, Draco pushed her aside and flew a hex straight towards Harry.

The hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him. Harry threw himself sideways and pointed his wand, sending a spell his way, but Draco blocked it.

"NO! No, stop it! Both of you!" Delilah screamed over them. Moaning Myrtle was doing the same, hovering above the stalls as they dueled. Delilah quickly scurried to her feet and ran towards the door.

"Help!" She screamed. "Help! Someone! Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore! Someone, please, help!" she screamed, running down the corridors, trying to find someone.

She saw Professor Snape hurrying towards her. "What the devil are you doing, Miss Carter, screaming like that-!" he started, but she cut him off, nearly bumping into him as she came to a stop, "Professor, help! Harry and Draco are dueling in corridor just upstairs! Please, something was wrong with Draco, he said someone was going to kill him and then Harry came in and they just started dueling-!" but Snape didn't let her finish explaining. He rushed passed her just as she saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick march hurriedly into the corridor.

"Miss Carter, what is it-!" Professor McGonagall began, but Delilah shook her head, pointing towards Snape who was already hurrying up the stairs. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, dueling upstairs," She managed, an overwhelming wave of fear washing over her.

McGonagall and Flitwick exchanged worried looks and hurried passed Delilah in the same direction as Snape. She followed them, and just as they had caught up with Snape in the sixth floor corridor, they heard a loud scream of a girl.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Delilah's eyes widened and she bolted towards the bathroom, but Snape had gotten inside first.

Splashing across the floor of water, they saw Draco. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, his pale hands moving over the deep cuts across his chest and his face cut and bloodied. He was shaking uncontrollably and Harry was kneeling beside him, a frightened look on his face.

Delilah's eyes brimmed with tears while Snape quickly hurried beside Draco.

"No!" she screamed, hurrying towards him, but Snape pushed her back, causing her to fall into the water and blood. Harry stared between her and Draco, horrorstruck, as McGonagall and Flitwick entered.

Delilah buried her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably as Snape ran his wand over Draco's chest. Flitwick hurried towards her, trying his best to calm her down and pull her away from the scene.

"Potter," McGonagall said, staring him down, her face pale. Snape shook his head, "I'd like a word with him, Minerva." He said in a tone of finality.

After the third time of running his wand across Draco's wounds, they seemed to have stitched themselves together and blood stopped gushing from him. Snape pulled him up, lifting him to a standing position. "You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that…"

His eyes fell upon Delilah, who still hadn't noticed Draco's bleeding had stopped, her head still in her hands. "Get ahold of yourself, Miss Carter!" Snape snapped.

She looked up at him, and gasped when she saw Draco, whose eyes were closed and his head bobbing, being supported by Snape. She scurried to her feet, staring at Draco with a mix of awe, worry, and fear.

"Minerva, Filius, will you please take him? I'd like a word with Potter." Snape said, turning a cold glare to Harry. McGonagall and Flitwick both nodded, and McGonagall took hold of Draco now, slowly leading him out of the loo while Flitwick took hold of Delilah's hand and led her out of the loo as well.

She walked behind Flitwick and McGonagall as they led Draco down to the hospital wing. She was soaking wet, covered in water and blood. They attracted some attention from students as they passed, but McGonagall gave them stern looks to let them know not to ask questions. Delilah just kept her eyes on the back of Draco's head, ignoring the blood stains that were on the back of his white shirt.

The four of them walked into the Hospital wing (technically Draco was dragged slightly). Madam Pomfrey hurried over, ushering him into a nearby bed and drawing the curtains, McGonagall repeating what Snape had said in the lavatory for Madam Pomfrey to know.

Flitwick sat Delilah down in a chair by the door, as forcefully as he could. She had insisted she go behind the curtain to see him, but he used a very serious voice that he never seemed to use to make her sit down.

Her cheeks were still tear stained and Flitwick waved his wand over Delilah's robes to dry her off and clean away the blood.

"Will he be okay, Professor?" She whispered, staring at her hands. Professor Flitwick gave her a small smile, "Professor Snape seemed to have healed him right up. I'm sure once Madam Pomfrey is finished with him he'll be up and about in no time. But he will be punished for dueling, including Potter."

Delilah gulped, thinking over what Draco had said before the duel. Who in the world was going to kill him? He was so scared. She had never seen him cry before. She had no idea how to respond, but she also knew that if they hadn't been interrupted, she might have found out who was doing this, inflicting this fear onto Draco, and maybe even calm him down.

Professor McGonagall emerged from behind the curtain and walked towards Delilah and Professor Flitwick. "Miss Carter, you ought to get down to the Great Hall for dinner."

She shook her head, "I'm staying here, Professor. I want to make sure Draco is alright."

"Madam Pomfrey is giving him dittany as we speak and then a sleeping draught, since he's going in and out of consciousness. He won't be up for several hours."

Delilah shook her head again, "I can wait."

"Miss Carter," Professor McGonagall sounded exasperated, but Professor Flitwick shook his head. "I'm sure Delilah can manage on her own. If Madam Pomfrey has a problem with her staying here, I'm sure Delilah will leave then, but for now let's let her stay."

McGonagall hesitated, but ultimately sighed and nodded her head. The two professors exited the hospital wing and left Delilah there, keeping her eyes on the curtains around Draco's bed.

Madam Pomfrey emerged a few minutes later and rushed towards a cabinet across the room and pulling out a small bottle. She hurried back behind the curtain and then, finally, drew the curtain back slightly and walked out.

She noticed Delilah watching and walked up to her, a solemn look on her face. "He's sleeping now, dearie. Best go back to your common room."

"Can't I please stay?" She asked, her voice pleading. Madam Pomfrey sighed, "No trying to wake him up. He needs his rest." She said warningly, before heading back towards her office. Delilah nodded, and hurried behind the curtain and into a chair next to his bed.

Draco was fast asleep against the big fluffy pillow, and the side of his face where the cut had been was now gone. Madam Pomfrey must have magicked up some pajamas on him because he was out of his uniform now and was in, what looked like, light blue striped pajamas.

She scooted her chair closer to his bed and rested her head in her hand, staring around the room and the small oil lamp on his bedside table and the empty potion bottle that most likely held his sleeping draught. She leaned back in the chair, and made herself comfortable, knowing she'd be there for a while.

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning when Draco began to stir. He was hit with a bad dream and awoke immediately, staring around the room scared. He soon remembered what had happened to him and he ran his hands up and down his torso and face, trying to feel the wounds. His skin was still smooth and he sighed. Whatever Harry had used on him, he was all better now. But he couldn't shake the memory of being cut open in multiple places on his body, and the feeling of his pulse slowing down as the blood had drained from him.

Something else stood out in his memory. A voice right before he began drifting in and out of consciousness. It had screamed no and sounded as if they were in pain as well.

It quickly hit him and his eyes widened. It had been Delilah. Where was she? Was she okay?

He looked around the enclosed area around his hospital bed and saw her, fast asleep in the chair next to him, her face lit up in the still burning oil lamp on the bedside table.

His eyes widened, wondering how on Earth she had convinced the teachers and Madam Pomfrey to let her stay when it seemed to be so late at night. He wanted to sit up, to shake her shoulder to wake her up, but his whole body seemed so tired.

Instead, he tried his best to speak, even though his throat and mouth were as dry as sand. "Delilah," he croaked out. "Delilah." He said again, more sternly but still hushed.

She stirred, falling slightly into the chair and rubbing her eyes. She slowly looked towards Draco, staring him in the eyes before realizing he was actually awake.

She quickly stood up, spinning around in a circle, wondering if she should wake up Madam Pomfrey or ask if he's alright or go get him more sleeping draught or if he was in any pain and needed a different potion. She was muttering all of this under her breath with a worried expression on her face as she went back and forth.

Finally, Draco pulled his hand out from under the blanket, a very tiring task, and grabbed her hand just before his arm went numb from the use of it. She stopped dead, looking down at him and her hand in his.

"Calm…down…" he muttered. She nodded, and slowly sat back down in her chair, never letting go of his hand. She pulled her chair as close to his bed as possible and looked him over. "D-Do you n-need anything?" she muttered nervously.

He shook his head as best he could, but Delilah wouldn't have it. "You sound like you need some water." She said more confidently. She let go of his hand and took the glass and pitcher on his bedside table, pouring him a small amount and standing up to help him. She gently took his head and lifted it, bringing the cup to his lips to help him sip.

Once he was done she placed it back on the table and took his hand in hers once more. "Thank you." He muttered, relieved the dry feeling was gone from his mouth but slightly embarrassed that she had to do that for him.

"What time is it?" He asked her, looking around at the curtains surrounding them. She checked her watch, "One fifteen." She told him. "How are you even here? Its way passed curfew." Draco asked, astonished.

She blushed slightly, "They told me at nine I had to leave, but I r-refused. I t-told them they could give me d-detentions until the years up, but I was going to s-stay here until you woke up." She muttered nervously, staring down at her lap.

Draco felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down at their hands resting on the bed. "Did they give you detentions?"

She shook her head, "But Professor Flitwick does want to speak to me tomorrow morning. Since Dumbledore is gone, McGonagall stepped in and she, I suppose, had a soft heart and let me stay. It doesn't hurt that I haven't ever really done anything dangerous so they have no problem trusting me not to do anything bad." She explained.

"Dumbledore is gone?" he asked.

Delilah nodded, "McGonagall said he left on business and wouldn't be back until some time. I don't know when exactly that is though."

Draco clenched his teeth, staring up at the ceiling. His heart pounded in his ears as the fear came back to him. Delilah tightened her grip around his hand to get him to look at her once more.

She looked at him seriously, "Draco, who was going to kill you?" she asked, very quietly. Draco avoided her eyes, looking past her.

"Draco, please tell me." She said, pleading. Draco shook his head, "I was talking nonsense." He said, not even believing himself as he said it.

Delilah glared at him, and shot up. "I want to help you!" she said as quietly as she could, "You're in danger. Something has to be wrong; I have never seen you like that before! Why can't you just tell me what's happened and let me help you! You said something wouldn't work; well maybe I could help with that! I can help make whatever it is work and you'll be okay! Please, Draco!"

He shook his head, gripping her hand and pulling her down towards him. "I don't want to get you involved in what I am doing. Please, let's leave it at that."

"The last time we talked you called me a stuttering twit, as if you had no feelings for me at all. I didn't believe that, and I certainly don't believe it now. You're just trying to protect me by pushing me away but I don't want protection!" she shot back seriously, "I can protect myself just fine! I want to make sure you're protected and if you're scared someone will kill you, I won't stand for it! I'm going to keep trying to get involved until I know you're okay!"

He stared at her, shocked, before turning his attention to the other side of the bed.

She took his hands in both of hers, and stood back up, "Draco, I love you." She whispered.

His eyes shot right to her, wide with shock as she stared at their hands. "Y-You've never said that before." He muttered nervously.

She blushed, "Now you know why I can't simply stay out of your life and not get involved."

He brushed his thumb against her hand, his cheeks flushed slightly. "I love you too."

Her eyes widened, but he quickly shook his head, "Which is why I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you don't get involved and are protected." He said sternly.

Her face was now a deep shade of scarlet, and she sunk down into her chair next to the bed, staring at Draco.

"What now?" she finally asked, staring at him curiously. He turned to look at the ceiling, "I have to finish something, and you need to not get involved."

"But I just said-!"

"I know what you said," Draco interrupted her, "But I said I was going to make sure you didn't get involved. So we're both going against each other with this."

She sighed, "Can you promise me you'll come to me if you need to talk, and," she felt so childish for wanting to say it, but she had to, "and not go to M-Moaning Myrtle anymore."

Draco stiffened a laugh, a smile on his face as he turned to look at her. "Are you jealous of a ghost?"

She blushed furiously, shaking her head, "N-No!"

He grinned, tightening his grip on her hand.

Before he knew it, she quickly checked her watch and looked at him, "It's too late to be doing this. You were near death a few hours ago. You need to go back to sleep."

His face grew dark, not wishing to return to the nightmares he'd been having most of the year. Delilah sighed, "I can go check Madam Pomfrey's cabinet and get a sleeping draught."

He shook his head. With his luck he'd be stuck in a sleep for hours, dealing with horrible nightmares of being tortured and killed. "I don't want to go back to sleep." He muttered.

She gave him a look, "Draco, you were just- "

"I know what happened to me. I'd just prefer talking to you than sleeping." He told her seriously. She blushed again, before leaning against the bed and resting her head in her free hand as she began telling him what he's missed since December.

* * *

**A/N:**

**whoa Taylor updated twice in the same day!**

**this chapter gave me so many feels when I wrote it and I just couldn't resist posting it as soon as possible. But now I might not update again until Friday. but possibly not, since I might not have rehearsals this week and I'll get most of my homework done tomorrow and monday. so HOPEFULLY a new chapter will be up by Wednesday or something.**

**I thought this chapter was sad and cute and angsty and omg i don't even know what. It just gave me feels and i already knew what was going to happen. ugh. what's wrong with me? **

**But anyways, tell me what you think, and if you're happy you got to read 2 new chapters :) love you guys! and I love hearing from you! bye!**


	23. Realization

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Realization**

Draco stood in front of the large cabinet, standing a good eight feet tall and the only thing around that wasn't covered in dust.

He placed the green apple inside the cabinets, closed the doors tight, and muttered something in Latin under his breath, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up as he focused as hard as he could. After a moment he heard a kind of whooshing sound and he opened the door.

The apple was gone.

He didn't smile. He had made the apple, plenty of apples, disappear in the past. He had even made a yellow canary disappear. The tricky part was making them come back whole or alive. He closed the doors once more and muttered the Latin phrase under his breath, his eyes closed tight and waiting to hear the nose.

After a moment, the whoosh filled his ears and he opened his eyes widely, hesitating before gripping the handles and pulling the doors open.

The green apple had returned, sitting exactly where he had placed it before. He slowly picked it up; examining every inch to make sure it had come back whole. He even checked the steam to make sure it was the same length.

After a moment, he realized that the apple had indeed come back whole. Nothing was wrong with it. He had actually succeeded in mending the cabinet fully. A wide grin spread across his face, and an overwhelming rush of relief fell over him as he flung his arms in the air and began cheering. He whooped gleefully and jumped around in place, unable to control his excitement.

Just as he calmed down to catch his breath, he heard the door to the room close and he froze. Glancing around the large piles of rubbish and useless artifacts, he checked to make sure no one had walked in. He pulled out his wand and ran throughout the room, making absolutely sure the room was empty.

After a good twenty minutes, he returned to the cabinet and grinned. He could finally get them there. He could finally finish his mission.

* * *

Delilah sat boredly in the library, her eyes half closed as she skimmed her book. It was late, much later than it was when the library was normally closed. She was grateful Filch hadn't caught her sneaking in to study just a bit longer before her test in Arithmancy the next day.

Just as she turned her page she heard a scream from somewhere in the distance and she jumped up. Drawing her wand, she hurried towards the door of the library and peaked out.

Nothing seemed to be there, so she slowly walked out and looked around. A strange glow was creeping in through the windows and she walked towards it, looking out overhead as far as she could without hitting the glass.

A cold shiver went up her spine as she saw what could have caused the scream. A glowing skull was hovering above the castle with a serpent wrapped around the head and coming out of the mouth; The Dark Mark.

She kept her eyes on it just long enough to see two broom sticks fly up to the Astronomy tower. She quickly backed away and took off in that direction; her mind racing for defensive spells she could use and spells to use on whatever Death Eater was in the castle that made the Mark.

She had hardly made it to the floor that held the entrance to the Astronomy tower when she heard the cries of people fighting against each other and the sound of spells bouncing off the walls. She gulped, and hurried up the stairs, ignoring the wave of fear that came over her.

She peaked out the corner, her wand drawn, and couldn't believe what she saw. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna were all fighting against a large group of Death Eaters. But it wasn't just them. A tall red headed boy Delilah didn't know, numerous Aurors and Professor McGonagall were fighting as well. A Death Eater known as Fenrir Greyback slashed the red head across the face and he fell to the floor screaming. Professor McGonagall fought him off and a mousey-haired Auror was fighting off Bellatrix Lestrange.

Delilah gulped, her hands shaking violently as she tried to figure out who to help first.

* * *

Draco's hand shook violently as he pointed his wand at Dumbledore's heart, sweat forming along his forehead.

"I haven't got any options!" Draco said, turning as white as Dumbledore. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"

"I appreciate the difficulty of your position; why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you." Dumbledore explained calmly.

Draco winced at the sound of his name, and his body was covered in chills at the mention of murder.

"I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you, but now at last we can speak plainly to each other….No harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived…I can help you, Draco." He explained.

Draco clenched his teeth. He remembered how he thought Delilah would be sure Dumbledore could help him if he had told her about his mission, and how she said she'd help him if he told her what exactly he was doing. His heart pounded loudly as his hand shook at outrageous levels. "No, you can't! Nobody can! He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

"He cannot kill you if you are already dead." Dumbledore said simply. "Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Nobody would be surprised that you had died in your attempt to kill me – forgive me, but Lord Voldemort probably expects it. Nor would the Death Eaters be surprised that we had captured and killed your mother – it is what they would do themselves, after all. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban…when the time comes, we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco…you are not a killer…."

Draco couldn't believe what Dumbledore was offering. He really believed Draco could be good; could do well. He couldn't believe Dumbledore would risk sending his precious Order members to protect his mother and convince him to come to the _"right"_ side. But he also couldn't help but wonder, how Delilah would react if he stayed a Death Eater. He didn't want to think about that. But there was always the idea, that if he didn't kill Dumbledore someone else will, and The Dark Lord will rise and he'd end up in hiding the rest of his life, or being found and killed first.

He shook his head quickly, "But I got this far, didn't I?" He said slowly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here…and you're in my power…I'm the one with the wand…You're at my mercy…"

"No, Draco," Dumbledore said quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

His mouth fell open slightly. What in the world was he saying? But, suddenly, everything Dumbledore had offered sounded good; his family being protected from _Him_ and not having to become a murderer. He lowered his wand slightly, but froze as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

If it was the Death Eaters, then Dumbledore's plan would go out the window. He'd have to do it or he'd be deemed a coward. Suddenly, he was buffered out of the way by four Death Eaters, along with his aunt Bellatrix. He knew what he had to do now.

* * *

Delilah took in deep breaths, her whole body shaking before finally jumping out from the stairwell. The Death Eaters were running up the stairs to the Astronomy tower while the fighters gathered around the fallen red head. Professor McGonagall magicked up a gurney while Ron, Hermione, and the Aurors helped him onto it. Luna was removing a jinx from Neville a few feet away.

Delilah quickly ducked behind a statue, an overwhelming feeling of shame washing over her. How could she have been so scared? She should have been fully prepared to fight against the Death Eaters, instead she hid in the staircase, trying to figure out which spells to use and to stop her hand from shaking. She felt so ashamed to call herself a D.A. member.

Then, it hit her. They wouldn't be able to Apparate out of the castle when they're done with whatever it is they're doing. They'll have to leave the grounds. The Aurors will probably head to the front Gates to beat them off, but they might try to escape through the Dark Forest. That was where she had to go. She took off down the steps, heading towards the first floor and down the path towards Hagrid's hut and the forest. She hurried into the trees, hiding in a slightly open area as she watched through the branches for the Death Eaters. She knew how foolish she was to think she'd be safe in the Dark Forest, but she just had to hope since she was still so close to the edge of the forest, none of the creatures would go after her.

She waited another ten minutes, before catching sight of a group of people hurrying towards the forest. She gripped her wand, already deciding on _Levicorpus_ for the two Death Eaters in the front, and then perhaps winging it from there. If she died, she knew it would be worth it if she could stop the Death Eaters from getting away.

As the Death Eaters drew closer, Hagrid ran out from his hut and held up his pink umbrella to fend them off.

With the wave of one of the Death Eaters wand, his hut caught on fire. Her eyes widened, but she tried her hardest to focus on anything but her hands shaking.

"SNAPE!" someone screamed. Delilah looked out passed the fire and saw Harry running down after them. The Death Eater at the front of the pack stopped and turned around, pushing the man next to him towards the woman who set Hagrid's house on fire. Hagrid had run inside trying to save his dog.

Delilah ran along the clearing through the trees, heading towards the Death Eaters. Just as she caught sight of all their faces, she froze. The boy being led away by the woman known as Bellatrix Lestrange was none other than Draco.

She held out her wand, forcing herself to believe he had been captured. "DRACO!" She screamed, before covering her mouth with both hands.

Draco turned to look at her, while Bellatrix stopped quickly and pointed her wand at her. Draco quickly ran out of her grip, moving in front of her as he ran, "No! I've got it! Go!" he shouted. He did something very strange after that. He drew his wand, and stumbled down into the dirt, causing the Death Eaters to laugh as they hurried through the trees. Bellatrix, however, stayed to watch.

Draco picked himself up and looked over his shoulder as he ran towards Delilah. Her whole body was shaking, and she would have ran up and hugged Draco if he hadn't have gripped her on both forearms and pulled her close to him.

He was pale white and shaking himself. He looked her in the eye, clenching his teeth as he spoke. "Listen to me. In a moment I'm going to throw you onto to the ground and say the Cruciatus curse. You need to scream like you're in pain and stay down until we're gone. Do you understand me?" he explained quickly and hushed.

"D-D-Draco," Delilah began, her voice shaking and quiet.

"DRACO!" Bellatrix screamed, looking out at the castle. He shook her as roughly as he could manage, ignoring the disgust he felt in himself for doing that to her, "Do you understand me?!" he said angrily, looking at her with pleading eyes. She nodded her head just barely before Draco shoved her to the ground and he pointed what looked like a wand at her.

"Crucio!" Draco shouted, and Delilah fell flat against the dirt, arching her back and letting out an ear piercing scream. She felt no pain from the curse, seeing as he didn't use a real wand, but she couldn't help the feeling of utter pain for what she just realized coarse through her. Tears rolled from her tightly closed eyes as she continued to scream, blocking out the laughter of his aunt in the background.

Draco gulped, quickly turning away from Delilah as he ran back to Bellatrix. He hid the stick he used as a wand up his sleeve and pulled his real one out, as Bellatrix led him deeper into the woods.

Delilah let out a loud wail and covered her eyes with her hands. She stayed there for a few minutes, crying until her throat felt like charcoal, before something began licking her hands and face. She quickly sat up, and saw Fang, Hagrid's massive dog, standing before her. The fire on Hagrid's hut had subsided and soon after Fang arrived, Hagrid hurried into the forest, his umbrella held out in front of him as he approached Delilah.

"Delilah!" he said surprised. "Yeh a'right? I heard yeh screamin'!" he asked, looking her over. She wiped her face, her whole body trembling. Without even asking, Hagrid picked her up in his arms and whistled at Fang to come. "Best get yeh to Madam Pomfrey. Don't wan' tah take any chances."

She covered her face in her hands, tears still pouring from her eyes, "I-I can d-do it, H-Hagrid," She managed, her voice barely above a whisper. He hesitated, but let her down gently in front of the doors to the Great Hall. "A'right then, Delilah. Harry was just on his way to the Hospital Wing. Walked him up here meself before Fang too off to you. Glad he did, or I wouldn' have found you." He said kindly, though his eyes looked as if they were on the verge of tears. Delilah nodded, before parting ways with him. She moved slowly down the corridors to the Hospital Wing, wiping her eyes at every step.

As she stood outside the doors to the hospital wing, she heard muffled voices inside. She slowly opened the door, her eyes closed and wand still clutched in her left hand.

Everyone was standing farther down by the window. The mousey haired Auror was standing next to the DADA professor from her third year, Professor Lupin. Luna was standing by Hermione and a bed that held a sleeping Neville. Ron was standing by the bed that held the red headed man whose face was badly mangled. A blond girl Delilah recognized as Fleur Delacour was hugging an older red haired woman Delilah guessed was Ron's mother. A tall, red headed man stood by Professor McGonagall and Harry and Ginny stood before them all, looking back and forth between the Auror and Lupin, and Fleur and Mrs. Weasley.

Luna looked up at the sound of the door open and saw Delilah walking in. Ron glared at her, "Nice of you to join us!"

She gulped, the feeling of shame coming over her and mixing in with the shock and sadness of what she saw outside. "Ron!" Hermione snapped, glaring at him. He gawked at her, "We sent out a message to all the D.A. members and only Luna and Neville showed up! And to think Harry and I saved _you_ from Crabbe and Goyle!" Ron said angrily at Delilah.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley hissed at him. Delilah's eyes pricked with tears once more as she walked towards Luna. "I-I'm sorry," She muttered, her head slumping, "I-I don't w-wear j-jewelry often unless I n-need to. I-I didn't k-know I'd n-need it," Her face scrunched together as she felt a wave of fresh tears wash over her, and she fell against Luna's shoulder.

Luna patted her back, hugging her while Hermione told Ron off. The doors to the room opened again, and Hagrid walked in and over to McGonagall. His face was tear stained and shaking, "I've…I've done it, Professor," He choked, "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin' down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

Delilah stared at Hagrid and McGonagall curiously as they continued on with their conversation. She wiped her eyes, looking at Luna. She didn't have to ask for Luna to mumble, "Dumbledore is dead."

Delilah's eyes widened.

"_I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work" _Draco's words flashed into her head. Why he was with the Death Eaters, the dangerous thing Harry suspected him of, the rumors about how the cursed necklace and the poison bottle of mead was meant for Dumbledore, they made sense now. They were all attempts from Draco to kill Dumbledore…and tonight he finally succeeded.

She felt her stomach drop and her knees buckle. Harry left the Hospital wing with Professor McGonagall as Luna led her to a chair to sit. Hermione walked up to her, sitting on Delilah's right as Luna took her left.

"Are you alright, Delilah?" She asked.

"I think she should hear the whole story about Draco." Luna said sternly, looking from Hermione to Ron.

"Why?" Ron asked curiously, while Ginny looked deep in thought. It was silent for a moment before Fleur looked up from Bill, "Zee loves 'im, yes?" Fleur asked, looking at Delilah. She felt more tears run down her face, "I love a killer." She choked out, hugging herself.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all exchanged horrified looks, but Luna gave them all a serious look as to not question it. Ginny slowly walked forward, and patted Delilah's knee, "He didn't kill Dumbledore. Snape did."

Delilah's eyes widened, "S-Snape?" she croaked out. Ginny, Hermione and Luna nodded.

"Harry didn't explain too much, just that it was Draco's job to kill him, but Snape did it instead." Hermione explained.

"I'm sure if you wait a little while longer, you could ask Harry about the specifics." Ginny said simply.

Delilah stared wide eyed at the floor, before nodding and resting her head against Luna's shoulder.

* * *

Delilah sat in an empty compartment on the train, playing with the ribbon tying her D.A. coin around her wrist. Luna had gone off to speak to Ginny and left Delilah alone on the train. The funeral had been the day before and now they were all leaving for home. It was quieter than most train rides. Kids weren't running through the corridors and students were getting out their last bit of spells before they reached Platform 9 and 3/4.

She rested her head against the window as the compartment door slid open. She glanced in its direction and saw Harry walking in. He looked just as upset as he did the night _it_ happened. He took the seat across from her, and she looked at him blankly.

After a moment, he spoke. "He was lowering his wand."

Delilah looked at him curiously before Harry continued. "Malfoy. He was lowering his wand that night. Dumbledore was telling him how he and his mother could be protected from the Death Eaters and he was lowering his wand when the Death Eaters came in. He wasn't going to kill Dumbledore. You could just tell. He was too scared." He explained.

Delilah gulped, before standing up and leaning down to hug Harry. "Thank you, Harry. Good luck next year."

"With what?" he asked, hugging her back. She chuckled, "I'm not daft. I know you're going to be hunting down You-Know-Who. I hope you're safe," She pulled away from him and gave him a smile, "And I hope I can make up for not fighting that night in the future."

Harry shook his head, "I'm glad you're willing to fight, but I'm going to try to do this without causing some huge battle."

Delilah rolled her eyes, "The way the future looks, Harry, a battle will take place either way."

He grimaced, "I'm trying not to think about that. I'll going to head back to Ron and Hermione. Want to join us?" he asked. Delilah shook her head, returning to her seat. "I'll wait for Luna."

Harry nodded, "Stay safe this summer, Delilah." He said as he left. "See you, Harry." She mumbled as the door slid shut.

_Stay safe_ he said. She could only hope. She could only hope the same could be said to Draco.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Happy Friday. haha. Goodness i couldn't wait to get to this chapter! **

**Quick refresher: the door closing Draco heard in the first part was when Professor Trelawney was trying to hide some of her things in the room and she walked in on Draco. and he _was...whooping._ 'Member? You 'member! haha. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if I made it seem like Delilah was some over emotional, crying, baby. I just figured she does have flaws. She does get scared and I'm sure a lot of people would be scared to get involved in a battle with Death Eaters that were throwing around the killing curse. But at least she says she wants to make up for her being a coward. And I'm sure you'd cry from shock if you thought the person you loved was a murderer, found out he was a Death Eater, and a teacher who had been in your life for 6 years was murdered. (I know I cried like a baby when my teacher died last year, and I only knew him for half the year.) **

**So...her crying is justified. haha. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it! Review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you!:) bye guys! I'll update soon!**


	24. House Guests

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: House Guests**

Delilah sat at the counter of her kitchen, tightening the strap on her D.A. bracelet as she waited for her family to get home.

The front door swung open and her father walked in, his wand raised and a few suitcases floating into the house. He placed them by the stairs and walked towards the kitchen, pulling a bottle from the fridge and taking a large chug, "Is Oliver and Mirielle's bedrooms cleaned out like we asked?" he asked after a moment.

Delilah nodded, "I shrunk all the boxes and placed them in the attic." Delilah mumbled, moving her attention to the small cracks in the counter top.

Seconds later two kids ran into the house, laughing and running away from the three and a half year old chasing them. Following them was a dirty blond girl that was very curvy and carrying a suitcase and large stuffed rabbit.

After her were Amanda and a very tall man with messy, light brown hair bringing in two more suitcases with his wand.

"Hello Lilah," Amanda greeted pleasantly as they all walked into the kitchen. The dirty blond girl snorted, "Don't sound too cheery Manny. It isn't like we're in the middle of a war."

"Shut up Mirielle!" The man barked as he walked into the kitchen. "At least my wife can be cheery and look on the bright side. You, on the other hand, are just upset that you had to erase your muggle boyfriend's memories."

Mirielle glared at him, taking a seat at the counter, as far down and away from Delilah as possible.

"Did you move the wardrobe from our room into your room to make room for the extra beds?" The boy, presumably Oliver, asked Delilah reproachfully. Delilah gave him a look, before nodding. "I've moved my desk into the attic to make room. You're wardrobe now blocks my window and I've lost my desk."

"Oh, _boo who_!" Mirielle moaned. Oliver nodded, "Don't sound so upset. It's just a window. It's not like _your_ life is changing drastically."

Delilah glared at the two of them, "I'm sorry, but is there some problem you have with me? Why are you acting like you hate me?"

"Well, we're not the one who let a _Death Eater_ into the house!" Mirielle said matter-of-factly. "How do we know he didn't put the Imperious Curse on you or you're not some under cover Death Eater like Snape?" she asked.

Delilah gawked at her and rolled up her sleeves, "I'm sorry, but does it look like I have a Dark Mark on my arm? How dare you think your own sister could become a Death Eater!"

"Well we never thought you'd be in love with one, did we?" Oliver snapped, placing his hand on his forehead.

"I never said I was-!"

"You didn't need to!" Oliver said to her. "The way you've been acting over the years. It's obvious! Merlin, how could you do that when you know Amanda is muggle born? How could you risk your own sister's life like-!"

"I didn't know!" Delilah shrieked at Oliver, jumping up from her chair. Their parents came rushing into the room, while the children all peaked out from behind the dining room door.

"I didn't know he was a Death Eater and how many bloody times must I say that he was lowering his wand? That he was scared he and his mother would be murdered?!" She screamed at him.

"It doesn't change that fact that he hates muggle borns and muggles! Why would he join the Death Eaters otherwise? He couldn't have been scared when he joined! He's an evil person, Delilah! Stop defending him!" Oliver shouted at her.

"He was scared, Oliver! What would you do if you were scared you would lose your life? You'd do whatever it took to keep it!"

"Not if it meant dying for what's right!" Oliver shot back. "If he had died, he would have died knowing that he was standing up to You-Know-Who, that he was being brave! If anything, he'll die a coward's death now!"

"How dare you!" Delilah screeched, shoving him. "He will not die! Don't you dare say that to me!"

"You're so worried about your _precious_ Death Eater dying, why don't you show this kind of concern for your own sister?!" he shouted, red faced, pointing to Amanda. Amanda stared at him wide eyed, and Ryleigh began crying from behind door.

"Mummy can't die!" she wailed, rubbing her eyes roughly. Amanda hurried over to the children while Delilah bolted up the stairs, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

She slammed her door shut, and began kicking the many piles of books and stacks of boxes along her floor out of frustration.

She fell into a heap on the floor, gripping her hair as she tried to hold in a scream. How could her own brother say that to her? He'd always been understanding about anything and now it was as if a person did one bad thing they were evil for life in his eyes.

A knock came from the door and Amanda slowly walked in, taking a seat on her bed. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Delilah shook her head, "Why are they acting like it's my fault?" She whispered.

Amanda rolled her eyes and sighed, "They're just scared. They don't know how to handle all that's happening around us and they figure since you were dating Draco it would be easier to blame you. But they don't really understand that you're going through a hard time too."

Delilah quickly looked up at her, "I care just as much, if not more, if you die Amanda. You're more like a blood sister than just a sister-in-law to me. You know that, right?"

Amanda smiled at her, "I know Lilah." She said, kneeling down and sitting across from her on the floor. "We're all scared for everyone, not just for us muggle borns. We're scared for Mirielle because of her involvement with muggles; going to a muggle university and being in numerous relationships with them. We're scared for Ryleigh because she hasn't shown any magical signs and who knows if You-Know-Who will kill off muggle borns as well as squibs."

"Ryleigh is just a late bloomer." Delilah muttered simply, staring at her D.A. coin. Amanda shrugged, "We're also scared about fighting any battles. I think Olly got his job as a Healer because he's horrid at anything involving battle. Mirielle…well…she's lucky if she can preform a Summoning Charm and your parents are a little older, they don't know how well they'd be in a war. We all just have a lot on our shoulders."

Delilah sighed, "Well they don't have to take it out on me." She said simply. Amanda smiled at her, and pulled her wand out from the inside of her button down shirt. "Well, to make things a little easier," she started, waving her wand in the air. Nothing happened, but then she waved it again and the wardrobe blocking her window vanished. A second later her desk reappeared in front of the window and the boxes unpacked themselves and set themselves back up on the desk.

Delilah gave her a curious look, and Amanda gave her a warm smile, "Matilda still sleeps in our bed so there really was no need for three extra beds in Olly's old room. We'll have plenty of room for the wardrobe now and you get your window and desk back."

Delilah shook her head, "You shouldn't have done that. Olly will be mad."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "He certainly doesn't get mad when Tilly sleeps with us at home, and he won't get mad here. I'm right, he's wrong. If he thinks he'll argue with me, he'll be sleeping in the bloody wardrobe."

Delilah laughed, "Thanks."

Amanda shrugged, "It's what family does." And with that, she stood up and walked out of the room. Delilah watched her go, before looking back at her desk. Deciding against going back down stairs, she pulled her wand out from the inside pocket of her jacket and waved her wand around her room, "_Silencio_." She said, and a pulse of something emanated from her wand and spread through her room.

She stood up and walked towards her door, listening closely. It sounded perfectly quiet outside her room. She opened her door and peaked her head out, and her father's voice filled her ears.

"You call yourself a father but you don't even know how to hold your tongue in front of your own children!" he shouted from somewhere down stairs.

Delilah closed her door, and she heard nothing more of her father's voice. She smiled a small smile and walked towards her desk, picking up a paint brush and a small bucket of paint, pulled a medium sized canvas board out from the stack by her wardrobe and sat against her bed, beginning a new painting.

* * *

Draco waved his wand, moving all the artifacts and paintings off the wall of their third guest room.

He had been ordered by Bellatrix to prepare the guest rooms for their fellow Death Eaters in case they needed to stay overnight, and to set up the Drawing room for the meetings.

He figured he'd magic away anything valuable like family paintings and decorative heirlooms in case one of the Death Eaters had sticky fingers.

He loathed the idea of the Death Eaters being in his home often, including the Dark Lord, seeing as their home was now named their official Headquarters.

After magicking away the last portrait of a female ancestor to the attic, he retreated from the room and headed back to the study, where he knew his mother and aunt would be.

As he entered he saw one of the house elves disapparate from the room, and a silver platter set on the coffee table with a matching silver tea pot on top of it. Narcissa sat in her normal chair, holding the saucer in one hand and sipping from her tea cup in the other. Bellatrix sat in Lucius's chair, her legs hanging off one of the arm rests and a plate of biscuits lying on her stomach as she drank her tea.

She looked at Draco with one eye as he walked in and pulled her cup away from her, "You get those done, did ya?" she asked.

Draco nodded, taking a seat in his chair across from his mother. He didn't help himself to the third tea cup on the platter.

Bellatrix nodded, picking up a biscuit and taking a large bite, "Good. Don't want to be upsetting the Dark Lord. The house needs to be perfect." She said, wiping the crumbs from her mouth. Bellatrix suddenly had a look of realization and she looked towards Narcissa. "Cissy, did I tell you what Draco did that night at Hogwarts?"

Narcissa looked at her curiously and Draco clenched his teeth.

Bellatrix continued, "Some girl came screaming his name while we were trying to make our escape. Your boy over there used the Cruciatus Curse on her for trying to stop us. You should be proud he can use that spell so well." She grinned wickedly.

Narcissa looked at Draco curiously, and Draco avoided her eyes. "A girl?" Narcissa finally asked. Bellatrix nodded, taking another bite of the biscuit, "Yes. Why?"

Narcissa shook her head, turning back to look at her sister. "No particular reason." She said finally.

Bellatrix gave her a look, before looking at Draco. "Did you know that girl or something?" she asked.

Draco gulped, "She was my tutor."

Bellatrix laughed, "Ghastly little thing she was, Draco, and quite the buffoon for trying to stop us. She obviously wasn't all that bright if she thought she could do it by herself. Quite idiotic."

"You're wrong." Draco spat before he could stop himself.

Narcissa's eyes widened as she looked at her son while Bellatrix looked at him curiously.

"What?" Bellatrix asked, giving him a severe look. Draco suddenly felt himself grow very cold. "She wasn't idiotic or a buffoon. She was very bright and not at all ghastly-!" he could barely finish his sentence when he felt something clench around his neck.

Bellatrix had drawn her wand and was pointing it at him, a calm look on her face.

Narcissa stared at her son in horror before pulling her wand out from her robes, "Let my son go!" she said, pointing her wand at Bellatrix.

She held her hand up to her, "You need to learn to respect your superiors, young man!" Bellatrix said sternly to Draco, who's was gasping for breath.

Narcissa flicked her wand and Bellatrix's wand flew across the room. Draco grabbed his neck with both hands and fell to the floor as he coughed. Narcissa hurried to Draco, patting his back and looking him over, a worried expression on her face.

Bellatrix popped the rest of her biscuit in her mouth, "You need to stop doting on him, Cissy. He's seventeen now, he needs to learn to take things like that strongly. He'll be facing far worse if he speaks to the Dark Lord like that."

Narcissa gave her sister a look before turning back to Draco.

"Darling, are you-"

"I'm fine." Draco managed, pushing himself off the floor and hurrying out of the room. He hurried up the stairs and down the hall, pulling open the door and slamming it closed as he entered.

He took a seat on the bench at the end of his bed, one hand rubbing his neck and the other clenched tightly at his side. Why in the world did he say that? What did it accomplish? So what if he was standing up for Delilah, the way he said those things might cause his aunt to look more closely into their relationship and find out how exactly close they were. She'd even find out about her sister-in-law and who knows how she'd react then. Delilah could already be in danger because of his slip up.

He cursed under his breath and looked up around the room. His eyes met his reflection in the mirror. He was pale white and his face looked horribly scared.

A sudden feeling of loathing washed over him and he pulled his shoe off and threw it as hard as he could across the room, hitting the mirror. The glass shattered in millions of pieces and fell to the floor, making dozens of clanking noises against the hard wood floors.

He glared at the small pieces of glass before climbing up onto his bed and trying his best to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Short chapter, but some insight on what's happening. This is in June, since Draco is already seventeen. And Delilah's seventeen now too, so we've established the month she was born. (I've done so much character work for Delilah but I never got around to her birthday. I always knew it was in the summer, but never when. At least I know now it's in June. haha)**

**Also, I'd like to thank the anon who reviewed my first chapter recently. It wasn't one of the many positive reviews I've recived, but I'm glad you gave me your honest opinion. It's always been a habit in my writing that I use a lot of detail on things, sometimes more than needed. And, if you did read up to here, Delilah didn't fall in love with him right there. She doesn't actually get feelings (romantic anyway) for him until their 4th year. Just clearing that up because I don't want you to be confused. But there is the possiblity that since it seemed like you didn't like the story you won't read up to this chapter so you won't even see this, but I'm putting it here just in case. haha. **

**So, I've already written the next chapter and am planning on writing chapter 26 later tonight/tomorrow. I'll be posting them some time this week because I think I have rehearsal after school this week. So, you'll have something to read later this week, don't worry :) **

**So, review guys and please tell me what you think! love ya guys! **

**OH. and for my East Coast readers who were hit with the hurricane, my heart goes out to you guys and I hope you're all well and safe. less than three guys. less than three. c: **


	25. Nightmares

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Nightmares**

Delilah poured herself a cup of orange juice, staring out the kitchen window at Amanda, her mother, Mirielle and the kids playing in the lake. She flipped her wand between her fingers as she drank, and Oliver walked into the kitchen from the dining room, looking over a few papers and a pair of black framed reading glasses on the tip of his nose.

"Just the girl I wanted to talk to." He said as he leaned against the counter. She looked at him curiously, putting her now empty glass in the sink. "About?" she asked.

He looked up at her, "Well, seeing as You-Know-Who is at large and everyone is wondering when the Ministry will be taken over, we're all trying to figure out what exactly we all will be doing."

Delilah nodded, "Go on."

He flipped to another page of papers, "Well, mum and dad told me they have plenty of money in Gringotts to support all of us for a while, so they've decided to close their shop. Mirielle has dropped out of her muggle university and she and Amanda will be helping mum and dad with patrolling the area. I've decided to stay at St. Mungo's until things get too dangerous. And I believe you should return to Hogwarts until-"

"No!" Delilah interrupted him. "With Dumbledore dead who knows what the school is like! I'm seventeen now, I want to stay home and make sure everyone is safe." She argued.

Oliver groaned, "You need to go back to school. Just because Dumbledore is dead doesn't mean the school will go to ruins. Professor McGonagall is probably still Head Mistress, so I'm sure she and the other professors will make sure the school is safe for its students."

"I don't care! I'm still not going."

Oliver threw his papers against the counter, "Well, I suppose just because you don't want to go I'll have to listen to you because your judgment is _always_ right. You obviously know what's better for yourself since you've been seventeen for three weeks and are suddenly wise beyond your belief." He said sarcastically.

Delilah rolled her eyes, moving towards the stairs.

"I'm not done talking to you." Oliver called to her. Delilah turned to look at him as he continued.

"I think I know a bit more than you, Delilah. You're only seventeen and you just want to rush into battle. It doesn't work like that. It'll probably be months until some type of battle takes place. You need to continue your education; because I'm sure they'll have some type of extra defensive courses to prepare you kids against the Death Eaters,"

"I learned basically all of that in the D.A. and don't act like you're some sage. You're thirty-one, and you're a healer at St. Mungo's. If anything, mum and dad will know what to do and I'm sure they'll agree that I should stay home-!"

"Mum and dad will agree with _me_," Oliver interrupted, "because it's true. You need to finish your education. You only have one year left and I'm sure if the Death Eaters take over the Ministry, mum and dad will pull you out of the school. For now though, you will be going. End of discussion."

Delilah gawked at him, "I can't believe you're just deciding all of this for me! You are not my dad, you're my brother and I don't need to listen to you. Until I hear it from mum and dad's mouth I will not be going back to school!"

"I said end of discussion, Delilah!" Oliver shouted at her. She quickly turned on her heel and ran up the stairs, slamming her door as she made it into her room.

* * *

It was late, nearly one in the morning and the house was very quiet. Draco knew his mother was fast asleep and his aunt would either be up in her room or asleep as well. But, thankfully, her room was at the other end of the house.

He placed a silencing charm around his room and tucked his wand in his jacket pocket as he turned on the spot, thinking of his destination in his head. The crack filled his room and only his room as he disapperated.

Delilah was fast asleep on her bed, one hand tucked under her pillow and the other curled up along with the rest of her body in a ball on the bed. The crack sounded through her room and Draco stumbled against the many books against the floor.

The sound pierced Delilah's ears and she sprung up in bed, pulling her arm out from under her pillow to reveal her wand, and pointing it directly at Draco's dark form.

"Stay where you are!" Delilah hissed.

"Delilah, it's me!" Draco said urgently, staring wide eyed at her wand in the moon light. She gave him a curious look, "Draco?" she questioned. He nodded, hoping she could see him well enough in the dark room.

She jabbed the air with her wand, "Liar!" she hissed. "You could be using Polyjuice Potion!"

Draco shook his head, "When we were thirteen, we were deciding how I would go swimming with you and you cut up an expensive pair of pants I was wearing. We raced across the lake and I beat you. Y-You said you were getting something to drink but you wouldn't get me one because you weren't my servant. There, no one else in the world could have known that, right?" he asked urgently.

Delilah stared at him a moment, before lowering her wand. "Why are you here?" she asked quickly.

Draco looked towards the door, "Where is your family? Certainly they could have heard…"

"I put a spell around my room. They can't hear anything in here; I can't hear anything out there. They didn't hear you apparate." She explained, sliding to the other side of her bed and leaning against the wall.

Delilah flicked her wand and the gas lamp on her nightstand lit up the room. Draco studied her in the light and saw dark shadows under her eyes. She looked tired and very worn out. He thought they probably looked the same.

"Can I sit down?" he asked after a moment. Delilah nodded and he sat in front of her on the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Draco finally spoke.

"I'm a Death Eater." He mumbled, avoiding her eyes. She nodded, "I've worked that out already, surprisingly."

"I joined because I thought I was ready. You-Know-Who had a mission that only a student at Hogwarts could do, and I joined them. I knew as soon as I had turned seventeen I would have joined anyway, so I didn't see much point in waiting. My mother was against it, but I didn't care. I wanted to. I knew if I succeeded in my mission, the other Death Eaters wouldn't mock my father for his failure at the Ministry and my family would be at the top again.

"I was going to bring the Death Eaters into the castle to help me by using the Vanishing Cabinet in Borgin and Burkes. But it wasn't until I got to school did I realize how difficult it was going to be to fix the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. That's why I cursed the necklace that Bell girl touched and poisoned the mead Weasley drank. I thought the cabinet wouldn't work and they were idiotic attempts at killing Dumbledore. I wanted to tell you dozens of times what was happening. I was so scared and I just needed to get some type of comfort but I didn't want you to try and get me to go to Dumbledore, so I started talking to Moaning Myrtle. I'm so sorry I called you a Stuttering Twit and broke up with you, I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me or forced to be on the Dark Lord's side because of me." Draco explained.

Delilah stared at him, a calm expression on her face, "You were lowering your wand that night on the Astronomy tower. You were scared they'd kill you if you didn't kill Dumbledore, but you lowered his wand. Snape was the one who killed him." She muttered. Draco nodded, "He said he could protect my mother and I, and my father whenever he gets out of Azkaban. He'd make the Dark Lord think my mother and I were dead and we'd be heavily protected from him. But since the Death Eaters ran into the room I knew I wouldn't be able to fake my own death after that and I had to go through with it, but Snape did it in the end."

Delilah nodded, staring down at her wand. "Do you still like being a Death Eater?"

Draco paused for a moment, thinking it over. "I don't…really know. It's scary, certainly. I never really thought it would be the way it actually is." He explained, thinking back to what happened with his aunt the week before.

"Do you regret joining?" She asked.

Draco stared down at Delilah's blanket, studying the plaid blue design as he thought about it. "I…I don't really know that either. I'll need to be a part of it for a while longer to know."

Delilah nodded, and Draco suddenly stood up. "I should go. It's late and you're probably tired."

Delilah quickly grabbed his hand, "Please don't go." She said hurriedly. Draco looked at her, "Aren't you tired?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I-I would have stayed up all night anyway. Please, stay. My family will have no idea you're even here with the silencing charm I put on my room. Just stay a little longer." She explained.

Draco gave her a curious look, before sitting back down on the bed. "What do you mean you would have stayed up all night anyway?"

She blushed slightly, and stared down at her lap. "I've been having nightmares the last few weeks, and I've normally stayed up all night after I wake up from them. I normally read or paint at night when I don't want to go to sleep."

"Were you having a nightmare before I woke you up?" Draco asked. Delilah shrugged, "They always start out nice, but it would have turned into a nightmare. It was sort of in the middle when I woke up."

Draco gulped, "I have them too."

She looked at him curiously, "You do?" she asked. He nodded, "Almost every night. I normally just lay in bed and try not to sleep after them."

Delilah gave him a small smile, "Well, we can stay up all night talking then."

He grinned at her, "Let's change the topic, though. What's happening here?" he asked, looking towards her door.

She chuckled darkly, pulling her knees up against her chest. "Oliver, Amanda, the kids and Mirielle moved in. They thought it would be best if we were all living together here for extra protection. My mum and dad closed their shop and the only one working now is my brother. Not to mention my sister and brother _love _arguing with me every change they get."

"Why?" he asked.

"They like putting some type of blame on me because of our relationship. They say it'll be my fault of Amanda dies soon because I let a Death Eater into the house and you knew about her. That's a frequent argument I have with my siblings, along with what we'll be doing this year and jobs we'll be having around the house. It's frustrating around here nowadays." She explained nonchalantly.

Draco felt a pang of guilt hit him. "I…I'm sorry." He muttered. Delilah gave him a curious look.

"I didn't want you and your family to argue because of our relationship,"

"Don't start feeling guilty, Draco." Delilah said simply. "They're just scared. I've told them how you didn't kill Dumbledore dozens of times but they just need something to blame to make them feel better. It's horrible that they like to blame me and the guy I love, but I deal with it."

"You still love me?" he asked, surprised.

Delilah quirked an eyebrow at him, "It isn't like an on and off switch, Draco. I can't just turn my feelings for you off."

He gave her a confused look, "On and off switch?" he questioned. Delilah laughed, "Oh, right. That's a muggle thing. Sorry. Manny brought some muggle toys for Matilda and one of them has some 'on and off' switch. Manny's been teaching me what they are. And Mirielle has been living in the muggle world since she was eighteen, so she uses the phrase often too."

He still looked slightly confused, but nodded anyway. "Do you still…" Delilah started.

"Of course." Draco cut her off, looking her in the eye. She smiled, and leaned over to peck his lips. "I've missed you." Draco whispered. Delilah nodded, moving back to her seat, "I have too. How long can you stay?" she asked.

Draco shrugged, "Before dawn. I don't want my aunt or mother finding out I'm not there."

She nodded, and the two of them continued talking; just talking. They didn't talk about the Death Eaters or her family again. They went on about the books they've read and all the new paintings cluttered around her room. They laughed about a few things and they held each other's hand as they laid on the bed, Delilah letting her Patronus fly around the room as they talked.

It was nearly three when the two of them drifted off to sleep. Delilah curled up against Draco's chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly as they slept.

It almost seemed like she had just closed her eyes when they opened again. Light was pouring in from her window as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around the room, and noticed the missing person from her bed.

She fell against her pillow, wondering if that was all simply a dream or if it had actually happened. She noticed how a few of her books near her desk were now scattered around the floor, spread apart as if making a path towards her bed, and she smiled. He really had been there.

She stayed in bed for a few minutes, and realized how it had been the first calm night's sleep she'd had for a while; the first calm night's sleep for the _both_ of them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay for updating 3 days later. **

**That wasn't a very long wait! and I found out who the anon reviewer was! it was a friend of mine. I had totally forgotten she was going to read this story. haha. **

**I hope you liked this. a little cute stuff, but don't get me wrong. Some serious stuff is coming up. fair warning. **

**So, I hope you liked this! tell me what you think! and maybe some guesses as to what'll happen next ;DD bye! I'll update soon!**


	26. It Begins

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: It Begins**

Draco still wasn't used to Death Eater meetings. He felt uncomfortable being around all the Death Eaters along with The Dark Lord.

Draco, however, couldn't pay much attention to what the Dark Lord and his previous head of house, Severus Snape, were talking about, for his eyes kept darting back to the hovering woman above the table Draco recognized as another professor at Hogwarts. He had never taken her class or learned her name, but he felt sick to know someone he'd see at breakfast, lunch and dinner for six years hovering helplessly above the same table he eats dinner at every night, either about to be killed or tortured.

It wasn't until his father sitting next to him looked up nervously that Draco began listening to what was going on around him.

"My Lord?" he questioned. Draco watched his father nervously, avoiding looking at the Dark Lord. He had escaped from Azkaban the week prior and still had a yellowish tint to his skin and his eyes were still sunken in.

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand." The Dark Lord repeated. Lucius hesitated, glancing sideways at his wife. Slowly, he withdrew his wand from his robes and passing it along the table until it reached Voldemort. He examined it closely.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Elm, my Lord," whispered Lucius.

"And the core?"

"Dragon – Dragon heartstring." Lucius muttered quickly.

"Good," Said Voldemort. Lucius made a small movement with his hand, almost expecting to be handed something in return but quickly stopped still. Voldemort noticed this movement and his eyes widened maliciously.

"Give you my wand, Lucius? _My_ wand?" he asked, his voice dripping with disdain. A few of the Death Eaters sniggered.

"I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late… What is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

Lucius quickly shook his head, "Nothing – nothing, my Lord!"

"Such _lies_, Lucius…" Voldemort muttered. Draco glanced down at the table, a feeling of fear washing over him.

"Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for some many years?" he asked.

"Of course, my Lord, we did desire it – we do!" Lucius said quickly. Draco shifted his eyes up slightly to the Hogwarts professor, and then glanced at Voldemort. His stomach clenched and he looked away quickly, terrified at the idea of making eye contact with him.

Bellatrix, who was sitting next to Narcissa, spoke up. "My Lord, it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure." She said, leaning against the table to be somewhat closer to Voldemort.

He paused for a moment, before repeating, "No higher pleasure," he tilted his head to one side, considering Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."

Her eyes filled with tears of happiness and her face lit up with color, "My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"

He nodded, "No higher pleasure…even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?" he asked.

Draco glanced sideways at his aunt, as she looked highly confused herself. He had barely heard what Voldemort had said when the Death Eaters erupted into jeering laughter. Apparently, his mother and aunt's niece, Nymphadora Tonks married his old DADA professor Remus Lupin, the werewolf.

Bellatrix's face looked angry, and she shouted in protest towards Voldemort, explaining how she and Narcissa had cut out that side of the family from their lives.

"What say you, Draco?" Voldemort suddenly asked. "Will you babysit the cubs?"

Draco tried hard not to gulp, and looked in terror towards his parents. His father was staring down into his lap and his mother shook her head almost imperceptibly before turning her gaze to the opposite wall.

"Enough," Voldemort said, stroking his snake that looked very angry at all the noisy laughter. "Enough." He repeated, and the laughter died immediately.

"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time; you must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest." He said, his eyes falling on Bellatrix.

"Yes, my Lord, at first chance!" Bellatrix said quickly, her eyes filling with tears of gratitude again.

"You shall have it, and in your family, so in the world…we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remains…" said Voldemort.

Draco looked up towards the hovering professor, his head suddenly filled with the idea of his aunt leading his mother and father away from him as he walked towards Delilah and her family. He tried his best to push the idea away, instead counting all the cuts and bruises on the woman's skin.

Voldemort raised Lucius's wand and flicked it at the hovering woman above the table. She came to life with a groan and began to struggle under her invisible bonds. Draco felt his stomach clench once more as he moved his eyes to stare at the mahogany table, unable to look at the woman now that she was awake.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" Voldemort asked. The woman's eyes darted to Snape, and she opened her mouth slightly, "Severus! Help me!" she croaked out, her voice terrified.

"Ah, yes," Said Snape, avoiding her eyes. "And you, Draco?" Voldemort asked. Draco shook his head quickly, trying hard not to look at the woman.

"But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort simply. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He explained.

Draco remembered her more clearly now. He and his friends had laughed at the idea of taking her class in their third year. She had always looked so nice as she talked to the other Professors at Hogwarts, something Draco remembered laughing about. As of now, he didn't understand what was so funny about her being happy, and suddenly felt great pity for her being hung over them.

A female Death Eater cackled as she looked at Charity, "Yes…Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles…how they aren't so different from us…"

Charity looked towards Snape again, "Severus…please…please…"

"Silence," said Voldemort and he flicked his wand again and it seemed like she had been gagged by something invisible.

Voldemort stared around at the Death Eaters, all of their eyes now on Charity, as he began talking. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the _Daily Prophet_. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance…she would have us all mate with Muggles…or, no doubt, werewolves…"

No one laughed this time. They could hear the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice. Tears poured down her face and fell against the table, right in front of Draco.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Voldemort hissed, and the green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with an echoing crash, onto the table. Her fell shook the table, and many of the Death Eaters jumped back in their seats at her sudden crash. Draco, however, fell out of his chair onto the floor.

"Dinner, Nagini," Voldemort said softly, and the snake slithered up to the table and towards Charity. Draco glued his eyes to the floor, ignoring the horrible sounds of the snake eating the woman.

* * *

Delilah sat in her bedroom, sitting serenely in the peace and quiet as she continued her painting.

It was late, nearly nine thirty, and she wasn't exactly sure who was home at the moment since the silencing charm was still around her room.

As she added some yellow and white paint to her medium sized canvas, a glowing light caught her eye in her dimly lit room.

She looked towards her window and saw a white light soaring through the air, blowing through the glass window and floating serenely in the center of Delilah's bedroom. It was a Patronus, and not just any Patronus, a hare Patronus. Luna's voice rang through her room, in a mixture of calm and urgency.

"_Hello Delilah. My father and I have just apparated back from the wedding of Bill Weasley's and I thought I should let you know what's happened. We received a message from a Ministry Patronus; I didn't know who's though, oh? What dad? Dad says it was Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus. He announced that the Ministry has fallen and the Minister of Magic is dead. He also said 'They are coming' which are the Death Eaters, as they all suddenly apparated into the wedding, causing havoc. I hope nothing has happened to you or your family and you're all safe." _

And with that the Patronus faded away into a light mist. Delilah's eyes widened and she dropped her canvas, grabbed her wand and bolted out of her room.

She heard giggles and laughter coming from downstairs and swung around the banister to stop her running.

Her parents, Amanda and Mirielle were sitting on the couches while Ryleigh and Kingston played on the floor and Matilda slept peacefully in Amanda's lap.

Her mother gave her a curious look, "Delilah, are you alright? You're as white as snow!"

Delilah's hands were shaking, and she looked between each of her family members. "T-The Ministry…it's f-fallen…L-Luna sent me a message on her P-Patronus…she s-saw it…" she muttered, walking along the wall towards her family.

"Luna sent her Patronus?" Mirielle asked, shocked. "I thought she was younger than you?"

"Does that matter?!" Delilah snapped, "Her father was there, so I'm assuming she'll be okay. She said Death Eaters were at Bill Weasley's wedding and Kingsley's Shacklebolt's Patronus appeared and told them that the Ministry fell, the Minister of Magic is dead and the Death Eaters showed up at the wedding."

"Wait, Bill Weasley?!" Amanda interrupted, "He was a friend of Oliver and I's back in Hogwarts. I can't believe he didn't invite us." She mumbled, sadly.

Delilah groaned, "Death Eaters, Ministry falling, does none of that matter?!"

Amanda nodded, picking up Matilda and waved for Ryleigh and Kingston to follow her, "Time for bed, kids." She said hurriedly, going up the stairs.

Her father stood up, "I'll send a message to Oliver. He'll want to be home right away." He drew up his Patronus, and began speaking to the glowing, misty form.

Her mother hurried towards her, "You should go to bed, sweetie. Your father and I will stay up and keep watch in case anything happens."

Delilah shook her head, "I want to help."

Her mother shook her head, while Mirielle hurried up and grabbed Delilah by the arm, "Stop talking nonsense. It's time for bed." She ordered, marching up the stairs and pulling Delilah along.

"Stop, let me go!" Delilah hissed, tugging and scratching at Mirielle's hand as she pulled her towards her room. Mirielle throw open Delilah's door and let go, but Delilah refused to move. "I'm not going to bed! I want to help you!" she argued.

Amanda emerged from the door behind them, and watched from the doorframe.

Mirielle's shoulders were shaking, and her head was facing downward. Delilah's face turned from anger to confusion as she looked at her sister.

"Ella?" Delilah questioned, reaching over to touch her. Mirielle quickly spun around, tears falling down her face and her mouth turned down in a frown, "Stop being a complete idiot and listen to me!" she nearly shouted.

Delilah's eyes were wide. She knew her sister well. She always knew only two sides of her, though; the side that loved learning no only about history, but about boys as well and the side that was all anger. She had never known her sister to ever cry before.

"This is a war, Delilah! People die, and those bloody Death Eaters show no mercy. They won't go lightly on you because your Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, they'll kill you! You are my baby sister and it's already scary enough thinking Amanda's life is in danger, I don't want to think yours is too! So shut up and get in your room! Let _me_ protect _you_, please!" she said, her voice hoarse.

Delilah stared at her, wide eyed, before slowly nodding and walking towards her door.

"Thank you for worrying about me." Delilah mumbled.

Mirielle nodded, "You're welcome." She said, beginning to walk down the hall. "Manny don't just stand there smiling, we have to get outside and patrol this bloody house!" She said irritably. She heard Amanda laugh and their footsteps sound down the steps.

She closed her door, and waved her wand around her room, removing the charm. She didn't want to sleep peacefully if one of her family members would be fighting against a Death Eater at some point in the night. She opened her window so she'd be able to hear outside, and hurried into bed.

* * *

It was now mandatory that all students return to Hogwarts, and nearly all the muggle borns had decided against returning, instead going on the run from the Ministry.

Oliver quit his job at the St. Mungo's and within a week of the news that the Ministry had fallen, Oliver's room was packed away.

It was nearly dawn, and everyone was standing in the safety of their living room as Oliver finished packing things into a small backpack. Delilah, Mirielle and their parents were hugging and saying goodbye to Amanda, the children and Oliver, all of them teary eyed.

"I don't want to go!" Kingston argued. He was a rather hot headed ten year old, with blonde hair matching his mother's, only short and spiked.

"We're not separating the family, Kingston." Oliver said sternly. Ryleigh clung to her grandmother, crying and red faced, "I'm scared!" she cried out, her light brown hair sticking to her tear stained cheeks.

Amanda bent down, patting her daughter's back, "As long as you're with mummy and daddy, we promise there will be nothing to be scared about. I'd leave on my own if it meant you not crying, but your daddy doesn't think separating is the best idea." She explained calmly, but tears were still pouring down her cheeks.

Ryleigh moved from her grandmother to her mother, and hugged her around the neck.

"Do you know where you're going?" Delilah's father asked. "We were thinking her parents in the states, but we think the Death Eaters will be able to track us down there, since they have control of the ministry. And we'd rather not say where exactly we're going since they might try to find out from you." Oliver explained, throwing the backpack over his shoulder.

"I'll miss you." Delilah said, throwing her arms around Amanda and Ryleigh.

She pulled away and walked towards her brother, staring at him with uncertainty. He sighed, "I'm so sorry I've been so cross with you this summer, Lilah. I-I've just been so stressed,"

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around him and locking him in a tight hug. "Be safe, Olly. I love you, and _protect_ Amanda and the kids. I expect to see you _all_ when the war is over."

He chuckled, hugging her back, "I love you, Lilah." He said.

They separated and Delilah walked back over to stand next to her mother. Mirielle walked up to Oliver and handed over the half sleeping Matilda, also giving Oliver one last hug.

"You have food and clothes and camping equipment?" Their father asked. Oliver nodded, adjusting Matilda in his arms. "And the radio?" Delilah added hurriedly. Amanda nodded, taking hold of Oliver's free hand while Kingston reached up and grabbed Ryleigh's, who was still being held in Amanda's arms.

"We love you." Amanda said to them as happily as she could. They all tried their best to wave goodbye, and they turned on the spot, disapparating.

Delilah wiped her eyes, turning and hurrying to her room. "Delilah!" her mother called.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, turning to look at her.

"We're going into Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, your father and I. Is there anything you need beside what's on the list?" she asked.

Delilah shook her head, "Just hurry home." She said, before hurrying into her room. She looked around her room, her trunk open in the corner of the room. She was ready to pack for school, no matter how much she loathed the idea of returning at a time like this. She fell against her bed, falling next to the painting she'd been working on most of the summer. She knew it wasn't the same thing, but having at least of picture of the familiar Slytherin with her was comforting in these times.

* * *

**A/N:**

**hello, hello, hello!**

**I've finally reached Deathly Hallows territory. Wooohh!**

**Thanks everyone who have recently alerted the story and favorited and reviewed! you're all amazing :) **

**Tell me what you think will happen. Delilah is returning to Hogwarts, Draco (obviously) is staying home. Half of Delilah's family is on the run too! oohh. That's scary. I wonder what will happen!**

**Tell me what you think in a review guys!:) I love hearing from you! bye! **


	27. The Cruciatus Curse

**I do not own Harry Potter. Warning: Mild violence**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Cruciatus Curse**

Draco threw his wand across his room, his whole body covered in a cold sweat as he closed his door and walked towards his bed, pulling at his collar.

He had never used that curse before. He had only seen it being used on others. His aunt always told him he had to really be angry at the person, to really want to inflect them with an unbearable amount of pain for it to work properly.

He had no reason to want to inflict plan on Rowe. Why did _He_ have to pick him to inflict the curse on him? He hated the feeling it gave him doing that to someone. He couldn't stand the screaming, that's all his house was ever filled with nowadays; _screaming_.

Either it was the prisoners in the dungeons or the person The Dark Lord was torturing because they upset him. He _hated_ it.

He knew it was Rowe's own fault for calling the Dark Lord just because he was reporting Potter had gotten away. The Dark Lord didn't want to hear that! He deserved some type of punishment but Draco knew he didn't want to be the one to inflict it on him. He was just relieved he had done it well enough so he didn't get tortured as well.

As he lay on his bed he had wished he could go see Delilah. It seemed like so long since he visited her in her bedroom. But he knew better. The Dark Lord was probably still down stairs, his family was still wide awake and hers would be too. It was risky enough the last time he went; he knew better than to try and go again. He'd just have to wait and hope she was safe.

* * *

August rolled into September quickly and Delilah was back on the familiar train to Hogwarts, much to her dismay.

She wasn't surprised to see the corridors and compartments less full this time round. She knew muggle-borns would be denied access in attending Hogwarts this year and the years to come if this war were to continue. She had wondered how many of them were on the run or in hiding.

She sat with Ginny, Neville and Luna on the way there and the group was surely upset and shocked to see McGonagall no longer Head Mistress, but Snape, and two Death Eaters taking up the Muggle Studies and DADA positions.

There was no big, warm, welcome feast and barely any talk amongst the students as the sorting took place. They had a small dinner, no desert and were sent to bed quickly.

Delilah had received her coarse schedule the next day, with her N.E.W.T. level Charms, DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Arithmancy and was glad to see Ancient Runes off her time table. She had elected to finally dropping the course, knowing fully well that whatever she was going to do with her life, she wouldn't need Ancient Runes for it. But she was surprised to see a class she had never signed up for; Muggle Studies.

"Professor Flitwick," She called to him, a few seats down. He looked at her curiously, and she pointed to her time table, "I never signed on for Muggle Studies."

He gave her an exasperated look and his eyes looked slightly upset, "It's mandatory for all students this year." And with that he continued on to the next Ravenclaw to give them their schedule.

Her first class of the day was DADA. She caught up with Neville and Seamus and they made it into the room they knew so well but with a person standing at the front they did _not_ want to see.

Amycus Carrow stood by the chalk board, his arms behind his back and a small grin on his lips. He had sleeked back black hair and his skin was a sickly pallid color.

Delilah took a seat by the window with a male Ravenclaw and waited to be instructed.

The last of the students filled in, and the class looked slightly smaller with a percentage of the students gone. Amycus walked up and down the aisles, looking over each and every student.

"Good morning, class," Amycus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And welcome to your N.E.W.T. level," he paused, chuckling, "_Defense_ against The Dark Arts. I am your professor, Amycus Carrow."

He paused, wondering if any student would make a reply. The class stayed quiet, and Amycus continued, "I will be taking this class in a different direction than your previous professors. Seeing as how this," he paused again, and grinned wickedly, "day and age is moving towards, it seems more proper to simply prepare you for the Dark Arts. There really is no need to know how to _defend_ against it."

Delilah's eyes widened, and she saw heard the rustling of students around her, looking at each other and moving in their chairs uncomfortably.

"What if we refuse?" a voice called out.

Delilah quickly spun around and looked towards the voice. It was Neville. He was Seamus had taken a seat in the back and Neville had a look of determination and worry mixed on his face. Seamus just stared at him is awe, as well as the other students.

"Refuse?" Amycus repeated.

Neville nodded, "What if we refuse to perform the Dark Arts?"

Amycus slowly strode down the aisle towards Neville, and looked down his long nose at him. "You're name?" he asked.

"Neville Longbottom." He said sternly.

Amycus nodded, "Yes, yes, Longbottom."

He turned on his heel and walked back towards the front of the class, pulling his wand out of his robes and rolling it between his fingers.

"You'd like to know what happens if you refuse, eh? Come to the front of the class." Amycus said. Neville remained in his seat, and Amycus glared.

"I said, _come to the front_." He pointed his wand at Neville, and suddenly Neville's face contorted into deep concentration and anger. After a few moments of what seemed like an internal battle, his chair flew back as he stood up and walked quickly to the front, though he seemed to be fighting against what his body was doing.

"The imperious curse," Delilah mumbled, her eyes wide as Amycus made Neville face the class.

Amycus walked closer to Neville, and he seemed to be fighting even more against the curse as Amycus grew closer.

Amycus pointed his wand at Neville again, and grinned maliciously. "_CRUCIO_."

Neville fell back against the floor, doubling over and let out a great scream of pain.

Delilah stood up in her chair, as well as many of the other students, to see if he was alright. As soon as the pain seemed to stop, he tried as best he could to get to his feet and glare at Amycus.

Amycus looked around the room, the grin still on his face, "Does anyone else wish to refuse?"

The class grew quiet, but within all the stillness, two other people stepped forward.

Seamus walked up the aisle, a determined look on his face as he approached Neville. The other, coming up from the other side with a look matching Seamus, was Delilah.

She wanted to be brave. She wanted to make up for what she had done the year before. And she knew standing up to them now would be easier than later, and would help her prepare for a battle against more Death Eaters.

Amycus looked between them. "Name?" he said to Seamus.

"Seamus Finnigan."

Amycus turned to Delilah, and looked her up and down with a dirty look in his eyes before asking her name as well.

She tried not to gulp, and said, "Delilah Carter." She internally patted herself on the back for not being nervous in front of him.

"Delilah, Seamus and Neville." Amycus said, looking between the three of them. After a moment he walked behind his desk and said, "Return to your seats."

Delilah and Seamus both looked at him confused. Why were they not being punished like Neville?

After a moment, Neville and Seamus returned down their aisle and Delilah turned back towards the blind covered windows towards her seat.

An ear piercing scream echoed throughout the classroom and Delilah spun around to see Neville leaning against a desk, staring at the floor in horror and Seamus nowhere to be seen but his screams of pain still heard.

Delilah's eyes darted towards Amycus and he had his wand pointed towards Seamus with a wicked look on his face.

"That's a filthy blow," Delilah muttered angrily. She quickly realized she'd be next and reached for her wand, hoping maybe if she could defend herself the others would gain some more confidence and rebel with the three of them. Just as she reached into her robes for her wand she saw Amycus turn to her and point his.

Delilah fell over, banging her head against the desk as she went. She screamed until no sound could leave her throat, and the pain almost seemed to burn her skin to the point she wished it would all fall off if it meant it would stop. It almost seemed like her heart and brain stopped working and the only thing that was pumping through her was an excruciating pain. It was almost like being stabbed multiple times, electrocuted, set on fire, and attacked by some rabid animal at the same time.

She choked on the dry air in her throat, and curled up into a small ball as the pain continued. Her head was throbbing from where she hit it and she tried to scream once more, but in vain.

After a moment, though, the pain immediately stopped and the only thing left was the throbbing in her head. She couldn't shake the memory of the pain, though, and stayed on the floor shaking for a moment.

Two hands gripped both her arms and lifted her up, and she quickly realized it was Seamus and Neville leading her back to her seat.

"Is your head okay?" Neville whispered to her. She nodded, absentmindedly rubbing the spot on her head as they placed her back in her seat. Neville and Seamus returned to their seats and Amycus studied the room again, a smug look on his face.

"That is what happens when you refuse to do the lesson for the day. I hope I don't have to do it again." He said, but you knew he didn't mean it. He wanted to do it again, to all of them.

He spent the rest of the class going over what exactly they'd be doing that year, and it seemed that everything they were doing involved the Dark Arts.

The bell rang, and Delilah gathered up her things and slowly walked towards the door, feeling slightly strange after the ordeal.

"Delilah, wait!" someone called. She looked over her shoulder and saw Neville and Seamus hurrying up to her and quickly ushering her out of the room as fast as they could.

Once they were all down the corridor and out of earshot of Amycus, Neville gave her a serious look. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Refuse to do his lessons!" Seamus said, but a small grin was on his lips.

She gawked at the two of them, "Why? He's barking if he thinks I'll ever stoop low enough to perform the Dark Arts." She felt a pang of guilt, considering the boy she loved had probably already done a number of those types of spells.

Neville still gave her a worried look, but Seamus was beaming. "You're a lot braver than I thought you'd be." He paused quickly, "But, I didn't mean it like-"

"It's fine." She interrupted him, "Lots of people don't think I am; _I_ don't think I am. But that's going to change. I'm going to prove I'm brave and that was just the first step. I'll go against any Death Eater, even Snape, if they order me to do something. We are in the midst of a war, aren't we? We have to do what's right, even if it is suffering through those curses." she told them.

Neville and Seamus both nodded, and Neville noticed something. "You're D.A. bracelet?" he said, looking at her wrist. She nodded, "Just in case someone sends out a message."

He nodded, looking deep in thought. Seamus patted her on the back, "You're alright, Delilah. Glad I'm finally talkin' to ya. But you better go get your head looked at." He said warningly. Delilah nodded, "I'll see you two, then." She said, waving to them.

Neville and Seamus turned in the other direction. As she made her way to the hospital wing, she was actually relieved she only had to face the Cruciatus Curse and not a detention with him. She thought she'd be able to handle that curse and no detentions all year.

* * *

She lied.

A week and a half into the year and she was serving her first detention with Neville, Seamus, Ginny and Luna.

Neville and Seamus had apparently told Ginny about what they had done in DADA and Ginny thought it was a brilliant idea to stand up to the Carrows. She had muggle studies with Luna and when she stood up to Alecto, Luna had followed suit, knowing it was the right thing to do.

They stood in the dungeons, Alecto watching them with gleaming eyes and a smug look on her face while Amycus was nowhere to be found.

They were instructed to leave their wands in their rooms and were each searched before entering the empty dungeons.

The door swung open, and in walked Amycus with Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and two other Slytherin girls that were known to be in Pansy's group of friends.

"Tonight will be a learning experience," Amycus started, staring at the Slytherins, "and also a detention." He added, turning to look at Delilah, Seamus, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

"These Slytherins, who have done exceptionally well in our classes, will be performing the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperious Curse on you." He explained, walking briskly back and forth in front of them.

Pansy Parkinson grinned evilly at Delilah. She gulped. News had spread about how Delilah had stayed by Draco's side the year before when he was sent to the Hospital Wing after his duel with Harry, and how Madam Pomfrey had turned Pansy away at the door because she was hysterical. She had seemed to have a growing suspicion of Delilah and Draco's relationship ever since, but Delilah knew better than to tell her anything, even under the Imperious curse.

"You may begin. Just don't have them do anything that could kill them, or anything vulgar." Amycus said to the Slytherins, and Crabbe and Goyle looked slightly disappointed at this. The five Slytherins pointed their wands at them, and they all seemed to brace themselves for what was coming.

For Neville and Seamus, whose attackers were Crabbe and Goyle, they were able to hear what curse was being put upon them since the two Slytherins hadn't mastered nonverbal spells. For Delilah, Ginny, and Luna, however, faced the surprise of their curses.

Ginny and Delilah had fallen to the floor in pain, while Luna had been forced to grip the ends of her hair and pull until a good five inches of the end were ripped off. She yelped in pain and her eyes began to tear at the shock.

Delilah scratched at the cold floor, trying to find something to grip in the pain. She half thought she had bitten off her tongue, but realized she had only bit her lower lip in half from the surprise of the curse. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the impossible pain.

After a moment she was released from the pain, but Ginny was still screaming on the floor a ways away from her. Seamus was now being forced to pound his fists into the stone wall, which was becoming rapidly bloodied.

Neville was still on the floor beside Ginny, screaming in pain as well. Luna was still pulling out her hair, as well as stomping on her Dirigible Plum earrings that she had taken from her ears.

Delilah stood up quickly, and suddenly her whole body felt as if it was on strings and she was being pulled towards Pansy. Pansy hurried over towards Crabbe, who had control of Seamus, and whispered in his ear. He grinned wickedly and nodded. Suddenly Seamus was free of punching his bloodied fists into the wall and moved over towards Delilah.

Pansy flicked her wand and Delilah's knee flew up and hit Seamus square in the gut. She gapped at him, while he took in a sharp gasp. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" she managed as she tried to fight through the cruse, her eyes wide with shock. Before Seamus could even try reply, his bloodied fist drew back and he punched Delilah across the face.

Pansy, Crabbe and the rest of the Slytherins let out a loud shriek of laughter. Seamus looked shocked and disgusted in himself, "You're awful! A real man would never hit a woman!" he barked towards Crabbe, obviously fighting against the curse as he tried his best to shake his beat up and bloodied hand.

Delilah had no luck fighting it, as her hands rose up from the side of her and gripped the sides of Seamus's face, digging her nails into his cheeks.

On the inside, her eyes grew with shock and she tried her best to fight it, forcing herself not to look at the damage she was doing to Seamus but to instead close her eyes and think of fighting against the curse.

After a moment her hands fell down and she opened her eyes, regaining control of her hands only. Four long, slightly bloodied lines were on either side of Seamus's face, along with a small cut under each of his eyes where her thumbs had been.

Before she could even manage to regain control of her words from the curse, Seamus had grabbed her hair, kicked her feet out from under her and pushed her head against the floor.

"That's it!" Seamus screamed, fighting with himself with all his might. Just as he seemed to regain control, he let out a loud scream as Crabbe shouted, "_Crucio_!" and Seamus fell to the floor, joining Neville, Ginny and now Luna.

The curse lifted from Delilah and she groped at her face, feeling the sore and puffy spot Seamus had punched her and felt a small trickle of blood run down her forehead. The thought of having her head cracked open immediately left her as the searing pain ran though her body again.

The two unnamed Slytherins had then, liking what had happened between Delilah and Seamus had made Ginny and Luna fist fight each other, while Goyle had Neville try to chew on stray rocks lying around the dungeon.

At ten o'clock, forty five minutes since the torturing started, they were finally released from their detention and they all hurried out of the room, or as quickly as they could manage.

Luna was now sporting a head of hair of all lengths, with a few bald patches at some places. She also had a bloodied nose, fat lip, and a few scratches on her arms and face from her fight with Ginny.

Ginny looked like she was very dizzy, and she had a good amount of bruises and scratches on her face for all of them combined. Neville, who had received the Cruciatus curse more than the imperious curse, was sporting the least amount of physical injuries, but he did have his mouth hung open, as it still hurt from trying to chew on the rocks.

Seamus still had the cuts from Delilah's nails, and they were slowly starting to scab over already. He was limping slightly from the blew he had received in his gut, and his fists were a mix of blue, purple and black along with the blood from when he was punching the wall.

And as for Delilah, her entire right side of her face was swollen from Seamus's punch, her head was throbbing from where Seamus had grabbed her hair, and since he had kicked out her ankles they seemed to have swollen and felt numb. She continued to poke at the spot on her forehead that had collided with the stone floor and felt a very sore spot, cut, and a few spots of blood and her lip was still split open from where she bit it.

"They're wicked for doing that! They said nothing that could kill us, but I'm damn well sure what they made me do to Delilah could have!" Seamus said angrily as they walked.

She shook her head, "I think it's just a cut and a bump, I didn't hit the floor that hard." She explained, moving her hand down and grazing the swollen side of her face.

"Do you know the spell to grown your hair back?" Ginny asked Luna. She nodded, absentmindedly patting her pants pocket. "Oh, yes,"

"What do you have there?" Delilah asked, nodding towards her pants. "My earrings; I picked up what remained of them before we left. I'll repair them back in the common room." She explained simply.

"They can't keep doing that for detentions." Neville said at once.

"Who are we going to report them to? Snape?" Ginny said. Neville shook his head, "Maybe McGonagall could-"

"I don't think she will. I mean," Ginny started, "If we tell her what's happened, she'll be outraged, of course. But it isn't like she can stop it. Snape is letting The Carrows do this. If she up and quit in protest of how Snape is treating the students, than that's just another place for another Death Eater to come teach here. Our best option is just to deal with these detentions and continue our protest against them, in hopes the other students will follow suit." She explained.

Delilah and Luna both nodded in agreement.

"Well, in the meantime, we should be the ring leaders." Seamus grinned wickedly.

"The ring leaders?" Delilah questioned. Seamus nodded, looking towards her, "We'll be the ones who always protest in class,"

Neville nodded, snapping his fingers, "And we'll send out messages to the other D.A. members who are still here, telling them to help as well. We'll reform the whole thing, start it back up as a huge protest against the Carrows and we'll recruit new members too! We'll have a whole army against them by the end of the year, I bet!" he said, beaming.

They reached the moving staircase, where they would part ways.

"Are you in?" Neville asked Delilah and Luna. The two of them nodded, and they quickly separated and left for their appropriate corridors.

"Let's just hope the Slytherins aren't torturing us next time." Delilah muttered, "I can't believe they can be so cruel as to inflict that much pain on their fellow students."

Luna looked as if she was going to say something, but shook her head. Delilah sighed, "I know. You were going to remind me that Draco is a," she paused.

Luna gave Delilah a look, "At least you've accepted the fact and you know what he's done." She said simply, before answering the riddle outside the door to the Ravenclaw common room and the two of them walked inside.

* * *

**A/N:**

**reminder: The beginning with Draco took place on the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding. (just in case you didn't read the book and didn't know that, or you just forgot)**

**So there was some violence in this chapter. I told my friend that there would be violence in this chapter and she freaked out and was like "He doesn't start hitting her?!" haha NO. I don't think Draco would ever hit her considering he couldn't even stand the thought of her running away from him in fear.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter. I think there will only be four(?) more chapters left. Two more school chapters and then the Battle of Hogwarts chapters. If not, then 5 more chapters. But I doubt it'll be longer than that. SO, now it's getting to those moments when I need to decide on if I'm writing a sequel or an epilogue. Ugh. If you guys would like to suggest which you'd like me to write, let me know in a review! **

**Anyways, tell me what you think, guys! I love hearing from you!:) Bye!**


	28. Taken

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Taken**

Delilah stared at her right hand as she sat in the common room. It was mid-November and she had just finished serving her fifteenth detention since September, this time a little different from the normal torturing from other students, or hanging by wrists or ankles in the dungeons. Instead, Snape had the idea of bringing back Umbridge's quills, and since he had assigned her the detention while Hagrid already had five students serving detention with him, he had her write lines with the cursed quill.

Etched deep on the back of her right hand was the words _'I will practice the Dark Arts.' _

"Hagrid had us peeling potatoes for a stew he was planning on cooking tomorrow." Luna said, sitting beside her on the couch. Delilah frowned, "Sounds an awful lot better than those lines I had to write."

"It'll fade. I'm almost positive everyone else's did two years ago."

Delilah sighed, "It'll take a while for mine. I kept saying that it hadn't sunk in so it's probably cuts down to the bone. I'll probably stop by Madam Pomfrey's tomorrow for some bandages."

Delilah paused, "Do you think Draco has to go through what we go through?" she asked.

Luna shrugged, "I thought the Malfoys were considerably high up with You-Know-Who, so he wouldn't be tortured, I'm sure."

Delilah was just about to respond when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

It was a Ravenclaw first year and she looked as if she was about to cry. She was shaking and muttered something Delilah didn't understand.

She leaned in closer, "What is it?" She asked. The girl gulped, "T-There's someone downstairs looking for you. She told me to come get you. She's on the first floor by the girls' lavatory."

Delilah quirked an eyebrow and looked at Luna curiously.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Luna asked. Delilah slowly shook her head, "I've got it." She pulled her wand out of her robes and headed for the door.

She hurried down the stairs until she reached the corridor where said lavatory was. She glanced up and down the corridor, her guard up and her wand raised.

Just as she approved the lavatory door she suddenly fell forward, clenching her teeth to hide her scream of pain. The last thing she wanted to do was be found by Filch and being cursed from behind with one of the Unforgivable Curses.

"Ha, you walked right past me, idiot! I should think up a new nickname for you besides Stuttering Twit, huh?" Pansy Parkinson laughed as she made her way up behind Delilah, her wand pointed firmly at her back.

"Y-You…can't…u-use that…c-curse without superv-vision!" Delilah gasped, her body shriveling up into a ball.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Please. I'm one of their favorite students, I'm sure I can manage getting away with it."

Pansy kept her wand on Delilah, the curse still intact. She kneeled down in front of her, surveying her every inch. Her eyes fell on her right wrist, where a sparkling glint caught her eye.

"What's this?" She questioned, using her unarmed hand to reach over and pick up the silver bracelet with sparkling blue stones dangling off the chain.

"What a pretty bracelet," She muttered, before tugging it roughly off of Delilah's wrist and breaking it in half.

She leaned down close just inches above Delilah's face, "A little bird's told me Draco isn't doing too well with You-Know-Who."

Delilah's eyes widened as her body seemed to squeeze closer to her chest, "W-Why are y-you t-t-telling me t-this?" She managed, closing her eyes tightly at the pain.

Pansy glared at her, "Quit playing dumb_, I know_." Pansy stood up and kicked Delilah in the stomach, stuffing her wand back in her robes and stalking quickly down the corridor.

Delilah gasped, hugging her stomach as she took in shaky breaths. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep her mind on the pain instead of what Pansy had told her. After a moment she looked out in front of her, and saw the bracelet Pansy had ripped from her wrist.

She slowly sat up and grabbed it; it was the bracelet Draco had given year two years before. She pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it, "_Reparo_."

The two silver pieces laced together and stitched together all the cracked and torn pieces. Returning it to her wrist, she stood up and slowly walked back down the corridor back to her common room.

* * *

Delilah stared at the letter she had received from her parents. She was currently waiting in a very long line to board the train. She was leaving for Christmas holiday and she was certainly pleased about it, as was just about every student (besides a few choice Slytherins).

Her parents' letter just let her know that it would be like any normal Christmas, the _four_ of them all together. She hated that line. She knew all the post was being intercepted and read before being delivered to Hogwarts, but she missed it being the nine of them. She wanted to know where the other half of her family had gone and if they were warm, and fed and safe.

She tucked the letter away in her coat pocket and followed behind Luna, who was following Neville and Ginny to an empty compartment. Seamus had disappeared somewhere with Lavender Brown, which made Neville roll his eyes and Ginny giggle. Luna and Delilah were slightly oblivious as to why they reacted that way though. Ginny didn't explain until they were all settled in the compartment.

"Seamus went to the Yule Ball with Lavender; he's fancied her for quite some time. He's been hoping she'd want to go back out with him since she and Ron broke up, and I guess now's the time." She chuckled slightly, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Wow, that's very interesting that he'd wait that long for a girl he didn't know would ever fancy him again." Delilah said, smiling at the thought of Seamus being a love stuck puppy.

Ginny chuckled, slightly darkly; as she fumbled with her D.A. coin she kept on her at all times.

"What will you be doing for the Holidays, Neville?" Luna asked, pulling out the latest copy of The Quibbler, with a large picture of Harry on the cover.

"Just spending it with Gran," He trailed off, before shrugging his shoulders and looking towards Luna and Delilah, "What about you?"

Delilah shrugged, "The holidays won't be the same without my brother and his family. We'll probably end up hurrying over it so none of us get sad at all." She turned to look at Luna.

"Dad has been very busy with The Quibbler; he needs to reprint the issues since so many people are buying them nowadays. He'll probably be working all through the holiday, but I'm sure he'll be able to make some time for us to find a Grassling Fairy to decorate our Christmas tree with a glowing light." Luna explained casually.

"Grassling Fairy?" Ginny questioned quirking an eyebrow. Luna nodded, "They're a very rare creature that lives in very high grass, and they glow and keep the grass healthy when people don't water it. Dad and I always go looking for one for the tree, so they can treat it and make it glow and stay healthy, but so far our searches have turned up with no results. We suspect it's because our grass isn't high enough for them to inhabit it. Hopefully the grass is tall enough this year." She explained serenely.

Delilah, Ginny and Neville all shared a look before turning and beginning to work on their own things; Neville pulled of a very large book on Herbology, Ginny looked sleepily out the window and Delilah began playing with the loops on the bracelet Draco had given her two years ago.

As the day went on they bought snacks from the trolley and Ginny, Delilah and Neville played Exploding Snap while Luna roamed up and down the train with her Spectrespecs, looking for Wrackspurts.

An hour away from the train station, the train suddenly stopped and Ginny and Neville slid off their seat abruptly at the motion. Delilah looked out the window curiously while Luna began packing away her Quibbler and strange glasses. "We can't be there, can we?" she asked curiously.

Delilah shook her head, looking out at the grassy fields.

"Why've we stopped, then?" Ginny asked, drawing her wand and looking out the compartment door.

"Engine trouble?" Neville suggested.

Delilah shook her head, "I can still see steam rising from the front."

Luna looked around Ginny through the crack in the compartment door.

After a few minutes of confusion, Ginny slammed the compartment door shut, "Death Eaters!" she hissed.

"What are they doing here?!" Delilah asked nervously, gripping her wand closely to her chest.

"Do you think it's because we tried to steal the Sword of Gryffindor?" Neville asked Delilah shook her head, "Snape already punished you three for that!"

Ginny shrugged, taking her seat next to Neville, "Act normal." She whispered quickly.

Delilah took her seat and scooted closer to Luna as she heard heavy footsteps coming their way.

After nearly five minutes in silence the compartment door flew open and standing there was an extremely tall Death Eater. He had rough looking brown hair and an untamed, bushy beard. His eyes were as dark as coal and he was looking straight at Luna.

"You," he said, pointing to her. "You're coming with us." He grunted, roughly picking her up by the arm and pulling her towards the door. "Hey!" Delilah and Ginny shouted, but Neville was already on his feet, his wand raised and pointed right in the face of the Death Eater.

"Let her go." Neville said through clenched teeth.

"What do you want with her?" Ginny demanded. The second Death Eater, a slightly shorter man with red hair pointed his wand at them, "Back away!" he hissed.

Neville stood his ground, and Ginny and Delilah pointed their wands at the second Death Eater in return.

The two Death Eaters shared a look while Luna looked towards her trunk, "Am I allowed to bring my things?"

"Not where you're going." The first Death Eater chuckled evilly. Neville's face contorted into pure anger and he began to move his wand.

"_Flipendo_!" The second Death Eater yelled and Neville flew back against the window, knocking Delilah and Ginny against the window as well.

A loud _Crack_ was heard and Ginny, Neville and Delilah looked around wildly, only to see that the two Death Eaters and Luna were gone.

Delilah's eyes widened, struck frozen at the realization that her first friend had been taken by the Death Eaters. Neville cursed loudly, going on about how this was his fault, he should have acted sooner. Ginny was trying to calm him down and snap Delilah out of it as the train took off once more.

* * *

Draco winched painfully as he dabbed at the open wound. The spell for healing cuts had escaped his mind so his wand was useless to him at the moment.

He had been punished again. He didn't really know what he had done. He had run into the drawing room when he heard his father's screams and saw The Dark Lord torturing him. He saw him out of the corner of his eye and pointed his wand at Draco as well. The Cruciatus Curse, along with a few slashes across his face and arms.

He had bolted out of the room as fast as he could when the Dark Lord had left and ran into the nearest loo to see the damage.

Two cuts along his left cheek, one on his jaw line on the right side and one on his right forearm.

He heard his aunt's cackling laugh from the front door and once he managed to stop the bleeding he walked out to see what she was laughing about so much.

She was walking towards the stairs to the dungeons; following behind her was a red headed Death Eater Draco didn't know, Jugson and a small girl with light blonde hair that was extremely long.

Draco's eyes widened as he realized who she was and hurried towards the dungeon door.

When his aunt and the two Death Eaters returned, he followed alongside them. "That girl went to my school. Why is she here?" he demanded.

"Hot headed little Death Eater, aren't you?" Jugson sniggered. He glared but Bellatrix answered, "The little girl's daddy keeps printing about Harry Potter in his magazine and he refuses to stop. We'll be keeping her here until he decides to cooperate."

Draco stopped as his aunt led the two Death Eaters to the door and slowly turned on his heel and headed towards the dungeon door.

He used his wand to unlock the door and slowly walked in, holding his wand up and looking around the dark and drafty dungeon.

"_Lumos_," he muttered as he walked further down the dungeon.

"Draco?" A dreamy voice called curiously to his left. He turned, and saw Luna standing next to the wand maker, Ollivander, who looked as if he was on the verge of death and sitting against the cold wall.

He hurried towards her, "You need to tell me what's been happening at the school."

"Why hasn't Mr. Ollivander been properly taken care of?" Luna asked, not hearing his order and looking down to the old man. Draco groaned, "I'm not in charge of feeding the prisoners, alright?! Answer my question, Lovegood! What's been happening? Is Delilah safe?"

She turned to look at him, "I'll answer if Mr. Ollivander can receive some extra food with his meal tonight."

Draco glared at her, "If my aunt or father find out,"

"Well, Mr. Ollivander and I certainly won't tell." She shot back calmly. Draco sighed heavily, "Fine."

Luna nodded, "I'll tell you after he eats."

Draco gawked at her and she shrugged, "You could go back on your word."

"I have to wait until dinner to find out if my girlfriend is okay or not?!" Draco shot back hotly. Luna nodded, "In all honesty, Mr. Ollivander's health seems more important." She said, knowing fully well that reporting Delilah was fine and part of the rebellion against the Carrows could wait.

He clenched his teeth, anger boiling, but knew if he did anything to Luna that Delilah would never forgive him. She was too important to Delilah to threaten.

Luna just gave him a calm look and he nodded, turning on his heels and leaving the dungeons.

That night, Draco finished his dinner as quickly as he could and hurried towards the kitchens to find the house elf that would be bringing down the bread and water for Luna and Ollivander.

He was just placing the bread on the tray when Draco stopped him. "You will take two plates of tonight's dinner down to the dungeons. I will accompany you. You will make sure no one comes towards the dungeons while I stay down there with the prisoners, then we'll bring the plates back here and you will not tell my father, mother, aunt or anyone about this. Do you understand?" he ordered the elf. He nodded nervously, hurrying towards the stove and putting together two plates of Cottage Pie and two sets of silverware. He placed the plates on the tray with the water and Draco took hold of the elf's rags before they apparated down to the dungeons.

Draco took the tray from the elf, and nodded towards the door, "Go keep watch, and warn me if someone is coming." The elf nodded and disapperated. Draco placed the tray on the floor in front of Luna and Ollivander and Luna helped Ollivander with his food, cutting it into small pieces and helping him lift the fork, since his lack of energy refrained him from being able to lift up his silverware.

"So?" Draco asked impatiently.

Luna waited a few moments, continuing to cut up the pieces of broccoli and meat. After a few moments, she shrugged, "She's been very strong the last few months. She's shown a great amount of courage under the circumstances."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "The circumstances?"

Luna nodded, "I'm sure it's no surprise to you that Snape is our Head Master now, and The Carrows, Death Eaters, are our DADA and Muggle Studies professors. They talk very poorly of muggles and they've also decided that we'll only learn Dark Arts instead of how to defend ourselves against it. Delilah, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley and I have all protested against it. We've served a very large number of detentions, all including some type of torture, whether it is the Cruciatus Curse, those quills that write with our own blood, or hanging by our wrists or ankles in the dungeons."

"She – You all have gone through that?" Draco asked, astonished. He could hardly handle the Cruciatus curse; how in the world could they stand all of that?

Luna nodded, "Oh, yes. We're going to continue our rebelling, and we'll certainly be fighting against the Death Eaters in this War, even if it means torture. It's for what's right, Draco."

He looked at her, "So, besides all these torturous detentions, she's okay?"

Luna nodded, "She's missed you, and her family. She's told me you know about her sister-in-law's blood status, so I'm sure it's fine telling you. Her brother and sister-in-law are on the run with their children and she has been very worried about their safety. She's been having very bad nightmares."

"She's still having nightmares?" Draco asked, concerned. Luna nodded, "About her family, the war, you; she's very worried. But she is also very brave to still stand up to the Carrows, get tortured and only sleep for an hour a night. I'm surprised she hasn't collapsed at all this year." She explained simply, placing Ollivander's plate in his lap and beginning to eat her own food.

Draco stared down at the cold stone floor. He was so worried for her.

Luna gave him a look, before clearing her throat to get his attention again, "She's my friend. One of my very closest friends, and I don't want to see her hurt. Do not hurt her, Draco. I can tell you're worried about her, but that isn't enough. You need to fight for her, I hope you understand that. And that will be hard since you haven't seen her since July and you're fighting on opposite sides of the war."

Draco clenched his teeth, and sat in the quiet until Ollivander and Luna had finished their food and water. He apparated back up to the elf standing watch outside the door, and the two of them returned to the kitchen.

He made sure the dishes were clean and put away before he left, and hurried towards his bedroom, looking up the spells to treat his half healed wounds, and his mind on Delilah.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Three more chapterrrrrs.**

**SEQUEL OR EPILOGUE?**

**I have enough ideas for either of the two, so you decide.**

**I really liked this chapter. The next chapter will probably be long and jump around quite a bit because I need to squeeze in the next 5ish months into one chapter so I can start on the Battle at Hogwarts chapters. I don't know if you will, but you might get a little teary eyed in the next chapter. I know I will and I'm the writer! haha**

**and I said might. I don't know if you'll get emotional or not, or if my writing will even br strong enough to make you get teary eyed so we'll see. haha**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of it guys! I love hearing from you!:) Bye!**


	29. 2 Months

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Two Months**

Delilah's parents pulled her out of Hogwarts after that. They were outraged that the Death Eaters had taken Luna and tried to write Mr. Lovegood to see if he knew, but he never replied.

It was March fourth when she heard rustled footsteps and loud voices coming from down stairs. Delilah hurried towards her bedroom window to see if something had broken the barrier her parents had set up around the house.

Standing at least a mild up the road was a group of people, a tall figure and two shorter ones, the tall one holding something in his arms.

Delilah quickly ran out of her room and met with Mirielle down stairs with their mother. Her mother seemed to have aged ten years over the last few months and Mirielle had reverted back to her natural brown hair color and stopped caring about her supply of magical hair care potions.

Her mother was sitting on the couch nervously, her hand over her mouth and her eyes set on the floor. Mirielle was leaning against the banister, a stoic look on her face. Delilah could only guess her father had left to remove the barrier for their guests.

Delilah didn't have to ask who their guests were. And she didn't have to ask which guest would be missing.

* * *

_In the northern mountains of Ireland, nestled in a small clearing surrounded by thick trees, was a small brown tent._

_Kingston and Ryleigh sat in the dirt, two sticks in their hands as they played Tick Tack Toe. Matilda was picking the dandelions surrounding their campsite and Amanda and Oliver were packing up the scattered things around them._

_"When we get to our next campsite you aren't making messes like these!" Oliver said crossly as he finished stuffing the last of Ryleigh's toys in his magical bag._

_Amanda chuckled, rolling her eyes as she went to grab a doll Matilda must have thrown. Just as she moved back up, she saw people in the distance. They had wands. They didn't look friendly._

_She hurried back to the campsite, pulling her wand out of her jacket, "Oliver!" she hissed._

_He looked at her curiously, before he registered the urgency on her face. He quickly handed her the bag, "Take the children, I'll hold them off."_

_She shook her head, thrusting the bag back into Oliver's hands, "They want me, darling. Let me fight them off. I was always better at dueling anyway. Remember that cave we saw a few days ago? Bring the children there! Stay there until it's safe! If I can, I'll apparate right to you."_

_Oliver shook his head, "No, I can't leave you!"_

_"If we both stay and fight, the children are in danger too!" Amanda said urgently, looking over her shoulder to see how close they were._

_Oliver shook his head once more, but Amanda grabbed him with her hands, "It'll be okay." She kissed him, her eyes brimming with tears, "Protect our babies, Olly." She said quickly, turning on her heal._

_She ran and gave Kingston, Ryleigh and Matilda a hug, "Mummy loves you." She said, before charging off into the trees._

_"Mummy?" Ryleigh called after her. Oliver quickly covered her mouth and pulled the three of them close to him. He turned them on the spot and suddenly they were in a damp, narrow cave against a mountain side._

_"What was mum doing?!" Kingston demanded, pushing away from Oliver._

_"She'll be okay." Oliver told him quickly, hurrying over to the opening in the cave and looking out into the large green ocean of trees._

_He tried to look for the light the spells would be making, but the leaves were too dense to even get a glimpse of it._

_"You're lying." Kingston muttered. Oliver groaned, putting his hands over his face, "You mum was just giving us a head start of getting away from Snatchers. She'll be with us soon." He explained._

_"Why didn't you go too?" Ryleigh asked curiously, holding onto Matilda's hand._

_"Daddy isn't too good with spells. And if I had stayed you three would be in danger since you can't use magic. Mummy wouldn't have it." Oliver explained, kneeling down to their height._

_"She'll be here soon?" Ryleigh asked hopefully. Oliver nodded, "I promise."_

_The children fell asleep by high noon, Oliver expected from boredom if anything else. He walked to the edge of the cave, placing a Shield Charm around the three sleeping children. He turned on the stop, and appeared a ways away from the clearing, just in case the Snatchers had set up a trap._

_He slowly stepped through the bushes and tree branches, trying his best to see the campsite._

_After a few minutes of walking, he could make out a small piece of their tent. He hurried forward, and saw the site was untouched. Moving past the clearing, he kept his eyes out and his wand raised as he surveyed the area._

_A few branches around him were broken off roughly, and a few tree leaves burnt off and steaming._

_He was suddenly in a run, looking around desperately for some sign that his wife was okay._

_He pushed his way through a large pile a bushes and suddenly tripped, falling against the dirt and twigs roughly._

_He turned to look at what he had tripped over and covered his face, his shoulders shaking and his heart stopping._

_He took in a shaky breath, his head moving roughly back and forth as he repeated over and over again, "No, no, no!"_

_Laying behind him, sprawled against the scattered leaves and eyes and mouth wide open, was Amanda._

_He spun himself around, crawling over to her body. He pulled her limp form into his arms, hugging her close and continuing to shake his head. "No, no, no! This isn't happening! Tell me this isn't happening!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face._

* * *

Delilah sat against the stairs, watching the door. They heard the sound of multiple footsteps outside and soon Kingston walked in, his face and eyes puffy and an angry look in place of his usual grin.

Oliver, Ryleigh and Matilda followed; Matilda curled up in Oliver's hands and Ryleigh hanging on to Oliver's jacket. Delilah's father came in last, carrying Oliver's magical bag with him.

Their mother hurried over and gave Kingston a tight hug, which he didn't return. Mirielle hurried to hug Oliver while their father rushed up stairs to put their things away. Delilah sat on the stairs, both her hands covering her mouth and her head shaking back and forth.

"Do you know what they did with…?" Mirielle trailed off, but Oliver nodded, his wiping his eyes and readjusting his grip on Matilda. "They left her body. I put a preserving spell on it and buried her in a temporary spot in the woods until this damned war is over. The kids said their goodbyes after I…I buried her." He quickly put his hands over his eyes, and Mirielle swooped in and pulled Matilda away from Oliver so he could sit down and calm himself.

Ryleigh followed Oliver like a duckling, a desperate look on her face as she reached out and gripped his jacket.

Their father walked down the stairs, and patted Delilah on the shoulder as he past her. She just closed her eyes, and heard Oliver's distant mumbles of, "I _buried_ her. I buried my _wife_. My wife is in the _ground_. She's _gone_."

Delilah stood up and walked over to her sister, her only sister now, and held her arms open to take Matilda. She past the zombie like four year old to Delilah and she turned and walked up the stairs, bringing her into her now clean bedroom.

She placed Matilda on her bed and she kneeled down in front of her, gripping both her hands. "You okay, Tilly?"

Matilda shrugged, her eyes on Delilah but they almost seemed to be somewhere else.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Delilah asked, her voice breaking slightly. Matilda shrugged again, "So, this means I won't see mummy ever again?" she asked.

Delilah nodded, gripping Matilda's hands tighter. "Will daddy be like that forever?" she asked.

Delilah shook her head, "Sweetie, your dad is just really sad that he won't ever get to see your mummy again. But I promise he'll be okay soon. He has you three to be strong for, so he has to get better." She explained.

Matilda shook her head, "He won't be better, he'll just act like it."

Delilah took her hands back to cover her eyes, taking in slow breathes to calm herself. Matilda slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around Delilah's neck.

"No, you should get the hug, Tilly." Delilah said, wiping her eyes. She didn't know why, but the hug made her cry even more.

Matilda shook her head, "I've been hugging daddy since mummy left to make him feel better. I can hug you too."

Delilah pulled her hands away and locked the four year old in her arms, pushing her head against her shoulder and burying her own head in Matilda's curly blonde hair.

* * *

Draco marched up the stairs from his cellar, his wand gripped in his right hand and the tattered shirt of the goblin, Griphook, in his other. He marched back into the Drawing Room, where his Aunt Bellatrix was standing over Granger, her wand pointed at her as she let out another horrible scream of pain.

Draco kept his grip on the goblin as he made his way to his parents, and as he got closer to his aunt, he shoved the goblin towards the center of the room.

Just as he let go they all heard a very loud _Crack_ and Lucius placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "What was that?" he shouted towards Bellatrix.

She looked over her shoulder, slowly moving the heal of her boot down on Hermione's hand.

"Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" Lucius asked again, looking from Bellatrix to his wife.

Bellatrix's head shot towards the steps leading down to the cellar door, "Draco – no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!" she barked.

Draco hesitated, but hurried out of the room and saw Wormtail, sweat dotting his forehead and rubbing his silver hand. "Go check on the prisoners in the cellar!" Draco ordered, pointing towards the doors. Wormtail nodded quickly and hurried past him towards the stairs.

Draco walked back into the room and saw Bellatrix, sitting on top of Hermione, her hand clenched on both her cheeks and making her look at Bellatrix in the face. Her eyes looked heavy and she was paler than when she had arrived. Bellatrix was whispering something so quietly that Draco and his parents could not hear.

After a few more moments, she let Hermione's head fall back against the hard floor and marched towards Griphook, standing as still as he could. She picked up the sword of Gryffindor and shoved it into Griphook's small, rough looking hands. "Is this the true sword of Gryffindor?" She asked, staring down into his face.

Griphook studied the sword, running his fingers along the hilt and blade slowly.

"Well? Is it the true sword?" Bellatrix asked after another moment, impatiently.

"No, it is a fake."

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix panted. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," said the goblin. "Good," Said Bellatrix, causally flicking her wand and making a deep cut stretch across the Goblin's cheek. He let out a scream of pain and dropped to her feet, clutching his face.

Bellatrix kicked him aside and turned her gaze back to Hermione. "And, now, we call the Dark Lord!" she said in a voice of triumph.

Draco felt his insides clench at the mention of him. But he had nothing to fear. They wouldn't be punished for this. They had Harry Potter and all would be well again.

Bellatrix pulled up her sleeve and pressed her forefinger into her Dark Mark.

"And I think," She paused, taking one last look at the unconscious Hermione, "we can dispose of the Mud-blood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NO!" someone screamed, bursting into the drawing room.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron roared, pointing a wand at Bellatrix. Her wand flew out of her hands and Harry caught it, sprinting after Ron.

Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Greyback all spun around. Harry stunned Lucius and he fell against the floor. Ron and Harry continued to fight off Narcissa, Draco and Greyback while Harry quickly ducked behind the sofa.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" Bellatrix screamed through the room.

Bellatrix held Hermione's limp body up in her arms, her small silver knife held at Hermione's throat.

"Drop your wands," She whispered, "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Draco clenched his teeth, suddenly hearing a familiar female voice ringing in his head, protesting that a Mud-blood's blood is the same color as Draco's or hers. He averted his eyes to the dark wood floors as blood began trickling down Hermione's neck.

"All right!" Harry shouted, and he and Ron dropped the wands they were holding.

"Good! Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!" Bellatrix leered.

Draco hurried forward, picking up the two wands as fast as he could and returning to his mother, not making eye contact with Harry or Ron. He continued to stare at the floor.

As Bellatrix barked orders at Narcissa, a peculiar sound came from above them. Draco and the rest of the room's occupants looked up at the large chandelier, the crystals trembling at some sudden movement.

With a creek and jingling, it began to fell. Bellatrix screamed, letting Hermione drop to the floor and jumping out of the way.

The chandelier crashed with an explosion of crystal and silver chain, collapsing on top of Hermione and Griphook, who was still clutching the fake sword.

The glittering shards of crystals flew in all directions, and Draco wasn't lucky enough to get out of the way in time. Shards flew into his face, and he fell to the floor, doubling over and screaming in pain, trying his best to grip his bloodied face without making the glass dig deeper.

Draco's eyes were clenched tight, but suddenly felt someone trying to pull the wands out of his hand. He couldn't last very long and quickly let go and continued to try and sooth his face. Narcissa ran towards Draco and pulled him towards the doorway, out of further harm's way. Draco could only hear what was happening around him, and apparently his aunt was yelling at their old house elf, Dobby.

"You dirty little monkey!" She bawled, "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master!" The elf squealed. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

"Ron, catch – and GO!" Harry shouted and he could hear the sound of the chandelier moving and a loud _Crack_ echo though the room.

The room grew quiet again and slowly, Draco managed to open his eyes. His aunt, mother and Greyback stood, staring horrified at the spot he guessed they had all disapperated from.

Before he could even think of what was going to happen next, a tall, pale and darkly cloaked man apparated into the room with a very large serpent coiled around his feet. Voldemort stared at the sight around the room curiously, before his cold eyes fell on Bellatrix and Greyback.

Draco's whole being filled with fear and gripped the doorway, toning out the noises around him as he tried to focus on the pain in his face and not the pain that would be coming soon.

He heard the piercing screams of his aunt, mother and Greyback, and the sudden rushed scream of his father as the jinx wore off and Voldemort's curse set in. It was Draco's turn, and he gripped both sides of the doorway, pushing his forehead hard against the frame, adding more pain by pushing the glass shards deeper into his head. He slowly slipped down to the floor, trying his hardest to hold in his scream.

After three long, straight minutes, Draco let out a horrible scream, thinking his vocal cords might burst from it.

A few more minutes went by, the pain jumping from him, to his aunt, to Greyback, his mother, his father and then back to him. Finally, Voldemort gave them a warning about calling him for useless things and left them. Draco lay on the floor, breathing deeply and thinking over and over again that the War had to be over soon. _It had to be_!

* * *

Delilah sat against the arm rest on the couch, Mirielle sitting across from her with Ryleigh lying on her lap. Kingston was curled up on the arm chair across from them and Matilda was already fast asleep upstairs. The three of them had seemed horribly like inferi the last two months, only ever sleeping, eating of laying around, and mumbling little to no words to each of them.

It was upsetting, and everyone in the house was trying to help them, but they just couldn't seem to get through to the children. Oliver was just as bad; one minute he'd be curled up under the blankets in his room the next he'd be patrolling the perimeter around the house, his face scrunched up in anger and an overwhelming need for revenge against the Snatchers and any Death Eater he laid his eyes upon over taking him.

Delilah picked at the fray on the ribbon wrapping her D.A. coin on her wrist when she suddenly felt that familiar rush of warmth.

She turned her wrist over and saw small, brown writing scratch across the coin.

_Harry's back at Hogwarts! We're going to fight the Death Eaters out of here!_

Delilah's eyes widened and she pulled her wand out of her blue hoodie, running towards the front door to tell her parents and brother as they patrolled.

"Dad! Mum!" She called, running after them. They spun around, and Oliver came jogging over from the trees. She held up her wrist for them to see, and lit her wand for them to read it better.

"A fight?" Her mother questioned. "More like a battle!" Oliver said through gritted teeth. The coin heated up again and Delilah looked back at her wrist, "It says to apparate straight into the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade!"

"We should go." Her father said, and the four of them all rushed into the house.

"Mirielle, up. Get your shoes, we have to go." Oliver said, running into the house.

Mirielle gave them a confused look as Kingston and Ryleigh looked up at them curiously. "Where?"

"Hogwarts! There is going to be a fight there." Delilah said, pulling her long hair high up into a pony tail. Her bangs still fell into her eyes and she groaned, glaring at the stray hairs.

Their parents walked in, their father placing a watch on his wrist and their mother removing a few pieces of jewelry and placing them on a nearby shelf.

"We're all going?" Mirielle asked. Delilah nodded, but their father shook his head. "Delilah will be staying to watch the children."

"WHAT?" She roared, spinning around to look at her father. He gave her a very stern look, "Excuse me, young lady?"

She paused, before groaning, "I'm seventeen, dad! Let me fight!"

"Who will watch my children, huh?" Oliver asked, hurrying up to them. Delilah waved to Mirielle, "Her! She's terrible at anything involving magic! You've all said it was a miracle she graduated from Hogwarts! Why does she go get to fight and probably _die_ when I…when I," she paused, noticing the shocked and sad expressions etching across her brother and family's faces.

"I-I didn't m-mean to s-say it l-like that, I-I'm s-sorry," She stuttered, suddenly feeling very guilty.

Oliver took her by the shoulders and placed her down on the couch, "You're staying." He said sternly.

"Are you ready to go?" Their mother asked attentively. Oliver nodded, kissing Ryleigh and Kingston goodbye.

"Let me grab proper shoes!" Mirielle said hurriedly as she made her way towards the door.

"You'll meet us there! Apparate to the Hog's Head!" Oliver called, and the three of them spun on the spot and disappearing from sight.

Delilah groaned, resting her head in her hands. She couldn't believe she said that, and she couldn't believe she wouldn't be able to help out the D.A. again when they sent out a message.

She heard footsteps running down the stairs and a sudden crash. She looked up and saw Mirielle sprawled across the floor, struggling to get her trainers on and trying to also tighten the notch on her belt.

"I'm going to fight in a battle, Lila!" she said nervously, "And I fell down the stairs and left my wand down here! I feel like an idiot!" she muttered, jumping up and hurrying towards the couch where her wand sat. Delilah stared at it for a moment, and then snatched it up, jumping over the arm of the couch and running towards the stairs.

"Delilah what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Mirielle screeched.

She spun around and held the wand high above her head as she looked down at her sister. "Let me go in your place."

"What?!" Mirielle questioned shocked. Delilah nodded, "You can't fight, you know it! I was in Dumbledore's Army, I've gone through a countless number of torture curses and jinxes this past year and I know how to defend myself. I can do this!"

"No, you're seventeen, I'm twenty-five years old, I automatically get to go instead of you." She shot back. Delilah gawked at her, "Age doesn't prove your magical ability, Mirielle! I'm sorry to say it, but I'm better at magic than you and I don't want to lose another sister!"

The room grew silent again, and Ryleigh started crying.

"Let Delilah go!" Kingston shouted. Mirielle turned to look at him. He was hugging his sister and staring seriously at Mirielle, "Dad won't be able to live if we lose our aunt and mum the same year. Aunt Delilah does have a better shot at staying alive. Let her go, Aunt Mirielle."

Mirielle gulped, staring nervously at her shoes.

"If I let you go and you die…I couldn't live with myself." She muttered, wiping her face quickly.

Delilah hurried down the stairs and hugged her sister tightly, "Then I'll just have to use every spell I've been taught so I come back alive."

She handed Mirielle her wand back and she nodded.

"Go on." Mirielle muttered sadly. Delilah beamed, and gave her one last hug before running towards Kingston and a now whimpering Ryleigh. "I love you two. I'll be back, I promise!" she said happily, before turning on the spot and picturing the grubby looking bar she had visited in her fifth year.

* * *

**A/N**

**the torture I put myself through writing this chapter. I didn't want it to be sad and cheesy but I feel like it's like that anyway.**

**It jumps from March to May, I hope you got that. It starts in March, when it goes to Draco it's April, and the last part in May 2nd, the night of the Battle of Hogwarts c: **

**Two more chapters~ **

**And you still have time to tell me if you want a SEQUEL or an EPILOGUE to this story. and if you already told me what you want, you can tell me again c: it'll just add to that count. you get more than one chance to vote! haha. just say so in the review. and I have enough information for a SEQUEL or an EPILOGUE to write. so it's just up to you if you want to read one chapter, or a number of chapters. haha**

**OH OH ALSO. GO TO THIS LINK (WITHOUT SPACES)**

** looneylockhart . tumblr dot com / tagged / whats-right-and-wrong**

**I was sick a week ago and was really bored so I dream casted Mirielle, Amanda, Oliver and DELILAH. if you want to see me rant about my fanfiction in general (I basically complain that I need to get my shit together and write more) delete the "whats-right-and-wrong" and type "my-fanfiction" and click enter and that's my whole page about my fanfiction. **

**AND that's my tumblr and I post stuff about my storys on there when I'm struggling or excited about something, so if you have a tumblr you can follow me and ask me questions about stuff involving the story and see all my dumb posts about writing chapters and ideas and whatnot. haha**

**Okay guys, time to part ways for now! I might not post on Thursday, so happy early Thanksgiving to my American readers c: **

**tell me what you think guys! I'll post the next chapter soon!:))**


	30. The Battle of Hogwarts

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: The Battle of Hogwarts**

Delilah sprinted through the dark tunnel, her wand lit and held in front of her as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation to give her parents and brother.

The tunnel grew steeper and steeper until she reached a canvas like door and pushed it open, revealing a large room covered in hammocks and hangings of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

Large groups of people were filled in the room, including the Weasley family and a number of adults. She hurried down the ladder before attracting attention from anyone and hurried towards a large number of hammocks to hide behind. She figured if her parents saw her now, they still had time to take her home themselves but if they found each other during the battle, it wouldn't make much sense to.

As the minutes past, the room soon became so crowded; Delilah had no choice but to find room amongst the crowd. She settled herself against the wall, waiting patiently until she saw Harry jump out of a small cupboard. He hurried through the crowd, announcing that they would, indeed, be fighting tonight.

Everyone drew their wands and headed for the exit outside the small cupboard, along with Delilah. She was one of the last few out, besides the large Weasley family, and hurried towards the Great Hall with the rest of them. The adults all stood amongst the back walls, but Delilah knew better than to enter; higher chances of her family seeing her and causing a scene.

She stood outside the doors, standing next to a large statue to hide herself. She heard more footsteps and saw the Weasley family marching up towards the Great Hall, minus Ginny and with Harry walking beside their old DADA professor, Lupin.

"Hey, Carter." George beamed at her. "Ready to fight?!" Fred asked, grinning and making a tight fist around his wand. She nodded, and the twins took it upon themselves to grab her by her arms and pull her into the Great Hall with them.

"No use waiting out there!" Fred whispered under McGonagall's speech. "Whoever you're hiding from will have to deal." George whispered, the three of them turning right into the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table. Delilah sighed, realizing her family had taken refuge behind the Ravenclaw table and were fully engulfed in McGonagall's speech.

Fred and Angelina took a seat at the very edge of the Gryffindor table and George pulled Delilah down next to him on the other side of them as they turned to look at McGonagall.

"I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects – "

Her words were quickly drowned out when a different voice echoed throughout the Great Hall. It was high, cold and clear, coming from any and all directions as it rang through everyone's ears.

"I know that you are preparing to fight."

Screams erupted from the students, some clutching each other and some looking around terrified at the sound.

"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

The silence filled the entire Great Hall, and everyone's eyes suddenly fell on Harry.

Pansy stood up at the Slytherin table, pointing towards him, "He's right there! Potter's there! Somebody grab him!" she yelled.

Without even a pause, everyone at the Gryffindor table stood up, facing Pansy. Following them were the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws, their wands out and ready to defend Harry.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," Said Professor McGonagall, "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."

They all began hurrying out of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall calling out orders to certain houses and students that were of age staying behind at their tables. Delilah kept her eyes out for Luna, but was worried McGonagall or Flitwick had already ushered her out since she was still under aged.

Fred, Angelina and George all stood up, Fred and Angelina giving their seat to Mrs. Weasley and George ushering Delilah over towards Mr. Weasley and Harry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt hurried over towards them, "We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers – Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor – where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus" – he indicated Lupin – "Arthur" – he pointed towards Mr. Weasley, "and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school – "

"Sounds like a job for us," Fred called, indicating himself, George and Delilah. Kingsley nodded his approval. "All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"

Fred and George ushered Delilah out of the Great Hall, walking on either side of her and leading her up a set of stairs, "The One Eyed Witch passageway first?" George asked.

"What about the one behind Gregory the Smarmy?" Fred suggested. "L-Let's just start with what's c-closest?" Delilah suggested, staring up at the twins curiously.

Fred and George both paused, before sharing identical grins, "Brilliant idea, Carter!" Fred said.

"Gregory the Smarmy it is." George said, and the three of them turned a sharp left and headed down the deserted corridor to the statue.

Fred drew out his wand and began tapping against the wall and the statue in a number of different ways before the statue creaked to the side and a large passage way reviled.

"What do we do exactly?" Delilah asked.

Fred and George shared a look, "Cave in." They said in unison. The twins pointed their wants at the ceiling of the passageway and they cried out, "_BOMBARDAH_!"

The tunnel quickly began to collapse in on itself and Fred and George both shared pleased grins.

"We'll finish up the rest of the tunnels and report back to Kingsley." George said, placing his hand on Delilah's back and the three of them hurrying out of the corridor.

They were almost finished with all of the passageways, the three of them now working on the one inside the One Eyed Witch when Delilah spoke up, "Why'd you two bring me along? I thought you two usually work alone."

Fred and George both gave her a look as Fred began to slowly lower himself into the passage. "Well," Fred started, but George cut in as Fred disappeared. "Ginny stopped us on our way out of the Room of Requirement. Apparently she saw you all by yourself when you left and she didn't want you to be alone tonight, since her and Luna are under aged."

A rumble shook George and Delilah's feet and Fred pushed himself back up through the hump, giving George a serious look before he cut in, "_And_, she was worried you'd go looking for Malfoy once the Death Eaters arrive and get yourself killed."

Delilah blushed profusely. "S-So you t-two are m-my bodyguards?" she asked, staring at her feet.

"Don't think of us like that," Fred started, shrugging as he finished climbing out of the passageway. George nodded, "Yeah, Ginny was really worried. I would be too if my friend was in love with a Death Eater. We, as in Ginny _and_ us, want to make sure our fellow D.A. member is alright. Take it as a sign of all of our friendships growing." He chuckled, patting her on the back.

Her blush remained on her face, but she slowly nodded and the three of them headed back towards the Great Hall. Suddenly, there was a very loud scream and Delilah checked her wrist watch. "It's midnight."

* * *

Draco rushed behind Crabbe and Goyle, the two of them oddly deciding it would be better to stand a head of Draco instead of behind him, as they followed Harry, Ron and Hermione towards the Room of Requirement.

All Draco knew was that they were trying to find a diadem, and knew if he was going to the Room of Requirement he'd be going to a place where someone would hide something. He paced up and down in front of the entrance, and after the third pace the large doors appeared and he, Crabbe and Goyle hurried inside, searching the cluttered room for Harry.

Draco pointed down the only path he really knew, the path towards the Vanishing Cabinet and Crabbe and Goyle took off in front of him. As they reached the vanishing cabinet they saw Harry, his hand outstretched to the Stone Warlock on top of the cabinet wearing a dusty old tiara.

"Hold it, Potter." Draco called, but Crabbe and Goyle stood in front of him, blocking his view of Harry slightly. He pointed his wand through the small gap between Crabbe and Goyle anyway, glaring Harry.

"That's my wand you're holding, Potter," he called.

"Not anymore," Harry panted, "Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"

"My mother," Draco said. Harry laughed, and Draco's face heated up slightly, sending icy glares at him.

"How come you three aren't with Voldemort?" Harry asked. Draco twitched slightly at the name, a chill running down his spine. "We're gonna be rewarded," Crabbe said, his voice sounding very soft. "We 'ung back, Potter. We decided not to go; we decided to bring you to 'im."

Draco rolled his eyes; _he_ had run through the grounds as the battle began, hunting down the two of them and explaining that they needed to find Potter for the Dark Lord.

"Good plan," Harry said in mock admiration. He was slowly inching back towards the cabinet. "So how did you get in here?" he asked.

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year," Draco said, his voice sounding brittle. "I know how to get in."

"We was hiding in the corridor outside," grunted Goyle, "We can do diss-lusion Charms now! And then," he grinned, "you turned up right in front of us and said you was looking for a die-dum! What's a die-dum?" he asked. Draco tried not to roll his eyes. Who cared about what it was?! If Potter wants it, it has to be important. They just needed to get Potter, the diadem and get out.

"Harry? Are you talking to someone?" a familiar voice called from the other side of a large pile of clutter. "_Descendo_!" Crabbe called, pointing his wand at the wall.

"Ron!" Harry bellowed. A female scream came and a few crashing objects hit the floor. "_Finite_!" Harry cried, and the wall steadied itself.

"No!" Draco shouted, grabbing Crabbe's arm and trying to force it down, "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

"What's that matter?" Crabbe argued, trying to tug himself free, "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum?"

"Potter came in here to get it," Draco said, trying only slightly to hide his impatience. "So that must mean – "

"'Must mean'?" Crabbe turned to Draco, a look of ferocity on his face. Draco backed away slightly, not truly realizing just how big Crabbe was until this very moment. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, _Draco_. You an' your dad are finished."

Draco's eyes widened, anger boiling up inside him.

Ron's voice came from the other side of the wall again, and Crabbe mimicked him, "Harry? What's going – _no_, Potter! _Crucio_!" he screeched, just as Harry had lunged for the diadem. The diadem flew upward in the air and landed on a large pile of items.

"STOP!" Draco shouted at Crabbe, "The Dark Lord wants him alive – "

"I'm not killing him, am I? But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway what's the diff – "

Draco clenched his teeth; he would not let someone under his order, whether they agreed they were under his order or not, kill Potter. _He'd_ get the blame, and that was the last thing he wanted since The Dark Lord was handing out the Killing Curse left and right.

A jet of scarlet light shot past them, and Crabbe spun around, "It's that Mudblood! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry shot a spell at Crabbe, who bounded aside, pushing Draco against the floor roughly. His mother's wand flew out of his hands and under a large pile of furniture. "Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!" Draco yelled towards the rough Crabbe and Goyle.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry bellowed, and Goyle's wand flew out of his hands. Hermione shot a spell towards Draco, but he leapt out of the way and it hit Goyle, stunning him and causing him to fall against the floor.

Draco began searched desperately under the furniture for his mother's wand, when suddenly an overwhelming sensation of heat swam over him. He looked up and saw Crabbe; his wand was erupting with large gushes of flames.

Draco quickly realized that Crabbe was losing control of the fire, and he grabbed the stunned Goyle and began dragging him up the aisles away from the fire. He quickly realized he had taken a wrong turn in his panic, and had no idea which way was the way towards the door. He could feel the heat of the fire getting closer, and he heaved the stunned Goyle higher into his arms and pulled him up a large mountain of old school desks.

They reached the very top and Malfoy looked around fearfully. They were all going to die in there. In all his life, he had never thought the way he died was in a large fire set by someone he thought was his friend, in a room no one might ever find again. His parents would have no closure on what happened to him. Delilah would be left in the dark forever. She could be in the castle at that very moment, and he wouldn't even be able to leave the bloody room alive to see her one last time. Just as all his hope seemed to vanish, he saw Harry flying towards him on a broomstick, with Ron and Hermione on one behind him. Draco quickly raised his arm, hoping to Merlin he'd take it and they'd be saved.

Harry grasped his hand, but they slide out of each other from the amount of sweat on Draco's palm and the weight of Goyle and himself.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" Ron roared as he flew closer to them. Hermione dragged Goyle in between her and Ron and finally Draco was able to heave himself up and sat behind Harry on the broom.

"The door, get to the door, the door!" Draco yelled, his voice dripping with fear as he pointed to the large doors. Harry flew quickly towards the door, Draco covering his face and squinting his eyes in the heavy black smoke from the fire. Suddenly, Harry nosedived down towards the flames. "_What are you doing, what are you doing, the door's that way_!" Draco screamed. He gripped Harry tightly, his eyes shut as tightly as he could and trying his hardest to stop the tears leaking out of his eyes from the smoke and the fear of his own death.

Suddenly, however, he breathed in a waft of clean air and flung himself off the broom, rolling against the cold floor. He choked on the sudden clean air, rubbing the dirt and soot off his face as he looked around desperately, "C-Crabbe," he choked out, "C-Crabbe,"

"He's dead," Ron said harshly, rolling Goyle towards Draco. His eyes widened, and he looked back at the now blank wall. He took in very sharp breaths, thinking over what had just happened. Crabbe had just died, and he now had no wand to defend himself or Goyle. He was just a sitting duck for anyone now.

He grabbed Goyle by the collar and grabbed him towards the wall, away from the center of the corridor in case students or Death Eaters came charging their way. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in deep conversation, but Draco had no desire to listen in. He was too focused on what he'd do next. Would he try to safely go to the Slytherin common room and wait there, or sneak out into the grounds and try to find his parents? Perhaps he could steal a wand from a dead student or Death Eater lying about the castle. He shuttered at the thought of robbing from a dead body, but what else could he do? He needed to protect himself.

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of dueling filled his ears and he saw two redheaded men backing up into the corridor with a brunette girl standing in between them, the three of them fighting two masked Death Eaters.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran forward to help them, and Draco suddenly realized the red heads were the old Gryffindor Prefect, Percy Weasley, and one of the Weasley twins. He couldn't exactly tell who the brunette was from his view though.

One of the Death Eaters hood flew off his forehead and revealed streaked hair.

"Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed. The girl suddenly looked towards Percy, confused and Draco finally realized who it was. His heart beat quickened and he quickly stood up, "Delilah," he breathed out.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy asked.

Draco was hurrying down the corridor, completely forgetting the fact he didn't have his wand.

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted as he and Delilah shot a number of stunning spells at the Death Eater they were fighting. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground and tiny sparks were erupting from his wand.

It almost seemed like Draco was the only one who noticed the sparks coming from Thicknesse's wand was causing the stone ceiling above them to begin to crumble. The incident from his third year flashed into his mind and he ran fasted, reaching his arm out to Delilah, but still only ten feet away.

"You actually _are_ joking, Perce…I don't think I've heard you joke since you were – "

The air exploded. Draco jumped forward and collided into Delilah's back, pushing her off her feet, causing the two of them to fly across the floor a good five feet. They skidded against the floor, Delilah getting the full impact as Draco covered her body with his from the falling ceiling.

Cold air hit Draco's skin and goose bumps covered his body. He realized that the explosion had caused the wall on the side of the castle to explode as well. He felt a warm, sticky sensation run down his face and he knew he was bleeding from something. His back felt like it was almost on fire, but he kept his eyes shut, his arms wrapped tightly around Delilah, waiting for some other blow to happen.

A piercing cry filled his ears and he suddenly opened his eyes, looking down at Delilah to see if she was okay. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth agape, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking towards the wreckage, her whole body shaking. Draco looked too and saw Ron and Percy huddled around a fallen figure, with Harry and Hermione staggering over to them.

"No – no – no!" Percy screamed, "No! Fred! No!"

He was shaking his brother's shoulders, and Delilah and Draco could see Fred's eyes wide open, his lips stretched in a smile from the last joke he ever heard.

The whole corridor had seemed to fill with silence before a flash of a spell flew through the hole in the side of the castle. "Get down!" Harry shouted. Draco clutched Delilah tightly, trying his best to stop her from shaking. "Calm down, it's okay," he whispered into her ear, his eyes tightly closed as he listened to the sound of battle from outside.

After a few more moments, Draco quickly got up, realizing the area wouldn't be safe for long. He gently shook Delilah's shoulders, her eyes still wide and her body still shaking. He knew what had just happened was her worst fear, but he needed her to get up. They couldn't be safe there.

"Delilah, please," he pleaded, trying his best to get her to look at him. She almost seemed like she wasn't there at all anymore, and he gulped. Quickly, he picked her up in both hands, grabbed her wand from under some of the rubble and carried her past Harry and co. and the fallen Weasley. He hurried down the corridor and saw Goyle was finally coming to.

"Come on!" he shouted, and Goyle stared shocked at the sight of Draco carrying Delilah. "Let's go!" he shouted, turning around and running down the corridor. Goyle followed behind him, but they both froze at the sight of a giant spider rounding on them. Goyle took off past Draco and he hurried behind him, trying his best to send Stunning spells at the spider behind him and not drop Delilah.

As he took off down the stairs, he ducked behind a large tapestry and lit her wand, looking her over. She had terrible scratches and bruises running down her right side, her hoodie ripped in a number of places and her right arm bloodied, along with a very large bruise on the right side of her head. He gulped, "I need to take you somewhere safe." He muttered.

Suddenly, an idea hit him and he lifted her back up, hurrying towards the entrance to Ravenclaw tower. There would be no need for anyone to be there now and he was certain he was clever enough to get in there.

As he made his way onto the staircase, he saw the battle that was taking place. He looked around desperately, knowing fully well he wouldn't be able to fight his way up there with Delilah in his arms. Not to mention a large Death Eater standing at the top of the stairs, preventing anyone from going any further. He sprinted down a corridor on his left and kicked open a broom cupboard door. He placed Delilah against the wall, a concerned look on his face, "Protect yourself, Delilah. I'll be right back," he told her, wrapping her wand in her left hand and closing the broken door behind him as he took off back towards the staircase. He needed to let the Death Eater know he was on his side so he'd be able to pass, then he'd go get Delilah and safely bring her to her common room.

The Death Eater quickly held his wand up at Draco, but Draco held up his hands, a pleading look in his eyes, "I'm on your side!" He said, but he knew he had no time to roll up his sleeve and show him his Dark Mark. "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm Draco, I'm on your side!" He pleaded.

Suddenly, the Death Eater was stunned and he fell back. Draco beamed, spinning around to see the person who saved him, and suddenly felt a fist collide with his face. He fell back against the marble landing, his mouth gushing blood and a bemused look on his face.

"And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!" he heard Ron Weasley yell angrily. He looked around wildly for any sign of the redhead, but saw him nowhere. He wiped the blood away from his mouth, and hurried down the stairs, returning to the broom cupboard where he put Delilah. Just as he went to open the door, Delilah came bursting out, tears streaming down her face and her shoulders shaking, "Fred! Fred, I'm sorry!" She screamed, looking around wildly.

"Delilah!" Draco shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders. She shook her head, "I blacked out, I was so scared, he shouldn't have died, shouldn't have died!" she wailed. He quickly picked her up, taking her wand from her hands and sprinting back up the stairs and towards the fifth floor.

He turned down the corridor he had walked Delilah to his fourth year and hurried up the spiral staircase leading towards the Ravenclaw common room. Delilah had her head buried in the crease between Draco's neck and shoulder, quiet sobs escaping her lips and her hold body shaking uncontrollably.

He approached the door, and he was surprised to see there was no handle or keyhole. Instead there was just an Eagle head knocker, and suddenly it spoke.

"When all is said and done, will you have said more than you've done?" the Eagle asked.

Draco stared at it, shocked. What in the world was he supposed to do? Answer the question? He thought it over; listening closely to make sure no one was coming up behind him on the staircase.

The only thing he could think of was he always wanted to say more after "all was said and done." He would always think of things to say afterwards, so he guessed he won't have said more than he'd done.

"No?" he said questioningly. "Interesting." The Eagle said and Draco cringed, wondering if he'd be denied access. But the door swung open and he grinned as best he could, his jaw still hurting from where Ron had punched him. He hurried into the room, and noticed it was slightly messy, like a duel had broken out in the middle of the common room. He gently placed Delilah down on one of the couches with her wand and began looking around desperately for a lavatory so he could get water and tissues for her.

After finally finding a lavatory near the boy's dormitory, he returned only to find Delilah sitting forward, her wand pointed at her arm and muttering a few incantations.

He walked up to her, a slight blush on his face as he realized he _could_ have just used her wand. She quickly realized he was standing in front of her and jumped up, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she whispered, "First Amanda, than Fred, I thought you'd be in danger tonight too,"

"Amanda?" Draco questioned, before he quickly realized what she meant. His eyes widened and he hugged her tighter, "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She shook her head, "We're both safe now."

Draco nodded, "And we can stay in here until its safe, and –"

"Draco," Delilah interrupted, pulling away to look at him, "We have to go out and fight."

His eyes widened, "I don't have a wand!"

"I do! I'll make sure no one hurts you." She shot back. He shook his head, "No, we'll stay here."

She gawked at him, "People are dying all around us, Draco! Fred died right in front of us. We're not going to hide like some scared rat here. We have to defend our school."

"I'm a _Death Eater_." Draco told her seriously.

"Who's lost his wand." She shot back.

"If another Death Eater, my aunt or father, see me with you while you're fighting _other_ Death Eaters,"

"Oh well!" Delilah interrupted him, "What's happening is wrong, Draco. This whole war is bloody wrong! How do you not see that?" She asked seriously. He gulped, remembering the murder of the muggle studies teacher, the torture of Hermione Granger, and the countless amounts of times he was tortured for some mistake.

He remember how every time Delilah tutored him, if he made a mistake she'd tell him calmly what he did wrong and help him fix it, or circle his wrong answers and write out what page the right answer would be on in his book. He remembered how just a half hour before, Harry, who Draco was ready to hand over to the Dark Lord, had flown and saved him from the fire when he could have left him, and how apparently they had saved him again from the Death Eater on the stairs. Delilah did all that because it was the _right thing to do_; despite being enemies, Harry and his friends saved him because it was the _right thing to do_.

He slowly nodded his head, "I do see that it's wrong." He muttered slowly. He looked up at Delilah, "Let's go."

She beamed, before raising her wand and flicking it at Draco's bruised jaw. It suddenly snapped back into place and he rubbed it, "Thanks." He said, and he took her hand in his and they bolted out of the common room, Delilah's wand held in front of her as they ran down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N**

**oh my gosh, 1 more chapter guys! D:**

**I thought I'd never get to this point and now that it's hear I feel all emotional and oh gosh...**

**Next chapter will, HOPEFULLY, be up before Monday when I'm back at school. if not, Monday night for sure. **

**But, wow...I can't believe this is it guys. I am edging towards the last chapter...and I hope you'll all excited to know..that I have decided and..I shall be posting a sequel :) it will be posted RIGHT after I post the last chapter so their isn't some horrible, long wait. haha. **

**anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think! I love hearing from you and I'm so happy SO MANY of you wanted a sequel! I'M SO EXCITED C: haha okay bye guys! **


	31. Finale

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Finale**

As Delilah and Draco reached the end of the stairwell, they both immediately stopped and clutched their ears, taken off guard at the sudden horrible, cruel voice ringing throughout the castle.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet," Voldemort's voice rang through the castle, "You have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Delilah racked her head with her hands, trying her best to shake off the headache she received every time she heard that voice.

"Dispose of the dead? Where would we," Delilah started, before gripping Draco's hand and pulling him down the corridor towards the stairs.

Death Eaters were taking off left and right, and students were gathering the dead and injured around them or simply hurrying off to find their friends or family.

"Delilah, where are we going?" Draco asked. "The Great Hall; it's the only place in the castle that's big enough for everyone fighting tonight. I need to make sure my family is okay." She called over her shoulder, pulling him down the last stairwell leading towards the doors.

As they finally reached the hall, they saw all the house tables were gone, and the room was crowded with people. The survivors stood in groups near the doors and along the walls, while the injured were all on raised platforms at the end of the hall, being treated by Madam Pomfrey and a number of helpers. The dead lay in the middle of the hall in a long row. Delilah didn't see her parents or brother amongst the dead, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Draco scanned the dead as well, looking to see if any of the Slytherins had chosen to stay and fight as well. Suddenly, his eyes fell on a large group in the middle of the dead, all of them with bright red hair and one with blonde.

"Delilah," Draco whispered. She turned to look at him and he pointed towards the Weasley's. She gulped, "I-I want to go pay my respects." She told him and he nodded, following a few feet behind her as they walked between the bodies towards Fred.

George was kneeling at Fred's head, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. Mrs. Weasley was lying across Fred's chest and Mr. Weasley was stroking her hair while he cried as well.

Delilah took in a shaky breath as she bowed her head, coming up behind Ginny and Percy. Ginny quickly spun around and hugged Delilah, "We were so worried!" she whispered, her voice cracking as she wiped her eyes.

"Percy didn't see where you had gone, neither had Ron or Hermione and," Ginny stopped, her eyes falling on Draco standing behind Delilah, an uncomfortable look on his face. She gave him a solemn look before looking towards Delilah, "I hope you know what you're doing." She whispered.

Delilah nodded, "I-I'm so sorry about F-Fred," Delilah muttered, unable to meet Ginny's eyes. She shook her head, giving Delilah one last hug, "He d-died laughing. I couldn't imagine him dying any other way." Ginny chuckled slightly, newly developed tears streaming down her face.

Percy patted Ginny's shoulders and the two girls said their goodbyes, and Delilah turned back to Draco. "Let's go sit," She said, wiping her eyes and nodding towards a few empty benches near the wall.

They moved through the bodies, Draco receiving a number of strange looks and glares from students as they past.

Just when they were going to sit down they heard a scream. "DELILAH!"

The two of them spun around and they saw her parents running up to them, Oliver a few paces behind. Her parents were both covered in bruises and cuts, but other than that they seemed fine. Oliver looked all healed up, which Delilah expected since he'd been a Healer for a good eight years.

"What do you think you're doing here? Where's Mirielle?" Her father demanded, looking around for his other daughter. "W-We, sort of, s-swapped places." Delilah mumbled nervously, staring at her hands.

"You did what?" Oliver asked, finally making his way up to them. He looked towards Draco and gawked, "And you're with _him_? With this…this _Death Eater_?" he nearly shouted. Delilah's eyes widened and she shushed her brother, "He's switched sides Oliver!"

"Oh please," Oliver rolled his eyes, looking up towards the ceiling. "We told you to stay home." Her mother said.

Delilah groaned, "Mum, you can't expect me to just stay home on probably the most important day of Magical history! I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted to fight!"

"When this is over and we're all back home you are in serious trouble, young lady." Her father cut in.

Draco stepped forward, "Can I say something?" he asked attentively. Delilah gave him a curious look and her parents and brother all gawked at him. "Yes, please, we'd love to hear what the _Death Eater_ has to say about my sister's punishment." Oliver said sarcastically.

Draco tried not to gulp, avoiding her brother's eyes and looking towards her parents, "I saw her fighting tonight and she did a wonderful job. She and Fred Weasley were able to hit a Death Eater with a number of stunning charms, and I saw her heal all the wounds she received when a ceiling and wall exploded near us. She witnessed Fred's death and just nearly lived through her absolute worst fear and, after she calmed down, she wanted to charge back into battle and continue fighting. She's a fantastic fighter and you all should be proud of all that she's accomplished tonight." He explained.

Delilah beamed at him, while her family kept their solemn looks. After a few moments, her mother sighed, "Just…sit down. We don't have that much longer until the battle resumes."

Her father nodded, "Oliver, you should get back to Madam Pomfrey." Oliver gave one last hard look at Draco, before nodding his head and hurrying back towards the end of the hall. Her parents left too, going to help retrieve the dead and Delilah and Draco were left alone to sit on the bench.

"You're family really hates me, huh?" Draco asked after a moment. Delilah rolled her eyes, "Oliver has gained a new hatred for _any_ Dark Wizard since Amanda died. She was killed by Snatchers, but I suppose it does make sense to have a newfound hatred for V-Voldemort and Death Eaters too." She explained, reaching to take Draco's hand but suddenly cupping them both in her lap. She had completely forgotten they were at school. She knew there was a war going on around them and that Draco Malfoy holding hands with her wouldn't be that big of a deal, but she supposed old habits have a hard time giving out.

Draco heaved out a large sigh, his hands shaking slightly as he looked around the hall. Slowly, he reached over and pulled Delilah's hands apart, taking one in his and leaning back against the wall, an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion creeping over him. He hadn't realized he'd been up a good twenty-four hours without sleep.

Delilah was surprised that Draco made the first move but smiled and they sat their silently, both of their eyes drooping closed as sleep slowly washed over them when suddenly they were both jerked awake, Voldemort's voice ringing in their ears.

"Harry Potter is dead."

Delilah covered her mouth, muffling her auditable gasp with her free hand at the words. She didn't realize it, but she had also squeezed Draco's hand much tighter.

"He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. This battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters out number you and the Boy Who Lived in finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Everyone, injured and uninjured, seemed to stand up and rush towards the doors. Delilah pulled Draco along, her parents and brother standing a ways behind them as they all crowded outside the doors into the courtyard.

Standing before them were the Death Eaters, Hagrid in chains at the front, sobbing profusely as he stood next to Voldemort and a limp body in Hagrid's arms, Delilah and Draco only guessed was Harry.

There was yells of anger and agony from the students and adults, and jeers from all the Death Eaters as they laughed. "SILENCE!" Voldemort cried, and there was a bang of bright red light and a silence was forced upon all of them. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hagrid let out another cry, and slowly and carefully placed Harry down in front of Voldemort.

"You see?" Voldemort called. "He is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron Weasley yelled, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were screaming again until another loud bang extinguished their voices once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself – "

Suddenly, out of the corner of Delilah's eye, she saw someone run out of the crowd; wand raised and let out a very loud shout. Voldemort flicked his wand at Neville, and he fell to the ground and grunted in pain, while Voldemort grabbed his wand and threw it to the side.

"And who is this?" Voldemort asked.

"Neville Longbottom, my lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" Bellatrix said, giving a delightful laugh. Voldemort nodded, "Ah, yes, I remember but you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked as Neville struggled back to his feet.

"So what if I am?"

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater." Voldemort said.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over, Dumbledore's Army!" He shouted, and the Silencing Charms Voldemort had placed around them seemed unable to hold the loud roar of the crowd as they cheered and shouted.

Voldemort appeared angry, and he flicked his wand and the sound of a window breaking came from above them all. Seconds later the ratty old Sorting hat flew into Voldemort's hand and Neville's body went rigid.

"There will be no more sorting at this school. The house of Salazar Slytherin should suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom? Neville will now demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Voldemort announced throughout the crowd and levitated the hat onto Neville's head.

Everyone in the crowd began to move, but the Death Eaters were on top of it, their wands raised, ready to hold the fighters off.

Suddenly, the sorting hat burst into flames and a loud scream came through the crowd. Delilah quickly looked away, and Draco grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady, his eyes glued to the scene happening with Neville.

Only, a dozen different things began to happen. A Giant came from around the castle, screaming for something while other Giants followed after him, dozens of centaurs stormed out of the forest with arrows shooting out of their bows towards the Death Eaters. Harry's body suddenly disappeared and Neville was able to resist the Body-Bind Curse and tore the hat off his head, pulling a great, shining sword out from the inside of it and ran the blade through Voldemort's snake, it's head flying into the air and thudding to the ground at Voldemort's feet.

Chaos began.

The defenders of Hogwarts ran at the Death Eaters, and the whole battle moved into the school and into the Great Hall.

Delilah and Draco gripped each other's hand as they ran, but Delilah quickly stopped, hearing two voices screaming over the loud crowd.

"DRACO?" "DRACO WHERE ARE YOU?"

She spun around and saw his parents, rushing through the crowd, searching desperately for their son. Draco didn't appear to hear them though, and was desperately trying to pull Delilah out of the line of fire. "Delilah, come on!" he screamed.

She pulled him behind a half broken statue, making sure they were well hidden from the oncoming Death Eaters. "Go to your parents." She said.

He stared at her shocked, "What?"

"They're coming this way! You don't have a wand, remember? You need to be safe and they're looking for you, they aren't fighting at all. They're worried, I could tell. Go to them."

"But you-"

"I'll be fine!" she said quickly, kissing him on the cheek. She let go of his hand and quickly ran into the Great Hall, leaving Draco behind. He paused for a moment, before he saw his parents making their way into the Great Hall.

"Mother, father!" He shouted, coming out of his hiding place. They turned on their heels and his mother threw herself on him, her eyes teary and she kissed him all over the face. Lucius hugged his wife and son, and quickly motioning them back outside towards the path to the Gates.

"We have to leave," he said, hurrying them along.

Draco looked over his shoulder desperately at the school, listening to the screams and the sound of battle behind him. Suddenly, he pushed away from his parents grip and began running back towards the school.

"Draco!" his mother called desperately, "Draco, come back!"

Inside, Delilah had run straight towards Ginny and Luna, battling off a number of Death Eaters. Hermione ran over and joined them as well, joining them as they they stunned the Death Eaters after them, when Bellatrix cackled behind them and a jet of red light flew just past Luna's ear. The four girls spun around and began sending an array of spells towards the insane woman, all of which she blocked, laughing.

Bellatrix pointed her wand towards Ginny and they all knew it was the Killing Curse that was being shot. It missed her by inches.

Just as Bellatrix took aim again, Mrs. Weasley jumped in, throwing off her cloak and pointing a shaky hand at Bellatrix, "Not my daughter, you bitch!" she screamed.

Bellatrix laughed, and the four girls quickly moved out of Mrs. Weasley's way as the two of them began to duel.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" Bellatrix taunted. "You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, and she jabbed her wand in the air and a spell flew straight at Bellatrix, square in her chest over her heart. She froze, her evil smile gone and her eyes wide. And finally, she toppled over onto the floor, and the watching crowd cheered.

Voldemort sent off a blast that threw McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn across the hall and moved his wand towards Mrs. Weasley, but someone had casted a Shield Charm across the whole room. Voldemort spun around and there stood Harry, his wand raise and looking towards Voldemort.

Everyone cheered, and Delilah gripped Luna's arm and jumped up and down happily, "He's alive! He's alive!" she screamed happily, stopping her jumping to hug Luna.

Suddenly, someone gripped her shoulder and she was pulled away from Luna, only to be thrust into Draco's arms.

"W-What are you doing here?!" she asked, shocked, pulling away. He shook his head, not noticing his parents that were staggering through the crowded hall looking for him, "I couldn't leave knowing you were still here." He said simply.

She grinned, but suddenly all the noise in the crowd had died and it was just Harry and Voldemort now, standing in the center of the room.

"I don't want anyone to help me! It's got to be me." Harry called into the silent crowd. Voldemort glared at him, "Potter doesn't mean that, it's not how he works? Tell me, who will you use as a shield today?"

"Nobody, there are no more Horcruxes so now it's just you and me and one of us will leave this fight for good…"

You'd think Voldemort would have struck by now, but he was intrigued on what Harry was saying. He was explaining everything that had happened to Voldemort, everything that Voldemort had seemed to do wrong, including how he acquired his wand, the Elder Wand.

"I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!" Voldemort said angrily.

Harry shook his head, "You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard_…the Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he hand done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance…" Harry paused, before giving Voldemort one stern look, "The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy!"

Shock filled Voldemort's face and a few people standing around Delilah and Draco turned to look at him, shocked.

"Even if you are right, Potter," Voldemort started, "it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone…and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…"

Delilah gripped Draco's hand and, without thinking, took a step in front of him, a glare set on Voldemort. "Over my dead body," She muttered angrily. Draco used his free hand to grip her shoulder and pull her back, and turned to look at his parents, who had also stepped in front of him at Voldemort's words.

Harry shook his head, though. "But you're too late," he said, "You've missed your chance. I disarmed Draco weeks ago and took this wand from him." He said, twitching Draco's wand in his hand, "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

Voldemort had seemed to have had enough. He jabbed his wand in the air, screaming out, "_Avada Kedavra_!" But Harry was on top of it, shouting out, "_Expelliarmus_!"

The spells hit one another and seemed to collide. Suddenly, the Elder Wand flew high into the air and towards Harry, while Voldemort, a look of horror on his face, fell backwards, arms stretched outward and his scarlet eyes rolling to the back of his head.

It was silent in the hall for a moment, everyone staring shocked at the fallen Dark Lord and Harry, holding two wands and staring down at the body.

And suddenly, the whole room was filled with cheers. Harry's friends all ran towards him, hugging him and congratulating him. Delilah, however, stayed by Draco's side, jumping up and down happily and screaming for joy.

Draco grinned at her, highly amused at the sight, but a slight uncomforting feeling washing over him and his parents. They didn't quite know what to do with all the cheering people, and stood rather unnoticed by many of them.

Delilah's family ran over to her and the four of them all hugged, all of them jumping, crying, and laughing. Oliver even picked Delilah up and swung her around in the air, "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone!" he cheered happily, not even bothering to wipe his watering eyes.

He finally placed Delilah down and she turned and hugged Draco, "Come on, smile, be happy!" she said sweetly, gripping his shoulders.

He still had a very uneasy feeling in his stomach, and gave her a very weak smile. She quirked an eyebrow at him, before she gripped the back of his head and pulled him towards her lips, locking him in a kiss.

His eyes widened, but wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter towards him, his lips finally breaking into a real smile.

They pulled apart, and the first person they turned to was Draco's parents, who were both looking at the two of them shocked. Delilah was about to explain when Draco stepped in,

"Honestly, I've been in love with her for a good three years. And I'm ashamed I haven't told you two, but I'll telling you now. I hope you can forgive me for being so secretive and," he turned to look at Delilah, "I hope you can forgive me as well."

She grinned, nodding her head, while Narcissa seemed to let out a small huff, "Well, it isn't as if we can control who you fall in love with, darling." She said simply.

Lucius nodded, "I suppose that _is_ true,"

Draco and Delilah both grinned and turned towards her family, but her mother held up her hands. "For one, Delilah told us about you two ages ago, and," She paused, sighing, "Considering the two of you, it would be idiotic to disapprove of your relationship."

The two teens beamed but before Draco could say a word of thanks, Delilah took his hand and pulled him through the large crowd of people.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked. "To get your wand back! I can't defend you forever." She chuckled, giving him a playful wink as she walked up towards Luna and Ginny, looking around curiously for Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Delilah called over the cheer. Ginny shrugged, "Dunno, but I saw Ron and Hermione leave a few minutes ago."

"And Harry _might_ be hiding under his invisibility cloak to get away from all the people coming up to him." Luna said serenely, staring innocently at the ceiling. Delilah gave Luna a half smile before Draco pulled her along and out of the noisy Great Hall towards the ruined courtyard.

They walked amongst the fallen stones, climbing up on the rubble and taking in the damage around the school.

"Do you suppose all this will be fixed by the start of term?" Delilah asked curiously. "I'd like to finish my schooling, and Kingston begins here in a few months as well,"

Draco shrugged, "Well, I'm sure they'll use magic to get it all back to normal. You're really coming back?" he asked. She nodded, "Of course, Draco. What I am supposed to do with my life if I don't even have a proper education?" She asked, sliding down a few of the large rocks.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know; housewife?" he questioned. She laughed, rolling her eyes, "Very funny, Draco."

He chuckled and fell in line beside her, "Well, I suppose if you're coming back, I'll come back too."

"You suppose?" she questioned, quirking her eyebrow.

Draco nodded, "I don't want to be alone all year while you're off at school. I did that this past year and it was torture. No, I think I'll come back next year too."

She grinned, placing a kiss on his cheek, "At least next year we won't be secretive."

Draco laughed, "After that kiss in the Great Hall, you'd have full permission to break up with me if I still wanted us to be a secret."

Draco leaned down to kiss her, deeply, passionately, with as much love as he could muster as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He hadn't taken the time to learn her name; she didn't care. He had called her a Mudblood; she didn't care. He had denied their friendship, kept their relationship a secret, and most of all, was a Death Eater. And it never ceased to amaze him that, above all of that, she didn't care and she still stuck by him, patiently and lovingly.

He couldn't even fathom why she had picked him, why she had chosen to give all her love to someone as terrible as him, but now it just gave him a new reason to change. Because he knew he'd never be good enough to be with her, but he refused to stay so low. He'd try, for the rest of his life if he had to, to get better and prove that he was indeed good enough for her love. He was smart enough to realize he had caught her, and he was smart enough to do everything he could to keep her.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N**

**It's the end and I'm sad :( **

**but...don't worry! BECAUSE THE SEQUEL IS POSTED. **

**It is called "For Grins, Laughs, and The Inbetween" (long title, I know..but I really like it because that's really what the story is about. The many ups that happen in the future of Draco and Delilah, along with the many, many downs. I'm sure by the time you're reading this, the story will already be posted and waiting :) so if you are interested in reading the sequel and the it's on my page!) **

**I just wanted to say a very huge thanks to everyone who has read this story, who has been reading since day 1 and who have reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. It has all meant so much to me and I am happy I worked up the nerve to post that first chapter so long ago otherwise I would have never gotten to write this story. It's been a wonderful experiance and you've all been so wonderful through it all. I hope to see you at the sequel's review box and alert/favorites list! And, again, thank you so much for sticking with this story. I love you guys :) **

**Bye, you've all been wonderful! ~ Taylor**


End file.
